You're Going to Get What You Deserve
by ControlYourWorld
Summary: Written a long time ago, but revamped . Violet Elldir, a Slytherin, had always been an outcast, she didn't fit in with her house, she didn't know who she was, but one day during her 6th year she finds the truth about her past and it changes everything. AU
1. I'm Who!

**Before you begin. This story was was written in like 2005? I probably should know this, but I know it was 2005 or 2006. I know that the whole Voldemort's daughter thing might be kind of old and seem unoriginal, but it was very new when my best friend and I wrote this story on quizilla. It was really popular on Harrypotterfanfiction and quizilla but I advise that you don't got to either of those places to read this story because it has been edited and this story is pretty different especially in Harrypotterfanfiction terms but they have strict rules on the content of stories (rather annoying). I would love to have reviews to this story, because they are great to read, but this story has already been written so ideas/criticism would kind of be pointless, but if there is something in my writing that annoys you after this chapter, feel free the let me know and if it is reasonable I will try and correct it. **

**I have a Mac so I'm hoping that didn't screw anything up, I skimmed it but if something is terribly wrong please let me know.  
**

**I want everyone to know that I posted this here for people to enjoy it hopefully as much as those on the other sites. No one is holding a gun to your head and making you read this so if you don't like it, stop reading, I don't care and my feelings won't be hurt. Also this is not a poser, if you are really concerned that I am a copycat, you can message me on my quizilla account (same as this one) and I will respond telling you it is really me.  
**

**Without further ado please enjoy "You're Going to Get What You Deserve".**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything J.K. Rowling owns nor do I try and pretend to. Good enough?  
**

Plain Jane, that's who I am, well my name is actually Violet Elddir (don't worry if you cant pronounce it, no one can. Just say 'El-der,' that's how I tell most people to say it) but anyways 'Plain Jane' describes me. No, I'm not someone who would get a second look by an attractive guy walking down the streets. I'm not the girl that has too many acquaintances to even keep track of. I can't fit into a size two anything. My boobs are a 'C' and my hair, well it's black, long, shinny, and smooth, but no one would ever know because its always up in some disoriented bun, or pony tail.

I don't think I own makeup if I do it's that Barbie lipstick crap you had when you were six.

I don't think a sixteen year old wears that stuff anymore.

My eyes are a piercing violet with blue around the pupil; my mother said that is how I got my name.

How creative of her.

These _beautiful_ eyes of mine are hidden by the thick lenses I have to wear making them look smaller than they are (I'm still trying to figure out a charm to make my eyesight 20/20, no such luck). I live with my mother, and my stepfather.

As for my real father, well, don't know who my real father is. My mom said he died in a car accident when I was almost a year old. I've seen pictures of him from when he was at Hogwarts, which is where I go now. We'll talk about my Hogwarts life in a couple of minutes, but right now let's take a small look back at my father. I have a hard time believing my mother sometimes because well every time I ask a professor about my father they said I'm the first 'Elddir' to come through Hogwarts. I don't question my mother though; I don't question anyone for that matter.

The consensus would be that I'm what you like to call a 'doormat'. Well I guess it looks like we're back to the subject of ME! How exciting?!

Please note my sarcasm.

Anyways I'm in the middle of my 6th year at Hogwarts. I'm a Slytherin, I have no idea why.

That crazy hat said, "Quiet, smart, and lacking boldness, but there is some hidden courage. However, I want to put in you in Ravenclaw, but something speaks differently to me, so let it be...SLYTHERIN." And that's when all my fellow Slytherins stood up, clapped, and whistled.

No actually they were all talking amongst themselves not even noticing I sat down. Luckily for me I sat across from the other 1st years. I think they were the only ones that actually acknowledged my presence. I remember one annoying bleach kind of blonde haired boy, with these brilliant blue eyes who made the first comment to me. It was something like,

"What do you want, muggle-lover?"

Remember I said they acknowledged me, but I didn't say it was positive comments. When the boy made that comment to me, he might as well have hexed me.

At the time I didn't know that. I was raised around these 'muggles' who I just presumed were people.

"What's wrong with muggles...?" I couldn't finish directing the question to him because I didn't know his name. I must have been admiring the great hall when he was called up to be sorted.

Lucky me, he introduced himself, "The name is Draco Malfoy, you sorry excuse for a Slytherin, now leave my sight before you give us all your muggle loving coodies."

I know what a mature, charming boy right?

_"So why bring him up?"_ You might be asking yourself. And that is as simple as my N.E.W.T test was; this boy never stopped taunting me for the next 5 and a-half years of my wizarding life.

"Alright, class dismissed!"

I heard someone who sounded like Professor Snape yell.

Crap.

I had totally gone into a trance and now I missed half of class! Whatever...just my luck! I grab my books and turned around towards the door quickly.

But just then I smashed right into someone's chest, sending all of my books and papers onto the floor.

GREAT!

With this luck I'll never get to class on time! With my papers whirling around across the room and my books all over the floor. I slowly open my eyes, which had naturally squinted from reflex.

"Watch where you're going freak!!" I heard a deep and familiar voice yell at me.

Right away I knew it was Draco Malfoy.

"Sorry," I mumbled. Like I said I'm pretty much considered a 'doormat'. I never quite know what to say in these situations, and I haven't got the best wit...so I just stay pretty quiet and keep to myself.

I look over and saw Draco standing there with a disgusted look on his face as he was wiping off his chest. As if I had "cooties" or something. Please Draco, grow up already.

I started picking up my books and gathering all of my papers in a hurry, I only had a few minutes to get to class, and I had to make it all the way up to Divination. I always liked that class.

Ms Trelawney was my favorite teacher. I could relate a lot to her and she actually noticed me. Although many other people disliked her and thought of her as weird, I always admired her eccentricity. I looked up at Draco, part of me almost expecting for him to help me gather my things, considering he had some part into the whole clumsy mess that had just occurred. But my senses were soon revived and I regained the hate for Draco that had been vastly progressing over my 6 years at Hogwarts.

"What are you looking at Elddir?" Draco said rather rudely as he raised an eyebrow and tilted his head, looking at me with a rather sarcastic and mean looking face.

"Oh...um...s-s-sorry." I stammered out weakly, picking up the last of my papers. Draco rolled his eyes, "You're a disgrace," he hissed, walking out of the room casually with his hands in his pockets.

I have to be in class for another hour with him.

That'll be fun...

I ran out of Snape's room and hurried to my class. I was slowed down by a few people who bumped into me, but thankfully I didn't drop my books this time. I swear sometimes, I truly believe that I have an invisibility cloak on me 24/7. People just walk right into me and ignore my existence.

CRAP MS. TRELAWNEY IS WALKING INTO THE ROOM!

I sprint into class and mere seconds later Ms. Trelawney came in through the door.

"Hello Class. Welcome to Divination. Please get out your teacups as we will be reading tea leaves again today. I think you might need some extra practice on that...so I'll partner you up, grab your tea cups quickly."

I walk over to a large table that has many teacups on it, but I just get shoved out of the way as people make a mad dash towards the table frantically grabbing teacups.

Pathetic really.

But I make my way over and grab a teacup, sitting back down at my table silently. I stare around aimlessly waiting for my name to be called, to see which partner I would have.

It wouldn't matter anyways they would probably say something like "Who's that?" Or my favorite, "I don't think she's here today."

Unfortunately my partner did know who I was, "Mr. Malfoy, and Ms. Elddir." Joy...this is exactly what I need.

Why must Merlin punish me so?

It must be something my father had done in the past and now I'm being punished.

Draco smirks and walks over to the table I was sitting at with his tea cup. I must admit he looked quite funny carrying a teacup around. But I quickly averted my eyes back to Ms. Trelawney waiting for further instructions.

When she didn't seem to be giving any I heard Draco tapping his foot impatiently.

"Bloody hell, Elddir, do you have a crush on Ms. Trelawney or are you just too stupid to know what it is you're doing," Draco asked leaning back in his chair, hands resting comfortably behind his head.

I only let out a small sigh and handed him my teacup. He sat back up in his chair pushing his cup toward me, as he started examining mine with amusement.

He cocked an eyebrow examining it more, which I didn't notice because I was looking at his. Fame, fortune, _power_...the stuff you would expect to see in Draco Malfoys teacup. I then wrote down what I saw on my parchment when I heard him set my cup down.

Well he actually sort of dropped it, but not far enough so it would break, but hard enough so it made a loud clacking sound. I looked up quickly only to see him looking at the cup wide eyed, and then his eyes slowly looked at me.

"W-W-What?" I manage to softly say looking from the cup to him.

Ms. Trelawney comes walking over, "Mr. Malfoy, I would appreciate it if you treated the teacups with respec-_t_."

It was then through her thick glasses, a little thicker than mine, and her puffy hair did she look at Draco's still wide eyed expression that he had cast on me. She looked at me and I shrugged utterly confused about what was going on.

Picking up the teacup she looked at Draco again to see that his mouth drop was now closed but he was still staring intently at me. I look at him then back at Ms. Trelawney who is now examining my cup. I couldn't help but being very confused, the whole class was looking at me. I think some people didn't even know my name; I'm actually pretty sure they didn't.

My thoughts were broken when Ms. Trelawney began to speak, "Oh my," was all she said.

"Oh my," she said it again...ok I knew she was weird which is why I like her, but she was being ridiculous.

"What?" I managed to sum up the courage to ask such a simple question.

Ms. Trelawney looked at me, "Come my dear, we need to see Professor Dumbledore."

The class let out a gasp making me tremble. I was shaking in fear. I have never had to go to Professor Dumbledore's office before; I wonder what it is that was in my cup but I never got the chance to look at it, which is pretty annoying.

Ms. Trelawney grabbed my arm and pulled me out of the class room along with my tea cup in her other hand.

She was walking at a fast pace and I couldn't help but stumble a bit along the way.

"What's going on!?" I asked a bit impatiently.

She just kept walking, completely ignoring my question all together. She dragged me into a large room and over towards a large bird shaped statue.

"Sherbet Lemon," she said.

A large rumbling noise soon filled the room and the statue began to move, revealing a large staircase. I walked, well pulled rather, up the stairs. Ms Trelawney led me through a large room, everywhere I looked I saw books and papers, it seemed to be an office. There was a beautiful bird sitting on a perch, walking closer towards it I recognized it as the Phoenix. I must say, those are quite amazing birds too bad I couldn't really admire it. My nerves really started freaking out when I saw Professor Dumbledore sitting over at his desk.

"Good day Ms Trelawney, who is this young girl?" Ms Trelawney nodded and forcefully walked closer to the desk, still holding me by the arm.

"Professor Dumbledore, this is Violet Elddir, she's a 6th year."

He looked at me, examining my face, and then looked over my shoulder in thought.

"Hmm...Elddir...sounds familiar..." he said very softly as he stroked his chin with his hands.

"I need you to look at this sir." Ms. Trelawney said handing him my teacup. I just stood there playing with the lining of my robes nervously; my hands were slowly getting more and more clammy. His face had grown from being a normal color, to being as white as a sheet.

"Ah yes, Elddir. I remember now..."

I looked at him with a bit of anger, "What is wrong with my tea cup!?" I burst out then quickly covered my mouth embarrassed. Professor Dumbledore looked down at the ground and sighed, "I guess it's about time that you knew."

He mumbled to himself. I gulped as he began to speak again.

"Take a seat," he said motioning me over to a chair in front of his desk, "professor, please get a hold of Ms. Elddir's mother and ask her to get her immediately, I will allow her come through the fireplace since this is urgent."

Professor Trelawney nodded and quickly left the office.

"Violet, do you know who your father is?" I looked at him as though he was stupid.

Is this guy for real?

"Well yeah, his name was Thomas Elddir. My mother said that he went to this school. I did some research on him recently, but I couldn't find him...but I know my mom said that she met him here," I rambled.

Knowing what I know now, I feel really bloody stupid for answering this way.

Dumbledore nodded, clasping his hands together, resting his chin on them, "Well, your father did go here. But, there was no 'Tom Elddir'. Your father's real name was...Tom Riddle, Violet."

It was a miracle that I didn't pass out.

**Sorry if it seemed cliche. It wasn't when I wrote it in 2005 or 2006. Either way I hoped you liked the first chapter and hey I hoped people are still reading Draco/OC stories.  
**


	2. I'll Go

"Your father's real name was...Tom Riddle."

My mouth literally dropped when I heard this and I almost felt light headed.

"TOM RIDDLE?!" I yelled out, THE Tom Riddle.

MY DAD!?

No way!

"Y-Y-You mean V-V-Voldem-m-mort is my dad??"

Professor Dumbledore nodded at me, "I was actually going to call you down here within this week to tell you this. I sent an owl to your mother a while ago, so she could come down and explain this to you in greater detail. We obviously had to expedite this process considering the circumstances, hopefully your mother will be arriving shortly."

I simply just nodded, pushing back the tears that were beginning to burn my eyes. There was a sudden bang from Professor Dumbledore's fireplaces and my mother appeared. She immediately focused her attention on me as a look of guilt came across her face.

Good, she should feel guilty.

She came up to me and I hugged her I didn't return it.

"Why didn't you tell me mom?"

She sat down and I took a seat next to her.

"Honey, when your father and I both went to Hogwarts, we began to date. He was different then, I could tell he had been through a lot in his life, but for some reason we seemed to click. He was a complete gentleman and I was very much in love with him.

"By our seventh year, we had talked about getting engaged, and soon enough, Tom proposed to me. Everything was good between us; we were both doing well in school, and loved each other. But that's when your father stated getting into dark magic. For awhile I was blind to it, Tom Riddle was many things and brilliant was certainly one of them so I had hoped this was just an interest because it always seemed like he needed to know everything about the world. It was when it was clear that this was more then just a mild interest I started to get worried and scared.

"He had just turned into 'Lord Voldemort' and that's when I found out that I was pregnant. It was difficult for me, Vi, a part of me was still hoping he would come out of this, but when he stopped loving me I knew I had to leave. I couldn't let your father know, for your own safety I didn't know what he might do when he found out and I had already decided I was leaving him. So I left before I started showing. The reason I'm even telling you all this now is because Professor Dumbledore and I fear that he may have found out about you."

At this point I started balling. The guilt in my mother shown through as tears formed in her eyes as well.

"I would have told you sooner, but I couldn't bring myself to it."

It was as though I felt betrayed. My mother was my best friend, we told each other everything, or so I thought.

Professor Dumbledore cleared his throat and began to talk, "Violet, Voldemort has indeed found out that he has a child. That's why I wanted to tell you and have this meeting with your mother. You need to be careful, do not go out into the halls alone, stay away from dark areas, and most importantly, do not tell anyone about you being Voldemort's child. You're in danger, and you need to be aware of what's going on."

That is it, I couldn't believe the both of them were dumping all this on me right now. Just fifteen minutes ago it didn't even seem like Dumbledore knew who I was and now he's giving me safety advice like he care. I stood up so quickly that the large chair fell backwards and I bolted towards the door.

"Be care Violet!" I heard Dumbledore yell behind me.

Yeah, be careful, ok, I'll try not to get kidnapped by the most evil wizard who ever lived.

What a great day!

I get embarrassed in front of my entire class AND I find out that I'm Voldemort's kid!

Of all people why me?!

I stormed down the halls to the "Slytherin Common Room". I don't think I've ever 'stormed' down anything.

It didn't matter though, I was pissed!

Wouldn't you be?

"Butter beer," I said to the portrait.

It swung open and I walked into the girl's dorms plopping down on my bed. I angrily wiped away the tears that were still streaming down my cheeks. I slowly got up from my bed and walked up two flights of stairs so I was able to look out a window from the Slytherin dungeons.

I saw a few kids outside in the spring weather laughing and running around. I saw Draco picking on 1st years. I then wondered aloud, "what he would do if he found out who I really was."

"He'd bow down to you, unless he wanted to deal with me."

There was a voice behind me. It was a man's voice and I quickly jumped turning around to be face to face with my father. He was standing at the end of the stairs. I didn't know whether to be nervous, or excited to finally see my father.

Well hello it's Lord Voldemort of course I was completely nervous.

He noticed.

"Well my dear, you know I'm not here to hurt you. I may be evil but I'm not completely heartless," he said with a smirk. Years of being back at full strength made him look more human and less reptile like then I heard he used to be. He still looked incredibly intimidating in his black robes.

"W-W-What do you w-w-an-n-t?"

He then walked closer to me and if I could have I would've moved back. Once he was within a two feet of me I noticed that he too had violet eyes, I always thought Tom Riddle's eyes were a deep brown almost black.

It was weird I almost felt a calming sensation wash over me as he got closer and my fear turned more into curiosity. If he had wanted to kill me he could've done it quickly and there was no need for him to be this close to me.

He held out his hand, and I, against my better judgment, took it. He pulled me closer to him and wrapped his arms around me. I wrapped my arms around his neck and started crying.

No, I don't know why it was so easy for me to hug him, but at that moment he was no longer Lord Voldemort he was the father that I never met. The one who hadn't lied to me, he actually cared enough to look for me, and for someone who is practically invisible, it was a wonderful change.

Evil wizard or not.

He let me cry into his shoulder for a few moments before holding me out at arms length and looking into my red, puffy, glass covered eyes.

"I want you to come with me, Violet. I promise I will treat you like the princess you really are. You will have power, you will be worshiped and loved." It almost sounded rehearsed, but it was also very sincere. Such few words can actually say so much.

Did I want to be worshiped? Well I wasn't sure and as for the power, well, I might have to get back to him on that later, but he was offering me something that I never had.

I know I shouldn't, I really shouldn't go with him. He killed many people innocent people, he killed Harry's parents and I never had a problem with Harry. Now I could hex myself for thinking this way but when you're either invisible to people, or just a nerd, being treated like a princess is really tempting.

I think that is what made me come to my final decision, "I'll go with you."

He grinned ear to ear and pulled me close again, "good," he whispered in my ear.

Then the room got fuzzy as I was suddenly standing in the foyer of a large, I mean HUGE mansion! I would've looked at it more but this dizziness in my head became overpowering as I felt myself falling into darkness.

Damn.


	3. A Princess but Still Clumsy

When I opened my eyes slowly I noticed I'm on a large bed with red silk sheets. The entire theme of the room was red and white and nearly everything was accented with black.

It took me a moment to remember my situation and then, like anyone else a quick panic rose in me.

I looked at the nightstand next to me and notice my glasses are sitting there.

Weird.

I'm as blind as a bat without my glasses.

Jumping up off the bed, wasn't my best idea because I felt extremely light headed, and had to stand still for moment while my equilibrium stabilized.

My heart was still pounding faster and stronger than usual as I made my way into the joint bathroom.

Boy was it the biggest freaking bathroom I've ever seen.

It had a large Jacuzzi tub and oversized glass shower next to it. I've only seen bathrooms like this on the tele at home. My amazement by the bathroom was put on the back burner when I caught my reflection in the mirror over the sink.

This girl didn't even look like me. My violet eyes were much more prominent without the thick frames, and my long frizzy black hair, was smooth and straight and cascaded down to the middle of my back.

I felt well…pretty.

I was also dressed in a long black silk nightgown. Immediately feeling self conscious I grabbed the black silk robe hanging by the door. When I went back into the room which I assumed was going to be mine, I noticed slippers sitting by the door.

To me this seemed like an invitation to leave the room. Without giving it much more thought, I slipped them on and slowly opened my door sticking my head out. The hallway was long, dim, and empty.

Feeling more curiosity then fear I walked down the hallway and stopped at the first window, which was only a few feet way from my door.

It was a long way down, and I guessed I might be on the third of even fourth floor. The view was beautiful it overlooked the ocean, and had mountains in the far distance.

"Wow" I said aloud taking everything around me in.

"I see your finally awake," a deep voice said behind me. I nearly jumped out of my skin and spun to see Lord Voldemort…er…my dad.

That was going to take some getting used to.

"You've been asleep for quite a few days now," he continued giving me a forced smile.

Smiling doesn't really seem to suit him well.

My mouth dropped a bit when I processed what he just told me.

I've been asleep for a FEW DAYS!?

Is that even possible?

"Wow what happened? I mean first I'm dizzy, then I fall asleep for days, and now I can see without glasses?" I sort of meant to just say this to myself.

He laughed, "Well since you're not used to, um, traveling the way I do it slipped you into a very short temporary comma. I apologize, my dear, but I think we might have had a bit of trouble taking the train," he paused briefly letting me process and then continued, "as for your glasses, they didn't flatter you, dearest, so I used a charm on you to give you perfect vision. I didn't think you would mind."

"Oh," I said simply.

This conversation was feeling a little awkward to me for some reason. Probably because I was having a relatively normal conversation with the most evil wizard of all time.

He seemed to notice this as well.

"Well, I came in here to tell you that I'll be having a meeting today. I need you to stay up here during it, don't worry; you'll soon be able to come down for them, but not just yet. Lucius is bringing Draco, do you get along with him? I know he's a Slytherin as well."

Oh just bloody brilliant.

It was impossible to control the snort followed by light laughter, "Draco and I have never gotten along. We're far from friends. I know who he is, but he makes fun of me a lot…. we just don't get along." I continued telling my dad about all of the times when Draco had made fun of me, or pulled pranks on me. I'm not entirely sure why, if you haven't noticed yet, I have a tendency to ramble.

"Well, I'll take care of that. You can go get something to eat if you'd like, but the meeting starts in about an hour, so just be back up here before then."

"Okay."

With that he walked down the hall and headed down a flight of stairs.

Not feeling entirely hungry at the moment I walked back to my room and decided to take that Jacuzzi tub for a test drive.

I turned the water on and quickly noticed there were a basket of shower products (soaps, scents, shampoo's), I smelled a few different ones, and picked out my favorite scent, pouring it into the water. I slowly undressed as the water nearly reached the top of the tub, throwing a towel on the edge of the tub as I got in. Letting the water soak through my skin, I cleaned myself up.

Hopping out of the tub I wrapped the towel around my body. I walked over towards the mirror and rummaged through the drawers for a brush. After a minute or two of searching through drawers full of make-up and perfumes, I finally found it. I began to brush through my hair. Looking into the mirror once more I decided to finally do something with my hair and make-up. I grabbed a blow dryer and began to dry my hair. Once it was dry I brushed through it one more time.

Unbelievable!

My hair was perfectly straight and for once it wasn't frizzy!

This would be easy to get used to.

I began to apply some light make-up, something I never did. I really didn't need anything other than some eyeliner but why not go all out?

I put on some dark eye shadow, which really brought out the color of my eyes. I put on some lip-gloss and looked at myself in the mirror again. For once I was satisfied with the way I looked. I looked flawless for the first time.

EVER.

I walked over to an armoire and opened it up, searching through clothes. I found a cute pair of jeans and a light blue halter-top. I slipped my clothes on and looked at the clock, I still had another 15 minutes.

Finally I heard my stomach grumble and I headed downstairs, looking for the kitchen. I wasted at least 10 minutes looking for it, and when I finally found it, I didn't have time to make anything. I grabbed a plateful of fruit and headed back up towards my room. I turned on some music and sat on my bed looking at my surroundings as I ate.

My thoughts were interrupted when I heard a knock at the door.

Great.

There was no time to even get up and open it because the door swung open and Draco walked in my room smirking. His smirk faded as soon as he recognized me.

"Bloody hell, what are you doing here?" he spat out at me.

For the first time in my life I decided to talk back to Draco. Maybe it was because I looked different, maybe it was because of my father, who knows what caused me to grow a backbone.

"Um…I live here. And why may I ask are you in my room?"

Yeah my tone was sarcastic.

Draco's jaw dropped, "_You_ are Voldemort's daughter?"

I raised my eyebrows nodding my head as Draco just stood there dumbfounded.

"No fucking way, you can't be. You're a disgusting ner-" Draco's words were cut off by Lucius and my father walking in.

"Draco my dear boy is that any way to treat a princess?!" Lucius scowled at Draco, causing you to giggle a little bit. Draco didn't like that too much and he glared at me.

"I hope you weren't just making fun of this young lady. And if you don't treat her with respect well then you'll-"

"You'll have to deal with me," my dad said, cutting Lucius off as he smirked at me.

This was way too freaking cool.

I smiled back and looked at Draco.

"If you need anything or if you want something just ask Draco. He'll get it for you. Right my boy?" Lucius said elbowing Draco a bit.

"Of coarse." Draco said sarcastically towards me. It took a lot not to snort so I just gave him the biggest most obnoxious smile.

This was definitely going to be fun.

My dad and Lucius walked out of my room and Draco decided to make himself comfortable on a couch that was in my room.

Not wanting to argue with him I sat down on my bed.

10 minutes later, I decided to keep milking this for all it was worth.

"Draco?"

"What?" He snapped back.

"I want some water."

"Get it yourself."

I smiled and let out a dramatic sigh, "Well fine, I'll go downstairs and interrupt my dad's meeting, and when he asks why, I'll simply just say that you wouldn't get me anything to drink."

Draco sighed just as dramatically, "Fine!" he replied walking down the four flights of stairs into the kitchen to get me water.

No way was I going to stop the fun here.

He burst through my door with a glass of water and handed it to me.

I raised my eyebrows, "Um….What's this?"

He cocked an eyebrow, "Your sodding water." he said angrily.

"I wanted lemonade."

He let out an exaggerated sigh and walked back down the four flights. Minutes later he came up with a glass of lemonade.

"Here's your goddamn LEMONADE."

He said stretching out his arm handing me the lemonade.

I pushed his arm away.

"No thanks, I'm not thirsty." He gave me a death glare and he gritted his teeth. I smiled innocently back at him. He threw the glass on the floor causing lemonade to spill all over the floor.

"Whoa someone's a bit grumpy. You might want to clean that up, I wouldn't want to slip or anything."

Draco said a spell that cleaned it up instantly. I started laughing into my pillows as I watched him storm back over to me.

"Anything else princess?" he spat emphasizing the "princess".

That was enough. If he wouldn't connect the dots then I bloody would.

I got up off of my bed standing in front of him glaring.

"How does it feel to be the spec of dirt on the floor Draco?!"

He looked taken aback by my sudden outburst.

"What are you talking about Riddle?"

He actually called me Riddle, I was surprised I thought for sure I would still get Elddir. It was the first time I heard my actual last name like that.

"For the past six years you've done nothing but make me your pawn for when you felt a little bored or needed a reputation boost. You've practically shagged EVERY girl in the Slytherin house I bet the thought of one of the sluts being me NEVER crossed your mind! How do you think that makes a girl feel, huh?! I have NO sympathy for you Draco, I've barley asked anything of you, when I could tell you to jump off a roof and you would have to do it. And you can't take it, well I've been taking it for the last six years so get use to it!!!" I screamed.

Whoa, I can't believe I said that, oh my god, oh my god, OH MY GOD! I must have sounded totally stupid. Someone hide me, no take me to the loony bin that's where I belong. I felt my cheeks starting to burn from the embarrassment. I couldn't look back at Draco, in fear of what I would see. I suddenly felt the familiar shyness re-enter my body.

I looked at the floor, "y-y-you can leave if you want"

"Look at me," he says.

Oh no, anything but that, he could've said anything! An insult and I wouldn't have said anything to my father. But the last thing I want to do right now is look at him. I just spilt my school day feelings to someone who would use it as blackmail.

"Look at me, Violet," he said again. I took a deep breath and looked at him.

His face was full of seriousness, "I thought someone as smart as you, would've figured it out. Hogwarts is just an act. It's a way to keep my reputation. I don't mean the things I say that's the reason I picked on you. I thought you knew that, and I know you're shy so I knew you wouldn't say anything back to me. You would just take it and move on. If I thought it would really bother you I wouldn't have done it in the first place."

"I'm smart remember Draco, you still would've done it. And you're saying sorry because one day, one day soon you'll have to worship me," I said matter-of-factly.

He smirks, "Yeah you're right, BUT I really am sorry and not because you could make me die a very slow and painful death, but because my intentions were never to hurt you, and I really did think you were emotionally strong."

Psh.

I crossed my arms in front of my chest, "You know nothing about me, Draco."

"I know you're name is Violet Riddle, you're going to soon be the queen of Darkness" I cut him off, "Exactly you only know my name and my new 'profession', you might as well know nothing about me."

"Well Riddle, if you would let me finish I also know that Ms. Trelawney is your favorite teacher. You like to sit under that Willow tree when you're outside and think I suppose. When you're in the dorm rooms you climb up the stairs and look out the window. You like to be alone, it gives you comfort, and you're afraid of commitment, like me."

Ok, wow.

I stared at him wide-eyed he was right all of it. The things he said was things that only a family member or best friend would know and somehow, someone I loathed knew it about me. I suddenly, out of nowhere had my arms latched around his neck.

My 'free will' button must be turned off. As fast as I 'hugged' him I removed myself from him, "I-I-I'm sorry"

He smirked at me, "I know I'm irresistible but you don't need to throw yourself at me, Riddle."

I sighed, quickly regaining my composure. For a moment I thought that Draco had changed...but he was always going to be an asshole. But I did see a glimpse of a side to Draco that I hadn't seen ever before, but the glimpse was only for a few seconds, and I highly doubt that I'll ever get to see that side to Draco again. I stared at the floor, a bit embarrassed by my actions and Draco's response.

I walked over to the couch and laid on it, grabbing the remote to the television, flipping through channels trying to find something to watch.

"WAIT GO BACK!" I heard Draco yell from across the room.

Before I knew it he ran up behind me pushing my legs aside rudely as he jumped over the couch. I flipped the channel back.

Quidditch game. I never really got into Quidditch...and these bloody games could go on for hours. No way was I watching this!

I flipped the channel and found MTV, I started watching music videos.

"What are you doing?! Were not watching this Muggle crap! Go back to Quidditch!"

I cocked an eyebrow. "My T.V., my room, my rules," I said as I tighten the grip on the remote. Draco lunged at me grabbing at the remote.

"What the fuck?! Go away!" I said trying to push him away.

Draco was on top of me now, pinning my arms up to get the remote.

"STOP!" I protested over and over again, but I had no success. I couldn't help but feel his hard six pack as it pressed against me.

Bad thoughts, Violet, bad thoughts.

With one of my hands I grab his arm trying to pull it off of my other arm, but he was so strong, there was no way I could win this. He finally ripped the remote from my hands, "Did you enjoy being so close Violet?" he asked suggestively smirking feverishly at me.

"Just give me back the remote."

He laid down on the opposite side of the couch, pushing my body over with his legs. "Nope, I'd rather watch Quidditch." I sighed loudly pulling my knees in towards my chin.

This was not going to be fun.

Draco watched the stupid Quidditch game and I sat there bored out of my mind.

This was not going to work.

I looked over at Draco. He was watching the game intently. I swung my arms around wildly, probably looking very stupid. But Draco didn't seem to notice.

At that very moment I pounced on Draco trying to pry the remote out of his hands.

"Merlin! Just give me the bloody remote!" I said trying my best to get the remote. But Draco was to strong, he wouldn't budge. Just then my door flew open, and in walked Lucius.

There was Draco laying down on my couch, and there I was, practically straddling his hips.

"Woah...!" Lucius said.

"I-I-Its not what it seems!!!" I said quickly standing up, "I-I-I was just t-t-trying to get my remote back! I SWEAR!"

Lucius looked at you suspiciously, "Oh no, don't worry, it was my fault! Just continue doing what you were doing..." Lucius sounded overjoyed.

By this time I had turned bright red and Draco just stood there chuckling a bit. Lucius was way too happy about all this...what if he went around telling people that his son and Voldemort's daughter are together or sleeping together?!

No, no, no.

This was not going to happen to me!

"You tell anyone about this I'll have you killed by my father personally."

Sure, I didn't know if that would actually happen, but it seemed to work.

Lucius' eyes widened, "well in that case...I won't tell anyone. Your relationship with my son can be strictly your own business!"

Lucius turned and walked out of my room with a smile on his face. "

My thoughts were shaken by Draco's laugh.

Good lord is that boy irritating! I walked over towards him and punched him straight into the stomach.

"IT'S NOT FUNNY. DO YOU REALIZE THAT THIS IS ALL BECAUSE YOU HAD TO WATCH YOUR STUPID QUIDDITCH GAME!"

Draco stood there holding his stomach looking at me angrily, but then that stupid smirk of his spread across his face. "For a nerd you do have an arm on you." He said.

Enough was enough.

I walked into my bathroom and locked myself in there. I'm done dealing with Draco, I'm done dealing with my life, and I'm done with embarrassment!

Ok that was a little melodramatic, but it was how I felt.

I heard a knock on the bathroom door, "Come on Violet it's not that big of a deal, just come out."

"NO go away!" I said I must've sounding like a five year old.

Actually I did and Draco didn't hesitate to tell me, "Stop acting childish and just come out here!"

I stood up from the edge of the bathtub and slowly walked over to the door and opened it.

He was standing there smirking.

Of course what else would he be doing?

He then lifted up his shirt. My eyes widened WHAT WAS HE DOING?!

I would be lying if I say that I minded but still. He noticed me passively checking him out, "I'm going to have a bruise there," he said pointing the spot on the stomach where I had punched him. I

let out a sigh he's impossible, "Yeah well you deserved it."

He cocks an eyebrow, "Right then..." he looks at the clock on my nightstand, "We have an hour before dinner."

I sighed, "Wonderful," I muttered under my breath.

"What was that Violet?" Draco asked cocking an eyebrow with a mock anger.

Great why can't I just keep my mouth shut. I use to never have a problem with it before.

"Nothing," I said nonchalantly.

He looked suspiciously at me, god why did he have to do that. Just go away and let me be invisible. He then started walking back over to the television.

No not this time I was going to get it. I quickly charged past him, but he grabbed my arm, "Why must you insist on being such a prat?"

I couldn't believe he said that, "I'm the prat? I want to watch MY TV, if anyone is the prat here it's you."

He then sneered at me and thrust me behind him diving to the couch. He grabbed the remote again lying sprawled across my couch. I stood in front of him so he couldn't watch the game. Now I don't really know where my bravery towards Draco Malfoy was coming from, but it was there and I might as well use it while it lasted.

"Move Violet I can't see around your rather large figure."

Wait what did he just say?!

My eyes widened that god damn ferret! I felt my shy and insecure side come rushing back.

No, no, no, no and no!

Go Away!

Nope no luck the flood gates are opening.

I turned away from him, not wanting to give him anything more to laugh at me for.

Unfortunately I let out a small sniffle and I walked over to my bed.

"Violet? Oh bloody hell you have to be kidding me," I heard Draco say as he let out an annoyed sigh and stood up from the couch. I kept my face in my hands why must I cry?!

It was annoying me then it was him! I was frustrated and wiped the tears away. He knelt down in front of me. I wish he would've just gone away.

He looked uncomfortable with the situation and was trying to figure out what he was going to say. I couldn't blame him; Draco Malfoy probably rarely deals with having to be stuck with crying girls. I mean yeah he must've made tons of girls cry but he could always just leave and now he was stuck here, with me none-the-less.

"Now how are you suppose to led the world of Dark Magic if you're going to cry if someone insults you."

I looked up at him, "I don't want this job, what would you do if you never EVER knew who your father was and one day he comes and he turns out to be Voldemort? I was lost and confused and he wanted me to come with him and now I'm stuck here."

Draco rolls his eyes, "Well you're here now so deal with it, there's no use crying and complaining."

God he is such a jerk.

I narrowed my eyes at him, "Just go watch your stupid Quidditch game." I sneered at him.

He smirked, "See you can order people around, it's truly a lot of fun."

I glared at him, "You don't want to make me say it again!"

"Yes ma'am" he said sarcastically. He walked back over to the couch and laid down on it. I looked at the clock, 15 minutes until dinner. I then heard a knock on my door.

"Come in," Draco said just as I was about to. I glared at him and he smirked at me as the door opened.

My father stepped in and looked at Draco, "Please tell me that my beautiful daughter gave you permission to invite people into her room." Draco shrunk back in the couch scared but trying not to show it.

I looked at my father, "Yes father I was about to go in the bathroom to freshen up and told him that if anyone knocked just to invite them in." Voldemort looked at Draco then me and smiled, "Alright well dinner will be ready in 10 minutes, Violet it is a formal dinner so please change into a dress. You'll find some in the closet. And Draco I expect you to give her an opinion on it. I'll send Lucius up here in 10 minutes to get the two of you."

Give me an opinion on it? What the hell?

My father then shut the door and I could hear him walking down the hallway. I looked at Draco standing up, "You're welcome," I said walking to my closet.

I heard him make some random grunting sound. I opened the doors and walked in it looking for a dress. There were many beautiful dresses to choose from. I skimmed my fingers down the many elegant dresses and I came across a beautiful red dress.

I grabbed the dress and went into my bathroom. I locked the door and began to put on the dress, I slipped it on and looked in the mirror. I decided to leave my hair down, it looked nice and straight. I quickly touched up my make-up, adding a bit of blush and eyeliner, with some nice shimmering eyeshadow and lip-gloss. I sighed looking at myself in the mirror.

What was everyone going to think?

I'll probably never hear the end of it from Draco on how awful I look. I unlocked the door quietly and snuck back into my closet, trying to be as quiet as I could so Draco wouldn't see me. I grabbed a pair of heels.

This should be interesting....me in heels. I've never worn high heals. How in the heck am I supposed to walk in these monsters!?! This was definitely going to be embarrassing.

I put them on and held onto a rack of clothes to walk out of the closet. I crossed my arms as if protecting myself from Draco's eyes and I walked towards him. He had changed and was now wearing black pants, a black button down shirt, and a blood red tie.

For a moment something seemed to have flashed in his eyes, and he had a shocked expression on his face. But just as quickly as that look had gotten on his face, it quickly disappeared. I looked down at the ground.

"Do I look okay?" I mumbled.

"What was that?" He said, I spoke up. "

I said do I look okay?"

He smirked and looked me up and down. "You look awful now lets go." He said sarcastically.

He walked over towards me and opened the door walking out of my room. I quickly followed, trying my best to keep my balance on these stupid heals.

"S-Slow down already!" I said stumbling to keep up with his fast pace. He looked back at me but still continued walking. He couldn't just show up to dinner without me, he'd have to wait for me eventually...otherwise my father would be quite upset with him. After what seemed like hours we finally reached the stairs and Draco extended an arm out. I looked at him a bit puzzled.

"What are you doing?" I questioned.

Draco rolled his eyes, "Escorting you to dinner dumb ass, what did you think I was doing? Now come on, grab my arm lets just get this over with." He said as he yanked my arm over towards him.

He walked down the stairs still at a fast pace, and no matter how many times I pleaded for him to slow down, he still went down the long staircase at a fast rate dragging me along with him. My father was standing out in the foyer, and began to walk towards Draco and me as we descended the stairs. There were many men know as Death Eaters standing around, all watching me and Draco walk down the stairs. Do not trip. Do not trip. Do not trip. Is all I can tell myself. As we reached the bottom of the stairs, my long dress got caught in my heal, I went to step, but ended up tripping...falling flat on my face at the end of the stairs.

The Death Eaters started chuckling, along with Draco, but they all quickly shut up when my father looked at them. My cheeks were turning bright red and I could feel my face getting hot.

Why me?!?

Draco helped me up and everyone turned to walk into the dining room. Draco pushed me along with his hand on the small of my back, when he whispered, "Be careful, I wouldn't want you to fall again," into my ear as he chuckled slightly. I pulled my arm back and elbowed him in the stomach causing him to let out a yelp as I sat down.

Draco sat down next to me and my father took his seat.

"Gentleman, this is my daughter, Violet," he said as he extended an arm out pointing towards me. The death eaters all looked at me and smiled, I was completely embarrassed from tripping on the stairs, and here they are all staring at me. I can't help but turn red! My father clapped his hands and food appeared on everyone's plates. I had a few bites, but just pushed around my food on my plate, listening to everyone talk, while I said not a word.

I then felt a poke on my knee. I looked down and didn't see anything. I continued moving food around on my plate. I then felt it again. I looked at my knee and then brought my gaze upward to see Draco looking at me.

God I'm an idiot!

He then started leaning towards me, oh Merlin what is he doing?!

Should I back away?

Should I lean in?

No, no he most certainly wouldn't try to kiss me during dinner, he wouldn't kiss me period.

"Boring isn't it?" he whispered in my ear sending me shivers all down my spine.

Crap now I have to answer I looked at him leaning in slightly but um, I accidentally went too quickly and bumped heads with him.

"Bloody hell," he said out loud.

In all that is good in this world, please just kill me.

"Sorry," I whispered holding onto my head.

He looked annoyed again, "It's alright," he hissed through clenched teeth. I smiled apologetically not knowing what else to do.

"Violet, Draco, although neither of you are paying any attention, we seem to be on the verge of discussing private business so if you both could please excuse yourselves from the room it would be appreciated," I heard my father's voice call out. I looked at him and grinned getting up from the table with Draco walking out of the dinning room. I started speed walking but found it to be unsuccessful with these bloody shoes on my feet. I stopped walking Draco almost crashing into the back of me and I un-strapped my shoes.

"What are you doing?" he asked leaning down looking over my shoulder.

"You try walking in these things," I said pulling the second one off my foot picking them up by the heel strap between my fingers in one hand.

"Really rather not," he responded looking at the shoes in my hand. I was about to starting walking up the stairs when I heard conversation beginning again in the dinning room.

"She is absolutely breathtaking my lord. Such a shame you missed her childhood," someone said. I started walking towards to dinning room when Draco grabbed my arm, "You can't listen, if they catch you-"

"They'll what Draco? Kill me? I think not," I said trying to pull myself out of his grasp.

He didn't budge.

"Let go, Draco!!!"

Ok I was surprised at myself so demanding, "I mean please."

I know I'm a loser, but honestly would you be so demanding to a guy who could break you in half. I mean that figuratively speaking of course.

We we're too busy talking to hear anymore of their conversation but now that we were in silence it became audible again.

"What about Draco? I mean wouldn't you consider him." Since things starting to become about him, well, he was interested.

Hypocrite.

He inched closer to the dinning room still grasping my arm holding me with him. Once we reached the doors and leaned our bodies against the wall we were in utter shock at what we heard.

"Very well Lucius, I will consider having Draco wed my darling Violet." Draco and I looked at each other wide eyed.

Great.


	4. Uncomfortable

My mouth dropped.

Marry Draco?

Um…no thank you.

Since when is this the 1700s and I don't get to pick who I want to marry?

"No fucking way!" Draco said disbelieving.

Then I saw anger flicker within him his eyes.

"Bloody fucking hell. This is outrageous!" Draco whispered harshly and stormed away from the door towards the stairs but stopped when he heard my voice.

"Well it's not like I want to get married to you either!" whispered/screamed back defending myself.

He glared and me and rolled his eyes storming off somewhere. Merlin knows where he went; I don't know this bloody house well enough yet.

I took off my shoes and ran away into the backyard. There was a trail that led to the beach and I followed it.

Tears were pouring down my face by now. I mean, would you want to marry that git?

Don't get me wrong - he's very attractive, but he's such a bloody jerk sometimes…most of the time. Not to mention he practically hates anything and everything about me.

I've been nothing but his pawn, to push around and bully throughout all of these years at Hogwarts. Now I found out it was just to keep his reputation up.

I thought that just having to hang around him once and a while when I'm with my dad was bad, but getting married to him? That makes it at least a trillion times worse!

"This is just not going to work," I mumbled aloud as tears rolled down my cheeks. I mean how could my dad do this to me? How could Lucius do this? This is just so frustrating.

What can I do?

It had finally hit me that I made the biggest mistake in my life agreeing to come here. Sure, my dad might not want anything to happen to me, but I was starting to think it was merely because he didn't want the bloodline to end.

I could/should be with my mom right now, that's where I belong. My hair should be frizzy, my glasses should be on and there shouldn't be any makeup on my face.

It also occurred to me that I was stuck here. Voldemort wasn't going to just let me leave and run back to mum. Although this wasn't going to be the last time I cried here, I was sure of it, I didn't want to become depressed, I didn't want to cry over everything, and I certainly didn't want everyone to know how upset I was over this.

It was time to end this thoughts, so I was stood up, wiped the tears from my eyes, brushed off my dress and headed back into the house and up to my room.

I walked into my room to see Draco sitting on the couch in deep thought.

Being strong might be harder than I thought.

I walked past him and went into my closet, quickly changing into a pair of grey sweat pants and a black t-shirt. I walked out onto the balcony to my room and sat down watching the sunset.

What a total and complete disaster my life is turning into.

I take that back....my life is turning into even more of a disaster.

I can't marry Draco! I'll spend the rest of my life in hell.

And what about at school!?

I've never even had a boyfriend before! Oh my go-...

The sliding door opened and Draco came out, he put his hands on the railing and leaned foreword. He didn't speak a word, nor did I. We stayed like that for awhile and it was comforting. He finally looked over at me.

"What are you upset about? You get to marry me. I should be the one crying, I'm stuck marrying you," he spat with a disgusted look on his face as he looked at me.

That comment right there made me go over the edge.

"WHAT? I cannot believe you just said that! Actually, I can. Only a selfish, stuck-up, conceited, son of a bitch would say something like that. And that's exactly what you are! It's not like I wanted this to happen Draco. I hate you with every cell in my body," I screamed back at him.

The whole house probably heard me. I walked back towards my room and mumbled, "Wait till my father gets wind of this."

All of the sudden Draco randomly grabbed my arm. He smirked at me and cocked an eyebrow.

What was he doing? He began to move closer to me.

"What are you playing at?" I asked feeling a bit awkward.

"You know Violet; you've got very nice eyes," he said smirking even more.

He was definitely bipolar.

I continued to back up as he began to come closer to me.

That was all fine and dandy until I ran into that stupid railing.

This made Draco's smirk grow even more at the fact that I was getting nervous at whatever he was doing. Was he coming onto me? No, why on earth would Draco do that?

"Well, um, thanks, you do too." I spat out quickly as I ducked under Draco's arm and ran into the bathroom, locking the door behind me and breathing a bit heavily.

What the hell was that all about!? I could hear him laughing. Jerk thinks he's so funny. I heard the TV click on and I opened the door, he didn't take his attention off it, typical male. I laid down on my bed pulling myself under the covers.

Let me tell you, if I wasn't so bloody tired I would've noted the fact that the boy who made me most uncomfortable was sitting in my room as I tried to sleep. Funny thing what sleep can do to you, makes you almost oblivious.

That's the excuse I keep telling myself for what I found when I opened my eyes the next morning.

I could feel something tickling my nose and at first I twitched it, but when that didn't work I brought hand out to hit what ever was on my face.

That's when I heard something that caused me to bolt out of bed.

"Ouch!" this thing said.

Wait this wasn't a thing, I opened my eyes to be face to face with Dracos blue ones.

"Bloody hell I screamed scooting back in my bed, well there was no more bed left so I fell on the floor. I heard a deep but sleepy chuckle. I sat up my head popping over the edge of the bed to see Draco propped up on one elbow smirking at me.

"What's wrong, Riddle? Never slept with a member of the opposite sex before?"

"No! And you have no right to be in my bed anyways Draco Malfoy!" in my head it was more convincing.

"Well, love, if we're to be married we might as well get to use to being in the same bed," he responded scooting himself closer to me. I did the backwards crab walk further from him as he got out of the bed, and MERLIN he was half naked! I continued crab walking back as he came closer to me. I finally hit the double doors to my balcony. I pressed my back to it as he reached me and squatted down in front of me.

"Do I make you uncomfortable Violet?" he asked me touching my cheek.

"Are you that big of a dumb ass?" I said obliviously. I quickly covered my mouth in shock of myself and at first he looked dumbfounded but that was quickly replaced with a smirk.

"You know when we had that conversation about what I knew about you I forgot one thing," he said trailing his finger down my cheek to me collarbone.

I was practically shaking right now.

"You've never been kissed."

Oh shit.

He leaned in for the kill when my door burst open! Okay well it slowly open but enough for Draco to pull back quickly and me to be relaxed.

My father then walked in and looked at Draco as though he was going to blow his head off right then and there. Draco stood up straight and looked like a small child being scolded by their parent.

"Sir I was jus-..."

"I DONT WANT TO HEAR IT DRACO!"

I then stood up.

No sit back down you idiot! Let him blow his brains out.

"Dad, it isnt what you thin-..." he cut me off, "Oh so Draco didnt sleep in your bed without your permission and he wasn't about to rape you then?!" he said as though I was being stupid.

It was beyond me why I keep saving Draco's ass. Well it's probably because I don't want to know that I caused anyone's death.

Probably.

I really should've just let him think that. I should've sat back down or maybe threw one of Draco's smirks back at him but for some reason my mouth was running and it was defending Draco.

"No! No that's not it at all! I was a little scared, Draco and I came up and watched a scary movie last night, and well I hate scary movies so Draco was tired and I went into my bed and um I couldn't sleep so I woke Draco up and asked him to stay with me...in my bed," boy that sounds wrong.

I'm such an idiot except I get "A's" on everything...he found it quite amusing, phew I finally finished now if my father buys this one, he's an idiot. I hope he isn't reading my mind right now. I look at him without blinking. This was starting to burn my eyes, as he looked deep into mine.

"I believe you Violet...,"

HALLEIJUEA!

He glared at Draco and then looked back at me, "...but I hope you understand how inappropriate it is for a girl your age to be sleeping with the opposite sex."

I nodded frantically, "Don't worry dad, I'm ashamed in myself and it won't happen again, well you know until I ge-..."

"Violet! Just don't let it happen in the near future, okay?"

"Y-Y-Y-Yeah, O-O-O-ok-ay." I really should work on this stuttering thing. He smiled at me annoyed but amusingly, probably at my complete dorkiness. Can't say I blame him.

He gave Draco one last look, "Mr. Malfoy I know your reputation and I know that you seem to get around when it comes to girls Violet's age and just know if you try anything I swear I'll-..."

"Don't worry sir, nothing happened I wouldn't hurt Violet."

I wonder if he really means that. Wait no of course I don't, I don't care at all!

"I KNOW you won't Draco," my father said turning to the door, "Violet," he said turning back around. "You start some training today, so wear something to play the part, there is something in the back left corner of your closet. It might be hard to learn how to fight in but I'm sure Draco will take it easy on you." I don't look at Draco I'm still trying to digest what my father just told me. He then looked at Draco, "You could've at least worn a shirt," he stated walking out of the room shutting the door. I then finally had the nerve to look at Draco who was staring at me curiously.

"What?"

Yeah what was he looking at me like that for?! It's weird and unsettling.

"Why did you do that?"

I'm asking myself the same question.

"You could've never had me bother you again and you did...THAT!"

Now what am I suppose to say to that, think Violet THINK!

"I-I don't know why, just be happy I did ok?! Not everyone is as selfish and rude as you are Draco, some people do nice things just because they are nice."

He smirked clearly what I said didn't sink in, "You like me don't you Violet? I mean I can't blame you no one can, but how amusing, Violet Riddle stands up for me, Draco Malfoy. Kind of poetic considering our history."

"I do NOT like you Draco, you're so cocky, arrogant, and immature I can't even stand yo-..."

"Yeah it's bloody rubbish but I let you think what you want princess. Now get dressed so we can have breakfast and I can teach you how to kick some bloody mudblood ass."

I decided to ignore the last part of his colorful sentence and I wandered towards my closet on an exploration for that outfit my father was talking about. And what I came across is something you would never expect a father to have his daughter wear. I might as well be dressing up as a hooker for Halloween in this outfit.

It was leather pants with a red silk-like corset top. There was no situation when I would ever have worn this, but I wasn't in my normal world anymore.

I didn't want to make my father mad, so well I tried getting it on. It was nearly bloody impossible. The leather pants sticking to my legs like a second skin. The corset showed off my stomach and squeezing my breasts showing cleavage I never knew I had. There were leather boots that I put on and the thicker heel was easier to walk on then the stilettos. I walked to the door of my closet and opened it peeking out to see Draco was nowhere to be found.

He must've gone to a guestroom to get ready. I opened the door and darted into the bathroom across the room to fix my hair. I decided to put on a little make-up and keep my hair pin straight but had a ponytail holder on my wrist because I undoubtedly was going to be putting it up later. After I finished the eyeliner I looked like a slut. Well my definition of a slut was anybody who wore anything that showed a lot of skin and had eyeliner on.

So you can be the judge of that.

I could feel myself shaking nervous as I walked out of the bathroom I haven't come across a woman in this house and here I am wearing something that would make any guy weak in the knees.

Deep breath, deep breath, I can do this. What are they going to do tell me I'm ugly? I already know that.

I walked out of my bathroom to see Draco still not in there, which was ok, it was actually perfect. I walked over to my balcony doors and opened them leaning back on the railing enjoying the view of the water, letting the sun beat down on my pale skin.

Absolute bliss until I heard my room door open.

I turned around the wind breezing through my black hair as I saw Draco looking around my room finally looking towards the veranda. His eyes went wide and his mouth dropped.

What was he doing?!

Why was he doing that?!

Stop, stop, STOP!

Maybe he was looking behind me. I turned my head, realizing nothing was there I turned back to him.

I cocked my eyebrow in confusing, "Do I look that repulsive? You don't need to be so rude Draco, you could just be like, 'you might want to change', or 'is that all you could find in your closet'! Oh, and I didn't pick this out, my father did a little ridiculous if you ask me," I said storming back into the room closing the doors, walking past him as he grabbed my upper arm tightly and spun me around to face him.

"You really should change, and is that honestly all you could find in your closet?" he spoke softly and slowing not taking his eyes from roaming my body a smirk on his face. I could feel tears welling up in the rims of my eyes.

"Fine, Draco, Ill change."

Why do I have to be so damn sensitive?

I started to move from him but he wouldn't let go, "You might want to change because I don't know if I can fight off everybody who is going to want to shag you, and is that all you could find because I think we might use something like that for the honeymoon we aren't suppose to know about yet."

It was my turn. My eyes went wide; he sort of gave me a compliment, if only he didn't make that perverted remark afterwards.

Wait, wait, wait.

Draco thinks I'm hot?

No! Of course not I mean a girl could be 400lbs and a guy would think she's hot if she was wearing something like this.

Okay, I'm exaggerating.

But you get my point right?

Right of course you do. I

don't really get my point.

"Well um, we better get going...Voldemo- I mean my father might get mad if he has to wait any longer."

Draco continued to smirk at me as his hand traveled down my arm and he entwined his fingers with mine. My eyes grew wide again, "Relax, and trust me you're going to want to look like you belong to me."

Does he really think I'm that stupid?

"Draco I'm Voldemort's daught-..."

"Well we must be going," he cut me off pulling me out of my room. I noticed in these boots I was almost as tall as him, I felt more powerful actually. I mean I'm not short but he's at least 5 inches taller then me.

Now he must've only been 2.

But I digress.

We were suddenly in the kitchen, which was set up like a buffet table, and Draco let go of my hand.

We didn't pass one person in the hall if you're wondering.

I grabbed toast and ate standing while getting looks from my father's "workers." I started to feel uncomfortable and Draco seemed to sense it as he grabbed my hand again and led me out of the dinning room, "Well I think you've ate enough no reason to get fat."

Merlin why can he just say, "Yeah those guys are idiots lets just leave," ?

Apparently it's too much to ask. Draco dragged me down a hall I hadn't been down before. There were two rather large doors at the end and it seemed to be where we were headed.

Sure enough, we reached the doors and Draco opened them revealing a HUGE gym type thing. I guess you would call it a training room, with weapons, punching bags, mats on some floors. And in a corner a dueling stand.

Two death eaters were on there really going at it, with cuts and blood running down their faces, kind of scary. But in the center of a large mat, Lucius and whole bunch of other Slytherins that I knew were leaning on a wall as Lucius looked at us impatiently.

We must be late.

Draco pulled me along as we walked quickly to Lucius and the others. I heard a few wolf like whistles being let out from the males that were in cloaks. They dropped their hoods and started checking me out. I felt my face getting red as I looked at them and saw some familiars. Blaise Zabini, Marcus Flint, Crabbe, and Goyle.

"Ahem" I heard causing me to shift my head in the direction the noise came from to see Lucius.

He smiled at me, "Nice of you to join us Draco and Ms Riddle. Today we will be demonstrating muggle fighting, it is surprisingly amusing and sort of fun. Draco as I understand Voldemort has ordered you to be Violet's partner, so if you DON'T MIND GO OVER THE OTHERS NOW!" his voice boomed and I flinched as Draco and I walked over to the others, no longer holding hands I might add.

The Slytherins obviously didn't know who I was. Well either of me, Voldemort's daughter or Violet Elddir. Blaise Zabini started walking over to me and he wrapped his arm around my shoulders, I looked at him like he was insane.

"Now why haven't I seen such a stunning creature like you here before? Are you new? Cause if you want me to show you around I would be happy to direct you to my room." I didn't remove the look at had been on my face since he started talking as I felt his arm being shoved off mine.

"Back off Zambini! You don't even know you you're speaking to! That's Voldemort's daughter you git!"

Blaise's face suddenly dropped and he...well he...bowed to me. I looked around and everyone was bowing to me. I looked at Draco confused (he of course wasn't bowing) and I swear I saw him wink at me. "Well now since we all know each other let's get going," Lucius called tapping his foot on the mat.

"Ready to fight me love," I heard a cold voice whisper in my ear. It sent shivers down my spin. That voice could only belong to Draco Malfoy.


	5. You Might Just Turn Into Something I Lik

**Hey everybody. This is a quick reminder that this story has already been written and is just being revamped. I know the chapters are pretty uneven as far as length goes and I believe as the chapters go on they become longer and more consistent. I also think I will be going back and adding the chapter names but I haven't decided. **

**I want to thank those of you who have reviewed so far and to answer your question **

**Shingie: I don't know if it is genetically possible to get violet eyes, but it's not really relevant to the story anyways. I'm sorry about the tense confusion in the early chapters, I hope that has been taken care of. No I will not be explaining how Voldemort got a daughter in detail, just because that isn't in the original, it might make an interesting prequel, but I will probably never get around to writing that. I decided to revamp and repost this story, because well I love writing but don't consider myself a great writer and have found lately when I start something I don't finish which is unfair to readers. Sometimes I laugh as I reread this story and wonder how it was ever popular on two websites, but the fact of the matter is it was and in a way I am proud of it, so I wanted to give myself a chance to reread and edit it and then let a new set of readers enjoy it...well hopefully. **

**Ms. Chandy: I'm glad you're enjoying it so far and I hope it stays up to par for you.**

**Taffyrose: Violet is supposed to be a pretty normal girl. Well other than the fact she is a witch and her father is Lord Voldemort, but I wanted her to react in the same ways that I think majority of girls would react to a situation but still keep it entertaining. No one wants to read something that reminds them of the normal world, it takes the fun out it. **

**Again thank you for the reviews, and I hope to see a lot more new ones. Also if the story seems a little slow right now, please hang in there, it will pick up within the next chapter or so. This story does have a plot and we're not even close to the climax yet. **

**Happy reading!**

"Alright, now let's begin. Violet let's try a right hook." I looked at him blankly, I sure as heck didn't know what a right hook was.

"Do you even know what that is?" Draco sneered.

Lucius rolled his eyes, "Just hit Draco in the face with your right arm. Okay?" I nodded biting my lip and stepping up in front of a smirking Draco.

"Alright, try me," he said.

Both him and I both thought that my 'right hook' was going to be a complete failure, but to both of our surprise I punched Draco square in the jaw harshly.

Lucius looked absolutely blown away at the strength of my arm.

He wasn't the only one.

"Well Violet, that was very...good. Wasn't really expecting that one were we?" He mumbled chuckling a bit.

"Alright well, lets move on. You seem to have the right hook down, obviously left hook is the same thing, but..."

"With the opposite arm," I cut in.

Duh.

"Ah, yes. Well let's try something a bit harder, now this might be a bit difficult for you to do your first time. Let's try a jump kick. All you need to do is jump up and kick. Let's give it a try."

Really? This was the only explanation we can give?

I smiled at Draco as he stood there a bit nervously, but then his eyes shifted to behind me, his vision on Lucius who stood behind.

Lucius was giving Draco a look, and Draco returned it as he nodded.

Now what the hell is that all about?

Let's just say, I jumped and I kicked, but Draco blocked my kick by grabbing my leg; causing me to flip over onto my stomach, and face plant to the floor.

"Oww." I tried to get up, but Draco had me pinned to the floor.

Fab-u-lous.

What was I supposed to do now? I squirmed around under him trying to figure out how I was supposed to get him off me.

I heard him chuckle a bit above me, "I wouldn't do that if I were you..." He warned trying to stop what was happening as he spoke.

I felt something odd poking into my lower thigh...then I realized what was going on, and what he meant by his comment.

"Oh bloody hell, Draco!" I exclaimed and somehow I gathered up all of the strength within me and pushed him up, turning over and pinning him to the floor.

He smirked at me wildly, and this, was never good. "I always knew you'd like it on top. It makes you feel in charge," he commented while laughing.

EW! Can you believe that? Well of coarse you can coming from Draco Malfoy.

This is not the kind of crap I came down here for.

I slapped him across the face leaving a red handprint across his cheek. I got up and adjusted my top, walking out of the training room.

I heard footsteps following behind me. And I looked over my shoulder and saw three guys standing behind me.

One had brown hair with natural looking red highlights and dark blue eyes.

The other one had blonde hair with bright green eyes.

And the last one had hazel eyes with short brown hair and platinum blonde tips.

"Don't worry about it, we've just never had a girl here before...I'm Raine."

The other one chimed in, "Especially one wearing that." The one with hazel eyes said, "I'm Dylan, and Mr. non talkative over there is Tye."

I heard someone walk up behind me and wrap an arm around my shoulder, I turned around to see Draco.

"And she is mine." He said as he started to walk me away from Tye, Raine, and Dylan.

"Hey where are you going Draco?" Blaise asked.

"Zambini, don't worry about him, he can only fight chicks." Tye said causing Draco to abruptly turn around.

"What was that? Are you saying I can't fight you Kentwove?" Draco said walking closer to Tye.

This was getting ridiculous. And just as I thought it couldn't get worse, Tye ripped down his pants so he was just in boxers.

"I don't know Malfoy, I don't have a vagina, I don't know if you could do this." They all started laughing except for Draco who stood there infuriated.

By this time my cheeks were practically on fire and I couldn't help but laugh from embarrassment.

Blaise put his arm around me, "Don't worry about it Babe. You'll get used to it."

My cheeks started to become a normal color once again, when my dad walked in.

"What the hell is going on here?!" He said whipping out his wand, looking at Tye who quickly pulled his pants up.

"Nothing the boys are just being boys my Lord," Lucius cut in.

My dad cocked an eyebrow at me suspiciously, "Lucius does my daughter look like a boy to you?"

Lucius shook his head quickly, "No sir, I was just-..."

"Silence, Lucius! Violet why don't you take a walk around the mansion, or maybe go swimming in the ocean, while I have a little chat with these boys about how to behave in front of a young woman."

Oh thank the heavens above.

I nodded as I started walking towards the doors separating myself from the group. I looked back at Raine who gave me a smile as I walked out of the doors, directing my attention down the hall.

I walked up the stairs and down the hall towards my room and decided to go swimming. I went towards my closet and looked for a swimsuit. I saw a really cute black bikini, and decided that for the first time in my life I would wear one.

...The only problem was getting this leather crap off.

How am I supposed to do this? I couldn't even get it on!

I tugged the shirt off, took off my heels, and struggled to get the pants off.

These babies wouldn't budge! After about ten minutes of trying to get my pants off, I finally got them to my ankles.I pulled them off one foot and went to tug them off the other, when I fell over onto the floor.

Never again am I wearing these things.

I stood up and pulled them off my leg while leaning on my dresser this time to prevent falling again.

Finally!

I put on my bathing suit and looked at myself in the mirror. I have never before worn a bikini...ever. It's always been either a one piece or a tankini that covered my entire stomach. To me, it seemed ridiculous to wear something that showed just as much if not less than your underwear did. I mean what was the point of wearing clothes?

This was certainly a change.

I grabbed a towel and walked outside onto the beach and felt the warmth of the sun caress my skin. There was a light breeze that kept blowing my hair in my face, so I finally put it up.

You could smell the salt from the ocean with the breeze. It was certainly a nice day for swimming.

I walked up towards the water and dipped my toes in.

I walked in a bit deeper and the water temperature was a bit colder than I had expected.

"Hey! Do you mind if I join?" I heard a voice call from behind me.

It was Raine. He was wearing blue swim trunks that showed off his built body. "Oh no, it's fine." I said crossing my arms trying to stay warm.

I walked back in and sat down at the edge of the water and Raine sat down next to me.

"So when did you find out that you were Voldemort's Daughter?" He asked staring out into the ocean.

"Well, a week or two ago really, I had no clue before."

He nodded. "Yeah, I don't really know my dad either. I never really got to spend any time with him, he was always working. Do you plan on living here from now on?"

"Well, I'm on school break right now. I go to Hogwarts; I plan on finishing up school there, then living here. I don't really think I have much of a choice," I mumbled the last sentence.

He looked at me and smiled, it was one filled with sympathy.

"That's cool. You'll like it here, not only is it a nice house, but you'll have all of us to hang out with."

I nodded and let out a small laugh, "Well I look foreword to it."

It wasn't a lie.

What a nice kid. He actually comes out here to talk to me. At Hogwarts I can't get one soul to talk to me, not even teachers! And here's this good looking guy, talking to me, and actually caring about what I have to say.

What a change!

We continued talking for a while and it turns out that he is attending his 7th year at Hogwarts. I was really happy about that, he's a great friend.

We were then interrupted by hearing guys laughing and being obnoxious.

The whole group that was in the gym was now in their bathing suits and walking down the steep hill towards the water.

I quickly stood up and ran in the water, going under it to swim deeper faster.

I was pretty much in underwear and there were all the guys I was not about to just be sitting in front of all them showing off my horrible body.

When I emerged from the water I had to keep my feet moving just to keep my head above it.

The scary thing is I only saw half the guys still on the beach including Raine, and the other half including Draco was nowhere to be found.

I looked around still not seeing anyone when suddenly someone came up behind me and grabbed my waist.

Out of pure reflexes I let out a scream and following that I quickly heard the sound of laughter behind me. I rolled my eyes and tried to pry the arms of one of the guys from around my waist.

"You know, love, you really should be careful out here..." I heard a cool voice speak into my ear.

I looked around to see Dylan smiling at me. "Let me go!" I cried while laughing at my failure to pull him off.

He didn't seem threatening in least bit.

"Well, I could let you go....but it's much more fun watching you try and get free."

I let out an exasperated sigh and tried to push him off again. Dylan finally let me go smiling. "Thank Merlin!" I said swimming away from Dylan.

"Oh come on you know you like it." Dylan said winking. "Oh, you know it." I said sarcastically while smiling back at him.

"Let's play chicken!" Tye suggested.

"What's that?" I asked curiously.

"You'll find out soon enough," Tye said smiling.

I thought he was supposed to be the quiet one.

"You can be my partner!" Tye said smirking.

I felt like someone was looking at me so I quickly looked at the boys and sure enough Draco was staring at me, but he was looking at me in almost an angry glare.

Geez, what did I do to him now?

"No, she's my partner." He stated looking at Tye maliciously.

"Whoa there Draco, calm down, no need to get jealous." Draco's eyes widened.

"HA! Me jealous because of her?" Draco said laughing loudly.

"Would someone please inform me what we are doing?" I said a bit frustrated.

Draco and Tye continued arguing stupidly and Dylan finally answered, "Just jump on Draco's back and sit on his shoulders."

My eyes widened. "Oh...that's chicken. Isn't that supposed to be guy/girl?" I questioned trying to make excuses.

I didn't want to play this! And I certainly was not jumping on Draco's shoulders. No way was that going to happen.

"Yeah, but because you're the only girl, one of us guys will get stuck with a guy." I looked to the side and laughed a bit, "That's a bit odd..." I commented.

"Well I really don't feel like playing," I said before making a quick jolt down under the water.

I heard muffled sounds coming from above the water and in a panic I looked around behind me, only to see Tye, Dylan, and Draco swimming feverishly trying to catch up with me.

What a bad idea looking was. Salt water and eyes do not mix.

I quickly closed my eyes in pain and soon felt someone grab onto my leg.

Great!

I felt a hand slide up my leg, sending a tingly feeling to spread through my leg.

That's a bit of a weird feeling.

If anyone I hoped it would be Raine, he was nice and I actually could carry a conversation with the boy.

Despite my burning eyes from the salt water, I looked over to see Draco swimming next to me.

Can't that git just go away?

I quickly swam into shallow water and I ran as fast as I could away from the beach.

I ended up running into a sand covered part of the beach, which was secluded behind a wall of large rocks. The area was very hard to see and there was no way any one could find me here.

I sat down behind the rocks and stared out into the water once again.

Play chicken? With Draco? No way! Well it wasn't the game itself that was bothering me it was doing something so casual with Draco as though we were friends.

That was way to close, it's a good thing those guys are stupid and won't find me.

Well, at least I hope that they don't find me.

**I hope this wasn't too cheesey, it's not my favorite chapter by far and there wasn't too much editing I could do to it without completely rewriting it, which could be a dangerous thing. **

**Please take the time to leave a quick review so I know you would like me to continue posting.**

**Thank you again for reading.  
**


	6. The Kiss

**Things get a little more exciting from here on out, and the plot will really start to get into motion in the next couple chapters.**

"Violet?" I heard a voice call seemingly heading in my direction.

Crap.

Just my luck.

"What luck?" is probably a better question. I peered from behind the rocks to see Draco coming in my direction but thank god he was looking oblivious to where I was located.

Now here's my big question to myself. Should I go over to him or should I just stay here and hope he doesn't find me. He looks mad. Well then again he always looks mad, but I probably humiliated him in front of his friends. No doubt I did. Then again if I stay here and he finds me, he might be even more pissed.

"Violet Riddle if you are in hearing distance of me you better come out this instant!" he shouted.

Alright here I go, 1,2,3...GO.

Nope ok, well how about now?

Nope not that either.

"Violet, why didn't you come when I called you?!" I felt a hand grab my arm and hoist me up.

"I-I-I-..."

Speak Violet come on, you got this!!!

"I-I-I-I..."

Apparently not.

"Do you have any idea what you did to my reputation back there?! Absolutely unacceptable!"

No wonder he was so "concerned".

He then yanked me up over the boulder that was separating us.

"Draco have you gone mad? You're practically abusing our Lord's daughter!" I heard a voice call out from behind me. I turned my head to see Raine, thank god!

Swoon.

He winked at me and then pulled me from Draco. Notice how I don't do anything when I'm pulled literally all over the place. Probably doesn't surprise you though.

"Hey 'Vi'" he says putting his arm around me. I smiled; I've only known him a day, but it feels like it's been forever.

"Oh how cute, you already have a nickname for her, Epson. When have you two set the date for the wedding?"

I did something then that I never usually do. I rolled my eyes, and not just "inside" actually out in the real world. Draco cocked his eyebrow at me, "Something to say Riddle?" There goes that sudden surge of confidence.

"N-N-N-No..." I stuttered.

Merlin I really needed to work on that.

"Leave her alone, Draco you know she could have your head blown off in a New York minute if she wanted to."

He must watch muggle TV too.

"Ah but you see Epson," he takes a step closer to me and puts his hand on my cheek, "she won't."

He finished releasing his hand from my now blushing cheek.

"And why wouldn't she Draco?" Raine asked now glaring at him. Draco was still staring into my violet eyes, and I was staring into his icy blue ones. He seemed in a trance as I was. It was like my eyes couldn't tear apart from his. I then felt Raine pull me closer to him protectively and my eyes snapped in his direction as did Draco's.

"Because she can't, I am her betrothed." I looked wide-eyed at Draco shocked that he would even bring it up. He should be ashamed, he said he was before and now he's just telling people when technically we aren't even supposed to know.

Raine looked taken aback, "No, Draco we aren't my father said he would consider it, nothing is official."

Draco glared at me, "My father is your father's right hand man, it's a done deal," he sneered.

"Don't be so sure Malfoy!" I said glaring at him.

"What did you call me?" he demanded the sneer on his face not leaving. I was scared, shaking inside, but I have to stand my ground this time. Plus Raine is there and he'll protect me. Right?

"I called you Malfoy that is your last name is it not? Or are you whipped now and going by Riddle?" His eyes widened in anger he looked like he wanted to jump me right now, but he then looked at Raine who was almost daring him.

"We'll finish this later, Riddle. Remember I know where you sleep."

"Is that a threat? I'm sure my father would love to hear about it."

"Of course it isn't a threat, darling, it's more like a promise." He said sarcastically walking away. I took a deep breath. Did I just say all that to Draco Malfoy? No, it must've been my evil twin. I looked up at Raine who was smirking at me, "You got guts kid, we'll have to bring that out of you more often," he said walking back down towards the beach.

"Who?"

He laughs, "Well the guys and me. Don't worry we have ways of making shy people like yourself come out of their shell. It's really easy when it's a girl."

I looked at him revolted by his sexiest comment.

"I'm just kidding, but then again I'm not. It usually is easier to make girls come out of their shell."

You descend down the steep hill to the sandy beach and you then you feel hands on either side of your waist and they pick you up setting you on their shoulders. I scream as they run towards the water and I can hear Raine laughing. I look down to see the blonde hair with the dark roots.

"Dylan," I screeched as he ran into the water until he got deep enough and took me underwater with him. He shot back up and laughed, probably because I had a firm grip on his hair.

"Alright boys I got my partner."

"I'm not getting on a guy's shoulders, mate," Raine stated laughing as he climbs up on a cliff reaching out over the water. He then dives into it.

"Okay Dylan, they aren't playing you can let me down now."

"And what if I don't, I'm kind of comfortable," he replies smirking, I know he is smirking although I can't see his face.

"Please," I suggest again and this time he obeys but instead of setting me down, he launches me at least 3 feet in the air behind him causing me to make a big splash as I enter the water.

It's gotten much colder.

I look up at the sky and see a storm rolling in. Lightening and thunder in the distance. I smile to myself. I love thunderstorms. The way relaxes me and the bolts of lightening and the crashing of thunder cause some excitement in my old boring life.

Of course my life was anything but boring now. I swam to the shore and sat down on the beach mumbling a dry spell I had learned at Hogwarts. My body and hair were now dry and I could see Tye approaching me. I looked up at him as he got closer to me and he held out a hand. I smiled and took it.

"Come on, it's going to rain and we have to get ready for dinner, I'll walk you in." I nodded as he pulled me up. We walked up the steep rocky path that led towards the castle.

"So do you and Draco have something going on? He seems protective of you." I slightly laughed to myself, it was funny to me that he thought there was something going on with me and Draco. I mean just because I'm Violet Riddle instead of Violet Elddir, didn't mean I wasn't me. And Merlin knows he's Draco Malfoy.

"No, there isn't anything between us; I think he feels like his has to protect me or whatever. It's just because of my dad. He never stopped putting me down at Hogwarts. Now if he does that well you know what would happen."

Tye laughs, "Yeah, but I've known Draco for a long time and I can't stand the git but he defiantly feels something for you, trust me."

I can't help but smile and feel alive inside. Not just a guy likes me, but the Prince of Slytherin.

We reached the castle and right when Tye shut the doors behind us there was a down pour. I could hear the rest of the guys from the beach yelling and running up the path as lightening started to strike. I looked out the glass windows as the guys approached closer.

"I'm going to get ready for dinner," I told Tye as I started walking away.

"Alright," he said. I walked up the stairs and I could hear Raine whining for Tye to unlock the door and let them in. I laughed as I walked down the hall and opened my door up to my room to see Draco lying on the couch watching TV.

"Don't you have your own room?" I asked boldly. He looked at me.

"This use to be my room until you came along and your father changed the colors." He rolled his eyes looking around the room then back at the TV. I sighed, "Are you moving to another room?"

"Your father hasn't said, I'm staying here until further notice, I'm supposed to protect you."

"You're doing a fine job," I replied sarcastically referring to the fact that he has spent the last half hour watching TV while I was outside in the water.

"Oh don't worry I could see you from the window, you looked like you were having a splendid time." He sneered looking at me.

"Jealous?"

"Hardly" he replied standing up walking towards me.

"It's really no surprise you went from nerd to slut in the matter of 7 days. Certainly doesn't surprise me." He states.

I felt the boldness slowly going away, "So you have to insult me somehow don't you?! If I'm not a geek who gets all A's and has no friends then I must be a slut who would jump on top of any guys?! I HATE YOU! If I am betrothed to you I'll slit my wrists first! I can't stand you!"

"I can't stand you either!" he yells getting closer to me. He had a look of death in his eyes like at any moment he would kill me.

"Go crawl in a hole and die!" I yelled. Yeah I know I'm not good at this insulting stuff.

My thoughts were interrupted when he grabbed my wrist with a death grip.

"Some protector you are," I pointed out wincing in pain.

He then jerked me closer to him.

"Draco let go of me!"

He then released my wrists but cupped the side of my cheeks with his hands.

I felt that familiar trance from earlier today when I was staring into his eyes. I should've noticed he had been in this trance ever since he grabbed my wrists. But it's me we're talking about. He then leaned down eyeing my lips. If I wasn't in a trance I probably would've pulled away and then ran away.

But not this time.

His lips brushed against mine and it felt as though my whole body went numb. He then brushed his lips against mine again pressing down more this time. When he went in the third time I could almost see the fireworks shooting off. His lips pushed against mine as he brought me into a slow, gentle, yet hungry kiss. His hands slide down my arms to my waist where he wrapped his arms around me pulling me closer. Instinctively my hands went around his neck as I stood on my tip-toes enabling me to reach his lips easier. He deepened the kiss and I followed suit grinding my lips to his and then I felt his tongue glide against my bottom lip. I figured that meant 'open your mouth, dumb ass' so I did. His tongue entered my mouth and it was an all-new feeling. He explored my mouth and then played with my tongue trying to get me to play with his. I kissed him harder, if that was even possible allowing my tongue to enter his mouth. My eyes were closed and I felt like I wasn't in the same world. I was somewhere else. Somewhere that felt like home and I wanted more.

But this is me we're talking about so I finally realized what I was doing and I pulled away from him. He looked into my eyes and I looked into his. We were both shocked and yet awe-struck by one another. We would've just stood there if there hadn't been a knock on the door. I reluctantly looked away from him turning around to face the door and I opened it. I saw my father on the other side, "Hello, my sweet child, I wanted to inform you that I am taking all of the Death Eaters out to dinner tonight. We will be gone late, but dinner will still be planned for you, Draco and the others. Just call out for me if there are any problems. Dinner is at seven."

I smiled I was shocked he couldn't notice the fact I was shaking, "Alright father," I said looking up at him.

He then looked at Draco oddly, "Draco, I want you to keep her safe, therefore if tonight she requests that you accompany her in her bed I will make an acceptation, but think about trying any funny business and well you already know what would happen."

That's kind of odd, now Draco can sleep with me?

Not that it would happen or anything.

Draco nods but stays quiet.

Voldemort then kissed me on the forehead and shut the door as he walked away. I didn't want to be in that room then, I wanted to be somewhere else. Somewhere far away. But sadly I didn't go anywhere. I turned around facing Draco and just hurried off to my closet to get something to wear.

Who am I kidding, he's Draco Malfoy, and he doesn't care about me. I'm just another girl to add to his list. My last name just gives him extra props. I skimmed through the dresses.

I found a gorgeous white summer dress with ruffles and brilliant red designs all over it.

I grabbed shoes and the dress and walked back out of my closet and ran into the bathroom. I locked the door behind me and turned on the water in the shower. I took off my bikini and hopped in. 15 minutes later I was all clean. I hopped out of the shower and dried myself off with a towel. I decided that I wanted to curl my normally pin straight hair tonight. I did a drying spell on my hair, followed by a curler treatment spell. Moments later my hair had soft curls. I put on some eyeliner, blush, and lip gloss. I was looking through the many shades of eye shadow and found a cool shimmer in white. I put that on along with mascara, and finally decided that my make-up looked decent. I put on my dress and shoes and fixed my hair one last time before I left. I opened the door and saw Draco, causing my stomach to drop.

"It's about time you got out of there," he said getting up off the couch. He closed the door and turned on the water, I decided to watch a bit of TV before dinner, considering I really didn't want to do anything else. After about 10 minutes the door to the bathroom opened and Draco walked over towards the couch.

In nothing but a towel.

"Put some clothes on what are you doing!" I yelled closing my eyes. Draco just raised his eyebrows looking at me like I was completely dumb.

What else is new?

"I'm getting my clothes...what else would I be doing?" I grabbed the nearest object available, which happened to be the remote.

I blocked it in front of my face so I wouldn't see Draco. Of course, I couldn't just walk past Draco that simply wouldn't be my luck. The next thing I knew I tripped over the couch and was on my way to the floor. I fumbled around to grab onto something and pulled on it for support, but the thing I grabbed, was not something I wanted to grab. I fell to the floor along with Draco's towel.

"Oh my god!" I yelped as I covered my eyes with the towel. Draco chuckled and just stood there crossing his arms.

"If you wanted me to take off the towel, all you had to do was ask Violet." Draco said while smirking.

He was just standing there in all his glory, I just knew it.

"Shut up," I said walking away with the towel still covering my eyes.

"Violet, I need that back," Draco said while reaching for it. I let out a sigh and threw the towel towards him and quickly ran out of my room and sat down. I finally opened my eyes and by this time my face was nearly on fire. My cheeks were burning red and I was completely embarrassed. I sat outside my room with my back to the door for nearly 20 minutes. I didn't want to go back in there!

What if he wasn't wearing anything again! I wasn't going to risk that. I was deciding whether I should go back in my room or not, when the door to my room flung open, causing me to fall backwards and collide with Draco's shins.

"What are you doing here? Come on we have to go to dinner," He said helping me up.

Draco walked me towards the stairs and we descended down the stairs.

"Don't trip this time," he commented sarcastically while laughing. I continued walking down the stairs and was about to walk into the dining room, when Draco pulled back my arm and linked arms with me. I looked at him oddly but he continued pressing foreword.

Raine, Dylan, Blaise, and Tye were already sitting there. There were two seats left, both across from one another. I sat down in one of them, next to Raine and Tye. Draco sat across from me next to Dylan and Blaise.

"So what's on the menu tonight?" Tye asked the house elf.

"Pizza young Sir," the house elf said while bowing. The house elf went back into the kitchen and moments later she came out with a pizza and plates. Placing the pizza in the middle of the table, she handed everyone a plate. I grabbed a slice of pizza and began to eat it slowly, when all the guys practically devoured their slices. I looked over at Draco and continued looking at him for a moment or to, almost getting lost in his looks, but I was quickly shot back into reality when he looked at me...

Avoiding eye contact I quickly looked back down at my pizza. I looked back at Draco and we locked eyes for a moment. I started to get butterflies and felt like I was stuck staring into his icy blue eyes, when all of the sudden, a slice of pepperoni went flying in front of my face. I whipped my head around in the direction that the pepperoni was going, and it hit Dylan right in the face. Dylan cocked an eyebrow at Tye and took a crust and threw it at Tye.

Tye came back quickly with a whole slice of pizza right at Dylan's head. Dylan looked pissed and threw his glass of pumpkin juice at Tye. The pumpkin juice completely missed Tye, and hit Draco in the face. Draco threw his chair back and stood up, he was pissed as hell.

"What the bloody hell is your problem!?" He yelled at Dylan. I couldn't help but let a small laugh escape. Draco looked at me with his eyebrows raised, pumpkin juice was dripping down his face and I started laughing again. The next thing I knew Draco was chucking his own pumpkin juice at me.

I screamed and ducked, and surprisingly managed to miss the pumpkin juice. This made Draco even angrier. I smirked at him, which is something I never do. Draco looked furious and all of the other guys were laughing.

This, my friends was the perfect exit.

Well, as perfect as an exit can get for me. I ran out of the room and up the stairs running into my room and slamming the door behind me. I locked the door and pressed me back up against it, smiling and laughing a bit at how mad I had just made Draco.


	7. You're Mine

**Voldemort's Point of View:**

"Ah yes that was quite exciting" I said drinking another shot of fire whiskey. "I never knew a man could scream so loud," Lucius commented pouring more fire whiskey into his shot glass.

How I loved the feeling of killing a mudblood. Such dirty creatures.

They all deserved to die.

"Now let's talk about your daughter and my son." Lucius suggested down the shot he had just poured himself.

I sighed, ah yes Violet and Draco.

Lucius was being very persistent on the matter.

Complete opposites but yet the perfect couple to lead the world of Dark Magic.

"I have decided that I want the next heir to have my blood in him therefore I decided Draco and Violet shall be wed."

Lucius smirked at this I couldn't help but smirk myself. Lucius the old rat, and yet this is why I trust him. He's power hungry as am I. This is why we get along.

As long as he remembers his place, of course.

He's raised a fine boy too, knows what he wants and will stop at nothing until he gets it.

Yes, I care for my dear Violet such an innocent child she will make an excellent mother and my bloodline will continue.

It pains me though I know Draco will not be loyal to her, I have to protect her, toughen her up a bit so she is able to hold he own.

I despise women they are only good use in bed but regardless I love my daughter and don't want her to be mistreated. Draco is almost a man and I am not his father, in a year I will have no more control over him.

Why?

Well because in 11 months on his 18th birthday Draco Malfoy will receive all my power.

I will not lose all my powers but Draco will become the most powerful wizard in the world.

Aside from me.I will rest easy knowing my dearest child is under the care of him. I can already sense the fact that they like each other, I know he will protect her, from other people and mudbloods anyways. I only fear that she will not be able to protect herself from him.

I'm rambling too much I need to stop drinking this rubbish.

"When shall we tell them sir?" Lucius asked obviously snapping out of his own thoughts.

"I will tell her and him tomorrow they will then be engaged but it must be kept secret. I have already talked to the git Dumbledore and has agreed to accept Violet back for her 7th year as long as I agree to leave the school and Potter alone. It's a tough compromise but he as agreed to keep secret who Violet really is." 2 months she would go back, it would be interesting.

Never did I think I could or would compromise

"I will tell Violet about Draco when I announce their engagement. We'll have a ball gathering type thing in about a week?"

I thought about my own suggestion, "Yes, a week," I confirmed.

**Back to Violet's Point of View**

I was playing some pointless muggle game called "Dance, Dance Revolution" it was challenging.

Plus I sucked at dancing so it would probably be amusing for someone to watch.

Right foot, right foot, left, forward, back, out DAMN IT!

I failed again.

I heard my door open and Raine appeared, "Can I come in Princess?"

"Since when do you call me princess?" I grinned as he looked in my direction.

He shrugs, "Since now, I guess," he walks over to me and watches the TV.

"What are you playing?"

I laughed, "Some video game, not important."

"You know your father would kill you if he found you playing some muggle game."

"I'm not worried," I responded turning the system off.

He smiled at me, god he had a gorgeous smile.

"Is anyone still alive down there?" I asked him referring to dinner.

"Dylan has a broken nose, Tye has a fat lip, and Draco has a black eye. But yes they are all still breathing."

That must've been a hell of a food fight.

"Darn," I replied sarcastically causing him to smile even bigger.

He walked closer to me and placed his hand on my cheek making me freeze in place.

There was no way I could go from having never been kissed to two kisses from two very attractive guys.

I could feel it getting warmer and redder by the minute.

"You're really beautiful you know that?" he questioned me gentle rubbing his hand on my cheek.

My eyes slightly widened, "T-T-Thanks you too" I stuttered then realized what I said and tried to cover my arse, "I mean-" he cut me off laughing.

"I know what you meant," he confirmed leaning in to kiss me when the door burst open.

When I say "burst" this time I mean it. No it wasn't my father, it was Draco. He had a black eye and now a bloody nose.

Raine had jumped back when the door opened and was looking at Draco with...fear?

Draco was all mustered up in anger not even noticing Raine or I for that matter was in the room.

That was probably a good thing.

After walking into the bathroom and slamming the door, I looked at Raine confused but he never took his eyes off the bathroom door.

"I gotta go," he said walking towards the door almost sensing something was going to happen.

Too bad he was too late.

Right as he was walking towards the door, the bathroom door swung open and Draco grabbed Raine by the collar.

"What in the bloody hell are you doing in my room Epson?"

"I was just talking to Violet sir," he responded looking as though he was shaking.

Sir?

"Talking to my future wife in my room? Is that what you're telling me?"

Wait, his future wife, his room? What is he smoking?

"I was just seeing if she was okay she left dinner in a hurry." He suggested fear glowing in his eyes as Draco sneered down at him.

"Let me worry about that Epson, now run along to your little room."

He let Raine go shoving him towards the door.

Raine didn't waste any time and rushed out the door, but closed it gently so it wouldn't slam.

Draco then looked at me, blood coming from his nose, his eye slightly swollen.

What to do, what to do…

"Are you alright?" I asked holding my hands in front of me, twiddling my fingers nervously.

That seemed appropriate but maybe stupid once I said it aloud.

"Are you blind?" he responds sarcastically mocking my tone.

I sighed, "Let me help you," while walking closer to him. He cocked an eyebrow at me as I closed in on him on him grabbing his hand and walking into the bathroom.

I opened up a cupboard pulling out a washcloth and then some peroxide. I ran the washcloth under some water as I turned towards Draco.

This was the old-fashioned muggle way, but I didn't know any different. This is how we did it at home.

"Don't you know a bloody healing charm?" he asked looking at me intently.

I felt slightly embarrassed what if he knew one?

"No, we learn that next year, but just shut up this way will work just fine."

He sighed as I brought up the washcloth to his nose wiping the blood off that was starting to dry. Luckily it had been bleeding for a while and was slowing up so I didn't have to hold it there too long.

After the bleeding was completely done I then put some peroxide on the wash-cloth to clean the small cut right below his eye.

"What is that stuff?" he questioned pointing to the bottle I was setting down.

"Just stuff the clean out cuts."

"Will it burn?"

I smiled at him, it was kind of adorable that he was nervous but of course was trying not to show it.

"No," I lied, knowing if I gave him the real answer he wouldn't let me clean it.

Of course I never did think about the consequences.

I dabbed the cloth on the cut and immediately he made a displeased and gripped my wrist.

"You said it wouldn't burn," he hissed through gritted teeth.

"It doesn't burn, you git, it stings," I smirked triumphantly he glared at me as he continued to grimice, "Oh please Draco it honestly doesn't hurt that bad."

He glared at me releasing my wrist letting me finish up. I opened up a band-aid and place it on the cut.

"There, good as new until your father gets home and can heal you, but this should do the trick unt-..." I didn't get to finish because well his lips fused against mine.

Ok, I think the universe has completely flipped upside down.

I was caught off guard and just stood there for what seemed like too long but was only a couple of seconds. I was about to well, you know, actually respond when he moved away from me, leaving me wide eyed.

Was that supposed to be a thank you?

He smirked at me and then winked walking out of the bathroom. I just stood there.

It could've been a good 10 minutes before I finally came out.

Draco was already sound asleep in _my_ bed. I sighed, he would get in trouble if I slept on the couch and I guess I didn't want that although it would be entertaining.

He would get me back for it later and that thought scared me.

I walked in my closet and changed into some sweatpants and a random tank top.

Hesitating I crawled into my bed scooting as far to the end as possible as I curled into a ball and closed my eyes.

I woke up the next morning when I felt the bed shift and I opened my eyes slowly to see that Draco was getting out of bed and he walked into the bathroom.

It a moment to remember my previous day so I laid in bed for a few minutes and I was about to get out when I heard the shower turn off.

No entirely sure why, I closed my eyes like I was sleeping again.

Lame. I know, but he'd buy it...I hope.

I then heard him rustling around a bit. He closed the bathroom door and I heard him heading for the bedroom door to exit.

Mission avoid awkward morning: accomplished.

After hearing a second door click I climbed out of bed and put my ear to the door to make sure he was completely gone, before opening the door myself and heading down the hall.

Walking out into the hall, I headed towards the kitchen for a drink.

About half way there, my father walked out of the library, "Hello my child, how are you?"

Looking at my dad and smiling I replied awkwardly, "Good, and you?"

"Good," he quickly said nearly not letting me finish, "now Violet I have come to discuss some plans for next week with you. On Monday evening, I will be presenting a ball, I've invited quite a few people, and you are expected to attend. I need you to dress up formally, as to an important announcement is being made that evening. You will be accompanied by Draco. Now Draco already knows of this ball and will be escorting you there at 6. Make sure you are ready, and I expect you to be on your best behavior."

That was a lot of information first thing in the morning so blankly I nodded my head and before I knew it my father was walking away briskly.

He was weird and making me more and more uneasy after each day.

Hmm... An announcement huh? I wonder what the bloody hell that's all about. Probably something to the fact that there's a new death eater or successful mission or something.

Who knows? Either way I didn't want to go.

I looked at my clock and saw that it was now pushing noon. Still lot's of time before dinner.

I decided to go and find Raine around the castle, maybe we could hang out like we were, before Draco interrupted...

Not sure where to start first, I walked into the kitchen and got myself a glass of water, as thirsty as I had grown to be I began to gulp down the water vastly.

As the common saying goes, "It went down the wrong tube," and I choked on the water, causing it to shoot from my mouth and land all over my tank top.

Great.

I let out a frustrated sigh and set down my glass on the counter, and frantically tried to wipe off some of the water droplets that had just gone all over my shirt. But, only to my luck, I ended up rubbing them in, causing myself to create a gigantic water mark on my white shirt.

As you know, white shirts and water do not mix, especially in a house full of men.

I quickly walked upstairs to change my shirt; I was not walking around in a house full of guys, with a wet t-shirt!

While covering my shirt as best as I could with my arms, I quickly walked up the stairs, bumping into Dylan on the way down the hall.

He looked at me, and then at my shirt, and soon a smirk spread across his face.

"What happened to you?" He asked while chuckling, "you better not be starting a wet t-shirt contest without me."

I felt my cheeks turn hot as I got embarrassed, "Well, I, um, well, I accidentally spilled a tad bit of water on myself."

"Well I can see that," he said while walking away and laughing more.

"You know, that's a nice pink bra you've got on there," I stopped dead in my tracks with my face quickly turning into a very dark color of red.

Dylan laughed and smiled at me when I turned around to look at him.

He jogged down the stairs laughing, and I quickly ran into my room as fast as I could.

How embarrassing!

I changed my t-shirt and put on a plain old black fitted one.

Now, back to what I was going to do...find Raine. Where would he be? This place is enormous!

I descended the stairs again and began to hear Draco's voice. I started to walk down the hall, peering into every room on the way to find where he was, hoping that Raine was with him.

The voice slowly became louder as I walked towards the training room.

Opening the door up a crack, I saw Draco alone.

Ok, slowly and quietly leave, he'll never notice.

I began to shut the door again when Draco yelled, "You're not leaving Violet."

Bloody hell.

Slowly opening the door I quietly walked in and shut the door behind me once I was in the room.

"Here, take this," he tossed me a sword.

Only he would throw swords around.

"And what am I going to do with this Draco?" I asked looking at him puzzled. He looked at me like I had gone mad, "I don't know, maybe something along the lines of fighting me?"

I looked at him wide eyed and then looked at the floor a bit nervously. "Come on, it will be fun. Besides, you'll need practice anyways."

What in the world would I ever need to know how to fight with a sword for?

He drew up his sword and I followed. He began to hit my sword and advancing towards me, not wanting to get stabbed to death I quickly jumped back.

I began to push his sword away with mine, as a way of defense. Draco continued walking towards me, as I walked back to keep him away.

It wasn't too hard when you were just trying to defend yourself, but soon I ran out of room.

Suddenly I felt a hard and cold wall press up against my back.

Draco put his sword towards my chest and smirked, "I win."

Psh. I didn't even really get to try to attack him.

I cocked an eyebrow, "And what makes you so sure of that?" I said as this burst of competitiveness crept through me.

Why not just go for it? I'll probably look stupid, but stranger things have happened. Like my life.

I dove out of the way as Draco almost put the sword to my neck. Seeing that he had failed his face grew hot with anger. He began to continue hitting at my sword, as did I to him, when suddenly I had an idea.

I looked over quickly at the table that was toppled with papers and things. I began advancing towards Draco sending him to step back uneasily. I became more aggressive towards him with my sword, and this sent Draco into surprise. He backed up towards the mat and stumbled over the slight step and fell down. Now this was not my plan, but hey this was good enough for me.

He held up his sword trying to defend his body as best he could from my sword.

Pushing against his sword with my own, he began to lay down.

Enough was enough, I wanted to win this little sword fight we were having.

I hit his sword with such force that his sword flew from his hands.

He looked at me wide eyed as I drew the sword to his neck, and put a foot on his chest to hold him down. "Are you scared Draco?" I asked him, raising my eyebrows at him sarcastically.

His eyes narrowed back to normal and that famous...not to mention gorgeous, smirk spread over his lips.

"You wouldn't kill me Violet," he said challenging me.

Heck, I couldn't kill him. At times I might have wanted to but I couldn't.

A look of unwanted defeat spread across my face slowly, as his smirk grew wider.

"Well duh, we weren't fighting to the death moron."

His eyes narrowed.

Suddenly, the door opened and Tye came walking in and stopped when he saw us, "Whoa! Nice work Violet!"

When Draco heard this he looked at me angrily, and, due to the fact that I was distracted, grabbed my sword and threw it out of my hands.

When he sat up he caused me to loose my balance, and fall to the floor.

Draco walked out of the room in a fit and Tye quickly moved out of his way.

Aw, I hurt his pride….

Tye walked over to me and grabbed my hands, pulling me up again.

"I'm sorry I missed that, but from what I saw that was pretty impressive," he smiled at me. I laughed shyly. "Thanks," Tye looked over at the clock that was hung upon the wall.

"It's almost 3, you better get ready for dinner." My eyes widened, dinner started at 3:30 and I needed to take a shower and get ready in a a half an hour. "It's three?! Oh no! I gotta go!" I said while running up the stairs.

I ran up the stairs and ran into my room.

The lights were off, and it was very dark in my room. Reaching for the light switch I was about to flick on the lights, when suddenly someone grabbed me by the wrist and pinned me to the wall, sending pain up and down my spine. Tears immediately formed in my eyes.

"If you know what's good for you, you will never do that again," a cold and threatening voice growled.

Realizing who was pinning me to the wall I slapped him across the face.

"Draco let go of me now!" I began to yell, but realizing what I had just done, and who I had just hit, I quickly shut up and began to tremble nervously.

I could sense that Draco was smirking and before I knew it Draco's face was extremely close to mine.

Draco's lips crashed down to mine, I refused to kiss back, and he soon began to kiss down my neck and once he felt my body shiver, he stayed at that stop. My body instantly relaxed and it felt like electricity was shooting through my body.

I squirmed nervously as goose bumps began to rise above my skin. Draco smirked into my shoulder, apparently satisfied with how uncomfortable he had just made me.

He let go of my wrists, which I now were in excruciating pain.

He walked out of the room, and I let out a deep sigh, as I began to slip back into reality. My wrists were red, but they probably wouldn't bruise. I walked over towards my bathroom and turned on the shower, quickly taking off my clothes as the water grew warm.

10 minutes later I was finished with my shower. I didn't have time to waste drying my hair and styling it, so I used a drying charm on my hair and styled it as well.

This was much more efficient wouldn't you say?

I put on some foundation and blush, as well as the usual eyeliner and eye shadow.

By the time I was finished I now had 5 minutes till dinner. I ran into my room and picked out a cocktail dress.

I slipped it on and put on some heels as quickly walked out of the door.

Draco was waiting by the stairs and when he heard me coming he turned around.

"Finally..." he said as he began to walk quickly down to dinner.

I still wasn't used to these heels, and I was having a spot of trouble walking down the stairs to get to dinner.

"My god woman, how long does it take you to walk down the bloody stairs!?" he groaned impatiently

"Well sorry, but these things aren't exactly the easiest things to walk in. Why don't you try?!"

Draco sneered, "I'd rather not."

Sighing, I showed my frustration as I hurried the best I could towards the dining room.

Draco then grabbed my arm spinning me around, "I suggest you walk in with me Violet."

I raised an eyebrow starting to feel nervous again...it seemed Draco's fear towards my father was dissolving.

"Draco what is wrong with you? Look I know you're mad about the sword fight but I didn't know Tye was there. Stop acting like you're the Dark Lord."

This caused him to smirk, and I was more confused.

"I can't believe you're father hasn't told you yet," he said smiling.

"Told me what?"

This wasn't going to be good.

"Now normally I'd let you just wonder in a situation like this for a while till your father told you but...this is too great."

"What. Is. It?" I asked slowly and sternly.

"My dear, things will be changing around here when I turn 18 in 11 months...I'll have all your father's powers. And you my dear," he said putting his hand on my cheek, "...will have to obey me. I'm sure I'll find good use for you." He suggested looking me up and down, "11 months sweetheart...and you are all mine..."

WHAT?!


	8. Magical Evening

**Hey there everyone. This chapter could be argued to be the climax of the story but we have a lot left. People usually start to get confused around here about the title of the story, but don't worry it makes much more sense in the last couple chapters. Like I said though, there is a lot to go, so please hang in there and I hope you are all enjoying it. **

**I would to get some more reviews, just to know people are actually reading this other then the 4 people who have reviewed more than once. **

**Anyways, happy reading! **

I turned around placing my hands on my hips with my mouth wide open. Draco stopped talking and smirked almost evilly at me.

Was what he saying true? No, my father wouldn't do that...would he? He was probably just making something up, or maybe he was just kidding. Well...at least I hope he is kidding.

"How did you come up with that rubbish Draco?"

Draco chuckled, "Ah, my dear Violet...you really aren't the fastest broom in the closet as some people say you are, are you?"

How the heck do you respond to that? I looked at the ground with nothing to say, and Draco continued to walk towards the dining room.. I decided not to continue on with asking Draco questions, we were at the door to the dining room, and I didn't want any more insults from the git.

Still in shock, I simply sat down by my father without saying a word and Draco sat across from me.

"Hello my child," my father said patting my hand slightly.

It was enough to make me look at him and offer him a weak smile, before I went back to staring down at my plate so I didn't have to have an awkward moment catching Draco's eyes.

"Can I get you some water Miss?" The house elf asked shyly.

"Yes that would be nice," I answered quietly.

Once I noticed everyone else was starting to eat their dinner I too began, but my eyes were strictly focused on the food.

If what Draco said was true, why did my father tell him and not I? And why on earth would he give his powers to Draco, don't I get any at all? I mean, I really don't care about being named the dark world's, "most powerful witch," but some of my fathers powers would be nice to have, and Draco shouldn't get them anyways, the bloody idiot will end up messing the whole world up.

Then it struck me what I was thinking and the thoughts left my head. This place was certainly doing things to me, the line between right and wrong was slowly blurring as were my thoughts.

"Is something bothering you Violet?" Draco said sounding as if he actually cared extremely sarcastically.

"Oh no, I'm fine." I said while smiling back at him sarcastically.

Draco was smirking at my remark and he continued eating his dinner as did I. Once I had finished my dinner I got up to leave, not particularly caring if dinner was over or not.

"Violet," my father called. Thinking I was in trouble, my stomach jumped slightly. I really am never in much trouble, always the "goody goody" as the people who actually knew of my existence would call me.

"Y-Y-Yes father?" I said looking back at him, preparing for him to get mad at me or something.

"Violet, I would like to talk with you later, if you could come see me later tonight that would be nice." I nodded and began to turn around again to leave, when my father called out again.

"Violet, where are you going?" I froze right there, I knew that it was bad behavior to just get up and leave at my father's dinner, especially right in the middle of it.

"Well, um, I'm just not feeling so well, so if you don't mind, may I be excused from dinner?"

My father nodded and quickly got off the subject, turning to some fellow death eaters to strike up a conversation about a mission or something.

On my way out I brushed past Raine, causing him to smile at me. I felt my face get hot from blushing, and I quickly left the room and went back upstairs to my own.

I took off those uncomfortable heels, and slipped off my dress. Changing into some comfortable sweat pants and a tank top, I plopped down on my couch and turned on the television.

After about a half an hour of watching some muggle show on TV I decided that I should go and talk to my father like he asked.

I figured he would probably be in the library, considering most of the time he's in there or out of the house.

He had his own office, back behind the hundreds of bookshelves, piled with books on Magic and Charms.

I approached the door to his office and before I could knock he called, "Come in, Violet."

I opened the door slowly and walked in. The office was roomy, lots of papers and books spewed all over the large wooden desk. Bookshelves were stacked with more books. There were a few paintings on the wall as well. The place didn't look half bad, except for the mess of course.

"Violet, sit down please," my father offered while motioning to one of the two chairs in front of the desk.

I sat down in one of them, and once I had sat down in the chair, my father got up and shut the door behind me.

"Violet my dear, I have asked you to come so I could explain what will be announced at the upcoming ball. Lucius and I have been talking lately, and we have come to the decision that you shall be wed to Draco. Now I know that you and Draco have been getting closer lately, but I still sense that you are not completely trusting in him. Now take from me, Draco is responsible, and gets what he wants. That's the kind of man I need to take my place in the future. Much to my dismay, I simply cannot be the one and only Dark Lord forever, and Draco would be just the person to take the throne once I am gone. I refuse to let someone other than blood have the throne, so since you are my daughter, you shall marry Draco. When you two have children, the blood will be passed, and my blood will be ruling forever."

I already had known about this arranged marriage to Draco, but I couldn't let my father know that. And besides, who is he to tell me whom to get married to? All because he wants his blood to be heir to the Dark Lord?

Don't I have his blood?

I began to speak but my father cut me off, "Now Violet, Draco does not have such powers that he needs to take on the job that I have, and on his 18th birthday, he shall have successfully transferred most of my own powers into his own powers. Therefore he will be almost as powerful as me. Now you shall obey Draco and shall be under his command...."

At this point I about exploded.

"WHAT? You want me to be at Draco's beckoned call?! I will not marry him! He's a jerk who's made fun of me all my life! I will not marry him! And why on earth are you giving him all of your powers? Why don't I get any? Draco could very well just blow my head off with no effort, and you're willing to just give me up to him?"

Rage seemed to flicker in my father's eyes and he stood up and pounded his fists on his desk.

"VIOLET! I have already come to my decision! This is how it will be done! You were given the decision to come here and you chose to. Now you will follow my rules. You are a woman, Violet, you can't very well rule the underworld and do you think you would be able to do it anyways? I doubt anyone will take you seriously with your insufferable stuttering. You will marry Draco and he will receive my powers! Do you understand me!?!" He hissed loudly at me as a vain on his forehead began to become more visible.

My eyes had quit fighting back tears by this point and they began to pour down my face.

"F-F-Fin-n-ne." I stammered then cursed under my breath that I stuttered in front of him.

I know, shy little Violet can't even stand up for herself, except for on random occasions of confidence outbursts.

"I'm glad we've agreed," he began sitting back down in his chair, "now I've decided to move the date of the upcoming ball to tomorrow evening, there is a gown I picked out for you upstairs in your closet. And one more thing, you are not to tell anyone about the arrangement Lucius and I have made for you and Draco, it shall be announced at the ball tomorrow, I expect that for your own good, you say nothing."

I nodded, getting up and walking out of my father's office, and at that moment I felt shattered. Of coarse I knew about the marriage to Draco, and I was slowly beginning to expect that as the worse, but now...now I've got to do whatever he tells me to do for the rest of my life? Tears were running down my face but I quickly wiped them away.

Sliding into the bathroom I blew my nose and splashed water on my face. I walked out of the bathroom moments later, and despite all the emotions I was feeling at that time I quickly got up and walked upstairs, hoping for a peaceful sleep.

It didn't come.

**-The Next Afternoon (night of the ball)-**

I had spent all day being bored and thinking of everything that came to mind. Most of the time I was on the beach, enjoying being left alone and it allowed me to think more clearly.

Draco and the rest of the boys were all out on their own getting things to wear for the ball that would be held this evening.

Part of me was excited, after all, I had never been to such a thing before, and was looking foreword to possibly dancing with Raine. But there was a cold fear that was dwelling from the pit of my stomach.

Despite my feelings of excitement for the ball, I was also scared out of my wits.

Tonight was the night that the announcement of Draco and my marriage. And what a dreaded thing that was for me.

I pushed the thoughts of being Draco's item to push around and use out of my mind, and headed into my room to get ready for the ball.

My thoughts must have got the best of me and the afternoon flew by faster than expected, causing massive sunburn to have inflamed my entire body, leaving only a bikini shaped white spot over my skin.

Luckily, I picked up a rather simple charm on sunburns 3rd year, and I knew just the incantation to get rid of this red and make it tan.

I got inside and grabbed my wand, chanting, "Exbrilliante Alimarae" and with those two words my skin transformed from red to tan, very slowly.

Before I knew it my skin was radiantly tan, and satisfied with the way it looked, I took off my swimsuit and turned on the water to the shower.

Once the water was warm I got in, letting the water pelt over my body.

After 15 minutes of washing and shaving my legs, I grabbed a towel, turned off the water, and stepped out of the shower. Once my body was dry enough, I put over a bathrobe and started to blow dry and style my hair.

My hair was in shiny, graceful, curly locks by the time I was done.

I grabbed some make-up and applied such things as foundation, blush, eyeshadow, mascara, lip gloss, and eyeliner. I hung up my towel and went into my closet to find such a dress for this ball. I found a dress in a garment bag and decided that this was the dress.

It was black and purple, with a corset top. I must say that it was a very nice looking dress.

I put on underwear and the dress, and put on a pair of matching heels to go with it.

Walking into the room, I stood facing towards the full size mirror.

"Where did I get THESE?!" I asked cupping my breast in surprise. They looked at least a size bigger than what I remembered them being before.

Well hey, whatever works, right?

I heard laughing from behind me and turned around to see Draco standing there in a tux, with an unmade tie, laughing at the sight of me. I stood there, frozen from embarrassment, holding my boobs and turning bright red.

"Playing with yourself again are we Violet? Now really, seeing that I am your husband to be, you should really leave that job up to me," I wouldn't even have to look at him to know he was smirking.

I quickly dropped my hands getting more nervous and embarrassed by the minute.

"I-I-I-I-I uh..."

"No need to explain yourself, I understand completely a virgin needs to release the sexual tension they build up inside...am I right?"

"Uh-..."

"Don't answer that."

I averted my eyes away from his there was no use arguing with him."Is there something you want Draco?" I asked as boldly as I could.

"Well there are A LOT of things I want my dear Violet but the reason I am up here is because I have been ordered to escort you downstairs. I can't wait till that's done and over with and I'll be the one giving the orders" he said more to himself than me, smirking.

Oh please.

"Come on princess let's go," he said walking towards the door.

I noticed his tie was still undone, "Wait Draco..." I said quietly.

"What?" he asked slightly impatient and suddenly turning towards me, causing me to flinch.

"Your...tie..." I drifted off. He looked down, "Oh bloody hell I hate this thing." He then started to fiddle with it.

I watched for a couple minutes as he got nowhere. I cautiously walked up to him as he kept cursing at the tie.

"Here...can I?" I asked as I was now only a foot from him.

He looked up at me, "You know how to do this?" he asked cocking an eyebrow.

"Yeah my da-...I mean step-dad would always go to these random functions and he didn't like them much either."

He looked down at me blankly, "knock yourself out," is all he said.

I took a step closer and grabbed the ends of the tie. I quickly tied it up and then made sure it was perfect.

"There you go," I said smiling slightly when of course the door opened this time it was...Lucius.

"Ah there you two are."

Has he ever heard of knocking?

I brought my hands back to my sides and looked at Lucius, "Are they ready for us?" I asked not really knowing what else to say.

"Yes my dear they are everyone is here and waiting for the arrival of there Lord's Daughter and his replacement."

Draco and I started walking towards the door when Lucius stopped us, "For god sake you two are soon to be married would it kill you to hold hands or something. Draco, be the man I taught you to be and take control."

I slightly glared at Lucius and I felt a cold hand grab my clammy ones. I looked at Draco who was sneering at his father.

Way to make me feel better huh?

Draco practically yanked me out of the door following his father and we all know me in high heels.

I tripped almost fell but as usually I got caught but surprise it wasn't Draco this time.

It was my other knight in shinning - I mean my only knight in shinning armor, Raine.

"Geez princess why do you wear those things when you can't even walk in them?" he asks helping me up only cocking his eyebrow in response to the glare Draco was giving him.

"Find your own date, Epson," Draco warned entwining his fingers with mine.

"Well unlike you Malfoy I didn't need to get a girl betrothed to me so I had a date," Raine replied.

Nice one Raine, untrue, but nice all the same.

Draco of course didn't take it as an insult, "Ouch nice comeback Raine, at least I know I'll have a wife, when you still aren't able to find a date."

I probably should be stepping in here, no I DEFINATLY should be stepping here but for some reason I am just standing in the middle of them, literally.

"Bite your tongue Malfoy."

"Do it for me Epson, we all know you swing that way."

Raine was getting ready to attack Draco not really caring that unfortunately to get to him he would have to get through me.

"Um okay Draco," I said turning towards him as he was smirking at Raine he then looked down at me waiting for me to continue.

"L-Let's just go, we're already late." I said pulling him along looking back at Raine who was still glaring.

Draco let go of my hand and wrapped his arm around my waist as we got closer to the stairs.

I could see him looking back at Raine smirking. I grabbed his hand that was on my waist and pulled it off as we descended down the stairs.

When we reached the bottom there was a man in a tux waiting for us.

Draco held out his arm, "Take it," he ordered.

I sighed inward and took his arm as the man led us to the apparent ballroom I had yet discovered.

The ballroom doors were closed as we approached them. When we were about ten feet from them they opened. The man stepped up till he was a couple steps in the ballroom.

It was full of people TONS of people all dressed in there best.

They all stopped at looked towards the doorway.

There was a large table at the end where you father seated in the center on a throne, a seat opened to his right and Lucius on his left. There was another seat next to the one on my dad's right I wondered who they were for, well I know they are for Draco and I but who sits where the better question is.

I was distracted when I heard the man speak up, "Presenting Mr. Draco Malfoy and Ms. Violet Riddle," his voiced boomed. I felt myself being gently pulled as Draco began walking in the ballroom. I walked at his pace seeing everybody bowing down to me and or Draco.

There were tons of people I couldn't stop looking at them. Some had been dancing, others were sitting at their table waiting for the food.

The ballroom was enormous decorated in greens, gold's, blacks, and slivers.

I caught Dylan, Tye, and Raine all bowing down looking up at me slightly I smiled at all of them and they smiled back.

I felt a slight jerk (no pun intended, ok, ok, pun intended) and looked to Draco seeing him glaring at all the boys but acknowledging Flint, Zabini, Crabbe, and Goyle.

I cocked my eyebrow at him as we reached the table.

My father was standing up and I was feeling a little nervous not exactly knowing what to expect.

"Violet," my dad said smiling at me. I smiled back at him as he motioned for a chair to sit in.

Before I could sit down Draco pulled out my chair.

I looked at him oddly, thinking of how weird it was for him to actually be somewhat of a gentleman.

He smirked at me as I slowly sat down, and as graceful as I had tried to look, I didn't look so graceful as I fell to the floor, completely missing the chair.

My cheeks grew hot as I grew more and more embarrassed.

Draco let out a small chuckle, but as he looked at my father, he quickly helped me up.

I sat back in my chair, placing the napkin in my lap and trying to forget about what had just happened five seconds ago.

Draco took the seat across from mine leaving my father who was sitting at the head of the table, in between us.

"So my darling Violet, are you happy about the announcement being made to night?" My father asked sounding excited about my marriage to Draco.

"Yes father, I can't wait to marry Draco," I said sounding slightly sarcastic as I glared at Draco.

How was I supposed to marry him? Why couldn't I been betrothed to Raine instead?

"Ah yes my child, but there is yet another announcement to be made this evening, I hope you are excited for that as well." My father said patting my hand, which was resting on the table.

What does he mean by 'another announcement'. He didn't tell me about any other announcements to be made. I know I would have caught it if he did, I'm a very good listener; my professors have always said that they only thing they could remember of me was that I was really the only one who listened during class.

A house elf came up next to me and placed a dish in front of me.

Several other house elves did the same for Draco, Lucius, my father, Raine, Tye, and Dylan.

The house elf took off the dome shaped silver cover from the plate, revealing rather delicious looking turkey, potatoes, vegetables, and other gourmet styled food.

For a dinner plate this was very well arranged and it looked as though everything had been placed delicately, precisely, and carefully.

I began to eat the food given to me, looking around at what was around me.

There were strung lights and decorations everywhere, there were flowers on every table, and flowers placed all over the place. To be honest, the place looked magical.

There were floating candles that lit the dome shaped ceiling, and my father had cast a spell to make the ceiling appear like stars.

A stage type looking thing was in the front of the ballroom, with a piano, bass, cello, and violinist all playing quietly.

Everything looked so perfect, so beautiful, so well prepared.

It was amazing...

"Admiring my work are you now Violet?" I heard my fathers voice say quietly, breaking the star-struck state of mind that I had slipped in.

"Yes father, it really looks magical," my father smiled at me, and I glanced over at Draco who was sitting patiently in his chair.

"Alright now when I call your name please come up to the stage and we'll make our announcement. I'm off to meet up with some people and discuss this evening's events with them."

I nodded and pushed my plate forward, acknowledging the fact that I was done with dinner. I wasn't very comfortable in this situation, sitting in silence next to Draco, Lucius, Raine, Tye, and Raine.

"I'll be back in a minute," I said to Draco as I got up and walked out of the room onto the balcony, which was lit up as well. I leaned over, placing my arm on the stone fencing and rested my head on my hand.

Although this whole ball was beautiful, I really didn't want to be here.

I heard the brushing of shoes come up behind me, figuring it was Draco I protested.

"Please not now Draco," the footsteps stopped and the person behind me started talking, "Well last time I checked I wasn't Draco," I immediately recognized the voice to be Raine's and I turned around smiling at him.

He smiled back, "So what are you doing all by yourself out here?"

I rested my arms of the stone again.

"Just thinking, I've got a lot going on right now," He nodded coming up close next to me.

"Yeah, I wouldn't want to be married to Draco either," he said jokingly, "But it'll be okay, I wouldn't worry about it, just try and enjoy yourself tonight, alright?"

"How am I supposed to enjoy being forced to marry Draco?" I said as a tear started to escape my eye.

No matter how much I tried to forget about it, it still lingered through my mind, haunting my every thought, I was getting married to that git Malfoy.

Raine took notice of my tear and brought my chin up, wiping the tear of my cheek with his thumb. He smiled pensively at me and cupped my cheek with his hand.

He slowly started to move in towards my face.

Was he going to kiss me?

I hope he-...just then Raine's lips slowly brushed against mine, pulling my chin towards his, he deepened the kiss.

It wasn't long, but it was still nice. Full of compassion and promise, nothing like Draco's.

When he broke from our kiss he smiled at me, "Come on, do you want to dance?"

My eyes widened.

Not only had it just occurred to me that I didn't quite know how to dance, but what if my father or something saw?

What would happen then?

"W-W-What about Draco, o-o-or my dad?"

He smiled encouragingly, "Don't worry I don't think Malfoy will be to upset or anything about me dancing with you, come on."

No he wouldn't be upset, he'd be annoyed.

He grabbed my hand and pulled me inside, slowly opening the door for me.

We reached the dance floor where almost everyone was slow dancing. Raine pulled me closer, placing his hands on my hips.

Instinctively I put my arms around his neck and we rocked back and forth to the beat of the music.

I looked into Raine's eyes as he looked into mine.

For some reason when I looked at him, I didn't get that fluttery feeling in my stomach as I do with Draco.

Yes, Raine's kiss was good, and I like him a lot, but for some reason, I just didn't get that feeling.

Maybe my emotions were broken, heck I'm broken, it makes sense.

He smiled at me once the song was done, but we still stood there for a moment or two.

"Hey Epson, get your hands off my date, go find your own," I looked at Draco and took my arms off of Raine.

"D-D-Draco we were just dancing t-t-that's all." I stammered trying to stand up for Raine so Draco didn't think anything was going on.

I hope he didn't see that kiss.

"D-D-Draco we were just dancing that's all," he mimicked me in a high pitched voice.

He rolled his eyes and pulled me close to him to dance.

I started to push away, and looking into his icy silver-blue eyes, I found myself unable to move.

"Seriously Violet, I don't even know why you attempt to push me away," he said forcing me closer to him. He wrapped his arms around my waist my hips colliding with his.

There was that feeling; you know the one I don't get with Raine.

Without really thinking my arms were around his neck.

I could just sense the smirk on his face, "I don't know why you resist me, Riddle."

I closed my eyes taking in his scent; he smelt like ice and fire, it was hard to explain.

"Tonight is a big night for you, Riddle," his voice was like a cold breeze that sent shivers down my spine.

What did he mean by that? Because it was going to be announced that I was to marry him? I mean yeah that's big but the way he said made me think there was something else, actually come to think of it there was something else, my father kind of made that clear before I ate.

As if on cue my father and two other men walked in, one being Lucius the other I hadn't seen before.

My father went onto the stage where our table was set and waved his finger dimming the lights by now I had let go of Draco's neck but his arms were still tightly around my waist.

A light shinned down on top of him as silence filled the room.

"I want to thank everyone for attending tonight. I know you all enjoy these parties as much as I do. I have four announcements to make all related. As you all have heard through dreaded gossip I have found my daughter, Violet. And I am ready to tell you who the replacement is to take my throne, Draco Malfoy."

My father looked at Draco approvingly as did the rest of the room.

He then looked back up at everyone and continued, "I decided that Draco Malfoy shall take my daughter's hand in marriage," everyone then applauded and I looked over at the table Raine, Dylan, and Tye were seated at, and well they just sat there.

"I have one more announcement. One that is a surprise for my daughter as well, tonight she will be receiving her Dark Mark."

You know what a full moon looks like?

That's how round and wide my eyes were at that moment.

I actually did something I never do; I started struggling to get away.

Draco held me tight as he started pulling me up to the front where my dad was waiting.

Tears were threatening to come out as I kicked, "Please Draco let me go!!!" I begged as we neared.

Tears were now freely pouring down my face.

"Don't worry about it sweetheart, it won't hurt…much."

I felt myself being picked up and I looked up to see Lucius smirking, "Come now Violet this is a great day for you, you shouldn't be crying," he cooed in my ear.

"Let me go!!!" I yelled as my father neared me.

Everybody was watching in anticipation.

Raine looked at my father like he would attack him any moment, if not my father then Draco.

"Enough," my father yelled and I immediately stopped crying and looked at my father with fear consuming my eyes.

"Violet trust me, have I given you a reason not to?" he asked.

What that a trick question?

"No," I replied it was the easiest answer.

"Exactly...do this for me princess?"

I bit my bottom lip, it was just a mark, it didn't mean anything.

"Fine."

He smiled and took my hand exposing my forearm.

"Close your eyes," he ordered sighing.

I slowly closed them waiting for the pain.

"Morsmordre," I heard him command.

I suddenly felt a pain in my arm like someone had cut me and when I opened my eyes there on my forearm was the dark mark blood pouring from it. It was unlike any pain I had ever experienced, but I refused to scream. Had I been looking around I would've seen shocked faces from my reaction, or lack there of.

My father waved his hand over the mark and a tingling sensation ran through it.

When his hand was removed there laid a black, blood free, and plain to see, Dark Mark.

What shocked me when I looked in my father's eyes was they were no longer, loving, caring, or protective.

They were pure evil.

From here on out my life would never ever be the same. This is where the chapter closes and new one will begin.

In 2 months I go back to Hogwarts and that's when EVERYTHING changes.


	9. Livet Dildre

It had been 1 month and exactly 30 days since the ball.

I start Hogwarts tomorrow, that's why I'm in my room packing. I threw in my hairbrush which was the last thing I had to put in my trunk. Shutting the heavy top to the trunk I started to walk downstairs for a glass of water. I went into the kitchen, and within moments of walking into the room, a house elf asked if I needed anything, "Can I get you anything Miss?"

"No, I'm just getting a glass of water, thank you." The house elf nodded its head and continued back to its work. I grabbed a glass and went to the refrigerator, putting ice in it as well as water. I drank the water quickly due to my lack of hydration. Once I had finished I put the glass in the sink and walked out of the kitchen. I heard distant screams in the background, ignoring them; I began to search for Draco. I hadn't seen him on the way to the kitchen, meaning he was probably in my father's office.

Draco was in training to take my father's place, and he spent most of his time observing my father and following him around. Draco and I were to leave tomorrow for Hogwarts, and I wanted to make sure that he was all packed and ready to go. The blood curdling screams were growing louder as I approached the door to my father's office. I approached the door to my dad's office, pushing my way through the crowd of death eaters that were all trying to get a peak in on what was happening to Morgan.

Pathetic really. I opened the door and walked in, closing the door behind me.

Observing the scene, I saw that my father had his wand to the throat of Morgan Larante. Morgan is a new adult death eater, nice guy really, I feel bad for him. But he keeps messing things up and getting caught on his assignments. That's the reason he was in here today. The bloody idiot got caught when was about to kill a member of the ministry. He always made my father mad and today he was getting punished for it. Draco sat in my father's chair and watched as Morgan was getting all sorts of torturous spells thrown at him.

"Hi dad," I said looking over at him.

"Hello Livet, now what in the bloody hell are you doing in here? This isn't exactly the best time..." My father acknowledged not taking his eyes off of Morgan.

Livet Dildre.

That was my new name.

People couldn't know who I really was when I went back to Hogwarts, thus a new name. The reason I can't use my old name, 'Violet Elddir,' was because of my new look and attitude. My "fake father" works for the ministry, but acts as Lucius does and actually works for my real father, Voldemort.

Confusing isn't it?

I looked over at Morgan, who was doubled over in pain on the floor. This was a side of my father that up until the ball I hadn't seen before. He was aggressive, angry, evil, and pushy towards every one. He had a little more patience with me, but I couldn't help but want to get away. But you see, there is nowhere for me to go. Since the day I started staying at this mansion my mother hasn't even sent one letter to me.

Why?

This was something I didn't understand. Maybe she didn't want me anymore. I had nowhere to go, and I was literally stuck with my father until school started once again.

I looked over at Morgan again, seeing yet another man with the same terrorized look on his face because of my father.

"Morgan," I said acknowledging him. He very faintly smiled, you could tell he was in a lot of pain, I didn't expect him to answer. I walked past my father towards Draco who was sitting there with his feet on the desk behind my father.

"Draco, do you have everything packed?"

He smirked, "Haven't even started."

It figures, what a stupid question to ask in the first place. I grabbed him by the collar of his shirt pulling him up from his chair.

"Well you better bloody start!" I said demandingly. He smiled at me, apparently liking when I did that. He brought his head closer to mine and kissed my shortly and gently, obviously because my father was standing there.

"Do it for me?" he said trying to sound nice and sweet. I laughed at him, and then a deep voice rang from behind him...

"Do it yourself."

I looked over Draco's shoulder and saw my dad. Draco turned around and skittishly started walking towards the door, "Yes Sir," he said on his way out.

"And take Livet out of my sight I have paperwork to do," my father said causing Draco to turn around and pull me out of the room.

My father never called me Violet anymore, once he gave me the name Livet, my attitude had changed. I knew that I would never escape this place and Draco seemed to actually like me better when I was confident and stood up to him. So, thus, I did it. I never had to witness my father killing a mudblood or muggle, the only torturing I saw was that of other Death Eaters and for that, I didn't really care. They chose to become what they are and not that I wished ill on anyone, but it wasn't heatbreaking to watch them in pain.

Yeah I've changed. I had to.

Once we had gotten out of the room, the death eaters gathered around, "What's happening in there?" A few of them asked.

"Get your bloody asses somewhere else." I yelled at them trying to get them away. They were so annoying sometimes.

"That was a nice try back there," Draco said randomly, confusing me at first.

"What was?"

"You know the whole pulling me out of the chair, pushing me around, pretending to be able to take control. I like the aggression Violet-..."

"It's Liv-..."

"...But save it for the bedroom, _Livet_."

He pulled me in for a kiss, sending those blasted butterflies through my stomach. I hate that feeling and I don't quite understand why that feeling comes only for him. I mean its Draco for God's sake. With out realizing it, I must have deepened the kiss somewhere along the line, because my arms were now around his neck, and tongues were being used. It was at that moment when I heard the door open behind us.

Both Draco and I quickly pulled away and Morgan was limping out of my father's office. He had bruises and welts across his body and face, and his forehead was bleeding. I smiled weakly at him, trying to make him feel even the slightest bit better.

"Draco go on and pack, I'm going to help Morgan."

Crap, I shouldn't have said that.

Not only is Draco going to be mad for me helping another man, but my father tortured him for a reason and here I am helping him. Draco cocked an eyebrow and sighed, "Alright..." He turned around and walked upstairs.

"Come on Morgan, let's get you cleaned up," I said putting myself under his arm to give him more support to walk. I walked him to his room and he sat down on his bed. I walked into his bathroom and grabbed the washcloth that was sitting by the sink. Turning on the cold water, I put the cloth under the water to get it wet. I turned off the water and wrung the washcloth so it was damp. I walked back towards Morgan and pressed the damp cloth to where his forehead was bleeding. He squinted in pain and put his hand on top of mine, as if to move it.

"I know it hurts, just bare with the pain," I said trying to comfort him. He took his hand off mine and clenched his fists trying to concentrate on something other than pain. I put my hand up to his forehead and chanted a healing charm my father taught me (after I fell down the stairs and sprained my ankle) to make his pain fade. I had since been trained to do some magic without a wand, I could now simply use my hands as my wand. Morgan wasn't wearing a shirt, and I pressed my hand to his dozens of bruises and healed each and everyone of them.

"I didn't know you could do that," he said sounding weaker with every word.

"I've been working on it. Now just get some rest alright? And be more careful you bloody idiot!" He smiled weakly and began to lay down. I propped some pillows underneath his head, and within moments he began to fall asleep. My charm couldn't take away all of the pain, but could certainly lighten it up and get rid of the visibility of the bruises and such.

I walked towards the door of his room, and behind me I heard the raspy voice of Morgan say, "Thank you, Livet."

I smiled to myself and walked out of Morgan's room, walking upstairs towards my room. I opened the door to see no signs of Draco. I looked around my room not seeing him in his usual place, the couch. I walked over to my closet and saw Draco sitting on the floor with a trunk full of messy clothes along with a bunch of unfolded clothes on the floor.

"Here help me close this," he demanded. I walked over to where he was and he threw the remaining clothes on the floor into the trunk and he slammed the top of the trunk closed.

"Lock it when I sit on it," he ordered sitting down on the trunk. I walked over to where he was sitting, getting down on my knees to try and lock up the trunk, but of course, it wouldn't lock.

"What in Merlin's name do you have in here Malfoy?" I asked trying harder to get the lock to keep the trunk closed.

"Just lock it!" He yelled at me.

"It won't lock you git!" I yelled back. I hate yelling really, makes me feel quite irrational.

"UGH! I hate packing!! This is why we have house elves!" He yelled getting even more frustrated when he couldn't get the trunk closed.

"It's because you have so much crap in there, and none of your clothes are folded." I said making him sound like a complete idiot. He covered his hands with his eyes sighed angrily. Heck, I hated packing too, all of the folding of clothes. It's never fun.

I sighed, "Come on, get off, I'll help you fold this stuff," I said trying to help. He got off of the trunk and stood up; I grabbed a few shirts and started folding them.

Draco held my hand as we walked through the train station heading towards platform nine and three quarters. Crabbe, Goyle, and Flint were in front of us while, Raine, Tye, Blaise, and Dylan were all in back. I was trying hard not to be nervous, after all my palms get sweaty it would probably disgust Draco. My thoughts were interrupted when I felt as though I was being stared at. And sure enough when I looked around I saw many male muggles looking at me. I looked up and saw Draco sneering at them. I also noticed female muggles glaring at me and batting their eyelashes at Draco. I instinctively grabbed Draco's hand tighter. I didn't even need to look at him to know he was smirking as he entwined his fingers with mine, playing with my engagement ring.

That's right my engagement ring. It was beautiful and you know what, he got it for me. Yep, he picked it out and everything he gave it to me about a month ago saying I needed something official so he gave it to me. It wasn't a romantic proposal but it was a beautiful ring with a large emerald in the middle and two diamonds on either side.

His was the same but a band and with smaller rocks or course.

We finally got to the wall we need to run through. Crabbe and Goyle held our stuff as Draco and I ran through it. One by one the rest of the group followed and we proceeded to board the train. I noticed myself getting many looks from people I recognized and people I didn't. I knew they were all wondering who the girl with the famous Draco Malfoy was.

Draco and I boarded the train, as he continued smirking to all the girls giving him lustful attention and boys who were envying him.

Why was he like this?

Why did the boys envy him?

That was a better question.

Draco continued to pull me along until he whipped open an empty compartment. Well he thought it was empty or possible he knew it wasn't because Hermione, Ron, and Harry were all in there talking.

"Well if it isn't Weasel, Pothead and Mudblood. How were your threesomes this summer? Boring as usual I assume. After all it must be difficult to have intercourse when all three of you are missing dicks, well mudblood ..."

"Shut it M-Malfoy!" Ron said nervously.

"Or you'll what, Weasel? Throw some hand-me-downs at me?"

All the guys behind us chuckled, I rolled my eyes, he could just never leave these three alone.

"Come on Draco, let's find an empty compartment."

"Yeah Draco why don't you listen to your new slut," Hermione spat.

My eyes widened I've never been called a slut, nor have I ever heard such words come out of Hermione Granger's mouth. To my surprise Draco pulled out his wand, "Don't you dare talk to my fiancé that way you filthy mudblood."

Ron was quick to react and pulled his wand out.

Draco laughed, "And what are you going to do with that Weasel? Going to cast a spell on me are you?" Ron gulped,

"I-I-I don't know-w-w am I?"

Draco's eyes flickered with anger, and I decided that now was probably a good time to jump in, "Draco, come on let's go. They're just filthy gits, let's just go," I said tugging on his arm.

Draco didn't respond so I took it upon myself to grab his wand out of his hand.

Draco looked at me out of the corner of his eye, and Ron put his wand down slowly. Draco began to walk away when he spun around quickly on his heels and eyed the three of them evilly, "I'm warning you, you'll regret that." I pulled on his hand and tugged him out of their compartment when I heard Hermoine say something that sounded like, "Did she look familiar to you?" Ron laughed, "No just another one of Draco's girls. She'll be gone in a week."

First of all I defiantly didn't want my cover blown, second of all if they call me a slut again I'll point my wand at their throats. Well I'll try my best to do so. I looked up at Draco and he appeared to have calmed down a bit, but I could tell he was still wasn't happy. I rolled my eyes as he pressed foreword. It was right then when what had just happened hit me.

Did Draco really stand up for me?

Why would he even waste his breathe yelling at someone about me. I won't lie, it made me feel special in a sense.

I looked at Draco and he looked at me, "What?" he snarled sounding annoyed.

"Nothing," I replied quietly as I looked away from him and down to the floor again. Draco opened another compartment, this time there was no one in it. Crabbe and Goyle put our stuff above the seats in the compartment as Draco sat down. I sat down next to him, twisting my ring back and forth nervously as I was staring out the window when the train began to move.

It would be an interesting year back at Hogwarts.

**I know this one was shorter and sorry about that, but I figured there was enough confusing information in it for you to digest before moving onto the next chapter.**

**If anyone is really confused Violet has a new alias, Livet, and she's just to keep up appearances at Hogwarts so Violet can finish. All of the professors know who she really is, but as you can imagine the students won't recognize her anyways. **


	10. Head Girl?

**I just want to assure everyone that Violet is still the main character, "Livet" is not replacing her, but at the same time, Violet does start to get more of a backbone as the story continues. **

**Please review.**

I quickly flashed my eyes open in a panic when I felt a hand pat my leg.

"Livet, wake up," I heard a familiar voice say.

I had fallen asleep on the train, which is not exactly the best thing to do when you're in a compartment full of guys, especially guys like Draco Malfoy, you never quite know what he'll do. My eyes opened fully and I looked around to see Crabbe and Goyle asleep on their side of the compartment, and Draco was staring at me expectantly with his Quidittch magazine open on his lap.

"I must have fallen asleep, are we almost there?" I questioned.

Draco shrugged his shoulders and diverted his attention back to his Quidittch magazine.

"Yeah, probably, I really wasn't paying any attention. I was just bored and wanted to wake you up." He said while smirking.

How charming.

"Thanks," I said sarcastically.

"Anytime Livet," he replied. I wasn't in the mood to sit with Draco, especially because I don't know how long we've got on the train left, and I see it being uncomfortable sitting with Draco on the train in silence.

"I'll be right back I'm going to change," I said as I stood up.

"You could always change in here," he said smirking.

"In your wildest dreams Malfoy," I said sounding nothing like me really. Normally, me being Violet, would have just walked out, but I'm Livet now.

New name, new attitude.

"Actually, you're not in my wildest dreams, but I thought I'd offer anyways it would have at least given me something to look at,." he said sounding quite rude. Nor Draco or I said anything but he eyed me as I grabbed my robe and walked out, making me feel completely uncomfortable. I twisted my ring around nervously as I walked down towards the bathroom to change. I seemed to do that a lot lately, not go to the bathroom to change, but to twist my ring around. It's becoming quite an annoying habit really. I guess it sidetracks me from what's going on.

A good example being my mother.

It makes me forget about how she just forgot about me. I guess it distracts from getting no owls, no letters, no word, just - nothing. Twisting my ring almost acts as a distraction from everything, and although it's nice to just forget about everything for a few moments, it must look weird to everyone else.

I opened up the bathroom door and walked in, seeing none other than Hermione Granger standing there fixing her hair. I walked into a stall and put on my skirt and shirt, along with my robe. I walked out of the bathroom stall, reluctantly at first, walking up to the sink and looking in the mirror, brushing through my hair with my fingers. Hermione looked at me with a disgusted expression, shaking her head and refocusing on her hair. I looked at her through the mirror.

"What?" I asked getting angry with the fact that this girl doesn't even know me and that she's being so mean with me. She shook her head and walked out of the room. I wonder what I did to her. I took one last look in the mirror and walked out of the bathroom walking back towards the compartment. I wasn't really paying any attention, and inevitably I bumped right into someone. I must have been going faster than I thought because I hit that person really hard, causing us to both be forced backwards, well at least me to be pushed backwards. I looked foreword and saw Draco standing there with a smug expression stuck on his face.

"For God's sake Livet, you just can't seem to keep off me can you?" he commented staring at me.

I rolled my eyes, "I wasn't looking where I was going, but I'm sure that if I was looking I would have retained me 'urge to get on you'," I said sarcastically.

He laughed, "Nice try, you're getting better at this aren't you babe? You could use a bit of practice though."

I pushed against his shoulders to try and get him to move so I could walk away, seeing to it that he was blocking any escape route I could have come up with.

"See, now this is what I'm talking about Livet, you just can't seem keep your hands off me can you?"

I took a deep breath trying to forget about all my frustration; after all, all he wanted was to see me frustrated.

"Just move Draco," I said quietly. He pretended to ponder for a minute, then he looked at me, "Not until you kiss me," I opened my mouth to say no, but I was only trying to push away the urge to kiss him. He pulled my chin in closer to his and kissed me. That familiar feeling in my stomach fluttered back into that familiar feeling I felt whenever I kissed Draco. I was just about to respond to his kiss when he pulled away and walked past me leaving me standing there with butterflies floating in my stomach. I regained my composure and walked back into the compartment, putting my clothes in my bag and sitting back down. Draco came into the compartment once again just as the train stopped.

"Crabbe, Goyle, grab our stuff," he ordered to those bloody idiots. Even though those two boys aren't the smartest wizards in the world...I couldn't help but feel a bit bad for them when Draco ordered them around. I walked off of the train and Draco took my hand, walking towards the carriages. We hopped in one and he entwined my fingers with his own. Draco was watching the scenery, almost in a daze really, and I looked at him, hoping he wouldn't catch me staring at him. I studied his features. He had clean platinum blonde hair, with a tight muscular body, and those eyes, did I ever mention those before? Before I knew it the carriage stopped and Draco snapped out of his aimless gaze and stood up, getting off of the carriage. I followed and we walked into Hogwarts once again.

Who would have thought that when I left here, I would return as this, as Livet? I sat down at the Slytherin table as did Draco, and soon the rest of his friends sat down, including Raine, Crabbe, Goyle, Tye, Dylan, Blaise, and that rather disgusting looking Flint who was held back, once again. Flint winked at me as he sat down, and I looked at Draco who appeared to be angry at Flint for this, he was about to say something, but I put my hand on top of his. Dumbledore stood up and all attention went towards him.

"Welcome back students, I would hope that you had a good break off from Hogwarts. We will be sorting the new first years in a moment are so, and I ask that you please remain quiet while we do so."

I sighed and then proceeded to look around the Great Hall. Ever have that feeling you're being watched? I had that feeling for the first time in my life. People were all looking at me, trying to figure out who I was I presume. God the world really sucks; I have to be "beautiful" or something for the world to even take a look at me. I saw one particular boy staring at me. Harry Potter. He looked at me not with lust or awe, but with curiosity and suspicion. Could it be his scar? Was it hurting him? No, it couldn't be I mean I've always been Voldemort's daughter; I've been here since first year. Maybe his scar hurts because he is just now noticing me, like everyone else. I sighed slightly louder then I intended and Draco looked at me like I was from mars. I quickly grinned at him but then went back to a straight face.

"The forbidden forest is off limits, if you enter you may not ever exit. I hope everyone has a wonderful year and don't forget 4th years and up, we will have our annual ball in December before break."

Dumbledore concluded as he clapped his hands and the tables were filled with all sorts of food. I looked over at Draco and noticed his head boy badge sown into his uniform.

"Draco who's head girl?" I asked putting some chicken onto my plate. He smirked and pointed to my uniform. I looked down and instantly turned red, I had the head girl badge on my robes. My eyes widened, "Wouldn't I have gotten a letter?"

"You did, I was there when your dad opened it, I thought he would've told you," Draco said nonchalantly as he took a bite of potatoes. What the heck does head girl do anyways? I know they have their own room and share a bathroom with head boy.

Crap.

I looked down at my plate again and started to eat. What was I doing being head girl? Everyone was supposed to think I was the new girl, and a new girl would never get this position. As Violet don't think I should've had the position, I didn't have enough confidence. I need to see Dumbledore about this, I have no idea what to do, at all. I looked over at Harry to see if he was still staring at me, as soon as I looked at him he looked away. I looked over at Draco who was in conversation with Blaise about Quidittch. I swear that is one main things Draco ever talks about. I had finished eating, and looking over at Draco I saw that he hadn't quiet finished yet.

"Draco, I'm going to leave early, I'm all done," I said in his ear. I turned around to leave but Draco grabbed my arm.

"Stay here, in five minutes we have to walk the 1st years back to the Slytherin common room.

"Oh, okay," I said sitting back down with my back towards everyone. I rested my chin on my hand. What was I supposed to do as head girl? What time was I supposed to be back in bed? This all would have been so much easier if my dad would have just told me about being head girl. Why didn't he? He probably just forgot about it, right?

My father wouldn't have not told me when I got something in the mail would he? No, not a chance. It must have just slipped his mind.

"Come on Livet, let's go," I heard Draco say as he stood up. Dumbledore stood up, "Students, dinner is over, please report to your common rooms. First years, please find your prefects, and they will take you to your house dormitories."

Draco yelled, "First year Slytherins this way." We have a lot of first years this school year. They all gathered behind Draco and I, and we led them towards the Slytherin common room.

"Alright, this is Livet Dildre, and I'm Draco Malfoy, we're head girl and boy this year and I expect you to listen to me. McGonagall has already told you all of the rules, and Livet and I will be watching over the halls to see if there are any students out of bed. If we catch you, we'll make sure you get a weeks worth of detention," he said sternly. I nodded and the first years all flooded into the Slytherin common room.

"Come on Livet let's go to bed," I looked at him strangely, "Don't we have to watch the halls?"

He laughed, "Oh honestly Livet, who gives a flying broomstick about those first years, they'll be fine. We'll just make the Prefects do it."

I shook my head, "No it's okay you can go, I'm going to walk around for a bit."

He looked annoyed but just rolled his eyes and walked into the Slytherin common room. I started walking out of the dungeons, when I realized that I really didn't know where my room was. This is just great, I don't even know where I'm supposed to sleep. I should have just followed Draco, he knows where they are. I began to walk outside from a door nearby the dungeons, when I heard footsteps behind me.

Nervously, I turned around to see none other than Harry Potter standing there. What on earth could he want? He's a Gryffindor, why would he be talking to me?

"Sorry, didn't mean to startle you," he said quietly.

"Oh, um, no it's fine," I said.

He looked at my robe, "Head Girl?" he asked. I nodded, "I have no idea how I became head girl though, I'm new."

He looked at me funny as if he disbelieved what I had said, but there's no way Potter would ever know anything about me or my past.

"Well maybe you should talk to Dumbledore about it, I'm sure he could let you know all about it." I nodded, "I thought of that already," he nodded awkwardly.

"So why are you talking to me, H-Harr, I mean, sorry I didn't catch your name did I?"

He shook his head but eyed me suspiciously.

"I'm Harry Potter," he said, "And you are?"

"Livet Dildre," I answered. I looked back behind me as footsteps drew closer. "What are you doing down here Potter?" The voice called. I instantly recognized the voice to be Draco's. I looked wide eyed at Harry as he turned around, showing Draco storming down the corridor.

"Go back up to your common room you git you can't be down here," Draco said pointing towards the stairwell.

"What are you going to do about it Malfoy?" Harry snapped back.

"See this badge on my robe? Yes, well, that means I can bust your arse for being out past the time everyone else is supposed to be in bed. Now leave," Draco said roughly. Harry looked at me and back at Draco, walking away quickly. Draco grabbed my wrist sharply, and the harder I tried to get him to let go, the tighter he squeezed my wrist.

"Let go of me, you're hurting me!" I yelled at him as he pulled me into the empty common room. He looked around making sure no one was in the common room,

"What the bloody hell are you doing talking to Potter?" he hissed angrily. I knew that Draco wasn't fond of Harry, but honestly, all I was doing was having a conversation with him, "And how did you know I was doing so Draco? What are you watching my every move now? 3 months ago you didn't care what I did, I wish it would've stayed that way!" I spat back getting sounding extremely moody. Draco's eyes flickered with anger and when he looked at Harry, he seemed to look almost, jealous. Why would he be jealous over someone such as myself and Harry Potter?

"I wasn't spying I was just looking out of my window and I saw you and that fool Harry Potter talking."

I cocked an eyebrow at him, "And you care...why?"

He looked to the side and then averted his eyes back to me, "Well because I'm head boy and...well it's my job to see to students being out of their dormitories at this hour."

"Well, I'm head girl, don't you think that I would have had it covered?"

He looked to the side again, "Oh just shut the bloody hell up and let's go to bed," he said, changing the subject rather quickly. He pulled me upstairs, past the other boys and girls dormitories to two doors that were about 20 feet away from one another. We approached the first door and Draco put his hand on the handle, "This is your room, mines the next door down. I'm warning you Livet, if I catch you with Potter again....well I'll....well...you'll just regret it," he said threateningly as he swung the door open for me to walk in.

How convincing.

I walked through the doorway but Draco quickly grabbed my arm, pulling me in for a rough kiss. He let go of my arm and parted the kiss, walking away briskly to his room.

Of all the people close to me, I have to say that Draco is the most confusing one amongst them. One minute he's nice towards me, and then the next minute he's this hotheaded bastard. I turned on the light, which revealed a beautiful looking green and silver colored room. There was a desk towards the corner of the room, that had a lot of my books and such on it. On the other side of the room was my extremely comfortable looking double size bed with a night stand sitting nearby. There was a large closet and dresser, which complemented the green colored walls. After getting a good look at my new room, I took off my robe and flipped it over my desk chair.

Walking over to my trunk I began to unpack my clothes, putting them in the dresser and closet. After I had finished unpacking, I grabbed a pair of pajamas and changed into them. Looking at the clock, I decided that it would be best for me to sleep. I walked into the bathroom, which was also decorated in Slytherin's colors, and I grabbed a washcloth that was hanging on a towel rack. I turned on the water and began to scrub my face, getting all of the make-up off. I splashed water onto my face and dried it with a towel, putting on moisturizer once I was done. I looked to my right and saw that Draco's bathroom door was open, showing him laying on his bed slowly falling asleep. I smiled slightly to myself at the sight of him, but quickly dismissed my thoughts, as I turned around and walked back into my room. Flickering off the light, I laid on my bed, pulling the covers over me as I slowly started to drift into a deep sleep.


	11. Awkward Meetings

**Well if you got to this chapter, thank you. I guess that means you sort of like this story. I'm sorry if Draco seems a little OOC, the only way I can explain this is, well, my interpretation of Draco might be different then some. I have only read the first book but have seen every movie, and up to now Draco hasn't been in the movies too long. I simple view him as ignorant, arrogant, playboy, spoiled brat who does everything he does because of his family and that is what he feels he is expected to do. **

**This is a romance first and foremost and no one would want to be with someone who hurt them physically and emotionally. In this story there is a transition with Draco but in my opinion the roots of him stay the same (stubborn, sometimes arrogant…etc.). I am really sorry if this is not how you view Draco and if there is something I'm doing with him really bothers anyone then feel free to respectfully tell me what it is and why you feel this way. Again I'm not sure how the book differ from the movie, but I doubt Draco suddenly becomes a main character and the reader is in his mind. **

**As I recently put in the summary this story is AU, when it was written, again, I hadn't read any book but the first one, I had just simply watched the movies in which only the 3****rd**** one had just come out. I am editing this story for grammar (which by the way I'm sorry that I still miss some stuff) and some content, but that's about it. I appreciate all the readers and I really enjoy reviews, but it's ok if you don't like my story and the way I made the characters, as I reread I keep saying to myself "why the hell did I do that?" including this chapter. If I could go back Violet wouldn't have been head girl, and as you will find in this chapter, Dumbledore wouldn't be as "ok" with this situation as he seems to be. He certainly wouldn't be talking to Voldemort. I will tell you now, even although you will find out for yourself, that Dumbledore does have something up his sleeve for Violet. Even so, if it really bothers you, no one is forcing you to read this story, although I do wish you will hang in there because everything starts to make some sense soon. **

**Anyways I think that is like world's longest AN, but I hope you read all of it. **

**On with story!**

Like any other morning the alarm woke me up. Usual I was a morning person and felt eager to start classes but today I put into my pillow praying for at least 10 more minutes.

Life wasn't the same anymore.

I slowly, and I mean slowly got out of bed and made my way to the bathroom. And not paying attention that the door was closed I turned the unlocked handle and walked in.

It was then my brain woke up; the bathroom door had been closed.

"Hmm barging in a bathroom you share with me, eh Livet? So out of character," I heard the unmistakable Draco Malfoy say from behind me.

Startled, I turned around to see him standing next to the shower wet and completely _naked._

I quickly turned around so my back was to him only to realize I was now facing the mirror which still gave me a good view of him. I then shut my eyes, "Oh my gosh, Draco, I'm sorry I didn't think-..."

"For Christ's sake Livet, we are soon to be married you'll be seeing this plenty more times, why not get a preview?"

I then felt my "Livet attitude" kick in, "Yeah because sometimes the preview is better then the movie anyways." I kept my eyes closed by I could almost feel his eyes burning into my back sneering.

His warm breath trickling down my neck with anger...wait I didn't almost feel that, I actually felt his breath on my neck. I felt him press against my back..._all _of him pressed against my back.

Clearly I had insulted his manhood and no, not in the physical sense.

I began to feel uncomfortable and blush madly.

"Really Violet," he said, when he used my real name he meant business, "Well by the temperature of your skin right now, I'd say that you can't wait for the movie to be released. The _preview_ intrigues you and now you're curious. I can fix that."

Oh wow…um…ok, I don't know what to say.

Okay, Violet think...you got this...um what would Livet do?

I then saw a towel out of the corner of my eye and my plan was made.

I reached over and grabbed it quickly. I held it in front of me and took a few good deep breaths. Then I turned around and faced him...confidence all over my face.

"I think the reason my skin is so hot, is because someone used up enough hot water to shower the whole bloody world. And as for this," I said pointing down in the direction of his manhood, "Well I really think I can wait for this," I finished wrapping the towel around his waist and rolling it at the top so it would stay before letting it go. I then winked at him and walked out of the bathroom leaving my confidence, and closed the door behind me.

I leaned on the door to catch my breath and I hoped my body temperature would cool down...like now. Unfortunately the world hates me, why you ask? Well because Draco flung open the door and I feel into the bathroom, this time however I didn't grab his towel, I just feel smack dab on the floor at his feet.

I looked up and could see him smirking at me, just great. "Ah, taking a break on the floor are we?" Draco said cocking an eyebrow at me, "Really Livet that show back there, I must say that I'm impressed," he sneered.

"Impressed with what Malfoy?" I asked frankly as I sat up.

Draco chuckled, "Ah Livet, I suppose that the blushing and breathing heavily against the door after seeing a body like mine is only a normal habit for a girl like you, isn't it?" he said while smirking.

I glared at him, "Shut it Malfoy, and get out of my room," I demanded pointing towards the door as I stood up.

He smirked, "I don't really feel like moving," he said as his smirk grew wider.

"I think you do," I said pushing him through the door way...well more like trying to push him through the doorway.

He stood there unaffected by my efforts to push him out of my doorway, and he started chuckling.

And then something within me almost burst out, and I pushed him through the doorway and bathroom, finally throwing him into his room and slamming his door, locking it after I was done.

I smiled to myself, feeling a sense of accomplishment. I didn't know I could do that.

I closed the bathroom door that led to my room and locked it, walking over to the shower to turn it on.

As the water got warmer I undressed, grabbing a towel before I stepped in.

The water wasn't as hot as I had hoped, that idiot Malfoy used most of it.

I rolled my eyes and let the almost warm water pelt against my body.

Ten minutes later I was finished and I reached for my towel that I had hung right outside of the shower.

My hand searched around for it and seconds later I was fed up with not having a towel. I popped my head out of the shower and looked around to see no towel.

I looked up to see a now dressed Draco in front of me, smirking wildly as he held my towel.

How bloody mature.

"Give me it," I said holding out my hand and hiding behind the shower door.

"You know, the shower door is glass, it doesn't really help," Draco said while scanning me up and down with his eyes.

Of course my face started feeling hot and my cheeks started turning a brilliant color of red.

"Stop looking at me you git and give me my towel!" I yelled at him reaching for the towel.

"Nope," Draco said thinning his lips and shaking his head sarcastically.

"You might as well come out here and get it because I'm not handing it to you, and I can see perfectly well through the glass," Draco said while raising his eyebrows and smirking at me.

I covered my breasts with an arm and looked at him pleadingly.

"You're no fun," Draco said in a sarcastically sad tone.

Draco walked out of the bathroom with my towel and placed the towel on his bedroom floor, walking over towards his bed and sitting on it.

"If you think I'm going in there, I'm not," I said with a louder voice than normal so he could hear.

"I think you are," he replied back, "I can lay here all day."

"Am I?" I said back as I stepped out of the shower and slammed his door shut.

I don't think he saw anything, at least, I hope he didn't.

I locked the door again, pondering how he got in here in the first place.

Alohamora, that's how he did it. That's how he must've done it.

Sneaky little bastard.

And I'm supposed to marry him!

I went into my room and grabbed a bathrobe, figuring that the water would just dry off my body anyways.

I used a drying spell and my hair was almost instantly dry and straight.

I grabbed my make-up and applied foundation, blush, eye shadow, eyeliner, and mascara.

Once I finished doing my makeup I walked into my room, by this time my body was dry. I put on a bra, underwear, and my school uniform, along with my robe.

I couldn't help but notice the "Head Girl" label on my robe, which reminded me that I was to talk to Dumbledore about why I am Head Girl in the first place.

There is one Head Girl in the entire school...why was someone such as myself made Head Girl? I walked into the bathroom again and Draco opened the door from his room.

"How was your shower?" Draco said smirking.

"It was fine thanks," I mumbled sarcastically.

I looked into the mirror and applied some lip-gloss and Draco fixed his hair.

"You look hideous now let's leave," Draco said walking out the bathroom and into my room. I didn't look hideous...did I? No, Draco was probably just acting like his normal jackass self...

"I wouldn't talk if I was you," I said to Draco as I walked out of my room and into my own.

I walked out of my room, Draco walked closely next to me.

A brief blast of Draco's scent filled the air around me, and I'm not complaining about it.

It was a unique scent that smelled incredibly good.

Too bad it took the entire hot water tank for him to smell that way.

We entered the Great Hall and sat down at the Slytherin table.

Crabbe, Goyle, Blaise, and the rest of Malfoy's goons sat down by us, that Flint guy winking at me.

I gave him a disgusted look and rolled my eyes, grabbing a pancake and pouring myself a glass of pumpkin juice.

Marcus Flint had to be one of the ugliest wizards I had ever seen.

I heard a glass clink and I knew that the only person that did that was Dumbledore, "Students, you will be receiving your schedules by owl in your rooms. Please pick them up, if we have any more 'mishaps' where you 'forgot' to get your schedule and couldn't go to class, you will receive a weeks worth of detention," Dumbledore said in raspy voice.

I ate my breakfast in silence as Draco talked to his friends about this upcoming season of Quidditch.

I looked over towards the other tables, not knowing any people from Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff.

My eyes diverted over towards the Gryffindor table and I felt eyes upon me.

I looked down the table and saw Harry looking at me.

When he knew that he had gotten my attention, he smiled at me.

Why in the heck is this kid smiling at me? I've talked to him...once.

I smiled back unsurely and continued to eat my breakfast.

"Come on Livet lets go get our schedules," Draco said as he got up from the table.

I got up and started walking towards the doors and Draco grabbed my hand and entwined his fingers with my own.

Kind of unusual I guess.

We walked up the stairs and into our rooms. I grabbed my schedule which was sitting on my desk and walked through the bathroom into Draco's room.

"What classes have you got?" I asked as he walked over next to me.

We studied each others schedules, finding that we had all of the same classes.

Advanced Divination, thank Merlin, I love that class. Defense against the Dark Arts, Advanced Potions, Advanced Herbology, Muggle Studies, and Advanced Arithmancy.

None of the above were my favorite classes, except Divination of course.

"MUGGLE STUDIES?!" Draco yelled. "Why in the bloody hell are you taking Muggle Studies?!?" he said angrily.

"Well maybe I think Muggles are interesting...okay?" I snapped back at him.

"Well now I have to take it with you, what joy," he said rolling his eyes with frustration, "And of course, mostly advanced classes," he added.

"You'll get over it," I said, "I'll tutor you." That earned me a glare that I expected

"Now I have to go talk to Dumbledore about something, I'll be back later," I said walking towards the door to leave.

Draco looked at me suspiciously, "Why do you need to see Dumbledore," he asked as if I were going behind his back or something.

"Because I need to talk to him..." I said making Draco sound as if he were stupid.

"Well I'll go with you," he said walking closer to me.

"What ever flies your broomstick," I said shrugging my shoulders. "Do you even know where you're going?" Draco asked as if I was dumb as a post.

"Of course I know where I'm going what do you take me for?" I asked annoyed with his question.

"An idiot," he said smirking.

I glared at him and his smirk turned into a smile. "Only joking," he said playfully.

I furrowed my eyebrows and looked at him as if he had gone mad, "You better have been," I said as we approached the giant statue.

"Sherbet Lemon," I said as the statue began to move revealing a spiraled staircase.

We walked up the steps and found Dumbledore playing with his beautiful bird, the Phoenix.

"Hello Ms. R-Dildre and Mr. Malfoy," Dumbledore said peering over his glasses. "Please, the two of you may have a seat," he said motioning towards the chairs that sat in front of his desk.

"Now, what brings the both of you here?" Dumbledore asked as he took a seat in his chair behind his desk.

"Well, I'm here to ask you something," I said folding my hands in my lap.

"And what is your question Livet?" he asked.

"I wanted to know why you made me head girl," I started, "I'm supposed to be new here and it's unheard of for a new student to be Head Girl, I mean of all the smart and responsible people why did you choose me?" I said looking at him in the eyes.

"Well, Violet, you've always been very responsible, you've always gotten impeccable grades, in fact you're one of the smartest people in the school. You keep from trouble and have never gone to detention. And that is the sort of thing is what we look for when we decide who is Head Boy and Head Girl," Dumbledore answered.

"Right, but Professor, I'm not supposed to be Violet anymore."

"No, I suppose you aren't," he answered truthfully, "but if anyone else were to question why I picked you I would simply tell them that I looked over your credentials from your old school, and found they were going to place a similar title on you there, and I saw it fit to give you the title at Hogwarts."

It still didn't make sense to me, but I was wasn't going to argue, I still had more questions.

"Well, if you don't mind me asking, why did you pick two Slytherin's to be Head Boy and Girl." I hesitated for a moment looking at Draco and then back at Dumbledore before continuing, "I mean, more than half of them are…death eaters, not many people from other houses like us, and it's very unusual for two people of the same house to be Head Boy and Girl out of the entire school."

"Well, I knew that since you've always had some troubles with people skills and I considered the fact that you were making this new adjustment from Violet to Livet, that you would be more comfortable with Draco. I was going to pick Harry Potter to be Head Boy, but I thought that Draco would be more suitable in your behalf," he stated.

Something told me he wasn't telling me the truth, but I didn't want to push it, yet.

Why is all of this for me?

I smiled to myself because all this time Draco thought that he was Head Boy for his performance and "high status" but it was supposed to be Harry.

I looked over at Draco who was looking at Dumbledore maliciously; sneering and glaring at him hatefully.

"I suggest that you try to keep a low profile Livet, you don't want anyone else finding out. Most of the Slytherin's know because they are associated with your father, but you don't want to go blowing your cover anytime soon," Dumbledore added.

I nodded and stood up, as did Draco, "Thank you Professor Dumbledore," I said smiling slightly.

"You're welcome Livet. The both of you please take care," he said as Draco and I walked out of his office. Draco seemed to have cooled off a bit as we walked back down the staircase and down the corridor.

"It's almost lunch time," Draco commented looking at a clock. "Oh," is all I said.

He grabbed my hand and led us down to the Great Hall.

We walked over towards the Slytherin table and sat down. Harry Potter walked by and Draco's face turned back into an icy glare.

"Harry Potter as Head Boy my arse," Draco said quietly through gritted teeth. I smiled, "You're pathetic," I said while the tables started to fill.

Food appeared on the tables and I grabbed a sandwich and started eating it.

"Hello Hello," Blaise said winking at me as he sat down at the table with a bunch of other friends of Draco's.

They talked as usual and I sat there as usual.

I don't want to talk to a bunch of idiots anyways.

Everyone finished eating and I patted Draco on the thigh.

"I'm going to go take a nap, I'm feeling tired," I said getting up from the table.

"Can I join?" he said seductively.

His friends were all smirking and looking at me to see my reaction, "If you feel the need to sleep," I said hoping that he really wouldn't take me up on that offer.

He smirked, but continued eating and I turned around walking away trying to hide my blushing cheeks.

Don't you hate it when that happens?

You have a bunch of boys staring at you, and all you can do is get embarrassed and blush?

Livet wouldn't do that.

She'd flirt with them and smile at them, maybe even through it back in their face that they looked like idiots.

Sometimes I wished Violet was gone forever and I was permanently Livet.

I walked into my room and laid down on my bed, laying on my side and falling asleep soundly.

I woke up to the sound of a door slamming. Feeling well rested I stood up, stretching my arms and yawning. Cautiously I walked into the bathroom and grabbed a brush, brushing through my hair.

I looked over at Draco who was sweating and changing out of his Quidditch uniform, inevitably he had been practicing all afternoon.

It was hard to ignore how good he looked.

I looked away quickly not wanting another incident like this morning happening.

I put my hairbrush down and walked back into my room, grabbing a book and laying down on my bed. I glanced at my clock and saw the time, 5:30. I must've slept for a long time.

What a boring way to spend the afternoon off.

Dinner would be in an hour, and I figured that while Draco showered I would just relax and read a little.

After a few pages I began to get bored, which is unusual for me considering I love books.

This morning popped into my mind and I came up with the idea that it could possibly be fun to take Draco's towel like he did to me earlier.

I slowly opened the door to the bathroom and spotted the towel, I snuck up to it and took it without glancing at Draco, and without him noticing.

I walked back into my room and started laughing, he would look like such an idiot when he came out and couldn't find his towel.

I heard the water turn off and I stopped laughing almost instantly. "Going for round two? Really Livet, all you had to do was say you wanted to see me without clothes on," I heard him say through the door.

"Funny thing is that you didn't remember that there were extra towels in the cabinet," he said opening the door revealing himself in a towel smirking. "But nice attempt though," he said walking back into the bathroom.

He began to brush his hair and style it, and I couldn't help but look at his incredibly built body.

Draco walked out of the bathroom and closed his door, assumingly getting dressed.

I fixed my now faded eyeliner and as I was grabbing my lip-gloss Draco walked in.

He put his hand on the small of my back and turned me around and kissed me roughly, I responded like I always seem to, but soon broke away.

I looked in the mirror one more time and set my lip gloss down, not really caring if it was on or not.

"Let's go," Draco said as we walked out of the room.

We entered the Great Hall and sat down at the Slytherin table once again.

The food was already served and people were eating already.

I filled my plate with chicken, mashed potatoes, and salad.

Draco talked with his friends and ate at the same time.

I'm never really social at dinner; I guess I should make more efforts.

And here was my chance, "So Livet, what classes do you have?" Blaise asked from across the table. "Advanced Divination, Defense against the Dark Arts, Advanced Potions, Advanced Herbology, Muggle Studies, and Advanced Arithmancy, you?" I said, slightly feeling embarrassed that practically all of my classes were advanced.

"Wow, none of the advanced classes. You must be a smart one," he said while chuckling.

"It's better than being stupid," I said.

"Livet we better go and find kids to give detention to," Draco said sounding excited about giving defenseless first years detention. "Sounds fun," I said almost non-convincingly. "You take this hall, I'll take that hall," Draco said pulling me in for a very public kiss.

After about a half an hour of walking around aimlessly by myself, I decided to go to my room and get my book to go outside and read.

I grabbed my book off my desk and walked outside.

I sat down under the tree that I always sat at.

Sometimes I'd come out here during lunch or dinner and just sit under here, there was no one else to sit with anyways. I cracked open the book, running my finger down the spine of it. I heard leaves crunching behind me and I turned around to see Harry standing there.

"Hello," he said casually as he sat down next to me.

"Hello Harry," I replied closing my book.

"What are you doing out here?" I asked suspiciously. "I was just practicing for Quidditch. I want to be better this year, as Captain I should be.

"Aren't you supposed to be giving kids detention?"

"Well it got boring, so I decided to come out here," I replied.

"It is nice out tonight isn't it?"

I nodded, "That it is."

"Looking foreword to classes tomorrow?" he asked sincerely.

"Oh I'm just overjoyed," I replied playfully.

"I've got some pretty boring classes this year," he said, "Advanced Arithmancy, Advanced Herbology...neither are anything close to being my favorite," he said,

"Really? I've got those classes too, I didn't know you were in advanced classes," I said but I could've hit myself in the head, of course I wouldn't know being the new girl.

"I never have been really, I have to talk to Dumbledore about it," he commented.

I smiled at him and he smiled back.

But as soon as he smiled back, I pictured Draco, and I looked like I had a giant Hipogriff charging at me.

Draco was probably looking for me, and here I was chatting with his enemy.

"Well, um, Harry, I've got to go, nice talking to you," I said quickly as I began to run back into the school.

Harry just stared at me awkwardly.

Like I've said, I don't have the best luck...or coordination rather.

I dropped my book and bent over to pick it up frantically.

"Livet, what's the rush?" I heard Draco say, which scared the bloody hell out of me.

I jumped up when he said this from being startled, and crashed my head right into Draco's chin. "Owwwwwwww!" I said putting a hand on my head.

"Fuck," Draco swore holding his chin in pain.

"Draco! Why in the bloody hell were you standing there?" I asked trying to not concentrate on the pain that was surging through my head.

"More like why were you out there?" he asked taking his hand off of his chin.

"Whatever Livet let's just go to sleep," he said.

It's a good thing it was dark in the corridor, because I was blushing so bad I thought that my face would stay like that forever.

I walked into my room and he followed, I walked into the bathroom and brushed my teeth, washing my face as well.

Draco continued to do the same and walked into his room.

I grabbed my pajamas and shut the door and changed into them quickly. I pulled down the covers and hopped into bed, closing my eyes from being so tired.

I was just about to fall asleep when my door swung open, and Draco's silhouette walked across the room and crawled into my bed.

Violet had to just outburst within me, "What are you doing?!" I screeched not meaning to.

"Sleeping what does it look like I'm about to do?" he said annoyed.

"Well I think you're in the wrong room," I said, again regretting saying so.

It wasn't very "Livet" was it?

"Oh Merlin Violet, I'll just blame it on a concussion due to your head collision," he said shaking his head.

He scooted closer to me, sending a wave of chills throughout my body. "Goodnight," he said rolling over.

I had to do something to cover my act of _Violet_, "Wait!" I said loudly.

"What?!" Draco said sounding even more annoyed.

I rolled him over and kissed him passionately.

Now that is something Livet would do and I'm still shocked that I just did that.

He was too at first then he smirked into my lips and kissed me back placing his hands onto my hips and pulling my against him. Once I felt his fingertips move under my shirt I broke apart from the kiss and rolled over trying to discreetly scoot away from him as he sighed frustrated and rolled over and did the same.

Both of us fell asleep quickly.


	12. Putting lousy in Jealousy

You know those mornings sometimes you forget where you are...or what has happened. For me this was one of those mornings. I think it was because I had a dream that night that I was at home with my mom and step-dad. I was in my own room, in my own house, in my own town.

So, when I woke up to find I was in Hogwarts it wasn't that big of a shocker, after all I spend most of my years here, but when I realized I was wrapped in Draco Malfoy's arms, I almost bolted out of bed.

Then it all came rushing back like a tidal wave, and before I made myself seem like a total idiot, I slowly unwrapped myself from Draco and got out of bed. I looked at the clock to see he had about a half hour to sleep before he needed to get up.

Great. I'm starting to turn into his mother.

I decided this would be the best time to take a shower. I walked towards the bathroom, obliviously taking my pajama top off as I walked towards the bathroom. I closed the door behind me and stripped down to nothing, leaving a neat pile in the middle of the tile floor. I jumped in the shower and my thoughts began to wonder. I needed a little self-reflection.

I was the most evil Wizard's daughter. I was the only person who could say that. And I was ashamed.

To be honest I was perfectly happy being Violet Elddir. Okay then I didn't realize it, but now I do. No one noticed me, and I bet if you asked someone who was always the center of attention, they would say they would give anything to be unnoticed for at least a day. The only thing I had to worry about, was my grades which really came easy to me, so I just had my own time to, well, do what I'm doing now, self-reflect. After all I use to have all the time in the world to do this, yet now I had very little time. I let my head rest against the wall of the shower. I wanted to be Violet Elddir again.

I turned the shower off and let my wet feet make a smacking sound on the Slytherin green tile floor. I grabbed a towel and wrapped it around my chest, quickly patted the towel down my body drying it off. I then combed through my long black hair, with much frustration I might add. When I finally got all the knots out I quickly towel dried my hair and then re-wrapped it around my body. I looked around the bathroom, angry with myself because I didn't bring my uniform in with me, and to tell you the truth I wasn't in the mood to deal with Draco. For some reason this continued stirring up all the old memories of my life, and when I walked into the bedroom I didn't even realize I was crying. I walked over to my closet taking a quick glance at Draco who appeared to be sleeping. I grabbed my uniform, underwear, and shoes, then I made my way to the bathroom. I took in a breath only to realize it was sharp and broken, that's when I realized I was crying. I looked in the mirror and then leaned back without taking my eyes off the mirror, grabbing the door handle as I began closing it only to have something stop it and yank it back open.

"Why good morning-...why are you crying?" Draco asked me his smirk turning into a frown after I turned and looked at him.

I cursed to myself and wiped my eyes, "It was nothing I-I-I...just got shampoo in my eye that's all. And I mean I have sensitive eyes s-s-so it irritates them a lot e-e-easier. That's all."

He looked bored with my excuse, "are you going to tell me why you were crying now?" he asked leaning against the doorway.

"Draco just please, for once don't bother me with this okay?" I said trying to not cry harder.

His amused expression softened as he nodded, "It's about everything isn't it?"

I just turned my head away from him. I didn't know why I was going to tell him why I was crying, but I was.

"You know I had everything, Draco. Well, at the time I thought I had nothing but when I was just Violet Elddir I had EVERYTHING. Everything I needed to take care of myself was at my hand and foot. I could've done anything after Hogwarts. Anything I had wanted to do. I could've ended up running the Ministry," I ignored the sharp look Draco had given me when I said _Ministry_, "...but no, one day I find out my father is Lord Voldemort. I hate Voldemort and what he stands for. That means I hate my father. I mean how sad is that, I hate my father. I mean, here comes my father, and it didn't matter to me that he was who he was, because he didn't even know I existed, and so he comes to find me. I thought 'Hey maybe he's not such a bad guy' but then it hit me _'Violet he's Voldemort_.' And yeah, I know you worship him or whatever, hell soon you're going to _be_ him. Which now makes me think that telling you all of this was stupid." I looked back up at him to see he was looking at me almost...saddened? "You're not going to tell him this are you? That's really the last thing I-..."

"Just shut up I'm not going to tell him. I have nothing to prove to him, plus the only thing he would do to you is give you a slap on the wrist and blame it on your bloody period or something," he said taking a deep breath while I blushed. He looked down at the floor then back at my tear strung face. I looked in his eyes and then watched his hands as they approached my face. His fingers rested on the side of my face. And his thumbs wiped my tears away. I could almost feel a strange sensitive sensation radiating from his body to mine. It defiantly wasn't how I expected him to act. He then pulled my head into his chest, kissing the top of it. I wrapped my arms around his waist, completely not caring that he wasn't wearing a shirt. It just didn't matter, I knew this was a once in a blue moon mood he was having, and I didn't want to waste it.

"Sometimes, Violet, things in life might seem they suck, but you never really know they suck until they start sucking more," I looked up at him smiling at how much that sentence didn't make sense. "What I mean is this isn't your fault. Like you said, Voldemort is an evil genius, he does care for you, which is beyond me, but if you would've said you didn't want to go with him, he would've made you anyways. We don't get to choose where we come from, but we can choose who we become."

That was probably the smartest thing I've heard come out of anyone's mouth.

He was right, my father would not have let me not go with him, after all, I know part of the reason he wanted me home was because he wanted to keep it all in the family. Meaning the evil bloodline of course.

I held onto him tighter, "Why can't you be this supportive all the time?"

"Reputation, love," he said loosening his grip from around my neck.

"What's sad is I understand," I responded also loosening my grip from around his waist looking up at him.

"God you're so innocent...at least you pretend to be. It's attractive 'Vi'."

"Well I'm not pretending. This is me in a nut shell, I hate being Livet."

"Well it's obvious, you're not a very good actress. Well, at least to the smarter ones around here, like me," he said smirking.

I slightly laughed and pulled away from him, "We have to get ready."

"Yeah I know, I need to take a shower, care to join me?" he asked.

"Thanks, but I already got that covered."

"No, no dear Violet you have very little covered in fact." He said looking down at my towel-covered body.

I rolled my eyes and pushed him towards the shower, "Take your shower, Malfoy."

He smirked and winked at me as I walked back into my bedroom closing the bathroom door. That was the Draco Malfoy I could live with.

Unfortunately it was the Draco Malfoy I would see little of.

It was an unusually busy morning in the Great Hall. People were laughing, talking joyfully. Some people were flirting; I think it was one of those mornings where I just noticed all the romance at Hogwarts. I couldn't help but feeling proud that I was the girlfriend of the all-popular sex god Draco Malfoy.

Come to think of it, that makes me nervous. It's really a lot to live up to, don't you think?

Most of the girls at Hogwarts would give their right leg to be Draco's girlfriend, but somehow, I ended up with him, hell, I didn't even like him at the time.

I walked over towards the Slytherin table and sat down, getting as comfortable as I could on the bench.

"Morning Livet," I heard someone call from behind me.

For a moment, I actually forgot that my name was now, 'Livet', and I started to ignore it.

"Livet?" I heard again.

Finally, I realized that someone was calling me, "Oh, sorry Blaise I didn't hear you," I said biting into my piece of toast that I grabbed before answering Blaise.

"It's alright," he said as he sat down and began to put scrambled eggs on his plate.

"Aren't you excited to start classes today?" he said sarcastically.

"I definitely am," I said truthfully.

Blaise looked at me puzzled, "Seriously?" he asked laughing a bit. "Yeah, aren't you?" I replied. "Well I wouldn't say I'm as excited as you are about them. Do you have any classes with Draco?" he said exaggerating Draco's name.

"Every one of them," I replied as I put some cereal in a bowl and poured in milk.

"You know, you seem different," he said as he took a sip of pumpkin juice.

"And by what means do you say that?"

"Well, I mean, you seem to be acting different, the way you act now," he started, "you just seem, different, from when I first met you," he said as his eyed moved along with something behind me.

"Oh," I said quietly as I felt a hand on my shoulder.

I turned my head to see Draco, who was starting to sit down next to me.

"What are you guys talking about?" Draco asked referring to the bit of my conversation with Blaise that he overheard. "Nothing," I said pursing my lips after talking.

He furrowed his eyebrows and looked at me, "Alright then," he said as he began to eat breakfast.

Flint, Goyle, and Crabbe sat down at the table and started talking amongst themselves, Blaise, and Draco.

I looked down the Slytherin table, and today, it seemed as though the couples were sticking out more and more. They were just holding hands, cuddling, some were even making out. What was strange is everyone kept...okay so mostly girls would take a glance in my and Draco's direction then they would whisper to each other, especially when I would look back at them.

"Draco," I said grabbing onto his arm gently.

"Yes?" he replied sticking a piece of toast in his face.

"Well if you would stop stuffing your face for a minute then you would notice girls keep looking over at us. Well at me anyways and then they whisper...do I have something on my face or something?"

He laughed grabbing my hand, lacing his fingers with mine.

"Do me a favor. Look at the girls when I do this." I looked at him confused. My eyes widened when he pressed his lips against my neck. He started gently nibbling in places, but they were certain places. Places he knew tickled me; he had quite a bit of practice back at my father's mansion. I involuntarily started laughing, "Draco cut it out!" I said sternly. I wasn't a huge fan of displaying our affection in public. Probably because we didn't show much affection in the first place...public or not.

"Just look at the girls," he whispered in my ear as he started kissing behind it. I looked over at the girls, well as many as I could look at, at once. They were glaring. I finally understood why they were looking. Yeah, I know, well, I'm slow with street smarts. I'm a whiz at potions and stuff but street smarts I would be the slowest one in the class.

Anyways...yeah so these girls are jealous of me.

Me! Jealous of me, me, me, me, me, me, me.

Okay so maybe they were jealous of Livet Dildre. But that was still technically me. Right?

"I can't believe they're jealous of me," I muttered more to myself then anyone else, but Draco, who was still sucking on my neck, heard me loud and clear.

"Well of course they are jealous of you. You're my fiancé; I'm surprised you haven't got any death threats. Well from the other houses anyways. Most of the Slytherin's know who you really are." He replied pulling slowly away from my neck, but he didn't move far.

"We really need to start showing more of our love to others Livet, if we really want them to believe it."

I knew that was coming.

But I know he's right. I mean he's what every girl wants, and I, Livet Dildre, am engaged to him. Everyone would expect that if we were engaged, we'd be in love or something. And generally people who are in love show it.

Yes, Draco and I are engaged. Not really by choice, but still, we're engaged.

"I know," I said quietly.

"It's your turn," Draco said as if he was waiting for something. "My turn for what?" I said confused.

Draco chuckled, "Make those girls jealous," he said smirking.

Well you would have thought that I would have known that that was what he wanted.

I kissed Draco deeply, well, as deeply as I knew how really. He smirked into my lips and deepened the kiss. I pulled away and grabbed his hand. "Come on, we've got to go to class," I said excitedly.

Draco sighed, "Alright," he dully said as we both got up from the table.

As we walked down through the Great Hall, I could almost feel all of the girls' eyes boring into me with jealousy. I looked at one girl who was glaring at Draco and me. I smirked at her and pulled Draco's hand over my head, draping his arm across my shoulders. He looked at me and smirked.

I looked over towards the Gryffindor table and saw Harry who smiled at me once he saw me. I looked over at Draco who was looking the other way. Cautiously I waved to Harry, hoping that Draco wouldn't see. I heard a bunch of footsteps behind Draco and myself, and turning around I found that the entire Slytherin table had gotten up and left as Draco and I were leaving the Great Hall. I couldn't help but smile at the new feeling of power Draco and I had here.

"Draco, I need to get my books I left them in my room," I said cursing myself for leaving them in my room.

"No you didn't, well, I mean technically you did, but I grabbed them for you when I left this morning," he said pulling one of my books out of his shoulder backpack.

"Thanks," I said smiling at him as we approached the Advanced Potions classroom. Not exactly the easiest class to start your morning out with.

Draco took his hand off my shoulder, grazing my back as he took his hand down. You can bet your broomstick that sent goose bumps all down my back. Draco sat down in one of the last rows of seats. I looked at him oddly, "Why are we sitting all the way back here?" I asked wanting to sit up front.

"Why not?" he said getting comfortable in the seat he was sitting in.

"Well, why can't we sit up towards the front?" I asked pulling his hand in that direction.

"Because the back is more fun," he said looking at the chair next to him.

I let out a sigh and sat down, "Fine," I whined.

To be honest this was one of the first times I've ever purposely sat down in the back. I was always in the front, listening to everything the Professor had to say, unless of course there were no more seats left up front, which was rare because most people prefer sitting away from the Professors.

I pulled out my parchment and quill, ready to take notes, along with my potions book. Draco cocked an eyebrow at me, "What are you doing that for? We'll get an 'A' in this class anyways," he said just carelessly dropping his book on the desk, and then he leaned back in his chair, his hands resting behind his head. I looked at him appalled, "Draco you really should care more about your grades, how do you expect to..." I looked around the room making sure no one was listening then I lowered my voice, "...become the next Dark Lord if you don't know how to make a simple mind reading potion."

"You'll tutor me," he said bluntly.

"Tutor you? And by that you mean give you all the answers and do the potions by myself but say you helped?"

He looked at me and smirked kissing my cheek, "Thanks you're a doll."

I cocked my eyebrow, "We'll just see about that doll."

His smirk grew wider, "It's going to be awfully hard to not just throw you on this desk and take you now."

Yeah that definitely made my eyes widen...I mean if Draco Malfoy said that to you...well you probably would've thrown him on the table...but come on this is me we're talking about here.

He grabbed my chin and brought my head towards his as his lips touched mine. A few 7th years that were already in class whooped and cheered making an "oooooooo" sound as he worked his lips with mine.

My blood drained out of my face when I heard the familiar emotionless voice call out from behind us.

"Mr. Malfoy although I am _thrilled_ you are in love, I kindly suggest you save your romance with Ms. Dildre for after my class."

I was frozen with embarrassment as the class started laughing. Draco pulled away slowly and smirked his egotistic smirk "Welcome to the big leagues Livet," he whispered. He turned the upper half of his body and looked at Professor Snape, "Sorry sir," he said giving him that innocent I'm a suck up look.

"It's quite alright, Mr. Malfoy," he replied looking at me quickly.

"Yeah Draco!" A sixth year Ravenclaw called out.

"10 points from Ravenclaw," Snape said bluntly still looking at me. I knew he knew who I really was, and by that I mean he knew I was Voldemort's daughter. I slightly smiled, "Morning Professor." I said un-Livet shyly.

"Good morning Ms. Dildre," he said..., again I say...bluntly. He then turned sharply from us and basically power-walked his way to the front.

"Welcome to Advanced Potions. This class will be difficult for those of you who do not posses the qualities needed." He looked at Draco and me. Draco smirked leaning back in his chair again.

"This class," Snape continued, "is so difficult it has all four houses in it. I expect all of you to get along after all no one in here is a first year."

That's when it hit me that Harry was supposed to be in here. I looked around the room, cautiously of course, but I didn't see Harry. Maybe he switched out he said he was going to talk to Dumbledore.

As if on queue the door opened slowly and Harry walked in. Draco looked back seeing Harry and scuffed.

"Mr. Potter unless you have a good excuse for not being here on time like the rest of the class I suggest you leave."

"Sorry sir, I was talking to Professor Dumbledore. He gave me a note," Harry reached into a pocket in his robe and pulled out a piece of parchment. He walked down the aisle to the front of the room where Snape was standing and handed it to him.

Snape looked at the note carefully then sighed, "Very well Mr. Potter, and let's try not to make this a repetitive event."

"Of course not sir."

"Find a seat Mr. Potter."

Harry looked around the room, once his eyes had reached me I could sense a hello coming from them, and if Draco had not been there he would have smiled at me. Harry found a seat across the classroom towards the back and sat down quickly.

"Today, we're going to make a potion that will let the drinker turn into anything and everything they want for 6 hours," Snape continued, "Turn to page 679, there you will find the ingredients you will need to make this potion. When you are finished, the potion should be the color of turquoise. Anyone who fails to do this potion correctly will fail the assignment completely."

I opened my book and flipped through pages until I reached page 679. The potion called for a pinch of Wolves bane, three pixy flowers, a dash of werewolf fur, and a ounce of snake poison.

Now that might not sound hard, but all those ingredients could cause a massive explosion if mixed incorrectly a deadly explosion at that. I was surprised Professor Snape was letting us do this as our first potion. Oh well I was up for any potion challenge.

...That was nerdy wasn't it? "I was up for any potion challenge" I'm just happy this is in my head.

"Let's get the supplies," Draco said standing up. I snapped out of my thoughts and stood up rather quickly then I had intended almost taking my book down with me but a hand grabbed it before it hit the ground and made a loud bang. I looked over my shoulder as did Draco and saw Harry behind me. Draco immediately sneered.

"Thanks Harry," I said boldly considering I knew Draco would want to rip my head off. Harry smiled, "You're welcome Livet," he said not taking his eye off Draco.

Draco's sneer turned into a smirk since I'm smart I knew why he was smirking. Right now he could say anything having to do with me and there was nothing I could do about it. So when Draco's mouth opened and he said, "What Potter can't get girlfriend so now you have to try and take mine? I'm surprised Saint Potter would do such a thing," Draco quickly lifted both eyebrows and dropped them again.

"Livet is my fiancé and I can tell by her screaming my name in bed that she doesn't see it as such a bad thing." I shot him a look, it as a hurt look. I was hurt that he said that. Not because Harry would spread it around the school or anything but because he said it when half the class was listening. I had to disguise it just as fast as I shot it and Harry being as observant as he was noticed this.

Harry looked at Draco blankly then said very quietly, "I don't think you should talk yourself up as much as you Malfoy, I don't think she enjoys it as much as you claim." With that Harry mocked Draco by raising his eyebrows quickly and dropping them, walking past up to get his supplies.

Draco was angry, that wasn't so hard to see. He gripped my forearm so hard I thought it might break, "I never want to see you talking to Potter again, got it? If you do there will be a world of pain for you when my birthday comes around."

I nodded quickly and he yanked me over towards the counter with the supplies on them. I was no longer looking forward to the rest of the day.

The rest of the day I didn't say much of anything to Draco. I was too angry and scared of him. I no longer looked at him as a normal person as I did this morning. He was Draco Malfoy again...the one I hate but I'm forced to love.

I somehow managed to get away from him and the rest of his gang at dinner. I sat at my usual spot outside doing my homework. It was a beautiful night the sun was setting into the valley below Hogwarts. There was slight breeze that would run through my hair gently as though it were brushing its fingers through it. I finished the 500 word essay for Snape, which was the last thing I had to do. I leaned back further into the tree looking at the view closing my eyes welcoming the autumn breeze that continued the caress me. I opened my eyes bring my knees to my chest, resting my chin between them. Something about autumn gave me butterflies in my stomach. It was truly my favorite season. I saw some students coming outside to run around and hang out after they had finished their dinners. I saw Draco and his group walk out. A girl who was a sixth year walked past them. She was pretty, long red hair with hazel eyes. The boys all turned their heads watching her walk by, including Draco. I didn't like it when he looked at other girls. I mean I knew he would but it doesn't mean I had to like it. I figured I better make my routine "Livet" appearance. I grabbed my books and stood up walking over towards them. Draco smirked when he saw me.

"On the prowl I see," I said nodding my head in the girl's direction.

Draco's friends smirked, "Aw don't be jealous love I was just looking," he said to me.

"You think I'm jealous of a fire crotch who is younger then me? Please _love_ I thought you had better taste then that, you choose me didn't you?"

"Bite your tongue," he said looking intrigued with me.

"You'll do that for me," I replied trying to resist blushing.

Draco pulled me to him, "It would be my pleasure."

"I bet it would," I retorted as he started to lean in, I leaned up faster and kissed his cheek, "Have a nice night Drakie pants," I said smiling at the displeasured look he was giving to me.

I walked away from him not even bothering to look at the glare he was giving me or more important the smirk his friend's were giving me.

As I walked down the halls I half expected Draco to come running after me. When I finally let my guard down I assumed he would just wait till he came back to our room.

I made a slight detour into the bathroom when I heard my name being said amongst a group of girls. I walked in behind them and when they looked up in the mirror to see my reflection they all turned around. There was six of them. Three of them in my opinion we're pretty, the other three were just okay.

"So you're Draco's fiancé?" The one in the middle said folding her arms in front of her chest quickly eyeing you up and down.

"You aren't all that pretty," the girl to her right said.

I rolled my eyes, "Really girls jealousy isn't good for your complexion."

"Please I'm not jealous of you, I'm jealous of what you have."

"Why do you want him so bad anyways?"

"Hmm let's see," she began sarcastically, "he's hot, he's rich, he's great in bed, and he has power."

Something she said really stuck in my head, "...he's great in bed..." no, no that didn't make me want him or anything it just made me realize he wasn't a virgin I mean I always knew he wasn't, but hearing it flat out from some other girl that she had been with him in bed...just kind of made it that much worse.

Why did I care so much?

I shouldn't care I mean he's Draco I'm forced to marry him, I don't want to. I just hope if...when we have sex for the first time I hope he isn't expecting much out of me. After all he will be experienced and me...well not so much.

"We'll how about this, you try and get Draco to be your fiancé do whatever you want to him...trust me when I tell you he won't."

She glared at me, "I would watch what you say."

"I don't really care," I said turning around and walking towards the bathroom floor being sure to run my left hand through my hair showing off the ring as I walked out.

What a wonderful first day was all I could think as I walked back to the common room. Hopefully tomorrow would be more exciting I sarcastically noted...

Boy was I in for a surprise.


	13. Mum

When the next day rolled around I found that not wanting to get up was a reoccurring theme, just ask my alarm clock.

When it went off this morning I threw my arm out from under the covers and slammed my hand on it, causing it to stop.

I let out a quiet sigh and closed my eyes again, telling myself that my mother would just pull me out of bed eventually.

But then it dawned on me, my mother wasn't here and I was at Hogwarts. Suddenly thoughts of my mother came flooding into my head, causing an unwanted tear to trickle down my cheek.

"For god's sake, it's to early to be crying," I mumbled to myself as quietly as I could as I wiped away the tear that had fallen.

It wasn't just the fact that my mother wasn't here to wake me up because I was at Hogwarts, I love being at Hogwarts most of the time, and normally I would just pop out of bed with a gleam of excitement boring through my sleepy eyes.

It was the fact that my mother hadn't been here for me.

Hell, I haven't talked to my mom since I left for my father's house.

There were no messages, no owls sent, no packages, no letters, there was nothing.

I couldn't help the tears that gracefully fell down my cheek. She used to be my best friend and now she felt like a stranger.

It's like my mother didn't even care in any sense, she couldn't even send me a letter asking how I was doing.

I mean, I was staying with Voldemort, the Dark Lord for God's sake, and yes, he is my father, but she didn't even care in the slightest bit about my well being?

How could my own mother do such a thing?

Not to sound selfish or anything of that sort, but I was always my mother's "little Violet", she always cared so much, and now it's almost like I'm my fathers problem and she doesn't have to deal with me, and now she chooses not to.

And that's upsetting.

My thoughts were abruptly broken when the bathroom door swung open, revealing Draco who had a towel wrapped around his waist and was in the middle of brushing his teeth. He looked at me oddly, noticing that I was crying, and rolled his eyes, walking back into the bathroom.

He spit the toothpaste out of his mouth and walked back into my room, as he continued to brush his teeth.

"Do you know what time it is Livet?" he said, well rather mumbled through his toothpaste.

I looked at the clock but he spoke again, "Stop blubbering and get ready, I can't take you to breakfast looking like, that," he said rudely as he looked at me with my messy bed head hair and make-up less face, "It would completely sabotage my reputation."

I looked at him feeling even worse now as I wiped the tears from my cheeks. He shook his head and walked out of my room and into the bathroom.

I told you that supporting mood he had going on yesterday wouldn't last long.

I can't believe he talked to me like that, "It would completely sabotage my reputation," I mimicked him as I walked into the bathroom. Draco had walked into his room and shut the door, I locked both doors and walked over towards the shower turning it on and jumping in once I had taken my pajama's off, not caring whether the water was hot or cold.

I squirted shampoo into the palm of my hand and began to wash my hair, quickly I mind you. I rinsed out the shampoo and put in conditioner, washing my body after I had put the conditioner in my hair. I rinsed off my body and my hair, and hopped out, looking at the clock and realizing that this was perhaps the fastest shower I had ever taken.

Again I used a drying spell on my hair and wrapped a towel around my body. I put on some cover-up, mascara, and eyeliner, hoping that I wouldn't cry again, even though deep down I knew I was on the verge of tears already.

I ran out of the bathroom and into my room, noticing that I only had 15 minutes to eat and finish getting ready before classes started. I put on my school uniform, along with my robe, and shoes, grabbing my wand as I walked past my desk. I patted my owl on the head as I walked by it and into Draco's room.

"Finally, let's go," he commented not even bothering to ask why I had been crying before.

He walked in front of me, causing his scent to flow in front of me, I don't know why but I got a strange feeling in my stomach, not a bad feeling, but just that feeling...the butterflies in your stomach kind of feeling.

Draco opened the doors to the Great Hall and grabbed my hand forcefully and pulled me to the Slytherin table.

"Running late are we?" Blaise said smirking as Draco and I sat down.

"Just a bit," Draco said as he began stuffing a piece of toast in his mouth.

"Aren't we Livet," Draco said sounding much nicer.

I glared at him, not even bothering to comment as I began to eat some eggs, even though I wasn't particularly hungry.

Seven minutes of being silent passed as I listened to Draco and Blaise talk, "We've only got three minutes to get to class, we better be off," Draco said as he got up from the table. I rolled my eyes and got up from the table, walking in front of Draco to class.

I sat down at a desk and got my book out, opening it to the page where we had left off from yesterday. Draco walked up behind me and shut the book that I had just opened,

"Honestly, Livet, class hasn't even began yet," he said as he sat down next to me.

I looked at him maliciously again and gritted my teeth, I was not in the mood for him today.

I opened it back up and glared at him.

He looked almost taken aback, "Watch yourself," he warned pulling out his books.

I rolled my eyes, "Or you'll what? Kill me? What a pity," I mumbled to myself sarcastically.

Snape walked in and started his usual lecture. I took notes but as he continued talking I continued to loose interest. I dropped my quill, which made a rather loud sound, but I didn't care as I rested my head on the table.

I then heard silence...complete silence. I opened my eyes to only see the table and then black. I lifted my head and looked up seeing Snape standing over me.

"Is there a reason you are disrupting my class Ms. Dildre?"

I rolled my eyes, "I'm surprise you could here it over your loud excessive ranting, sir." I didn't mean to say that...I really didn't. Just right now...I don't care.

Snape's eyes glistened with anger but since I was in Slytherin he wasn't going to punish me.

"Keep your fiancé in line Mr. Malfoy," he said looking at Draco. He then swiftly turned and started making his way back to the front of the room. This just threw me over the edge I was sick of people talking about me like I was anything but a person. I picked up my thick potions book and threw it at Professor Snape.

It hit him square in the back and he bolted around causing the whole class to gasp. I just glared at him. "Go to Dumboldore's office NOW!!!" he boomed.

"Thank god," I said bluntly getting up. I grabbed my backpack ignoring all the looks I was getting, some of envy, some of shock, others of stupidity as I walked out of the classroom slamming the door.

"Sherbet Lemon," I said coldly as I walked up towards the eagle statue, when a staircase was soon revealed.

"Livet, I've been expecting you," Dumbledore said as he sat down in his chair.

"I bet you have haven't you," I said sounding much meaner than I had intended.

Dumbledore peered over his glasses at me and folded his hands.

"Livet, would you care to explain why you threw a book at one of your Professors?" he asked clearing his throat.

"Because I felt like it, okay?" I said not wanting to tell him why I was so upset with everyone today.

"Violet, I know that you are trying to use a whole new attitude, but I know you well enough to know that you wouldn't just 'feel' like throwing a book at one of your Professors," he stated.

"Well I felt like it and did it," I said looking in the opposite direction of Dumbledore, and avoiding eye contact as my eyes began to well up with tears.

"Is something the matter, Livet?" Dumbledore questioned standing up.

"I-I'm fine," I said as I began to shake. Not only was I feeling like complete crap, but Draco was being worse than his usual ass like self, and to top everything off...I'm in Dumbledore's office for something that I regret doing...I mean....I'm never in trouble, I don't want something like this to go on my record or something.

Oh my God....my record.

I took an unwanted sharp breath in.

"_Violet_, tell me what is wrong," Dumbledore said noticing that I was crying.

Better to let it all out now............................right?

"Well for starters I'm engaged to Draco, who, as you know, isn't the nicest of guys. Secondly I'm the Dark Lord's daughter which is really something to live up to isn't it?? And then to top it all off, my mother has basically left me for the vultures to eat on the side of the road. She obviously doesn't care about me, and doesn't even think to send me a letter ever. I mean...why on earth would she do a thing like that!? Caring for her daughter? I must be crazy to think that it would have been nice to get a letter every once and a while!"

By this time I was balling....even more than that...I had completely broken down.

Dumbledore grabbed a box of tissue and handed it to me, "I told you I had been expecting you," he said which confused me.

"What do you mean? How did you know about my mother ignoring me?" I asked as the tears continued to pour from my eyes.

"Violet," he started, "Your mother hasn't been ignoring you," he said causing my eyes to about pop out of my head.

"What do you mean she hasn't been ignoring me!? She hasn't sent nor said a word to me since I left for my fathers house!"

"Violet, your mother was in here worried sick about you half the time," he said sitting back down, "I need to show you something," he said as he began to rummage through his drawers.

I never expected what he was going to show me.

Never.

"Violet," he said making me look up from where I had been staring....the floor.

"Your mother tried to send you these...." he said handing me a stack of letters, hundreds of letters, all addressed to me, from my mother. The letters were all stacked ontop of eachother and tied together with a black ribbon.

"M-M-M-My mo-o-other sent me t-t-this?" I said as I began to weep even harder now.

I opened up one of the letters quickly, desperately, angrily:

"_My dearest Violet,_

_Honey, I hope you're doing alright, I've been worried sick since you've left, and it's only been a couple of hours. I can understand if you are angry with me at the moment, but I just hope you understand that everything that was done had to be that way. I've been pacing the floors and nervously twiddling my thumbs constantly, it's not going to be the same with you gone. I'm worried about your health, and your father. Is he treating you fairly? Rightly? Abusively? If he laid one finger....or wand on you I will get Dumbledore and the entire ministry to come get you, I promise that if you need me to help I'll be here. I always will Violet, always._

_I love and miss you terribly, please write back as soon as you can, I can't stand this feeling of not knowing where you are or how you are doing._

_Love always and forever,_

_Mom"_

By this time it had felt like the entire world had just taken a break, and that my life had just crashed down like a mirror that's been dropped over your head and shatters into little glass fragments all around you, leaving you with a bad headache, pain, tears, and glass shards.

"Dumbledore," I said vaguely with barely any breath in my lungs, "Why didn't I get these?"

"Violet, your father had all incoming mail to you be stopped, nothing your mother sent would have gotten to you, your mother had no clue and panicked, thinking that either you were still mad at her, or that you were in serious, possibly life threatening danger. So she kept sending you owls, but Voldemort stopped everyone of them, I'm so sorry Violet," he said as he noticed my deeply depressed expression and tear stricken eyes.

"You mean," I took a sharp and loud breath in, "You mean to tell me, my mother has been trying to get a h-h-hold of me all this time....and my dad blocked all of the letters?!" I said grabbing another letter, this time, from the bottom of the stack.

"_Violet,_

_I'm worried sick right now, you haven't sent one letter back to me this entire summer. I don't know if it's because you're still mad at me or if you're in trouble. Bloody hell, you could be dead for all I know. All I'm asking is that even if you plan on never talking to me again, please, please, just let me know how you are, how your father is. What's going on. I love you with all my heart and I can't take this anymore, I need to hear from you, I've sent you over 100 letters already, but not one has been replied to Please Violet, send me a letter back. I hope everything is going well, and at this point all I can do is hope for the best, I love you Violet,_

_Please reply._

_I'll always love you,_

_Mom"_

"Violet, you're dealing with a lot of things right now that nobody else has to deal with, I can understand that you are upset, but you can't throw books at teachers to let that out. I'm sure Professor Snape isn't to pleased with you at the moment, but I'm not going to punish you for your actions. In fact, I'm exempting you from your classes today, however, if something like this happens again, you'll have to come here again, and you will have to suffer the consequences for it." I smiled faintly....and I mean very faintly.

"I'm sorry Professor Dumbledore," I said as I grabbed another tissue, "Let's just not throw books at people anymore?" He said offering me a small smile, "Now, go on and for god's sake please write back to your mother," he said smiling.

I grabbed the stack of letters and stood up, walking out of Dumbledore's office, still crying mind you.

I walked down the spiral staircase and went outside, under that one tree I always used to sit under. I threw the letters on the ground. I sat down and buried my face into my knees.

All I wanted was to be alone.

All I wanted was to see my mom.

All I wanted was to not exist. To become invisible Violet again, before all this happened.

I would kill just to go back into time and just be who I was before all of this mess, before I got betrothed to Draco, before I met my _real _father.


	14. Bloody Butterflies

It was Monday October 31st. All classes had been canceled for today much to my dismay.

Yes, I had gotten back to finally liking school again. What a relief. Professor Snape still won't turn his back to me although I had apologized a million times. I couldn't help but grin every time he did this. It was funny to think Professor Snape of all people was afraid of me.

There was a dance tonight...the Halloween dance. Draco told me not to get a costume because he was going to get one for me. Yeah I'm scared it will probably end up being like a naughty nurse kind of thing. Well he can't make me wear it!

Harry and I are very close friends now. I know that's terrible!!! I tell him consistently that we can't be friends but he manages to shut me up and not follow through with it. I'm just afraid Draco will see us hanging out...or worse...my father.

Dumbledore and I talk once a week after the Prefect meetings we hold. That's right Draco and I are in charge of the Prefects. Draco enjoys it much more then I do.

Believe it or not he has given me my space lately...sad thing is...it's too much space. I think he might be cheating on me with a girl named Grace Austin from Ravenclaw. She's really pretty and really how should I say...skanky? I'll see them in the halls sometimes, she's batting her long eyelashes. His giving her his "You-know-you-want-me" smirk and she loves it.

I've kind of been hiding from the "popular" circle I was pulled into. Sometimes I'll talk to Raine still, I think he loves me...of course no one has been in love with me before so I can't tell. But I asked Harry what he thought and he thinks that Raine has been avoiding me because it hurts too much to be around me. He says that's what guys do.

My father has been sending me letters lately. I think he misses me but won't admit it. He's always making sure that Draco is taking good care of me and that I'm not alone. Also that I'm only hanging out with Slytherins. I assure him all these are true all though none of them are.

So here I sit under my willow tree enjoying the cool crisp air Halloween seems to give. I tightened my cloak once a shiver went down my spine. I looked up at the big clock and it read 2:00 PM. I hadn't had lunch yet so I thought I better get it before they start setting up for the dance. I stood up and stretched my arms I could see Harry come running up the hill from the Quidditch pitch...oh did I mention the Slytherin vs. Gryffindor match was today? I don't think I did. Well it was and I didn't attend by the look on Harry's face it's probably a good thing...Draco is going to be grumpy.

Harry ran up to me and picked me up swinging me around, "We won, we won!!!" he chanted excitedly. I blushed as he set me down, "Well technically I lost you won..." I replied in a smarty-pants tone. He smiled, "Well that's true I s'pose." I grinned and hugged him again, "Congratulations Harry, I need to go cheer Draco up." I think I sounded sadder then I intended but Harry just grinned.

He would constantly ask me why I was marrying him. I told him the truth...well most of the truth I said I was forced to, but I didn't say why. Harry said it was all pish posh and I should marry who I want. I told him to explain that to my father.

If he knew who my daddy dearest was...he wouldn't dare.

I parted from Harry leaving him to go to take a shower and get ready for the dance as I walked down the steep hill to the Quidditch Pitch. I was close to the entrance when the Slytherin team walked out. With a very pissed off looking Draco leading them.

I stood still and waiting for him to walk over to me. He sneered at me, "Thanks for not showing up," he said sarcastically.

I looked down at the ground I started shaking I knew he would be mad but I didn't think he would be mad at me. "I-I-I'm sorry...I-..." I couldn't finish there was really now reason that I didn't go...except I didn't want to.

He continued to glare at me then he shoved me...and I mean hard. I instantly fell to the ground. "You're beneath me," he spat as the rest of the team snickered and followed him to the locker rooms.

I...sat there. That was the first time Draco had ever done anything to be remotely considered physical abuse.

I had to wonder...why me?

"What the hell did I do to deserve this?!?!?!" I screamed to an empty chunk of earth.

I laid down on the grass looking into the gray sky. The rain started to come down. I closed my eyes and let it consume me. Tiny droplets turned into millions of larger droplets as it began to pour.

I...laid there.

When I finally got up about ten minutes later I was drenched from head to toe and my eye-liner was running. That really was the least of my worries.

I HATED Draco Malfoy. He was a leech a cockroach and I would get away from him sooner or later...mark my words. I walked back into Hogwarts looking down at the ground the whole time. I kept repeating these words in my head. "You're beneath me." Who wasn't I beneath?

I knew Draco was just angry about the fact the he lost to Gryffindor and his fiancé didn't show, so why did those words hurt so much? I figured I should talk to him...save myself from a bunch of torture in the future. You laugh but I'm being serious.

I walked in the common room upstairs to my room. I opened the door and muttered a dry spell drying off my clothes. My hair was still wet though. I walked through the bathroom. The door to his room was shut I knocked a couple of times and when I didn't get an answer I opened it.

What I saw made me stop in place. There was Draco on top of Grace in his bed completely nude.

Draco looked over his shoulder and saw me, worse part...he didn't care. He just went right back to doing god knows what with Grace as I slowly shut his door and made my way back to my room closing my door as I walked. I sat on the floor by the foot of my bed and pulled my knees to my chest as I rested the side of my face on the top of my knees. I didn't cry...well except for that one single tear that made its way down my cheek.

When 5 o'clock rolled around it was time to get ready for the dance. As you can guess I wasn't really in the mood.

To tell you the truth of what I saw earlier...you know Grace and Draco...well it changed everything. I think I might have thought Draco was actually starting to like me...or be able to stand me. And now I realize that just isn't really the case. So now I wouldn't get my hopes up.

Draco walked in my room completely interrupting me of my thoughts...what else is new. He threw what I assumed to be my costume on my bed. What I saw didn't surprise me...just disgusted me.

I'll give you three guesses...

Nurse?...No

Barbie?...No

3. French Maid?... Bingo.

"You can't be serious. You don't actually expect me to wear that."

"You will wear that."

"No. I. Won't."

Draco approached me and grabbed my shoulders roughly, "You will."

"You wear it, Draco."

He ignored me completely giving me an annoyed look.

"And you will also love me like you love school tonight, got it?"

"I wonder what Grace would say about that," I muttered picking up the costume.

Draco just smirked, "Feeling jealous, Violet? You know I would just drop Grace if you would..."

"I won't...but if you can see other girls why we are engaged then I can see other guys."

"I'm not _seeing_ I'm _shagging_ and _you_ will NOT! You are going to be my wife and you need to keep your place in the family."

Family? That's a joke.

I just glared at him. He brought his hand to my face caressing my cheek. He leaned in and kissed me slowly but possessively. There were fireworks bursting in my stomach.

WHY DID I GET THESE!!! DAMN STOMACH!!!

He pulled away, "I'll meet you outside of the Great Hall." He squeezed my butt causing me to jump as he backed away from me smirking, then finally turned around completely going back into his room.

I wrinkled my nose looking at the costume it was complete with fishnets, high heels and a feather duster. (Not the kind you wear the kind you dust with.) I couldn't believe I was about to wear this. I just didn't want to disobey Draco, especially since I know he would abuse me physically.

Merlin, I never thought I would be in this situation.

I put the fishnets on, and pulled the outfit up my body. It tied in the front like a corset top. I looked down and my cleavage. I defiantly wasn't going to be bending over tonight. Especially since the skirt barely covered my butt. I put my hair up in a high ponytail, letting some strands down in the front and added some heavy eyeliner and lip gloss reminding myself I wasn't Violet, I was Livet and this is something I, Livet, would wear on Halloween.

I took a deep breath as I buckled my shoes. I took another deep breath and opened my door. I walked down the hall and down the stairs. There were some people down there still waiting for others. I swear the room stopped and looked at me, the girls looked disgusted the guys made me wish I had a bodyguard. There were more wolf calls then I could count and that made me walk faster out of the room twisting my ring around my finger. I then felt someone wrap his or her arm around my waist.

"Hey kiddo you're lookin' all grown up...need an escort?" I shot my head in the direction of the voice and sighed in relief when it was Dylan. Tye stood on the other side of me and wrapped his arm around my shoulders.

I laughed and smiled, "Yeah thanks guys I thought I was going to get raped...multiple times." They smiled, "Did Draco make you wear that?"

"Oh yeah picked out especially by Mr. Malfoy himself. I thought he would have me in a nun outfit considering how jealous he gets."

Dylan chuckled, "He likes to show you off, make the guys go crazy knowing that you're his and there is nothing they can do about it. Halloween is the perfect night, you should try to have fun."

I rolled my eyes and we walked down the halls towards the entrance of the Great Hall where we would meet Draco.

Just the guy I wanted to see...

I saw his platinum blonde hair in the distance when we walked through the doors, and took a deep breath in as we approached him.

Tye and Dylan unwrapped their arms from me and walked behind me, it was then when Draco turned around and looked me up and down, making me feel very uncomfortable I might add.

This was really the last place I wanted to be. I didn't want to be with Draco, I was nervous, and extremely uncomfortable in my outfit.

Music started playing loudly, and the lights turned off, leaving nothing but a candlelit ceiling above everyone.

There were a lot more people there than I imagined there would have been, a lot of couples too.

Every time Halloween came around, there was just this feeling in the air everywhere. I don't know, maybe it was just because I'm a witch and there is some weird connection there or something, but there was just a feeling of happiness and spookiness about. I loved that feeling, and despite not wanting to be at the dance, and having a horrible day, I just loved the feeling that was going through me right now, for once.

Draco started hanging out with Blaise, Crabbe, Goyle, Flint, and practically the rest of the Slytherins and their dates. I couldn't help but feel out of place.

I mean, what do you say to all of these people?

I stood there uncomfortably as Draco danced and looked like he was having a good time, I put my arms across my chest, and after not one acknowledgment or look from Draco, I decided to go sit down at a table.

I walked over towards the table and after putting my arms on the table I rested my chin on them and stared into the candle that flickered in front of me.

I didn't pay any attention to what was going around me, until someone bumped into my table. I looked up and saw that it was Harry who had bumped into the table and he looked back at me as if he wanted me to follow. He walked out of the Great Hall and into the corridor outside of it.

I followed him out into the corridor, and once I had left the Great Hall, I spotted him standing behind one of the many decorative pillars that were along the corridor.

Harry saw me coming and smiled, "It didn't look like you were having fun," he said quietly.

"I'm not," I replied.

"Did you pick that out?"

"Of course not Draco did, I might as well be wearing nothing I feel so disgusting," I said crossing my arms in front of my chest.

"Harry, can we talk for a minute?" I shifted my eyes. Harry furrowed his eyebrows, "We're talking now aren't we?"

I relaxed my face and rolled my eyes, "No I mean, not here, somewhere else?" I said as I walked down the corridor.

Harry followed me as I walked into an old classroom that wasn't being used. Harry closed the door behind me and I sat down on the old Professor's desk. Harry sat down next to me, "What's on your mind?" he questioned sounding concerned.

"Draco," I said quietly as I exhaled, "He's just being such a jerk, and I mean I'm just so confused on where I stand," I said as I looked at my shoes, in which I must've tripped in about 50 times. As you know I'm not good in heels.

"Well what do you mean?"

I took a deep breath in, and closed my eyes, "I walked in on him earlier today with Grace," I said sounding much sadder in my voice than I had before.

"What?!" Harry said loudly obviously shocked that I seemed so calm about it.

"Shhh-..." I said as I opened my eyes again.

"Sorry, continue," Harry said as he began to swing his feet back in forth.

"I don't know it's just when I'm with Draco, I hate him, I absolutely HATE him, he's stubborn and he's snotty, not to mention extremely conceited. I just all around want nothing to do with him. But I mean, when he kisses me I get this feeling, and I don't know if it's how it feels when you kiss someone and hate or don't love them, because I've never been kissed before, other than him and one time I kissed Raine. He makes me so angry and upset all the time and he's so inconsiderate, I just can't stand being around him sometimes. But I mean sometimes I do fe-..." I paused, "Harry, can you do me a favor," I asked looking upward.

Harry looked at me and nodded, "Of course, anything."

I looked into Harry's eyes, "Kiss me," at first he looked funny, confused really, "Just do it, please?" Harry nodded and moved in closer to me, checking the door to make sure Draco wasn't coming in before he put his lips against my own.

You know what I felt?

Nothing.

Absolutely nothing.

I pulled away from Harry, "Anything?" I asked.

"What do you mean?" he said unsurely.

"Did you feel anything when we kissed? Other than the obvious." I asked looking into his eyes again.

Harry looked at the ground before shaking his head, "No," he said pursing his lips.

"ME EITHER!" I shouted as I got up.

I began walking back and forth past Harry, pacing rather.

"Ugh! I can't believe that I didn't feel anything! This messes the WHOLE thing up! Why do I feel something when I kiss that cockroach but nothing when I kiss a nice guy like you who has been here for me since I got here?! Why?!?!??!"

Harry scooted foreword on the desk, "I don't know sometimes you can't explain your feelings, they just kind of develop, even if you don't want them to," he said.

"Look, thanks Harry," I said walking over to him and hugging him, "Anytime Vi-...Livet," I pulled away and looked at him strangely, he didn't almost call me Violet did he?

No he couldn't have known about me being Violet before.

I shook my suspicions off, "I better get going, Draco probably didn't notice I was gone but in the off chance he did I better go," I said walking out of the room.

"Bye Livet," Harry said as he scooted off the desk and stood up.

I walked down the corridor and took another one of my great deep breaths. You really can't even imagine how angry I am right now.

Why do I feel things when I kiss Draco?"

I don't understand he's such a jerk to me, he has no respect for me at all!

It figures, I start feeling things from a guy that doesn't like me like that and cheats on me with Grace.

I pushed back the tears that were burning from my eyes the best that I could, but if you looked at me you could tell that I was on the verge of a breakdown.

"Where in the hell have you been?" I heard that bone chilling voice of Draco's call from behind me as he grabbed my wrist.

"I was in the bathroom, there was a long line, sorry," I said nervously, hoping that he wouldn't hit me or anything again.

He eyed me suspiciously but let it go, probably because there was so many people around, not that that had stopped him after the Quidditch game.

Of course, a slow song had to come up, Draco looked at me and rolled his eyes as he grunted, "Come on, let's dance."

He put his arms around my waist and pulled me in closely, I wrapped my arms around his neck and rested my head against his shoulder.

I regretted doing that immediately after I did that.

Tears started welling up into my eyes but I continued to push them back.

How could I love someone in which I hated so much?

I did not just say that I loved that foul little idiot Malfoy.

I didn't mean that.

Well at least I hope.

The song ended, and I pulled away from Draco slowly.

"Kiss me," he said looking and sounding very demanding.

I looked at him and furrowed my eyebrows.

"For God's sake kiss me, and make it look passionate," he said sounding very angry but trying not to look that way.

I put my lips against his and kissed him the best I thought I could, and then I heard clapping and "ow oww's" coming from all around me.

I opened my eyes but Draco put his hand on my chin and deepened the kiss, holding on firmly to me so that I couldn't pull away.

The lights came back on announcing the end of the dance, and ultimately ending our kiss. Draco pulled away and flashed his eyebrows up and down at me. Part of me didn't want it to end, the dance looked so beautiful and romantic, but at the same time I couldn't wait to change out of this ridiculous get-up I had on and I personally wanted to stay far away from Draco, although, the kiss was nice...even though it wasn't real for him.

Draco talked with his friends and pulled me along with him, hand in hand, "I'm glad you offered to wear that," he said smirking as he looked at my ass. I widened my eyes, "I didn't pick-..." then I remembered, Livet would have, "I didn't think it would have given the right effect when I picked it out," I said sounding unconvincing. He gave me a very-smooth sarcastic kind of look and when we reached the Slytherin common room he let go of my hand and continued walking up the stairs and into his room. I walked into my room and shut the door, taking off my dress and putting on pajama bottoms and a tank top.

I walked up to the bathroom door, and placed my hand on the handle, listening for any sign of Draco in there. Figuring that since I heard nothing I could go in I opened the door slowly and walked in, no sign of Draco.

I grabbed a washcloth and put soap on it, scrubbing off all of my make-up. I took my hair out of the ponytail I had put it in, and brushed through it quickly when Draco walked in.

I ignored his presence and continued brushing my hair when he grabbed my hips and thrust me towards him.

"Ignoring me now are we? Well that's brilliant, Violet." he said angrily into my neck, causing unwanted goose bumps to arrive at the wrong time.

"Why should I bother paying attention to you when you just go around shagging Grace?" I said sticking up for myself for once.

I felt my stomach churn after saying that and winced at the thought of him hitting me.

But to my surprise he started laughing, "Ah, Violet. The act is so unlike you. It's almost cute," he said, exaggerating his sarcasm with the word "cute".

I looked at the floor and swallowed hard, breaking free from his grip against my waist and walking out of the bathroom, when he grabbed my wrist again.

"Kiss me," he demanded again, this time however, I didn't kiss him.

"No," I said closing the door in his face and walking to my bed. I covered myself up and laid down.

Draco came into my room and stormed over to my bed, "You don't tell me no," he said as he roughly kissed me.

He pulled away and slammed the door from my room into the bathroom.

And this was the guy I got butterflies for...


	15. What Did You Just Call Me?

I walked into my room after patrolling. I wasn't tired so I figured I would start packing. Yes, packing. Christmas break was in two days. Why jump so far ahead? Well nothing worth mentioning really happened in-between.

Every week Professor Dumbledore had a meeting with Head boy, Head girl and the prefects to discuss what was happening around the school. He would always talk to Draco and me individually after the meeting and that was when he gave me time to write to my mom, since if Draco saw me, he would tell my father. My mom of course wanted me to go home and I explained to her why I couldn't. I cried through that...I was just envisioning the look on her face when she read I was being forced into a marriage and owned by my father.

I most certainly wasn't excited to go home. Why? Well because this was when Draco and I were going to met with a...dark...wedding planner. Our wedding was supposed to be blessed by Dark Magic. How can something be blessed with Dark Magic? You're asking the wrong person.

Everyone was kind of on edge lately. The reason for this was mainly because the Head of the Ministry had been visiting lately having meetings with Dumbledore. Everyone was trying to guess what was going on. What kind of evil was attacking the school this year. Everyone's first guess of course was my father, but I knew it wasn't him...at least I think it wasn't him.

I pulled out my trunk and opened it up. I still had some clothes that I hadn't unpacked. I walked over to my dresser and opened it, taking most of the clothes out. I folded them neatly and then placed them in my trunk. I walked into the bathroom and grabbed my brush, toothbrush, toothpaste, and walked back into my room. I heard a knock on my door and then it opened.

What was the point of knocking?

Of course it was Draco. I didn't even need to look at the door I just continued packing up my trunk. I loosened my silver and green tie and spoke to him still not looking at him, "How many detentions did you give tonight?"

"44" he said. I could tell he was smirking. I rolled my eyes, "How many of them were Gryffindors?"

"22" he stated simply.

I turned around and looked at him, "So you gave each of them two?"

He raised both eyebrows and placed his hands on my hips, "How is it you know me so well?"

"You're easy to read," I replied placing my hands over his.

He smirked and pecked me on the lips. "You should probably get to bed." I rolled my eyes, "And you should stop parenting me."

"You're lucky I'm in a good mood."

"Oh yeah I'm the luckiest girl in the world."

"You are...you have me."

"Spare me,"

"Go to bed," he said taking his hands off my hips and slapped my butt as he walked into his room. I laid on my bed and closed my eyes in my uniform and all. Classes were canceled tomorrow and the day after, we left. I gazed at the ceiling for a while until I finally drifted to sleep.

The next morning I slept in, thank god really. Not that I don't like going to classes everyday, but getting the chance to sleep in every once and a while is always nice. My eyes fluttered open and after sitting there for a minute, letting my eyes adjust to the light, I slowly sat up and swung my legs out from under the covers, placing my feet on the rather chilly floor.

I stood up and stretched out my arms yawning once again. I walked over towards my window and peered out of it.

Now I have absolutely nothing against summer, at all. But I loved the winter so much. How could you not? I looked down towards the ground, where there were people getting in snowball fights. I looked back up at the sky and smiled as the snowflakes gracefully fell from the clouds.

I was pretty much in a daze at this point, up until my door creaked open. I turned around and saw Draco standing there. "I figured you'd be up by now," he said looking at me confused as I was still in my school uniform and everything, but still looked half asleep.

"Well I'm up if that's any consolation, but not awake yet."

He smirked, "Well awaken because we're going outside, dress warm," he said as he began walking out of the room.

"Wait," I said causing him to turn around again, "What are we doing?" I asked wanting to know what I was dressing warmly for.

"Just meet me at the Quidditch Pitch in ten minutes," he answered as he turned back around and walked out of my room, closing the door behind him.

This should be interesting.

I walked into the bathroom and grabbed the brush, and after brushing through my hair several times, I put it up into a ponytail. I put my usual make-up on and walked back into my room. Since there were no classes today, I decided to put on some blue jeans and a 3/4 length black sweater. I put on my shoes and grabbed my coat as I walked out the door.

I walked outside where I almost instantly dodged getting hit with a snowball that came my way.

I walked towards the Quidditch Pitch and looked around, scanning the field for Draco, when an arm wrapped around my waist.

I looked over to see Draco who was holding two broomsticks.

My eyes widened looking at the two broomsticks and I looked into Draco's eyes, which sent shivers down my spine, "Whose that second broom for?" I asked nervously.

The one time I had ever been on a broomstick was during Madam Hooch's class first year, where she taught us how to fly. With me it was more of attempting as oppose to teaching me to fly.

"For you," he said holding it out to me. "You have two brooms?" I asked curiously. He laughed, "Livet, I've got plenty more brooms at home." He handed, well rather threw the broom at me.

Draco got on his broom and started hovering, "Well, come on get on," he said looking at me as if I was stupid for not getting on already.

"Umm, Draco...isn't it kind of cold to go flying? Why don't we just, wait till, um, spring..." I said nervously trying to avoid getting on.

Of course, Draco wasn't exactly happy to get off, and wasn't about to just agree with me and not get on a broomstick until spring. Instead he rolled his eyes and sighed in annoyance, "Just get on," he said as he started riding around in circles around me.

I gulped and swung my leg over the broomstick. The broomstick started to lift my feet up from the snowy ground and I quickly found out that keeping my balance was about ten thousand times more difficult than it looked.

Flying is just not my forte.

I started to tip over, but a cold hand quickly grabbed me by the shoulder and pushed my back into center.

"For Christ's sake Livet, you're not even five feet from the ground," he said laughing as I unsteadily hovered over the ground.

"Well it's not like you were a master at riding a broom the first time," I said as I started to regain my balance...somewhat.

"Actually, I was," he said looking as if he was picturing the first time he rode a broom through his mind.

"Come on, just lean foreword and go, it's easier to balance when youre moving," he said as he started flying down the Quidditch Pitch.

Here goes nothing.

I leaned foreword, all the way forward.

Before I knew it I was barricading my way towards Draco, going much, much, much faster than I had originally intended.

I leaned back a little, which brought my speed down.

After skimming around for a while, I got a little bold.

Bold. I know, not really me is it?

I have a few bold moments. Occasionally.

I pulled the broomstick up and decided to go higher up. But instead of going higher, I ended up doing a flip.

I am telling you that was not as fun as everyone made it seem.

I couldn't help but let out a scream as I continued flying straight. I took a deep breath, but held my breath in for a second when I heard laughing behind me.

"Having fun?" I heard Draco's voice call from behind me.

I wouldn't exactly call it fun.

"Oh, um, yes," I replied as my teeth started chattering.

"As much fun as this is, do you think we could do something else, I'm freezing," I pleaded as my teeth continued chattering.

Draco sighed, "Yeah," he said sounding disappointed.

He flew down towards the exit of the Quidditch Pitch and I followed.

I actually wasn't that bad on a broom, just not comfortable in the least bit.

There was only one problem; I didn't exactly know how to get off. I looked down and realized that I was only about 5 feet from the ground. It was too far to jump off, but how else do you get off of this thing.

I slowly, slowly, and I mean slowly pushed downward and I finally reached close enough to the ground to get off.

Thank god I didn't have to jump right? That would have been a disaster.

I thought that I had avoided all conflict and that getting off would be easy.

Wrong.

I swung my leg over and, not really wanting to look like I didn't know what I was doing, I hurried off. But instead of getting off, my foot got stuck on the broom and I went flying onto the cold, snowy ground.

I looked up to see Draco's legs, and I brought my eyes up to his face, you guessed it he was laughing.

He held out a hand as if he was trying to help me up.

I looked at him unsurely, this was not a very Draco like gesture.

He's actually been on the more nice side lately, more like the past two days really. Draco can be nice sometimes, but he still has lots of moments.

I looked at his hand and grabbed onto it with my own, and effortlessly he pulled me up.

"Guess you won't be on the Quidditch team anytime soon," he said bluntly.

"I'm too clumsy," I said sounding more disappointed than I was.

It's not that I don't like flying, I just am not good at it. If you gave me a test on flying I would do an excellent job at it.

We walked out of the Quidditch Pitch and back towards Hogwarts. I was just about to say something to Draco, when a snowball came flying over towards us, and hit Draco square in the face. I started laughing uncontrollably, and Draco glared at me.

"Think that's funny do you?" He said wiping the snow that had stuck to his face from the snowball.

"Yes I believe that's why I'm laughing," I said back smiling at him.

He continued to glare at me for a minute, and after a while I stopped laughing.

Draco walked into the Great Hall, and after looking at a clock I finally realized that lunch was being served at this time.

I took my coat off and folded it over my arm as we approached the Slytherin table.

I looked over at the Ravenclaw table and unfortunately I saw Grace.

The next thing I knew I was holding Draco's hand.

Now, I didn't mean to hold onto his hand, not that it's that big of a deal or anything, but I knew I did it because something inside of me always snapped when I saw Grace.

He looked at my hand, then the direction I was looking in. He turned his head that way and saw Grace. He looked down at me and smirked, "She means nothing to me...just a good…well…satisfactory shag," he said proudly.

I glared at him and let go of his hand. He just smirked wider and grabbed my hand entwining his fingers with mine.

I couldn't help but looking back at Grace and as I had wanted she saw the whole thing and was frowning.

Are you ready for this? I felt bad for her. I mean even though I don't understand why, Draco is the sex god of Slytherin and every...almost every girl wants him and I bet he told Grace he liked her...maybe even loved her and I meant nothing to him. Well the second part of that might be true but he doesn't like her...since he just told me that and all. I kind of frowned at her...it was a pity frown but I turned my head away before I got more upset over this. Draco and I sat down where Dylan, Tye, Raine, Blaise, Crabbe, and Goyle were sitting.

"Afternoon boys," Draco said in a stern manor.

They all nodded except Crabbe and Goyle who just grunted. I grabbed a ham and cheese sandwich with a hand full of chips and set them on my plate.

I noticed Raine looking at me and I give him a shy smile as I bit into my sandwich.

I had no idea Draco was looking back and fourth between us. I don't think Raine did either because he kept looking at me.

I suddenly felt a tickle on my neck and looked to my left to see Draco kissing it. I moved my eyes down but they were still wide. I was confused.

What else is new?

"Draco!" I blushed; he stopped and looked up at me. He kind of glared at me before smirking and caught my lips in his. He licked my bottom lip and I got shivers as I opened my mouth and just as quick as I opened it I pulled away...this wasn't the time or place...or planet to be doing this.

He obviously did want to cause a scene here but he got his point across by squeezing my thigh...hard.

I discreetly winced and took another bite out of my sandwich. I looked up at Raine who wasn't there. He left I looked down at my plate feeling terrible. If only he hadn't kissed me at the ball we never would've been in this awkward situation.

I continued eating my sandwich and chips as Draco talked to the rest of the guys.

I noticed Dylan look over to the entrance of the great hall. I thought maybe he was just scanning the room but when he didn't look away I quickly assumed otherwise. I saw Dumbledore and the Head of the Ministry come in walking towards the front table talking and laughing.

Most people in the great hall looked at the both of them and then their gaze went towards the Gryffindor table. I looked over to where there were looking and saw... Harry. He was still eating, chatting with Hermoine and Ron when he noticed people looking at him and blushed.

"I wonder who or what is going to attack Harry this year." Goyle said taking another sandwich from off the table.

"Let's hope this year it will actually kill him." Draco said erupting in laughter and soon half the Slytherin table followed.

I rolled my eyes and set my elbow on the table and rested my head on my hand.

I looked over at Harry and he smiled at me winking quickly then looking away. I smiled also looking away. I drew my attention over to the front table looking at Dumbledore and the Minister seeing them talking. I just kind of continued looking over there when I saw the Minister say something and nod his head in my direction. Then Dumbledore nodded and they both turned their heads towards me and I quickly looked away.

They were talking about me. Did they think I was a danger to Harry? Because I wasn't, but he had just told the Minister who I am, I mean after all the man hadn't come to Hogwarts because of me...had he? Dumbledore knows I'm not a threat, maybe the Ministry thinks otherwise, maybe they are going to send me to Azkaban.

I have to stop worrying...it's giving me a headache. Maybe Dumbledore was just pointing out who I was.

"I assume you all are coming to the party, Livet and I are throwing tonight?"

"Of course, how many people are going to be there?"

"All future death eaters. That's about 60 or so."

I shot my head in Draco's direction, "We're what?"

"Having a party," he said as if it was the most known thing in the universe.

"When is this party?"

"After dinner till whenever I feel like making everyone leave," he replied snottily grabbing my hand.

"I'm finished with lunch let's go." He said climbing over the bench practically pulling me with him. I guess I was done with my lunch too.

After Dinner

Draco and I walked down the hall hand in hand with a group of about 20 or so people following us. We were heading to our party that I had just found out we were having at lunch today.

Draco led the people following us into our common room where it was all decorated. You could hear loud music playing...but it was coming from nowhere. Must've been some sort of spell.

There was food out on tables...club lights moving around. Some people were already in there dancing and stopped when Draco and i walked in. They all bowed to us. I looked at them like they were crazy, while Draco looked at them satisfied.

Soon the party was really underway. I couldn't tell you how many girls came up to give Draco a "formal" kiss on the cheek. They would then ask him for a dance. Do you know what's it's like to watch the man you love, but want to hate and knowing he doesn't love you, dance with another girl?

Well if you don't...it SUCKS.

I finally couldn't take it anymore... I felt kind of ignored I mean it didn't matter that I was Voldemort's daughter anymore...after all Draco was so to be the new "Voldemort". Everyone especially the girls wanted to get on his good side. I decided to patrol.

No one noticed I left...that was fine like I said before I missed being invisible.

I walked through the halls scanning every once in a while looking for people out past hours. I would run across a Prefect every now and then and they would just smile and continue on. That is until I walked in Harry.

"Hey Livet!" he said cheerfully.

"Oh hey Harry!" I responded trying to be equally as cheery. I think he saw right through it though.

"Something wrong?" he asked grabbing my arm and taking me to the corner.

"Nope not really, just you know not entirely looking forward to going home." I said leaning on the wall.

"Why not?" he asked in a way he almost knew why.

"Well just planning the wedding. I have to go to my dad's house too. I haven't seen my mom in while so I kind of wanted to go there, but I can't."

"You probably shouldn't go home," he said sternly. I cocked my eyebrow at him I knew why I shouldn't go home but he didn't.

"Why shouldn't I go home?" I asked him sounding a little offended.

"It can't be safe....um...I mean if you have an arranged marriage with Draco then your dad must be friends with Lucius and he's a death eater."

I cocked my eyebrow, "I'll worry about me Harry, thanks."

Gee I sounded snobby.

He got a serious look on his face, "I'm going to get you out of there."

"Listen Harry I appreciate you caring for me but you know very little about my family and my life okay so just stay out of it!"

I then started to walk away I couldn't believe him just assuming things about my life.

"I'm afraid I can't do that, I will get you away from your father and Draco..._**Violet**_."

I abruptly stopped and slowly turned around. "_What_ did you just call me?"


	16. 20 Punch 80 Vodka

"What did you just call me?"

I had now turned completely around. Harry looked at the ground and pursed his lips, "Violet, that is your real name I believe," he said looking piercing his eyes into my own.

"How did you know?" I said faintly as I furrowed my eyebrows.

"Violet, I'm going to keep you safe from your father and Draco. You'll get out of there," he said sincerely, but at the moment his sincerity was drowned in questions and emotions that were flooding my head.

"Harry, how did you find out?" I said sounding sterner. Did he know the whole time? Did he over hear Draco? Did another death eater say something? Does he just think I'm Violet Elldir? What if Harry told someone about who I really am!

Harry wouldn't do that, would he?

"Violet, I've known since we first talked who you really are."

"Harry, what's my last name?" I asked causing him to look at me as if I had gone insane, "What do you think my real name is?" I asked clarifying what I meant.

"You're Violet Elldir," he said as if he knew who I was entirely.

I bit my lower lip. Harry thought he knew who I really was, but he only knew the half of it.

"Right?" He said coming closer to me.

I shifted my eyes to the side, "Not entirely," I started, "Harry, before I was Violet Elldir, at least, that's who I thought I was. Harry, my real name is Violet Riddle."

As soon as I said my last name, Riddle, Harry's eyes widened.

"You mean you're Vold-..."

Before he finished my fathers name I nodded, causing him to stop.

"Harry, you can't let anyone know who I really am. I mean, the Slytherin's know but that's only because they're all death eaters. Promise me that you've kept this a secret," I practically pleaded.

"Oh my god, Violet, I had no clue. I was talking about getting you away from your stepfather, I knew he was a jerk and that's why I didn't want you to go home. I had no clue you were Voldemort's daughter. I have to get you out of there," he said as concern flooded his eyes.

At that moment it was as if something inside of Harry sparked. It was like all he wanted to do, or cared about doing for that matter, was to get me out of reach from my father and Draco.

Harry and I had become very close friends. I knew that I could tell him anything. In a sense this was a blessing. I mean, now I can tell him everything and not have to hold back. I actually have someone who will listen to me about everything that has to do with my father and that entire mess.

"I'm sorry Violet, I promise I'll find some way to get you out of there," he said as he pulled me into a tight embrace. I rested my head on his shoulder, "Thank you, Harry."

I pulled away from him, "I better get going, I left this party Draco was having, he might have noticed by now and if he came looking for me, I'd be in ten times bigger of a mess with him if he found me here with you.

Harry nodded and stood there as I continued to walk down the corridor and back into the Slytherin common room. The party hadn't died down at all, which sent a wave of relief to take over, a small wave, but a wave none the less.

"Livet, I see your back," I heard the voice of Draco. He was smiling but by the look in his eyes I knew he was just faking it. He was pissed. More than pissed. He knew I had left and he wasn't going to let me get away for it, later anyways. That wave of relief quickly faded as he flashed me an angry, very angry, glare as he walked away.

I let out a deep sigh and closed my eyes.

My eyes fluttered open when I felt a warm hand on my shoulder. I turned around to see Tye and Dylan standing behind me.

"Hey guys," I said smiling at the both of them.

"You look like you're having a blast," Tye said sarcastically.

"Oh, I am," I said back sounding even more sarcastic.

"Well come on and dance with us, that's what a party is for, am I correct?" Dylan said grabbing onto my hand as Tye grabbed onto my other one.

"I don't know guys," I said holding back and not moving as they started walking, pulling on my arms to try and get me to move.

"I hoped we didn't have to resort to this," Tye sighed then looked to Dylan with mock sadness.

"Resort to what?" I asked thinking that Draco had told them to do something to me if I didn't go or something.

"This," Dylan said smiling as he walked up to me and picked me up bridal style. I started laughing, "Dylan put me down before Draco sees," I was getting a bit more serious afterwards.

"Forget about him, he's already mad at you for leaving, might as well have as much fun as you can before he gets to you," Dylan said as if he were trying to comfort me, but all that did was worry me about what Draco would do tonight once we were alone.

"I'm sure he'd rather see you having fun tonight and actually making an appearance than to just leave and then come back to sit there and be bored," Tye added lightening up my mood a little bit.

I smiled and Dylan put me down. We walked into the center of the room where a bunch of Slytherin's were all dancing in a group. It looked a bit atrocious to me at first, seeing a bunch of people "grinding" together. But deep down inside of me, I wanted to try it.

One problem.

I had never as much as tried any type of dancing, except slow dancing, but this looked much more complex and intimidating.

"Um, I don't think I can do this," I said standing in front of the big circle.

"What do you mean you can't do this? Draco's not going to get mad," Tye said confused.

"No, I mean...I don't think I can do this," I said moving my eyes towards the group of people, "I don't know how to dance."

Dylan laughed, "We'll teach you how," he said looking at Tye and winking.

They pulled a very reluctant me into the middle of the circle, where there was barely any room to breathe because of all the people standing around.

"Okay, try and move your hips to the beat," Dylan said as both Tye and he stood there watching for me to start to move. I started to blush, I hated, hated, hated it when people stared at me.

Dylan looked at me and shook his head laughing and Tye elbowed him, causing him to stop laughing, "Okay, sorry, just come on, move your hips," he said smiling.

I might as well try it right? I mean it could be really fun, and maybe I could be good at it.

Hopefully.

I started to bob my head to the beat of the music, not being too noticeable. I started to swing my hips to the left and to the right. After a while I added my arms in and closed my eyes, hearing nothing but the music, and the faint claps of Dylan and Tye.

Before I knew it the song was over, and I opened my eyes to see everyone had surrounded me in a circle, and Tye and Dylan were smiling wickedly at me. "Not that bad," Dylan said.

"Not bad at all," Tye said before the next song came on. Everyone that was around me came in closer, and started dancing around me.

I closed my eyes and continued dancing, not noticing a pair of arms that had wrapped themselves around me.

When the song ended I opened my eyes, finally noticing the pair of arms that were holding onto my hips as they danced behind me. My eyes about widened ten times the normal amount and I whipped around to find Raine. I let out a sigh, relieved that it wasn't some idiot who felt like rubbing up against me as I was lost in my own little world, but at the same time I also felt a wave of sadness crash over me.

He was a really nice guy, but as I've found with Harry and any other guy really, I just didn't like him like that.

"Sorry," he said looking at his feet and pursing his lips.

I grabbed onto his hand, "It's okay, it's just-..."

"It's okay, I know, Draco..." he interrupted.

I looked down at the floor and nodded at him, "Sorry," I said looking at him in the eyes.

He gave me a quick yet weak smile, "It's not your fault..." he said sadly.

I offered him a small smile and grabbed his hand, "I am really sorry Raine." I said again as he nodded and walked off.

I sighed and walked off the unofficial "dance floor" over to the punch table. I poured myself a glass of the red liquid and gulped it down. It tasted funny, but then again I never really drank punch before so I filled my glass up again and downed it.

I'll try my best to recall this:

After about seven glasses of this "punch" with an extra _punch_ I later decided, I remember lying down across, Tye, Dylan, and Raine who were on the couch. Tye was laughing either at me or he was drunk too, Dylan was oblivious and Raine was looking down at me almost disappointed.

I glared up at Raine, "Wha' 's 'our problum?" I slurred making no sense what so ever. "Like I'eeeem not allowwwwwed to get drunk? Is that in the 'I'm Voldemort's daughter Code Book?'"

Raine just rolled his eyes and I sat up so all my weight was on Tye.

I just completely ignored Raine and got off of Tye's lap, "I'm going to find Drakie," I stated skipping off like a perky school girl. Not before stumbling a few times of course.

I finally saw him leaning on a wall in the corner talking to a few girls. This didn't really bother me though; I was too drunk to care. Well sort of.

"Hey Draaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaccccccccccccooooooooooo," I said being dramatic. I then looked at the girls and smiled at them, "having fun with my fiancé then ladies? You can have him if you want, he'll probably shhhhag you I think he would shhhhag anyone but me," I answered truthfully, but still slurring of course.

Some of the girls just looked at me weird, others looked at Draco hopeful and he just stared at me dumbfounded.

I then turned my attention towards him. I pushed the girls that kept me a good distance from him out of the way. I stumbled up to him licking my lips to moisten them. He looked down at me still trying to figure out what my problem was.

What a bloody idiot.

I ran my hand down his chest, "Isn't tha**t** righ**t** darling? Would you like to take one or all of these girls up to your room? Tell you what I'll wait ten minutes and then open the door and maybe this time the position you're in will be in a more entertaining position." He started to figure out what was going on with me but I didn't notice because I continued. "Well I mean I wouldn't know what is the most entertaining because I'm just little old innocent virgin Violet-..." I didn't get to finish because I was suddenly thrown over a shoulder. Draco's shoulder to be exact.

"Don't do that!!!" I whined holding my head, "it makes my head pound."

"Just wait till tomorrow, love," he said just so I could hear him. He then looked at the girls, "If you'll excuse me ladies, but my fiancé and I are going to retire for the night."

They all took turns kissing him on the cheek, "Well isn't this cute," I said sarcastically looking over my shoulder lifting my body so I could see.

Draco let out a slight chuckle as the last girl kissed him. Let's go Vi. He started walking up the stairs and then turned facing everyone in our common room.

Everybody stopped what they were doing and looked at him and me I suppose but it was starting to hurt my neck and back so I just rested my head on his back.

"Alright party is over, everyone back to their common room!!!" He said loud enough for the silent room to hear.

There were a few groans but when Draco shot them a look there was silence again and they started filing out. I then felt us going up the stairs again.

I started to feel myself blacking out but was determined to stay conscious. There was something I had to do although I don't really remember what it was or why I was so determined to do it in the first place. But I was.

We walked through a door and I recognized it to be my room. Draco dropped me on my bed and ran a hand through his hair. I smirked and looked up at him from the bed.

"Are you going to join me Draco?" I said patting the bed next to me.

He immediately looked at me, "You're one strange drunk," he commented sitting down at the edge of my bed.

I got up onto my knees and crawled over to him I started to kiss his neck. I had no idea what I was doing, but I was doing it.

He just looked over his shoulder with an amused smirked. I took off my shirt and sucked on his ear, "Draco?" I whispered in it.

"Hm"

"Are you attracted to me?"

He stood up from the bed and turned to face me. I was now kneeling on the bed in front of him, he placed his hands on my waist, "Let's get you to bed."

"I'll go to bed when you answer the question."

"You're not ugly, alright?"

"Am I shag-able?" I said as I started to hiccup.

He laughed; I think he thought I was cute right now. I couldn't even be drunk like a normal person.

"Go to bed."

"ANSWER THE QUESTION!" I then took my shirt off so I was in my simple black bra.

His eyes went wide for a second as he unsuccessfully tried to keep his eyes on my face.

My drunk self still wasn't satisfied as I stood up, but I kept stumbling. I then started to undo my jeans trying to stay focused as it became more and more blurry. I managed to get them down so now I was in my black bra and underwear.

Draco was starting to look flustered I then lost my balance and bounced down on my butt. Draco gave out yet another chuckled as he cupped my face. It looked like there was three of him so I didn't know where to focus.

I then felt his cool lips come crashing down with mine.

Finally.

Before I knew it was crawling on top of me his tongue was playing with mine and his hands were pinned down mine on either side of me.

He then moved his lips from mine and made his way over to my ear. He gently bit on it and I found myself laughing obnoxiously. I could feel him smirk through his biting.

"I would shag you, any minute of any day."

I ran my hands up and down his waist as I started to pull his shirt off.

I then felt him sigh and sit up so he was straddling me. He looked as though he was having an argument with himself.

He then patted my hips and got off me, "As much as I want to, we aren't going to do this tonight. I don't have you're dad's powers yet, he can still kill me. Plus I want you to be sober the first time we do it."

I grabbed a pillow and threw it as hard as I could at him. I felt rejected.

I then turned on my side away from him and stared out the window.

He laughed again and I heard him moving around and my door closing. I was about to turn to see if he left but my question was answered when he laid down next to me.

I felt him struggling to put then covers over me but he finally got them and a warm blanket caressed my skin. I felt Draco snuggle close to me but I still felt rejected so I just lied still, not that I would've done anything different sober. In moments the line between reality and the dream world began to blur.

So when Draco leaned closer to me I heard him mummer something in my ear and it sounded a lot like:

...You know what, never mind there is no way he said that...


	17. Now You See It, Now You Don't

_The doors creaked open and the sound of quiet chatter surrounded her. The chattering seemed to dim as heels of shoes clicked on the floor, making a continuous, gradual, graceful click as she walked. The clicking of the heels hushed as the woman stopped, grabbing a yellow file off of a surface that stood before her. Seconds later the woman continued on her way, with her firm, determined mood spreading throughout the place as she walked; the heels clicking with a faster and faster pace. The determination pulsed through her body, you could see it in her eyes, and you could see it in her face. She knew exactly what she wanted to talk about. She held the power within her now to do whatever she desired, whenever she desired. Ah yes...the power, such a nice thing to have. Sometimes she guessed that she had always had the power, but that was a mystery that was in the past. As she approached the tall, double doors they seemed as if they opened for her as she walked in. Those doors seemed to speak the words for her. They knew the importance of this; they knew the importance of her. These doors opened a whole knew world, a world that would change her life forever._

I felt the cool water splash against my face as I began to scrub it vigorously with soap. I looked into the mirror as I did this and soon washed the soap off, and wiped my face with a dry towel that rested on the countertop.

I took a deep breath and walked over to the window in my bedroom, opening the curtains ever so slightly, letting the bright white glow of a winter morning gleam through the window.

The cool air chilled my face as it hit the window. My breath made a small circle of steam on the glass, with my finger I absent-mindedly drew a squiggle in the steam.

And that's when it hit me...

It was Christmas Eve!

Happiness pulsed through my chest, and a large smile spread across my face.

I immediately ran out of my room, stumbling out of the doorway. I ran down the stairs at an incredibly fast speed. I'll ask you, can I ever pull off running down the stairs without tripping?

No.

As I was running down the steps, I missed one, sending my stomach about into my throat, and my body to fly down five or six steps.

I held onto the railing to stop myself from falling down more steps. And after successfully stopping, I sat up. I put a hand on my head and bit my lip, "Owwww." I said letting out a sigh.

I slowly got back up, and ignoring the pains in my head, I walked down the stairs, slowly this time, and made my way into the living room, where the Christmas tree is currently located.

If you're lost, I'm currently living my dad's house, not Hogwarts due to it being Holiday Break. I had to admit that I did miss school and my friends that I don't see when school is not in session.

Well that would really only mean Harry.

Nonetheless, I loved Christmas, and having a break from going school every once and a while wasn't so bad.

Do you find it ironic that my dad celebrates Christmas, but turns around and kills people?

It strikes me as odd.

Of course our Christmas tree is decorated a bit differently than most...It was a real tree; however it was decorated with silver tinsel, and tons of green lights. I must say that the green and silver did look well together; the silver caught the green light and made it shimmer rather beautifully. The ornaments were all of silver and green shades. You could definitely tell that my family had all been Slytherins.

In almost a childlike manner, I sat on the ground, admiring a present that sat in front of me. As I traced my finger along its edges, I read the tag, it read: "To Violet, From Draco."

Now, this present had been sitting under the tree for a week, and everyday I've passed it by, with a growing interest in what was in it.

Back at my mom's house, we would be allowed to open one present on Christmas Eve, and open the rest the next morning. At my father's house, we have to wait until Christmas morning to open all of the presents.

I'll admit that this was a more traditional way to open presents, however I couldn't help but want to open Draco's present now.

Prior to this week, I had no doubt in my mind that Draco would not get me a Christmas present. Seeing as Draco had in fact gotten me a Christmas present, I wanted nothing more than to be able to open it and see what he had got me.

Had he put any thought into my gift? Did he get something randomly and absent-mindedly decided to give it to me? What did he get me?

I paused for a moment, listening to my surroundings, trying to hear the slightest sound of another presence. When I heard nothing, I picked the gift up, holding it in my hands.

No one would be able to tell if I had opened it or not, if I put the wrapping paper back on the way it was before. Right...? I just had to be careful when I opened it up, making sure I didn't rip the wrapping paper or anything.

Unintentionally, I had paused for a brief moment, listening again for the sounds of another. I slowly started to peel open the wrapping paper, trying my best not to rip it. Once I got the wrapping paper off, I saw a necklace box.

A smile spread across my face.

What was the necklace he got me going to look like?

I opened up the box, and surprisingly, there wasn't a necklace.

I furrowed my eyebrows, picking up a note that sat where the necklace would normally be placed. It read:

_"You'll have to wait until tomorrow morning to get your real present. You wouldn't want to ruin any of the Christmas morning surprises, now would you?_

_-Draco"_

Bloody hell.

My eyes got wide. How did he know I would do that?

I didn't think that my eyes could get any wider than they were at the time.

Boy, was I wrong.

"I knew you'd be in here," I heard from behind me. I could tell by the voice that it was not in fact Draco, and that was a good thing. I turned around and saw Dylan leaning against the doorway.

"H-H-How long have you been there?" I asked nervously.

"The entire time," he started, "I came down here wondering who fell down the stairs, and I figured it was you."

"How'd you know I was in here?" I asked curiously, not remembering anyone being behind me when I came in here. Come to think of it, I didn't even remember anyone being around when I so clumsily toppled down the stairs.

Dylan laughed, "Oh come on, like it'd be a big mystery not knowing where you were. You've been eyeing Draco's present under the tree all week," Dylan said causing me to blush.

"I have not," I said trying to sound serious.

Seconds later both Dylan and I were laughing at my failed attempt to lie about what I was doing.

"What am I going to do? Should I re-wrap the gift and pretend I didn't open it?" I asked.

Dylan shrugged, "Maybe."

"That's very helpful Dylan," I replied as I picked up the wrapping paper.

"I try," he said letting a small smile escape from his lips.

"Well I'm out of here, Raine, Draco, Tye, and I are going to play ice hockey down on the lake," he finished as he began to walk out of the door.

"Maybe I'll come out there and watch you guys," I said offering a small smile.

Dylan smiled back, "Alright, see you later."

I let out a small sigh, as I looked down at the unwrapped present. I folded the note back the way I found it and placed it into the necklace box again.

I took the wrapping paper and tried my best to rewrap the present the way I had found it.

Once I had finished I placed it under the tree and stood up.

"I hope he doesn't find out," I said to myself thinking that Draco would probably get angry with me if he found out about me opening the present. But then again, would he? I mean he must've known that I was curious about the gift considering he left that note.

I walked out of the living room and into the kitchen, acknowledging the obnoxious growls of my stomach. I peered over at the clock and looked at the time, 1:05.

I decided on eating an apple to hold me over until we had dinner tonight with all the death eaters at 6:00.

I ate the apple rather quickly, and threw the core in the garbage.

I walked down the hallway towards the front door, opening the closet where we kept coats and such. I grabbed my winter jacket and put on mittens and a hat.

I walked out the front door and down the hill towards the lake.

I could hear the faint voices of the guys playing hockey.

Gusts of cool air pelted against my face, and I slowly began to shiver.

I loved winter, however I didn't like being cold all the time.

I reached the lake, and by now, snowflakes had covered my hair.

The boys were deeply involved in a game of ice hockey, and just as I walked up Tye had just scored a goal.

I sat down on a bench that sat at the edge of the lake and smiled at them all as they averted their attention towards me.

Draco and I locked eyes, Merlin, those sparkling grey eyes...I mean...cold, dark, grey eyes. I had almost drifted off into my surroundings, into my own little world. But I was quickly thrown out of that world when my eyes came into a better focus, and I saw something moving my way very briskly.

My eyes widened as Draco came into focus, and he was skating faster and faster towards me. I couldn't help but flinch and let out a gasp as Draco came within one foot of crashing into me.

Before he smashed into me, he quickly turned his skate, so all of the snowflakes that were resting on the ice, were jolted from their peaceful setting, and thrown onto my face.

I let out a small laugh and brushed the snowflakes off my face with my glove.

"Thanks," I said sarcastically.

Draco let out a small chuckle and smirked, "Anytime."

"Well, hurry up! Are you just going to sit there all day? Or are you actually going to play?"

I looked at him puzzled, "Come again?"

Draco rolled his eyes impatiently, he handed me his hockey stick and pointed to the seat next to me, where a pair of ice skates sat beside me.

"Oh, no no no..." I said shaking my head and raising my eyebrows.

Before I knew it all of the boys had skated over and were now surrounding me.

"Oh yes," they all said smirking.

Let me just get this straight...skates and I, do not mix well together.

And same with Hockey...come to think of it...myself and sports in general don't get along.

"I-I-I don't know how," I yammered.

"That's why we're here," they said in unison. Draco handed me one of the skates.

I shook my head at them and reluctantly started to take off my shoe.

"Alright!" Raine said as he began to skate around again, as did Tye and Dylan.

Draco sat down on the bench as I put the other Ice Skate on.

"So how'd you like my present?" Draco said smirking.

"I didn't open it yet," I said trying to hide my face. I was a horrible liar.

"Okay, let's go," I said changing the subject quickly.

I stood up, but you know how successful that could ever be.

Within my first step I lost my balance and fell backwards.

I blushed, embarrassed at my clumsiness.

Draco outstretched his hand and raised his eyebrows as he shook his head.

I looked at him puzzled for a moment, but slowly took his hand.

Was Draco actually being a gentleman?

Well one thing was for sure, this kind side of Draco very rarely appeared, and when it did, it only lasted for a short while.

"It's going to be a long game," he mumbled to himself as he grabbed my hockey stick.

I took my first step, or tried to at least, and felt a moment of fear churn within my stomach due to this new feeling.

Yes...a new feeling. Every time I have worn ice skates...I have never once successfully achieved the goal of actually skating...I've always fallen.

After a while, I started to get the hang of ice-skating. Well...sort of. However, I had no idea what I was getting into in agreeing to play ice hockey.

"Alright, here you go," Raine said as he handed me my hockey stick.

I let out a small sigh, "I have no idea how to do this," I mumbled to myself thinking that no one had heard my words.

Wrong.

"It's not that difficult, you'll get the hang of it," Draco said pushing the very unsteady me along on the ice.

"She's on my team," Draco said sounding very forward.

Raine, Dylan, and Tye all lined up on one side and Draco and I lined up directly across from them.

Okay now I have concluded that Draco is on something.

Why you ask?

Well, because he made me play this pointless game.

I fell about 3,000 times I think I have bruises on every part of my body. Sad thing is, we were still playing.

The score was 2 to 1 and of course Draco and I were loosing.

I was determined to win because the last thing I need is Draco to be mad at me for something as stupid as a muggle sport.

I had the puck and I was doing my best to avoid Dylan, and Raine as they tried to get it from me without falling.

I was approaching Tye who was goalie; I was shocked that I hadn't fallen yet.

I started pushing off the ice with my skates faster and faster until I whizzed by Dylan and Raine.

I felt like I was going a million miles an hour.

I got closer to the goal but I was a little to the right so I just kind of closed my eyes and shot...and guess what?

I SCORED!

I would've celebrated this longer if I hadn't remembered one very important thing...I didn't know how to stop. I just flew right by the goal until my skates hit the edge of the at least foot high snow and I did a graceful face plant right into it.

How oh so very me...

I could hear sniggering behind me of course it was muffled considering my head was engulfed in snow.

I rolled around so my back was lying in the snow and I just looked at the sky, my cheeks a crimson color from my embarrassment.

What else is new?

I could hear a pair of skates coming towards me and then stopping once they got to the edge of the ice.

"Come on Grace let's get you inside before you die of hypothermia." Draco's voice said.

I sat up and tried my best to stand up, once I did I stepped on the ice and fell...again.

Draco threw his head back in annoyance as Tye, Dylan, and Raine started laughing again.

I surprisingly gave them a death glare (I've been around Draco too much) and they stopped laughing. I continued glaring at them when I felt a hand roughly grab my arm and thrust me up.

"Are you deaf? I said let's go!" he hissed practically dragging, actually he was kind of dragging me across the ice to where my shoes were.

I kept almost falling but he was unaffected. He seemed to be getting stronger lately. I think my father's powers were slowly starting to enter him and I didn't like it at all.

Not one bit.

I took off my ice skates and began to put my shoes back on. Draco did the same, but finished before I did. He stood up and was waiting for me, his patience was clearly running thin as he let out a sigh.

As soon as I got my other shoe on he grabbed me by the hand and pulled me up the hill quickly. I looked back at Raine, Dylan, and Tye who were watching us go up the hill as they took off their ice skates.

"Slow down," I said sounding exasperated as Draco's pace quickened.

Draco didn't respond, instead he moved faster.

We reached one of the back doors to the house, and he moved faster.

My wrist began to sting from the tight grip that Draco held on it.

I pulled my wrist away, but he just yanked it right back to where it was before.

Draco started to walk up the stairs....well actually, it was more of a jog up the stairs.

I was out of breath from his fast pace and I let out a, "Draco," sounding more of a question.

What was his problem?

We approached my room and he slammed open the door and he threw me on my bed, "Ow, Draco, what are you doing?" I flinched as I fell onto my bed as a bruise sparkled with pain.

I furrowed my eyebrows, looking at him shocked and he didn't respond.

He looked up at the ceiling, pursing his lips, as he shook his head.

He reached out for my arm, and unsure of what he was doing, I pulled my arm back.

But that didn't stop him.

He grabbed my arm more forcefully and began to unbutton my jacket and threw it on the floor.

"Draco? Draco?" It was like he was completely possessed and he began lifting my shirt up revealing all of my beautiful bruises.

"Draco!" I called out again as I began struggling out of his iron grip. It was no use he just looked down at me, his eyes flashed red, literally, and within that second he ripped off my shirt. I instinctively screamed in fear and also in pain. I was ready for him to rip my bra off and have his way with me.

I reached my hand up and slapped him hard across his face leaving behind a handprint.

He then straddled me so I could no longer move my legs and he grabbed both of my wrists with one hand pinning them over my head. He then looked down into my eyes, his still being blood red and he slapped me across my face, causing the inside of my mouth to collide with my teeth, drawing blood. After this point I stopped squirming, I laid there and cried in silence.

I could feel the blood trickling down the side of my mouth.

He released my wrists, finally satisfied with my attitude and he got off me and when there was a sign of hope that he would leave, he placed his hand on the edge of my pants and began to unbutton them.

I was still frozen in fear though, that or I just choose not to act on it, either way I wasn't fighting back. He slid my pants off of me so now I was just in my underwear.

Goodbye virginity...

Was this going to be rape? Yes, yes it was, I might have loved him but this was not the way I wanted it.

Well at least that was what I thought, but then his hands seemed to touch all of my bruises followed by a tingling sensation, and then nothing, well no pain anyways.

"Turn around," he instructed bluntly, his eyes still red. I began to turn around still feeling pain from the bruises on my back.

I must not have been fast enough for him because he grabbed my arm and practically threw me down on my stomach. "Ow," I winced involuntarily.

"Shut up, bitch," Draco hissed, he didn't sound like him at all, the voice he used was deep, dark, and cold it almost sounded like it echoed.

Tears burned in my eyes and began to roll down my face.

I sniffled trying to be as quiet as I could.

He straddled my butt, and placed his cold hands on one of the bruises on my back. The tingling sensation spread throughout the bruise. He repeated this on all of the bruises.

By now my eyes were squinted, hoping that he wouldn't hurt me again.

I slowly let them open, one eye at a time as got off me.

"Get up," he ordered coldly.

I sniffled quietly as another tear burned down my cheek.

Before I even had time to move, he grabbed me again and pulled me up briskly.

"Start getting ready for the meeting tonight," he ordered, "I trust that you won't make a fool of yourself tonight as you love to do every where else."

He pulled my head towards his own with his hand, which held a strong grip around my neck. I squinted my eyes hoping that he wouldn't kiss me, because of my now bloody and painful mouth.

He didn't.

Instead he thrust his hand against my cheek, and healed the wound he had made when he hit me.

Probably to cover his ass because everyone would have known that he did it.

The red in his eyes seemed to flicker, but didn't go away, as he walked out of my room and slammed the door.

I looked at the door with wide eyes, I couldn't believe what had just gone on.

I took a sharp breath as I quivered from not only fear, but the fact that I was cold from standing there in nothing but underwear.

I sat down on the floor next to my bed and pulled my knees into me, burying my face in them as I began to weep.

Why did he do that? And why were his eyes red?

My door flew open again, revealing a very, very, very mad Draco.

"I said get ready!" He yelled at me, the anger from his voice caused me to quiver unwillingly.

He looked at me, presumably waiting for me to get up and start getting ready.

I looked at him blankly, and it wasn't until he took a step towards me that I got up and started gathering my clothes off the floor.

He turned around on his heel, and walked out of my room, slamming my door again.

I listened for footsteps afterwards and in not hearing them, I knew that he was outside my door listening to hear if I was getting ready or not.

This meeting...it was a gathering of all the death eaters. Thankfully, I didn't have to dress formal, because I wouldn't want to fall in my heels or anything, which would get Draco furious.

I walked into the bathroom, and decided that since I had time to take a bath, that I would take a bubble bath instead of a shower.

I turned on the water and closed the drain, adding in soap and bath salts to make it bubbly as the tub filled.

I walked back into my room, glancing at the door once more. I didn't hear or see Draco there anymore, so I walked back into my bathroom and shut the door. I took off my underwear and sat down into my big Jacuzzi tub. I felt the warm water sweep across my body and dipped my head under.

I came above the water and sat in the tub, staring at the ceiling, for at least ten minutes.

There was no way to deny the shock I was still in.

I wasn't about to make a huge deal out of it, but I knew I had to tell my father. I was furious at Draco and I knew that if I told my dad about it then Draco's ass would be in big trouble. I grabbed the shampoo and rubbed it between my hands, then slowly scrubbed it into my hair. I turned on the tap and rinsed my hair with it.

After I put conditioner in it I rinsed it again, and put it into a high, and messy, bun to keep it from dipping into the soapy water.

I closed my eyes and relaxed, letting my fingers get all wrinkly from being in the water too long.

After about 15 minutes of this, I drained the water, and got out of the tub.

I wrapped a towel around my body, and walked into my room.

I opened my closet and picked out a silver and green button down shirt. It was three-quarters in length, and went nicely with the black pants that I had picked out.

I dried my body off and got dressed, moving onto my make-up once I was dressed.

I put on a silver shimmered eye shadow, along with mascara, black eyeliner, and clear lip-gloss.

I let down my hair, and did a drying charm on it, and after it was dry I ran a brush through it and pulled it halfway up into a ponytail.

I put on black flats, and walked out of my room, closing my door with a sigh.

For a second I thought about finding Draco, but after today's incident I decided just to go to the meeting alone.

I walked down into the library, where about halfway through it there was a "conference" room. I opened the glass door, and walked into the room.

I looked at Draco who was sitting next to Voldemort at the head of the table, but looked away and walked over to sit in one of the few open seats left, which was next to Raine.

My arm began to tingle and my dark mark began to glow, signifying that I was in-fact allowed into this meeting.

I rolled my chair in towards the table and placed my elbows on it.

Raine smiled at me and I smiled back at him, rolling my eyes as my father began to talk.

"Alright, I've called you all to a meeting tonight to discuss a tip that we heard from the ministry. They seem to be aware of the fact that someone will be taking my place, and getting all of my powers. The bloody bastards know that it will be a student. In Draco's protection, I believe that we should send some of you into Hogwarts to work there. In other words, watch over Draco, and keep the ministry out of our business. Are there any volunteers?"

I looked around the room, looking to see if anyone was raising there hands, and at first there was no one, but after the look on my fathers face, the hands quickly began to rise.

My father raised his eyebrows, "Alright then..." he started choosing who he was going to pick for this mission.

By this time I had lost interest, I really didn't care who was protecting Draco.

It had seemed as though I had gotten lost in my own thoughts, or at least until my arm began to tingle.

I furrowed my eyebrows, but shrugged it off, itching the spot on my arm where the tingling was.

But that feeling didn't subside, and it finally caused me to peer over at my arm.

My eyes widened when I saw what was going on, and I quickly put my arm under the table.

Raine nudged my shoulder and gave me a, "What's wrong?" look.

I shook my head at him signifying that nothing was wrong, even though something was terribly, terribly wrong.

Raine gave me a, "Yeah Right," look and peered over at my father.

After seeing that the rest of the Death Eaters were all not paying attention to either myself or Raine, and that my father was talking, Raine put his mouth closer to me and whispered, "Stop lying I know something's wrong."

I looked around to make sure no one was looking, and quickly whispered, "I'm not lying, and I'm fine."

Raine shook his head and whispered, "You're a horrible liar you know."

I let out a quiet sigh and moved my arm out from under the table, revealing a disappearing dark mark on my forearm.

Raine's eyes widened a little bit, and I hid my arm under the table.

Should I leave? Should I stay?

How can I leave?

I decided to stay, because if I had left, both my dad and Draco would be mad. Not just mad, furious.

And I didn't want that if I wanted to talk to him about Draco tonight.

"Please don't say anything," I whispered pleadingly.

Raine shook his head, "I won't, but not for the reason you think."

I looked at him a bit puzzled, but when he looked away and started paying attention again, I dropped the subject. I trusted him enough to know that he wouldn't tell.

I brushed my finger along my forearm, glancing at it once more.

After the meeting, I walked out of the office and sat down in my father's office.

I was relieved at the fact that Draco was not present when my father walked in.

My father looked at me, "Is something the matter?"

I nodded, "I needed to talk to you about something that happened earlier today," I said standing up as my father sat down across from me at his desk.

"Well, go on," he said rather impatiently.

"Alright, today Draco scared me," I started, continuing after the weird glance my dad gave back at me. "We were playing outside in the snow and when we were done, he grabbed my arm and practically yanked me up to my room, and then do you know what he did? He started hurting me and he hit me!"

I looked at my father waiting for even the slightest bit of concern to spread across his face.

And some concern did spread across his face.

The key word being some.

"Well, I'll talk to him about hurting you. He shouldn't be doing that. However, you should realize that Draco is new to these powers, and they are strong. Understand that he is not used to them, and he needs to learn how to control them."

That's it? I looked at him blankly.

Was my father really taking Draco's side on this? I mean, I know that he said that Draco shouldn't be hurting me, but he practically acted like what Draco had done wasn't really all that bad. In-fact, he tried to justify it.

"Is that all you wanted to talk about?" My father asked.

Pushing back my tears, I nodded, "Thanks," I said as I began to walk out of his office.

I walked for a while, the tears burning down my cheeks slowly.

I saw that my door was crack open, and every single light was off, and after hearing the distant faint of a snore, I knew that Draco was sleeping. I wasn't about to go in there and jump into bed with him. That was the last thing I wanted to do.

Gripping my forearm where the dark mark had once resided, I put my back against the wall and slid down in, weeping softly to myself.

_I needed to talk to Harry_.


	18. Questions

I had explained to my father after I finally made myself stable again, that I wanted to go to Diagon Alley really quick to do some last minute Christmas shopping for after dinner. I figured this would be the perfect time to go and talk to Harry, because Draco would be training with my father until dinner so he would not be able to tag along with me, I mean _accompany_ me.

It would've been awkward since I hadn't spoken to him, well I hadn't even really seen him since the meeting, but I wasn't too broken up about it, obviously.

But of course the father, who seems to care about me so much, that he just slaps the boy on the wrist who slaps me, needed someone to accompany me, so I was thankful it was Raine. Although, I sort of felt bad, after all I was sort of taking advantage of him, I couldn't help but be happy to know that I only had to worry about getting past him.

I just decided to put on some simple jeans and a v-neck sweater along with a Cami under it. I put my hair up in a pony-tail and grabbed my jacket and scarf walking downstairs. I was excited as I walked down the halls, I finally got to see Harry!

No, don't freak out, I don't have a crush on Harry. Do you not remember the kiss at Halloween? I felt nothing. So now that we have that clear, back to the more important things in life.

I was searching for Raine and found him in the living room playing cards with Dylan, Tye, and Blaise.

Even though I knew Draco was with my father, I found myself searching the room with my eyes to see if he was in there.

Satisfied that he wasn't, I walked in the room rather briskly.

I stood behind Dylan looking at Raine impatiently. I wanted to leave now, and he was just sitting there playing cards.

"Ready to leave?" Raine asked not taking his eyes off of his cards, but reading my mind rather.

"Yeah," I responded feeling kind of bad for ruining his game.

He tossed his cards on the table and I don't know much about poker, but he had a full house.

Tye and Dylan made similar moaning sounds, and Blaise slightly grunted as Raine collected at least 50 gold coins sitting in the middle of the table.

"Tough luck boys," he grinned stuffing it all into his pockets as he followed me out of the living room.

"Thanks for taking me," I told Raine as we walked down Diagon Alley.

"Oh it's no problem, I got some last minute shopping I need to get anyways," he replied walking with his hands in his pockets.

This was the perfect opportunity for me.

"Speaking of which, I still need to get your present...so do you mind splitting up for about twenty minutes while I go and get it, along with some other things?"

Surprisingly, he didn't hesitate, at all, to agree to it. I decided not to ask him why though, in fears that he would change his mind.

He probably still needs to get me something too, not that I ever expected him to do so in the first place.

We both went our separate ways and I set out to meet Harry, he had told me in one of our many conversations that he came here on Christmas eve with the Weasleys, so I knew he had to be around here somewhere.

I began walking around in the massive crowds of people, putting the hood of my cloak up over my head in fear that there may be death eaters here that would notice me wandering around alone, or worse with Harry.

I looked around at the different shops. Where would he be?

He'd probably be somewhere in the Leaky Cauldron, right?

It was worth a shot.

I looked through one of the windows, using my glove to wipe away some of the ice that was frosted over the glass on the window.

I searched the tables, not seeing anyone that looked even somewhat like Harry. I had almost given up, and began to walk away, until I saw platinum blonde hair, out of the corner of my eye, sitting at a table.

It was Lucius Malfoy himself, sitting there with a smug expression on his face as he bragged to a red headed man at the next table.

Instinctively, I ducked out of the window in fear of Lucius seeing my face, however, I couldn't help but raise myself up just a little bit more to satisfy my curiosity on who the man with red hair was.

The man had turned around, but sitting at the table behind Lucius there was Ron and Hermione, and in seeing the back of a dark brown haired man's head, I knew it was Harry.

He must be thrilled to be in the same place as Lucius.

I quickly dashed away from the window and looked around me, making sure no one was looking at me -not to mention following me, as I walked into the Leaky Cauldron.

Getting in there was no big deal, and getting a hold of Harry probably wouldn't be either, however not getting caught by Lucius would be an extremely difficult task.

I made sure my hood was covering my face as I sat down at a table.

"Hello there," I heard a manly voice say from behind me, causing me to flinch a bit.

"Can I get you anything to drink?" The voice said from behind me again. I let out a breath of relief, knowing now that the man behind me was a waiter, not Lucius.

"A hot chocolate would be nice," I said trying not to sound like myself.

"Marshmallows?" The man asked.

"Please," I responded.

I looked at Harry, and he hadn't noticed me yet, but I was seated near the door, so there was no way he wouldn't notice me.

"Here you go," the waiter said, placing the cup of hot chocolate on my table, "Anything else?"

"No thank you," I said handing him the money for my hot chocolate.

I got chills as I saw Lucius get up from his table, and put on his coat.

I grasped the hood of my cloak and pulled it even more over my face, so that it left a shadow over my face, making my face completely unrecognizable.

I could feel my face getting hot, and the palms of my hands beginning to get clammy as Lucius walked towards the door.

Please do not notice me.

Please do not notice me.

Please do not notice me.

My eyes got wide as Lucius stopped right in front of my table.

What in Merlin's name is he doing?

He waved goodbye to someone, presumably another death eater, Harry's table and walked out the door, letting the cold air sweep throughout the small place.

As soon as Lucius left, I could feel as if my guard was being let down a little; key words being a little.

I pulled the hood of my cloak back a little bit, but with first glance you wouldn't be able to know who I was.

But Harry would.

I saw Ron and Hermione get up and begin putting on their coats, and of course Harry did the same.

They began walking towards the door, but stopped when Hermione saw a friend of hers and started talking to her.

Harry didn't seem so interested in the conversation, I don't think he knew the girl.

I looked straight at Harry as he looked around the room at people's faces. It almost seemed as if he were looking for someone.

The more I thought about it, the more I realized that he was probably looking for me considering Lucius had been there.

Since it was nearly impossible for me to ever be seen with Harry without chaos, and my father certainly wasn't going to allow me to see Harry over break, we decided we could meet at Diagon Alley, since he came here with Ron a lot.

His eyes reached my table, and then at myself, and once we locked eyes, I knew he recognized who I was.

It was kind of obvious that it was me once he locked eyes with me, I mean who else do you know with violet eyes?

Once Harry had noticed me, I got up from my table and walked up the stairs towards the rooms people stayed overnight in.

I looked around the upstairs and after not seeing anyone around, I took a seat on the top step.

And there I waited, and waited, and waited until finally I saw Harry come up the stairs.

His eyes lit up when he saw me and I stood up and hugged him once he was at the top of the stairs.

"Didn't expect to see you here," he smiled rocking us back and forth a bit as we hugged.

"I really needed to talk to you," I said feeling a bit of relief to know that I actually had a friend here that would listen.

He let his arms fall from around me but held my hands and I did the same. "How'd you get past Hermione and Ron?" I asked knowing that neither of them liked me.

"I told them I needed to go to the bathroom," he explained smiling mischievously.

"How'd they buy that? There's a bathroom downstairs?" I asked sounding completely miffed at the fact that Hermione and Ron actually fell for that.

"I think they wanted some time to themselves," he shrugged smiling a bit.

I always felt a bit of disturbance when I thought about Ron and Hermione. They completely hated me...but not because I was rude to them or anything...but more of the fact that I was a Slytherin, and now their disliking for me had deepened when I became engaged to Draco.

"What did you need to talk about?" Harry asked sounding more serious.

I let out a sigh, "It's Draco," I started, "the other day he scared me, -and not just the typical threat or anything, but he actually like hurt me this time."

Harry pulled me down with him to sit on the top of the stairs, "Continue," he said with concern flooding his eyes.

"We were playing Ice Hockey, and it was fun and everything, despite the bruises I had gotten from falling so much. And then, I tried to score a goal, and I did, but I fell into a bank of snow, and Draco pulled me up, seeming nice, right? And then he started yanking me around and he pulled me all the way to my room, and he hit me. His eyes were red, and it was weird, he started healing me with just his hands, but anytime I spoke or tried to get away he was violent."

The look on Harry's faced turned from looking concerned, to looking more and more angry.

"So I went to my dad and told him about what happened, and he didn't even care. He tried to make up excuses for it," I said an unwanted tear escape from my eye.

Harry pulled me into a hug, "It's okay, Violet."

"Harry I need to get out of there," I said letting another tear fall down.

"You will Violet."

His certainty surprised so I looked at him with questioning eyes.

He paused to kiss my forehead, "I will get you out of there."

I nodded into his shoulder, and he pulled away from me.

"I promise that nothing else is going to happen to you Violet," he said sincerely as he looked straight into my eyes.

He leaned in and kissed me on the lips, catching me off guard. I didn't stop him, this was what I needed...I needed someone to love me and he did.

He pulled away, "I love you Violet," he kissed me again, but this time it was shorter. I felt as if my heart had jumped into my throat. What do I say to that? I mean, do I love him? But what if I don't, what do I say? How do I know if I love him or not?

Harry put his hand on my forearm, "You don't have to say anything," he said, causing a rush of relief to overcome me.

"Thank you Harry," I said looking into his eyes again.

"I'm always here for you Violet," he said pulling me into a hug again.

I wrapped my arms around him tightly, "Hermione and Ron are probably going crazy trying to find you right now," I said not really wanting him to go, but not wanting to get caught.

He let out a reluctant sigh, "I know, I know, I got you a Christmas present, but I'll wait to give it to you until we get back to school."

I nodded and smiled pulling away, "You didn't hav-..." he cut me off

"I know I didn't have to get you anything, but I did, and plus I have to tell you something very important." He said finishing his last sentence in a serious tone.

I slowly nodded which told him to continue, "Dumbledore is going come and see you during Potions the day after we get back and you're not in trouble he just wants to talk."

"About what?" I asked cocking an eyebrow.

"I can't tell you and it's not because I don't trust you it's just because I don't want you to be responsible for withholding that information while at your dad's house."

I was becoming more intrigued and lifted up the sleeve of my shirt revealing my bare forearm, "does it have to do with this?" He looked wide-eyed at my missing dark mark and nodded briefly but didn't take it any further.

"Thank you Harry," I said getting on my tiptoes and kissing his cheek.

I then put my hood up again and descended down the stairs.

I looked out of the corner of my eye and I could see Hermione looking right at me. She was giving me a cold glare; I quickly looked away feeling slightly nervous.

She noticed me...didn't she?

I sped up my pace as I walked out and shut the door behind me.

The sun was starting to set and I looked at the clock on the bank to see I had five minutes before I had to meet Raine and I still needed to make sure I got some sort of present so that way I didn't look suspicious. I walked around until I saw something strange. What was that strange thing?

Well it was Raine. Okay, so Raine wasn't strange, but where he was walking out of most certainly was.

Voldemort sat in his office massaging his temples. He had a headache, but then again what else was new? He had just got done training Draco, even though it was more like Draco following him around and seeing him do absolutely nothing.

Although he could never admit it to himself, he was afraid he had made a mistake. At the time it might have seemed as though it would be a good idea for his daughter to marry Draco, he was having second thoughts.

Draco would break his daughter's heart more then he had already done so. But what disturbed Voldemort the most was...he actually cared.

Why? He had just found his daughter so that way she could marry his successor, so his blood could continue in the line...but now he felt...sorry?

No, of course not, he has never felt sorry in his life...well sorry that he hadn't killed more muggles.

Yes, keep telling yourself that Voldemort. And so he did, he kept telling himself he wasn't sorry and that his daughter should just suck it up and deal with Draco's changes. After all, she is a Riddle, and Riddles don't whine.

He dropped his hands on the desk and leaned back with a smirk on his face. What was there for him to stress about? He was the most powerful evil wizard that had ever lived...and no one could ever change that.

I looked at my feet as they smashed down the piles of snow they stepped in. I didn't exactly know what to say to Raine so naturally I just pretended nothing was wrong.

"What's wrong?"

Which failed immensely, "Nothing is wrong," I said looking at him as confidently as possible.

"You don't look so sure..." he mumbled clearly annoyed that I was lying to him.

Again, crashed and burned.

"I'm still just kind of, freaked," I replied smoothly.

He nodded, "Yeah I can understand that, but I don't think he'll do that very often," Raine said referring to Draco. He sounded so sure of himself.

Since I trusted him, I became sure of it too.

When arrived back at the house with only fifteen minutes to spare until dinner.

We were late but luckily there was no sign of my father...or Draco, recently I don't know which one is worse.

I said my goodbyes to Raine and darted up the stairs to get ready for dinner. There was going to be a selective few guests of about fifty tonight instead of the usual five hundred. Please note my sarcasm here.

I let my hair down and swished my wand around it to make it perfectly straight. I rushed into the bathroom and began applying some light makeup. Just some eyeliner, light eye shadow and some lip-gloss should do the trick.

And sure enough it did.

I scurried out of the bathroom and looked at the clock...five minutes until dinner. My eyes went wide and I burst through my closet to find something to wear. Yes I had millions of dresses but I had to pick out the right one. I had no clue how this was going to be accomplished but I was going to try.

Finally after about 40 seconds of precious time I found one that stuck out.

It was a simple knew length red dress with a halter styled top.

I practically ripped off my shirt and threw it on the floor discarding my bra with it.. I walked back into my room, dress in one hand, and the other trying to unbutton my jeans.

I carefully tossed the dress on my bed and pulled my pants down the rest of the way.

And of course ladies and gentlemen, the door opened.

People around here really dont know how to knock.

I grabbed my dress and held it in front of my half nude body and swung around to meet the intruder or should I say, Draco, face to face.

"God, how can you not be ready yet?" he asked impatiently completely unfazed at the fact I was in front of him half naked.

"Sorry I was running a little late," I responded dumbly.

"Well obviously," he said, "what was the case of that?"

"The lines were long at Diagon alley so Raine and I took longer then expected," I lied.

He sighed, "Fine, well just put on your dress and then we have to go."

I nodded and turned my back to him as I unzipped the dress, stepping into it.

I pulled it up and reached back trying to zip it up.

Unfortunately, I wasn't very successful.

Shit.

I looked over my shoulder and saw Draco leaning against the doorway smirking. What a jerk.

I gave him a helpless look and his smirk grew wider in response, "For Merlin's sake, I don't know how you would ever take care of yourself."

I just looked away after he started to advance towards me.

He put his hands on the small of my back, sending a butterfly to fly through my stomach.

He zipped the zipper up rather slowly and I turned around.

"Alright, now let's go," he said rather impatiently.

"Hold on I need shoes," I said as I ran back into my closet.

I could hear the distant sound of Draco's sigh in the background, and rolled my eyes at his impatience.

I know that it isn't his fault that I'm running late, but he could at least have some patience.

I decided to go with nice flats to match my dress; the last thing I needed was a chaotic and anger filled event involving Draco.

I walked back into my room, and Draco was still standing in the same place as he was when I went into my closet.

"Okay, let's go," I said as I began to walk out the door.

But it wasn't long before I felt Draco's hand on my arm.

He turned me around and pulled me into a tight embrace.

I squinted my eyes open and looked up at him...well it was more like looking at his shoulder.

What's gotten into him?

He had caught me of guard and it took me a while to react. I decided that I should probably put my arms around him, and I slowly wrapped them around his waist.

This was a bit...weird.

Just by putting my arms around him, you could feel how muscular he was. He looked strong...but even felt strong.

I mean, when I hugged him I felt this sort of power...this strength.

I guess that's just my father's powers kicking in.

"I expect you won't make a fool of me tonight," Draco he whispered, "and if you do you'll regret it."

Romantic moment…over.

I looked at the floor, and Draco pulled his hands out from around me.

How nice of him to say that...note my sarcasm here.

"Come on, let's go," Draco said rather impatiently as he motioned me foreword with his hands.

I walked forward, and down the hallway...Draco behind me.

The party was going to be held in the ballroom, and as Draco and I got closer, I started to feel nervous.

I guess it was because I really didn't like being around all these people; and I really didn't want to do something stupid and get Draco pissed.

I felt Draco's arm loop around mine as we walked into the ballroom.

As the doors opened, the glow of green lights cast upon my face.

The ballroom was beautifully decorated...there were strands of green lights all around the room, and candles floated about the ceiling, with red and green flames. Of course...in my family you couldn't have green without the silver...and silver garland was surrounding the centerpieces at every table.

There were smaller tables spotted around the room, and one large table in front of everyone else's table, and Draco being the next Dark Lord...and myself being the daughter of Voldemort...we sat at this table.

The entire room seemed as if it just froze as Draco and myself walked in.

I didn't realize that we had so much power.

I take that back; I didn't realize that Draco had so much power.

I began to blush under the feeling of knowing that almost everyone in here was staring at Draco and I.

We sat down at the large table, Draco at one head of the table, and my father at the other.

I sat beside Draco, which meant I was sitting across from Raine, and was sitting next to Dylan.

"Fashionably late to your own party," Dylan said as he smiled and shook his head.

Draco gave him a glare and I gave him a "Don't Even Bring That Up" look.

He got the message I guess, because he the proceeded to throw a crouton at Tye, who was sitting across from him.

"It's on now," Tye said as he through a crouton back at Dylan.

Dylan laughed and I couldn't help but laugh quietly at how stupid they were being.

"Are you guys off your bird tonight? You're going to get in major trouble. Knock it off and save yourselves," Raine said to both Dylan and Tye.

They both gave Raine a sarcastic look, but stopped their food fight from escalading any further than it already had. Raine was right though; with both Draco and my father here, misbehavior didn't stand a chance.

I let out a small sigh as my father and Draco made their way to the stage.

I put my arm on the table, resting my head on my hand, as my father began his speech.

"It is today in which we celebrate Christmas, a time of presents, and a time of joy. It is my gift to you, to inform you that our latest mission has been a great success, and another member in the Ministry of Magic has been eliminated. Granted, this was a small life, I assure you that there will be plenty more...with greater importance."

Most everyone stood up and clapped; but I didn't.

Which would probably make Draco extremely pissed at me later on.

But I wouldn't call taking the life of someone very good news, and I didn't want to celebrate it especially on Christmas Eve.

"I hope you all enjoy the feast, and I hope that you all are happy with our successful mission, and I hope that we can improve. Merry Christmas, let us eat" my father said as he raised his hands and food appeared on every table. This caused everyone to bow as he began to walk of the stage; Draco tagging along behind him.

They both returned back to the table, and Draco glared at me as he walked towards his seat.

"How nice of you to stand like everyone else," Draco hissed in my ear as he sat down.

Ignoring him, I looked down at my plate and picked up my fork, and started to eat.

I was hungry, but there was no way I could eat all of the food in front of me. There was turkey, mashed potatoes, stuffing, Jell-O, and salad; all in large portions.

I looked at my plate and remembered being at my mom's house for Christmas.

Every year, at my mom's house, she would cook a big dinner, much like the one I was having tonight. Her cooking was so good; everything had a "homemade" sort of taste to it, and I loved it. All of my relatives would come over, and we'd all reminisce, and have a good time as we talked with each other.

I felt myself smiling intensely as I though about those days, and quickly snapped myself out of my daydream.

I took a bite of my turkey, and it just didn't taste the same.

I looked around and saw everyone that was here, and felt a remorse for even agreeing to come here in the first place.

I mean, right now, I could have been with my mother, talking to her, laughing with all of my cousins, and eating good food.

Not that this food was bad to everyone else; it just tasted odd to me because I missed my mothers Christmas meal.

I let out a small sigh, hoping that no one had really noticed. I don't think they did.

Draco was in a conversation with Raine, and Tye and Dylan were arguing about who was better at Ice Hockey.

I ate a little bit more, but didn't eat very much. And after sitting there for a half an hour, just looking around I decided that I would go outside in the courtyard and sit on a bench.

It wasn't like I was going to be having marvelous conversations with these people.

By now, no one was sitting at their "assigned" table; everyone was just standing around in little clicks as they talked amongst themselves.

"I'll be right back, I want to go talk to someone really quick," I said to Draco.

Don't be long, were opening presents soon, he said sounding as if he really didnt care, he just needed to say it.

I nodded and I walked outside, and felt the synthetic warmth overcome my body.

That's right...warmth.

My father had cast a charm over the courtyard for this party, thinking that people would actually come out here.

It looked rather amazing...the snow was falling around you...you were in this dome of warmth...looking out into the cold world around you.

I enjoyed it.

I walked up the fountain, that was in the middle of the courtyard, and dipped my hand in it, swirling it around in the water. I wanted to be home, to my real home with my mom. But the chances of that ever, ever, ever happening were slim to none. I couldn't even talk to her if I wanted to, because my father has every piece of mail, every piece of news, and every piece of her blocked from me.

I let out a sigh and walked over to sit on a bench.

I looked outside, well, outside of this dome of warmth I was in, and I watched as snowflakes gently fell on the trees. It looked beautiful.

"Talking to some people are you?" I heard from behind me.

My stomach dropped, as I thought it was Draco.

The person put their hand on my shoulder and sat down next to me, and that's when I realized it wasn't Draco, it was Raine.

He was just the person I needed to talk to.

"You scared me, I thought you were Draco," I said honestly.

"Nope, just me," he said offering a small smile.

"Raine, I have a question," I said looking back out into the snow.

"Alright, shoot," he said looking at the snow as well.

I took a deep breath nervous to ask him such a question.

"When I went to meet up with you today, I had a few minutes to spare. I was looking at different shops as I stood there, and I couldn't help but notice something. Please, answer me this; why were you walking out of the ministry of magic today?"


	19. An Unwelcomed Guest

The colored drained from Raine's face.

He looked at me slightly startled but then quickly calmed down, "You have to promise not to tell anyone," he started.

I nodded furiously really wanting to know the story behind this.

"Well my parents are both pure-bloods and they met at school. They got married right after their 7th year of school, and not even three months later my mom was pregnant with me. Voldemort was just starting to come to power, and my father was more then eager to join him. However, my mom was not too thrilled over the whole idea, and by the time I was two, my mother, as my father had told me, just left. But as I got older, I decided to finally come in contact with her out of anger. But then I found out my father had threatened to kill me if she didn't leave and never come back again. I became very fearful of my father after that and could never muster the courage to leave, so my mother sends me letters through the ministry and I pick them up there. I was just stopping by to see if she had sent me anything," he replied truthfully never breaking contact with my eyes.

I looked at him with empathy because even though we had different situations I suppose in the long run they are kind of the same.

"I'm sorry, Raine, I never should've asked. It's not like I would have said anything if you happened to be there against my fathers will. I was just curious. I'm sorry," I repeated looking down at my hands.

"Violet you are much too sorry for your own good," he replied.

I smiled, he was right, but since I'm me, I was always going to be too sorry for my own good.

"Violet, get in here!!!" a voice boomed from the door.

Raine and I both stood up abruptly as though we were both on edge.

Why? Well that's a great question.

I looked over at Raine, smiled weakly and then walked over to where Draco was waiting.

He grabbed my arm...but not too harshly, "What did you need to talk to him about?" Draco asked failing not to sound jealous.

"You're present," I said quickly, probably too quickly, but he didn't seem to notice; probably because his present was brought up.

"Fine, come on, your father insists we open presents tonight," he slid his hand down my arm and grabbed my hand, walking with me back into the room.

"Ah there they are," I heard my father say as though he was a saint or something.

I looked at all the people and give them a quick and weak smile as I sat down next to Draco.

I looked next to Draco and noticed a pile...okay more like a mountain of presents were next to him and everyone seems to have at least two or three presents. They had already been sorted out so now all we had to do was open them.

"Stop gawking at my presents you have your own," Draco said cocking an eyebrow at me. I didn't even realize I was still looking at his presents. I then turned my head and saw a mound of my own.

I couldn't help but smile, this was a lot of presents and who didn't like presents?

**Half Hour Later**

I never thought it was possible to get tired of opening presents. Well it is, and I was. I got just about every color scarf imaginable and then a few other cool things. Raine got me my very own broom. Even though I can't ride one to save my life, it's pretty cool to have my own.

And then it came time for the moment of truth...Draco's present.

I saw a different small box that was just about the size as the fake one. I don't know why I was so excited, I mean he could afford anything on this planet so a bracelet, or a ring isn't even going to make a dent in his bank account. I think it was just the fact that he might have thought of me enough to get me something that is expensive.

I could feel Draco looking at me out of the corner of his eye as I carefully unwrapped the velvet box I knew was going to be underneath.

Sure enough, there was. I ran my finger over the...can you guess...green velvet. I wasn't exactly a jewelry person, but from Draco, for some reason, it seemed like so much more.

When I opened it, I found this necklace.

There was a snake, its' head had eyes with emeralds in it, the body was at least 16k white gold that spiraled three times.

Okay so you might be thinking: "Um, that's all? That's all the famous, hot, rich, and powerful Draco Malfoy got you? It doesn't have diamonds or anything. He must really not like you."

Well you see, yes there are no diamonds and it is a...snake...but it is something that I can wear everyday. Everyday I will wear something that Draco got me...not that I wanted to, after all the man almost raped me and did abuse me. But still...I'm shocked by this present.

"Thank you Draco," I said barely audible, which pretty much told him that I loved it. I could see him smirk out of the corner of my eye.

The night was over soon after that, and everyone began leaving in small pairs. My father made sure that I stayed down stairs long enough to say my farewells to everyone.

I found myself lying down on the couch in the study reading some book about Merlin. The boys were playing cards and my dad was off on business...urgent business. Apparently, the Ministry had a lead on who killed one of their followers. I was kind of happy about it. I hope they find out who it was, how dare my father have somebody killed on Christmas Eve.

This person probably had a family, one that would miss him very much. I think Christmas is one of the most magical times of the year and I couldn't imagine having something like that happen and ruin it. Well okay, maybe I could, after all my life was pretty close to it. But I mean I did have a family and I suppose I was safe.

"Damn it Epson!" I heard Draco yell following by a fist hitting the table.

I smirked knowing that Raine had just won that hand.

Tye and Dylan let out a sigh as Raine collected his winnings.

I rolled over on the couch so I was lying on my stomach and set the book down. I was exhausted and wanted nothing more then a good night sleep.

I closed my eyes for what seemed like two seconds when I felt a heavy weight on top of me.

"Tye get off," I said not even having to open my eyes.

"She's good," I heard Dylan say.

The weight was lifted off from me and I rolled onto my side facing the couch.

"Draco you should cuddle with her," this made my eyes shoot open, but of course they didn't see that.

Draco didn't say anything so I knew he was probably glaring at Tye, who was the speaker.

I slowly rolled back over and saw Draco was sitting in a chair across from me, he had been glaring at Tye as I expected but then his eyes met mine and I pursed my lips.

Talk about awkward moments.

I tried to stop the awkward moment by getting up and leaving because I wanted to go to bed.

"Goodnight boys," I said as I started heading towards the door.

I looked back at Tye who was shaking his head, "It's Holiday Break and you're going to bed at a normal hour," he said sounding disappointed.

"Tye, I wouldn't exactly call one o' clock in the morning 'a normal hour,'" I said as I began to turn back around.

Tye, Dylan, and Raine all shook their heads as Dylan began shuffling the new cards.

"You in, Draco?" I heard from a distance as I walked out of the study.

I slowly walked up the stairs and into my bedroom and closed the door behind me as I walked into it.

I took off my shoes and began to try and slip off my dress.

There was one problem, how would I get this stupid dress off by myself? It had to be unzipped to do anything.

I let out a sigh and turned myself around, looking at my back in the mirror so I could try and figure out how I was going to attempt this.

I put my arm over my head and stretched it as far back as I could as I held onto the zipper. There was a tiny bit of success in this attempt, and I had unzipped about an inch.

I told you it was a tiny success.

I tried again to reach my arm over my head and unzip a little bit more, but it didn't work, I simply could not reach far enough. I let out an exasperated sigh and twisted my arm behind my back, and tugged at the fabric of my dress, trying to pull the zipper closer to my hand.

This, thankfully, worked and I pulled the rest of the zipper down and took off my dress.

I put the dress in the hamper for dirty clothes in my closet, and put on my normal pajama bottoms and t-shirt. I turned off all of the lights in my room, and unfolded the sheets and crawled into bed.

It was only a matter of seconds before I fell fast asleep.

I woke up the next morning due to almost blinding sunlight as it penetrated through my window.

I let out a groan and pulled the sheets over my head so I couldn't see the light.

There was a slight problem that I encountered though; I couldn't breath under them.

I let out another sigh and rolled over so I was now on my right side; turned away from the window.

The clock read 10:30 AM.

Much too early.

I tried to close my eyes again, but after having a difficult time falling back asleep, I decided to get up. I sat up and let out a yawn as I brushed the stray hairs away that had fallen into my face.

Slipping my feet out from under the covers, I placed them on the cold floor, and stumbled my way into the bathroom.

I turned on the water to the shower, and took off my pajamas, stepping in once the water was warm enough.

After rinsing off, I turned off the water and stepped out, wrapping a large towel around my body.

I squeezed the excess water out of my hair over the sink, and ran a brush through it before I did a drying spell on it.

Not sure what we were doing today, I decided a simple sweater and jeans would do.

I put my hair up in a messy bun, and walked back into the bathroom and put on some foundation, eyeliner, and mascara -- just the light stuff today, nothing fancy.

I walked out of my room, but before I got completely out of the doorway, I took a step back and grabbed the broom that Raine got me. Tye, Dylan, Raine, and Draco had all decided that since I had a broom, I now needed to have some idea how to fly it.

I guess they were kind of right, but I couldn't help but feel a bit nervous because I was really bad at flying and didn't want Draco to have another fit if I did something stupid.

Which I inevitably was going to do.

Once I entered the kitchen I was greeted by a house elf.

"Breakfast Madam?" she asked me as she bowed in front of me.

I had to admit that it was a bit weird to have someone bow in front of me, I never really liked when they did that.

"Can I get some waffles please?" I asked as I sat on one of the stools in front of the counter.

"Of course," she said bowing again.

She quickly began to make waffles, with a spell of course, and they were being made, they're aroma made my stomach grumble.

I guess I was hungrier than I thought.

She put a plate of waffles and bacon in front of me, along with a small glass of milk.

"Thank you," I said offering a smile.

She smiled nervously at me and quickly went back to doing her other work around the house.

I watched her leave and then began to eat my breakfast, which tasted extremely good at the moment.

"Good morning," I heard from behind me.

I turned my body around and saw Dylan standing there looking tired as he rubbed his eyes.

I let out a small and quick laugh, "Good morning."

He sat on the stool next to me and grabbed a piece of bacon off my plate, and took a bite out of it and smirked at me.

I gave him a sarcastic mean glare.

"What? You want it back?" he said offering the now half eaten piece of bacon to me.

"Not anymore," I said looking at it.

"Alright, fine then," he said stuffing the rest of the piece of bacon in his mouth.

I shook my head and let out a slight laugh and he smiled at me.

"Well, I would be sleeping right now, however I was waken up by the rest of the idiots that live here, because they all want to see you ride a broom. So let's go," he said as he grabbed another piece of bacon.

"Alright," I said as I eat the last forkful of my waffle.

I walked into the foyer and put on a pair of boots that were in the closet, because I'd be running around in the snow.

I grabbed my coat as well, and buttoned it up to keep myself warm.

I turned around and saw Dylan all bundled up in his winter attire. He handed me my broom and we walked outside into the front yard, where Tye, Draco, and Raine were all standing.

They smirked at me, "Ready to try it out?"

"Absolutely not," I said honestly.

"Alright, great!" Tye said chuckling.

"Okay, this isn't really hard once you get the hang of it," Raine started, "First you get on the broom."

"Well that wasn't obvious," Draco grunted rolling his eyes.

Everyone waited for me to get on my broom, and once I did, they did as well.

"Alright, good," Raine said, "Now, pull up on it to go up."

Well I did exactly what he said....I pulled up.

And believe me, I went shooting up into the sky.

I let out a shriek and stopped pulling up, and I stopped going up.

I heard some laughter from below me, "You didnt let me finish!" Raine said letting out a chuckle, "I meant slowly pull up!"

I didn't think it was very funny, considering I about had a heart attack as I was being catapulted into the air.

The boys all flew up to where I was, "Alright, well I guess we're starting up here," Tye said smirking at me.

He got narrowed eyes coming from my direction in response.

"Alright, now to go foreword, you lean foreword, but slightly. The more you lean, the farther you lean, the faster you go. To go down, you push down, and to go right and left is obvious," Raine said smirking as he emphasized the word slightly.

Draco began to go, and everyone else did as well, except Raine, who waited for me to go before he did anything.

"Well come on, give it a go!" he said getting a bit impatient as I looked down at the ground that was now a lot farther down than I thought.

I gulped and pressed foreword, closing my eyes at my fear.

But to my surprise, it was going pretty well; I hadn't crashed into anything, which was a first.

I turned to the right and to the left, leaning foreword more and more to gain speed as my confidence improved.

Tye sped up next to me as if he was daring me to race or something.

I laughed, and almost shook my head no, but hey, this was fun and why not enjoy while it lasts, right?

I leaned foreword, and sped up past him.

"The first person to reach the lake wins!" I heard from behind me.

But not very far from behind me.

I lowered myself towards the ground more, and Tye followed right behind me.

There was not way I could actually be beating him!

I swerved to the right to get him 'off my tail' but wasn't very successful.

I had intended to go up, but for some reason, my broom didn't go up; it went down, and sped up. I must've gotten things confused. I pulled up, and this time slightly, and I went up at a nice pace.

Not surprisingly Tye was still right behind me.

I turned around to look at him, and I smirked at the fact that we were almost to the lake, and I was still ahead of him, I expected him to give me a sarcastic glare back or something of that sort, but the reaction I got was totally different.

Tye's eyes went wide and he said something in which I couldn't make out.

"What did you say?" I asked confused.

Tye quickly pulled up, and do you know where I went?

I turned around to look at why he moved, and quickly came face to face with his reason.

Literally.

I flew right into a snow bank and was now quite a mess as I lay there buried in snow.

It took me a moment to decipher it I had broken anything or not.

I heard laughing from around me, and Draco picked up my broom, as Dylan grabbed my arm and pulled me up, so I was now sitting on top of the snow bank. I swear on Merlin's name, that my cheeks must've been as crimson as they could get.

"Well, that was a nice race, won obviously by Violet," Tye said as he chuckled a bit at my fall.

"I tried to tell you about it..." Tye started before I cut him off.

"But I didn't hear you," I finished as I wiped the snow off my face.

"I wish I could have recorded that graceful fall of yours," Dylan said laughing a bit.

I laughed a bit too. I mean, what else are you supposed to do in these situations? And you had to admit, that it was pretty funny.

It may have hurt a little bit, but it was funny.

I let out a sigh and got up, "I think that I'm done for today," I said as I brushed off all the snow that was stuck to me.

"Well, you're not so bad, you just have to watch out for these things," Tye said smirking.

Draco looked at me as if he were mad at me like I did it on purpose.

I grabbed my broom out of his hand and began to walk back towards the house.

Once I was inside, I took off my boots, and the coat I was wearing, and put them back in the closet in the foyer.

I took my broom up to my room, and took off the pants I was wearing because they were now soaking wet from being in the snow.

I changed into another pair of blue jeans, and brushed my hair to get all of the knots out.

When I was done, I grabbed a book that was on my desk, and laid down on my bed to read it.

I had read a good number of pages, and wasn't ready to stop reading, until I heard the ringing of the doorbell downstairs.

Now, the doorbell I intended to ignore, but when I head a lot of commotion downstairs, I decided to see what was going on myself.

I walked down the hallway, and peeked around the stairs to see who was here.

Very much surprise to my surprise, it was my mother.

My eyes got wide and it felt as if my adrenaline had kicked in, and I let out a scream.

I took a step to run downstairs and see my mother, but I was suddenly slammed backwards.

Someone grabbed my wrist and pulled me back.

That's when chaos settled in.

"MO-...!" I tried to yell for my mom, but whoever was holding me back at the moment put their hand over my mouth and dragged me into the spare bedroom.

"You will be quiet this instant!"

By the voice alone I could tell it was Lucius, and I tried to break free from his grasp.

"Don't even bother princess, you will not be seeing your mother," he said as he locked the door behind me.

"Just let me go," I pleaded, "I just want to see her! I won't run away I promise."

Lucius smirked, "Of course you won't dear," he said sarcastically.

"Please let me go, I'm not going to leave this room," I paused for a moment to think about what to say next, "I couldn't possibly get past you anyways," I said trying to sound like I was really meaning what I was saying.

Stroking his ego should work, he is a Malfoy after all.

I don't know what happened, but something snapped in me. All I wanted to do was see my mom, and Lucius Malfoy was not going to stop me from doing so.

"You're right, you couldn't get past me," he said.

Before he let me go, he said a quick enchantment to soundproof the walls in case I were to start calling for help or for my mother.

He let me go and told me to go sit on the chair, and turned around to lock the door.

When he wasn't looking, I grabbed my wand that I had been carrying against my leg under my pants.

I turned around and shouted, "Immobulus!" as I pointed my wand at Lucius.

Lucius froze, and I smirked at him as I unlocked the door and walked out of the room.

I shut the door and put my wand back against my leg, and ran down the stairs.

No one was to be found, but I still tried to keep as quiet as I could as I ran towards the library, which is what sounded like where my mother and father were talking.

"Merlin, Tom Riddle, you've gone mad! How could you take her away like that!? You won't even let me talk to her! This has gone to far! I'm taking her home and you are never to see her again!" I heard my mother yell to my father.

I heard someone slam up against the wall, and quiet mumbling which I assumed was my father's response.

I heard my mom scream, but it was muffled, this was when I started running towards the commotion. Then I heard was the most dreadful thing you could ever hear.

"Avada Kedavra!"

My heart about jumped into my stomach as I halted my run, and my knees got weak.

"Enough with this pest," my father said coldly, "Evanesco."

And with that my mother was gone.

I ran up the stairs as soon as I heard my father's footsteps; I didn't want him to know I was there. I ran into my room and locked the door behind me as I threw myself onto the floor.

My stomach began to churn and I got to my knees and threw up on the floor.

Shakily, I crawled onto my and began to sob uncontrollably.

I started to quiver at the fact of what I just heard. And I will tell you, that hearing your mother be killed is the most horrible thing you could ever listen to.

The conversation between them continued to replay in my mind, ending with Evanesco, and this made my tears and shakes get continuously worse.

I sat there in my room and cried right through dinner. I not only couldn't stomach anything, but I couldn't stop crying and Draco was the last person I wanted to talk to.

I ignored the continuous knocks on my door and the several calls of, "Violet? Are you there?"

I enchanted my door so that nothing could get past it; not even a spell and I locked myself in the bathroom to avoid being bothered.

This just could not be happening.

It was as though I was having an out-of-body experience nothing felt real.

I continued to sit there and sob until the tears stopped out of exhaustion, and it wasn't until around 3 'o clock in the morning that I opened up my door and walked into my bedroom.

In all the time I was in there I made the decision that I had to get out of here.

The next thing I knew, I was grabbing my trunk, and throwing everything I wanted in it. Most of my clothes, shoes, and anything else I would need.

I looked around my room one last time to see if there was anything else I needed to take.

Scanning once.

Nothing.

Scanning the room twice.

Something.

It was the green necklace box, with the necklace that Draco had given me for Christmas in it.

I wouldn't need that, I thought immediately; the last thing I wanted was to be reminded of Draco.

I started to close the trunk and lock it, when I stopped, and glanced over at the necklace again.

No, no, I don't want to take that.

I clicked the last lock shut and looked up at the ceiling and shook my head.

I unlocked the locks again, and walked over to my dresser, and grabbed the necklace off of it.

I threw it in my trunk, and locked it back up.

I took my wand and used the hover charm to make it float. With my wand, I carefully motioned it down the stairs, and as I walked down the stairs and into the library, I watched everything around me to make sure I wasn't being watched.

I walked extremely quietly into the study, where there was a fireplace, and I gently motioned for my trunk to be on the ground.

I grabbed it by the handle, and grabbed some flu powder that was in a container above the mantel.

I stepped into the fireplace and closed my eyes, praying that this would work, throwing the flu powder down onto the ground of the fireplace.

"Hogwarts School of Magic!" I yelled as I was cast in a green smoke.

**Ok so I believe that you can't use flu powder to get to Hogwarts but this is an AU so, leave me along, kay?**

**I hoped you're enjoying it so far. The whole story should be finished being posted by Thursday because I leave for vacation for 10 days and I want to get it all up here before then. **

**Now I'm not begging, but please please please please please please please review.**


	20. Goodbye Hogwarts

When I opened my eyes I brushed myself off as I stepped out of the fireplace, in the foyer of Hogwarts.

I started to run down the empty halls leaving my trunk behind as though I was being chased. It's not like it was going anywhere anyways. I found myself fighting back tears the whole way down to where Dumbledore slept. When I got to the large Phoenix statue I remembered one thing...I didn't know the password. It changed every term because not everyone needed to know it. I slid down the stone wall and brought my knees to my chest, hugging them as though it was my only sense of security.

After thirty minutes or so of just sitting there in this position I finally leaned back, letting my head rest against the stone wall. I closed my eyes and figured that either when I awoke it would be morning, or Filch would find me first. Either way things were about to change.

***

"Ms. Riddle," I heard a voice say, followed by a slight rubbing on my shoulder. For a moment I forgot where I was, but then I when I finally realized whom that voice belonged to I quickly opened my eyes and sat up straight. I looked around the still empty, but slightly brighter hallways of Hogwarts. Just as quickly as I realized where I was, all my memories flooded back from just last night. I looked up at Dumbledore and quickly got on my feet followed by a head rush. I put my hand on my head.

"Violet," Dumbledore said in the most serious tone I have ever heard, "what happened?"

He didn't even have to ask me why I was there, he already knew why, now he just needed to know what it was that happened.

I didn't look him in the eyes but I already felt the tears welling up.

"My mom," I said softly, barely audible, "sh-sh-sh-sh-she," I choked out a sob.

Dumbledore reassuringly grabbed my hand and led me to the statue. He of course didn't have to say the password, he just waved his hand and the bird began turning followed by the stairway.

I was trying to calm myself done, but it seemed to be something that was impossible.

Once we reached his office he led me to a chair and without any direction I just sat down.

"Now," he began kneeling down in front of me, "what happened to your mother?"

I replayed everything from last night's events in my head although it all seemed to be kind of a blur.

Just those two dreadful words came into my head. I continued thinking about what had just occurred a few hours ago and then I was brought out of them.

"Violet, please I can't imagine what you probably went through but you have to tell me," Dumbledore said his voice becoming even more raspy then usual.

"He...killed...her..." I mustered in between sobs. I couldn't catch my breath and I felt myself wheezing slightly.

Dumbledore, being the smart wizard he is, didn't have to ask anything more he put his hand on my forehead. "Sleep," he softly commanded and instantly I closed my eyes and was out like a light.

***

I didn't have any dreams, at least I didn't remember them, but when I woke up I was in a rather large room and in a large comfortable bed. The room was decorated in gold and white, my idea of a perfect room. I stood up slowly, feeling almost like a princess, well a princess in heaven rather then the princess of hell that I was. I was still in the same clothes, which was a relief even though my clothes probably could've been changed magically.

I walked over to the window and opened the golden drapes revealing a burst of sunlight.

I squinted my eyes for a moment, but let my eyes quickly adjust to the light.

I looked down, and saw a couple of first years getting into a snowball fight down below. I let out a meek smile and remembered being a first year, missing it the more I pondered it.

No, I didn't have friends. In fact, no one even noticed me.

Who knew I would actually miss that.

I let out a sigh and walked away from my window. I glanced over at the clock that was sitting on a nightstand next to my bed.

Eleven in the morning.

Okay, so I most definitely missed breakfast, but lunch was being served in half an hour, so the rumbling of my stomach would subside.

I looked around my room, to see if perhaps my trunk had been brought in here, and sure enough it had. I walked over towards an open door, which inside of it was a small walk-in closet. There wasn't anything hung up in it yet, and my trunk sat against a wall inside. On top of my trunk there was a note from Dumbledore explaining that this would be my new room, and that I could hang up my clothes in the closet and make myself as comfortable as I could here.

Where exactly was this room? It wasn't in a particular house, and I couldn't imagine I would be staying here long. Although I felt safe at Hogwarts I didn't want to be around Draco or anyone else supporting my monster of a father.

I opened up my trunk and grabbed some of the nick-naks and such that I had brought along with me. There were few things that I took so it didn't take very long to place them about my room.

I walked back into the closet and began to hang up the clothing that I had brought on hangers that were already in the closet. I left out a pair of pants and a blue sweater, and once I had finished putting everything away I got dressed.

I looked around, and found another door that would lead to a bathroom.

I had no clue where I was, and was a bit nervous to open the door to my room because I didn't know where it was in Hogwarts that I was currently residing in.

There was a set of towels that were sitting on top of the counter. I grabbed the washcloth and ran it under the water. Once it was completely wet I took a bar of soap that was on the counter, and began washing my face.

I didn't bother with make-up. I mean why should I? Who am I trying to impress...?

I slowly cracked open the door of my room and peered out of it. After seeing no one around, I opened it more and stepped out.

I had only moved about 4 feet away from my door, when I heard, "Excuse me, miss!"

I was startled by this, and felt my stomach drop as soon as the person behind me spoke.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to frighten you," they said sympathetically.

I turned around and came face to face with an older looking man...The minister of Magic to be exact.

"Oh, it's okay sir, you just caught me off guard," I replied quietly, looking a bit confused as to why he was standing right next to my door.

"How long have you been there?" I asked curiously.

"Just a few minutes, I figured you would be coming out soon, so I didn't want to intrude," he said giving me a genuine smile.

I kind of felt star-struck. Not everyone gets to personally have a conversation with the Minister of Magic, but then again I suppose I wasn't just anyone.

"You look nervous," he said as though he was trying to lighten the mood, "if it is because of my presence I must ask you to decease, I assure you, you have nothing to be nervous about. We, will be meeting with Dumbledore soon, but he asked me to take you to his office where he has a surprise for you."

I felt my face lighten a little bit and a smile tug at the ends of my mouth.

"And of course, there is food waiting for you as well."

That's all he really had to say, and I was sold. He smiled at my reaction and started walking down the bright, carpeted hall that I had never seen before in my life. I followed behind him and I couldn't help but feeling extremely safe. I kept the fact that my mother was dead in the back of my head, sick and tired of feeling so weak.

The Minister opened up a door and we were inside Dumbledore's office. Once inside, what I saw, or rather whom I saw brought a huge smile to my face.

"Harry!" I practically screamed running to him and throwing myself into his arms. He buried his head into my shoulder and lifted me up spinning me around.

After he put me down I only moved my head away far enough to look him in the eyes, "Why are you here?" I began almost wondering why in the world I would question his presence, "...I mean...shouldn't you be with the Weasely's?" I finished. I guess I knew why was here, but I just asked anyways, after all we are talking about me.

"Well remember when we were at the Leaky Cauldron I told you there was something you had to know, but couldn't yet?"

I might not have the greatest memory, but of course I remembered that. "Yes, of course I remember," I responded still holding on to him just as tightly as before.

"Well you're going to find out, soon, but I think you should probably eat something," he said releasing me slight, even though it seemed he didn't want to.

"I'm not exactly hungry," I replied looking away from him for the first time.

"I know, Vi, but you need to eat, trust me, you're going to want to be nourished when you find out what is in store for you."

Great, I would probably end up passing out then.

I let out a small laugh, "Well listen to you sounding all brilliant, now you got me more curious then ever." I released myself from him and looked over my shoulder to the small table that was set up with a plate a food, that at the time didn't really seem appealing, but as I approached it slowly, almost as though it was an animal I might scare away, my sense of hunger started to take over my stomach and it let out a slight growl.

I sat down in the chair and looked at the plate of chicken, green beans, rice, and a piece of chocolate cake that was screaming my name. Harry comfortingly rubbed my shoulders as I ate.

"Violet," the Minister said walking over to me, "I don't mean to bring this up why you are eating, but I just want to reassure you that no harm will come to you as long as I can help it," he said sitting in the chair across from me.

I looked down at my food and then back up to him giving him a weak smile.

That was a comforting thought if I do say so myself. The thing that concerned me the most, was that all of the Slytherin's are practically death eaters, and they would for sure be loyal to my father, which meant that I was screwed.

He offered me a small smile back, and began to walk around Dumbledore's office.

"He should be here any minute, he was to be attending another meeting with all of the teachers before he came here," he said as he fumbled with his pocket watch.

I nodded and eat another forkful of food, finally feeling a sense of fullness in my stomach.

I heard a squeak of a doorknob, followed by footsteps on the floor.

"Ah, hello, please pardon my tardiness," Dumbledore started, "follow me," he finished as he began to walk.

He opened up a door into a room containing only a table with chairs. Sort of like a conference room for a business if you could imagine.

"I understand that you have gone through a lot at home lately," Dumbledore said as he closed the door behind him.

"If you want to call it home," I mumbled to myself quietly.

Dumbledore heard what I had said, despite my attempt to be quiet.

"It is no longer safe for you to be there Violet, and I imagine you don't want to stay there anymore," the Minister said.

I nodded my head in agreement, but kept my eyes fixated on the table in front of me.

A small tear trickled down my cheek, and I quickly wiped it away and quietly said, "That's why, I wish I never would have agreed to go with him in the first place."

Harry was looking at me intensely, and Dumbledore's look of concernment worsened as I said, "I feel so stupid for going. I feel so stupid."

Harry patted me comfortingly on the back, "it's okay Vi."

I wiped the next few tears away from my cheek and Dumbledore folded his hands on the table, leaning foreword more than he had before. "Violet, you can not blame yourself for what happened. It's a perfectly natural thing to want to get close to something you've always wanted. It was surprising, and shocking, and your emotions probably had a lot to do with your decision. You had personal reasons, in which everyone understands. But your father is an evil, evil man. He took advantage of your blood, and wanted you to have a child with Draco, so your blood would be in it. So he could live on. Despite your decision to go along with him so soon, it really wouldn't have mattered in the end. Most likely, you would be in the same position that you are in right now. He would have found you. He would have hunted you down, followed you like a map, because you were simply what he wanted. You had no idea that everything was going to happen the way it did, and you can't blame yourself for something that was out of your control. But remember, Violet that your father once was able to feel. He once loved your mother very much, and I imagine that he felt that way with you as well," Dumbledore said seriously.

I nodded and took a deep breath.

"Did you notice anything happen with your dark mark?" the Minister asked, shifting his eyes towards my forearm.

I looked up, a bit wide eyed, because I had totally forgotten about that night in the meeting.

"Yes, it disappeared," I said bringing my arm up and rubbing where my dark mark was supposed to be.

The minister nodded, "I imagine you were quite frantic when that happened," he started, "I apologize if that was an inconvenience. We figured out how to get rid of the dark mark, and had to get rid of yours. Do you realize, that with that dark mark there, your father can find you? He would know exactly where you were, what you were doing, and he could find you in a split second."

"But how did you know that I wouldn't be there much longer?" I asked curiously, "I mean, if I was living there it really wouldn't have mattered much if I had a dark mark or not."

"That is why we have come to this talk today Violet. You see, we had planned on getting you out of there quite some time ago. But with your attachments with Draco and your father, and with the events going on at the time, it wouldn't have been the right time to get you out of there. We have decided that for your safety, you will be taken out of Hogwarts, and you shall come with me," the minister said.

Dumbledore spoke now, "You will endure several training classes there, in order to train you to defend yourself against not only your father, but others as well. Violet, you'll need to study up on your father too. You will be given the entire history of your father, and eventually you'll know him better than he knows himself. It will help you predict how Draco will act, once he has completely taken your father's place as the Dark Lord. I'm sorry to say, that Hogwarts is not the safest place for you anymore. There are death eaters that would spot you anywhere, and if your father got wind of your whereabouts, he would be all over it in a second. In living with the minister of magic, you will be able to stay safe, and you will not have to worry about your safety. You will never have to see Draco again."

"As I said before, no harm can come to you if I am here," the Minister chimed in.

I nodded and glanced next to me, at Harry. He offered a small smile and patted my leg comfortingly.

"I know this is all very hard for you Violet, but you will be alright, and this will make things much better for you," Harry said.

Dumbledore stood up, "Violet, everyone is at lunch right now, and if you would like to get the things from your dormitory, then you may do so. The minister," he said while pointing to the Minister, "shall be by your side to make sure nothing happens. But you should be safe considering there is practically no one here, and if they are here, they are all in the Great Hall."

I nodded and stood up slowly, "Thank you so much for getting me out of there," I said walking towards Dumbledore.

This may sound weird, but I actually gave him a hug, causing him to chuckle a little bit before he hugged me back.

Harry walked with me out of Dumbledore's office, "You know, I'm so happy for you Violet," he started, "I mean, not about everything that happened, but just the fact that I know you're going to be safe."

I smiled, "I'm happy about that too, Harry. I'm happy about that too," I said hugging him.

"I'm going to go, but I'll see you soon," Harry said hugging me tighter.

"Goodbye Harry," I said as the minister came up behind me.

I stood there for a moment as Harry walked away, and waited for the minister to finally reach where I was standing.

"Alright, shall we get the things from the room you slept in yesterday first?" he said checking his pocket watch again.

I nodded, but felt kind of disappointed in the fact that I had wasted my time putting my clothes on hangers earlier.

"Very well then," he said as he led me back towards the room I was in before.

"I'll wait here while you gather your things," he said when we approached the door.

"Alright, that's fine, I won't take long," I said as I walked into the room.I opened my trunk and grabbed my wand that was inside of it. With a couple of flicks my clothes had been taken off the hangers and put in the trunk.

I rummaged through the room, making sure I had everything, and put it all inside my trunk. There wasn't much, it wasn't like I packed my entire collection of things just to go on break; I had figured I would come back when school started after break.

"Alright, I'm finished," I said as I bewitched my trunk and moved it out the door.

"I'll take that for you," the Minister said, and with a wave of his hand he had transported it into my room in the Slytherin house.

"Oh, thank you," I said sounding a little bit shocked at the fact that my trunk had just kind of disappeared if you will.

We began walking down the corridor in which led to the Slytherin common room.

"Excuse me Sir! Sir!" I heard a young man yell from behind us.

The both of us stopped and turned around, and sure enough there was a first year running behind us to catch up, carrying a camera.

"Sir! Please! Can I have a picture with you! I would be honored!" He yelled as he continued running.

I felt sorry for the kid after what happened next.

He pulled a Violet and tripped over his own foot, falling flat on his face.

I smiled at the minister as the first year stood up.

I felt bad for him though, I knew how embarrassing that was, and to trip in front of someone important, like the Minister of Magic, is just a tad bit embarrassing.

His cheeks were a shade of pink, his embarrassment fading from his face.

"Sir, do you mind if I were to get a picture with you?" he asked as his friend came down the corridor as well, presumably to help him take the picture.

"Of course," the minister said as he turned and looked at me, "you can go ahead, when I'm done taking this picture with this gentleman I'll be there."

I nodded, and began walking into the Slytherin common room.

Boy, was I surprised at who I found in there, sitting on one of the couches.

"Jeeze, this place is dullsville when everyone's on break," I heard Raine say as he sat up.

I furrowed my eyebrows and looked at him, "Umm, Raine...what is it you're doing here?" I asked curiously, and a bit nervously to be honest.

"Well, I'm supposed to be here to take you back to your father's house," he started as he stood up.

I cut him off from his words and backed up out of reflex, "Raine...please," I said stumbling a bit as I continued to back up.

"Please Raine, please don't take me back," I said sounding extremely nervous and desperate.

I did not want to go back there.

"...I said, I'm supposed to bring you back to your father's house, but I won't," he said.

I let out a huge sigh in relief, but my nerves spiked back up as I jumped when the door to the common room opened.

Luckily, it was just the Minister.

He walked towards us and raised his eyebrows, "Well, hello Raine, how nice to see you," he said smiling at him.

I furrowed my eyebrows again, confused, and looked at the both of them.

"W-..." before I could even get a word out, the Minister began walking up the stairs.

"Come on now, lunch is almost over we want to get out of here soon," the Minister said as he made his way up the stairs.

I looked at Raine again, confused, but followed the minister up the stairs.

When I got into my room, my trunk was sitting right on the floor next to my bed.

I quickly rummaged through my drawers, sending all of my clothes and items into my trunk with the flick of a hand.

I closed the door to my room, one last time.

This time I wasn't coming back.

"I know, it's hard," the Minister said patting me on the back when he saw my look of sorrow as I closed the door to my room for the last time.

We walked into the common room, this time, Raine wasn't in there.

The Minister grabbed some flu powder out of his pocket, and urged me to hold on tight to my trunk before he shouted, "The Ministry of Magic!" sending green smoke to flow amongst us.

Goodbye Hogwarts.

**Well we'll see what happens but I might not be able to post all of this before my vacation I'm not sure. **

**Leave some love.**


	21. You're Going to Get What You Deserve

**This chapter is titled: You're Going to Get What You Deserve**

**It's too long which is why it says "Self Titled". You'll understand why it is that way as you read. No it's not the end, don't fret.  
**

The doors creaked open and the sound of quiet chatter surrounded her. The chattering seemed to dim as heels of shoes clicked on the floor, making a continuous, gradual, graceful click as she walked. The clicking of the heels hushed as the woman stopped, grabbing a yellow file off of a surface that stood before her. Seconds later the woman continued on her way, with her firm, determined mood spreading throughout the place as she walked. The heels clicking with a faster and faster pace. The determination pulsed through her body, you could see it in her eyes, and you could see it in her face. She knew exactly what she wanted to talk about. She held the power within her now to do whatever she desired, whenever she desired. Ah yes...the power, such a nice thing to have. Sometimes she guessed that she had always had the power, but that was a mystery that was in the past. As she approached the tall, double doors they seemed as if they opened for her as she walked in. Those doors seemed to speak the words for her. They knew the importance of this; they knew the importance of her. These doors opened a whole knew world, a world that would change her life forever.

She would bring down the Dark Lord.

***

As soon as I walked into the room, all fifteen people arose as I made my way to the head of the table. Yes, I was the Mistress of Magic.

They bowed their heads gracefully, and I did the same, as I tossed the folder on the table.

"Please take your seats," I said walking calmly as one of them opened up the folder.

After they had all sat down, I began to pace the floor, "I've got a new mission in which I think we should pursue. I think you should all agree that the threat of having the Dark Lord out there is a risk that is responsible for many people's deaths. I find it tiring and entirely risky, and think that we should throw Draco, the Dark Lord himself, in Azkaban immediately..."

I paused when I saw the faces of everyone else.

They all were looking at me as if I had gone mad or something.

"What?" I asked stopping myself from pacing anymore for the moment.

"Ma'am, if you don't mind me asking...before you continue, do you have any proof, by any means, that Draco is even pursuing this figure of 'the Dark Lord?'" the head of Aurora's questioned.

I opened my mouth to speak, but nothing came out.

Come to think of it, we really didn't have any proof of Draco doing anything.

"Well, not exactly, but do we really need it? I mean, we know Draco is the Dark Lord, I don't see why we would need to even have evidence. He should be locked up!" I said starting out in a calm voice, but ending into a rather escalated tone of voice.

"I agree Miss, but how do we go about it?" he asked crossing his hands on the table.

"Well, that's what we're here to talk about, aren't we?" I said sounding rather rude if I do say so.

I still hated having any tone of voice that sounded rude. I haven't changed at all in the past two years. Well, I guess I could take that back. You see, after I left Hogwarts, I was attending many training courses within the Ministry. Now, let me tell you, magic like what they use, I mean good, powerful, and extremely talented wizards use, requires a lot of mental training along with physical training. It really pushes both your mind and your body to its limits. Now, I'm not this extremely buff looking woman, but I certainly am not the slightest bit out of shape anymore.

I've lost all that "baby fat" I had had all those years.

I guess you could fathom, that I am out of my doormat stage...well, not entirely, however, I do have much more of a backbone than I had before. I guess it's because I've become the Mistress of Magic. This job requires you to have more emotional strength, and after being head power for a while now, I'm starting to get used to the fact that people will actually listen and do what I tell them too.

It probably has something to do with the fact that I might be the most powerful witch. When my training started to get advanced I had to undergo dueling at first it was very controlled and supervised, but about a year ago, it got more intense, and you could get seriously hurt if you didn't know what you were doing. I won every duel I was in, and always only came out with maybe a scratch. At first I was apprehensive, I'm not exactly the "powerful" type, but then something terrible happened.

The Minister of Magic was killed.

Ever since then, I doubled up my training with Dumbledore, and my successes followed. My biggest accomplishment was beating Harry in a duel. He promises he wasn't holding back, but I think otherwise. So, yes, I was the most powerful witch of all time.

I, however, do not abuse my power.

And speaking of Harry yes of course he was offered to take the place of the Minister however that wasn't his dream. Him and I had dated for a little over six months before figuring out it wasn't going to work. I guess I was trying to force myself to feel the spark that wasn't there. He and I are just inseparable now; we even live in the same apartment located in the ministry, that's another thing:

I have not been able to leave the ministry grounds, in fear of any death eaters finding me. I'm actually a secret to the entire public. I've been Mistress for about two months now, and everyone thinks that the main reason they don't know is because of what happened to the last Minister, but as you and I know that isn't the entire reason.

I do not consider myself above people or anything like that, I simply do my job to the best I can, and sometimes that means that you have to be a little bit strict, if you will.

It certainly took me a long time to be able to be the leader when I always had been the follower, but I defiantly have become accustomed to it. So here we are, two years after I left Hogwarts and now I am in a meeting. My goal has been to get rid of Draco before he got used to this whole idea of him being the Dark Lord thing, the only problem is, he hasn't done anything to get himself sent to Azkaban and as I just found out apparently just being the Dark Lord isn't a good enough reason to be sent there.

Go freakin' figure.

"Well I don't see what other plan we could have miss, we already have Raine working as a double agent," Roger Johnson, head of the Muggle Protection Branch, said.

That brings me to my other point. Raine had been at the ministry that one night because he was giving them an update. Everything he told me was true, except he left out the part of him being a double agent for my protection. To this day, he is still providing us information on what was happening within the Death Eaters.

Unfortunately, nothing ever had to do with Draco committing crimes just giving orders.

"That's why I say we just take Draco in now, we can get all the information we can out of him after we've captured him," I suggested sternly.

"Yes but..." Roger began to say, but I cut him off.

"I'm almost positive Draco's done something," I began to say as I slowly started pacing again, "and you feel it too, don't you? We all have a fear for the Dark Lord. I mean, Draco has the power within him to do whatever he wanted. He could be plotting something against us right now for Merlin's sake!" I said getting a bit angrier.

Before I could continue, Morgan, the head of the Education Department, spoke up, "Yes, but that's why we have Raine working for the both Voldemort and the Ministry. If Draco were to be plotting something, Raine would know, which in turn would mean that we would know."

I stopped and took a breath in, "Maybe Draco is suspicious of Raine," I offered, "maybe he's known for a while that Raine is a double agent. I mean, I just have a hard time believing that Draco has not done anything to anyone, especially with all of the power he has."

"We all have suspicions Miss, I'm sorry but I just can't support the idea that we would be...-"

Raine interrupted, "He has been suspicious of me. Well I mean he hasn't said anything, but it's getting harder for me to get away, he keeps making someone go with me, I have to apparate out of my room just to get here."

"Is there a certain reason for this?" I asked settling myself down in my chair.

"I haven't been willing to come through with all of his missions because I won't kill people," he began, "and his suspicions are really progressing," Raine finished.

I shook my head and took a deep sigh as I placed my hands against my forehead.

"He needs to be in Azkaban. Isn't what Raine said proof enough? I mean, he's trying to kill people," I said getting really frustrated with this situation.

"I'm afraid not, Miss," the head of the Auroras stated, "we still wouldn't have proof of it, and I don't think that Raine's word would suffice on its' own, we would have to catch Draco in the act."

This was really starting to get old. Draco belonged in Azkaban, and how could a blunt statement like Raine's not suffice for word on Draco's intentions?

I threw myself up into a standing position angrily, slamming my hands on the desk, "Well then I'll go in there! I'll catch him in the act, it's bound to happen!"

Everyone's faces looked concerned, and there were a few gasps amongst them.

"Miss, d-d-do you really think that's a smart idea?" Roger asked nervously, as if in a state of shock or something.

"Well something must be done! Now, it is my job to protect and ensure the safety of wizards and witches as a whole. Now, I am willing to go through great lengths to get Draco Malfoy in Azkaban, where he belongs," I said rather loudly and powerfully.

Harry looked up at me, "Violet, calm down, we need to talk about this more before jumping to conclusions like that," he said quietly.

I took a breath and went to go sit back down, the problem was, when I went to sit down, I didn't quite make my chair. In fact, I fell all the way down to the ground on my butt.

That's going to make everyone take me seriously.

I let out a small laugh, and everyone else let out a small chuckle after they saw that I wasn't mad about it.

Yes, I was still as clumsy as ever. Which didn't necessarily come in handy considering most of the time I was wearing high heels and I was always supposed to look professional. I couldn't get mad at my clumsiness anymore though, I was just used to it...it was just me.

I looked behind me, searching for my chair as I got up.

The conference room we were in, had those chairs with wheels, and when I had gotten up, my knees pushed the chair backwards about five or six feet.

I grabbed my chair and pushed it back to where it should have been, next to the table, and sat down after straightening myself out.

Harry shook his head and let out a short and quiet laugh.

Even though I was terribly embarrassed, my fall did lighten tensions a bit, but not for long.

"As I was saying," I said adjusting myself in my seat, "I'm willing to go in undercover, just being me but the Mistress of Magic part, and catch Draco in the act. I wouldn't be alone, I mean, we've already got Raine in there. Plus I think we all know I can handle myself, unless anyone wants to challenge _me_."

No one did, thank Merlin.

We sat there in silence for about a minute, our minds pondering the difficulties and such in this proposal.

I spoke again, this time sounding much, much, much more serious, "I need to get him in Azkaban. You know how dangerous Voldemort was. When he was young, it was even worse. Now, Draco has Voldemort's powers in his hands, and he is still very young, and very power hungry. He doesn't have much regard yet for being careful about his business; when people are younger, they are sloppier when it comes to doing what Draco does. I think that we need to catch him now, before he gets smarter, and starts to cover things up better. It's not just us adults that are in danger; it's the children who are in harm's way now too. Something must be done. I think, that the only way to do this, is for me, the Mistress of Magic, to catch Draco in the act."

"Why you though? Why not Raine?" the Head of Aurora's questioned.

"It's complicated," I replied letting out a small sigh," I mean, yes, if Raine catches something, it would mean a lot, and we could throw him Draco in Azkaban under those conditions. However, we would have to go through several Trials and such to prove that Draco really was guilty. They wouldn't just take Raine's word for it. It would just end up being a big pain, and lot more complicated. Not to mention, Raine would have to say that he is a double agent, which believe me, would infuriate many, many, many death eaters. This would, in turn, mean that Raine would be in serious danger. By letting me witness Draco's wrongdoing, I would be able to send Draco to

Azkaban in a flash. No Trials, no confusion, no complications. And then, Raine would not look suspicious. I mean, let's face it, the Dark Lord and all of his followers are already after me, they live to bring down what I do."

"Yes, but ma'am, they don't know your identity, if the death eaters found out who you were, your life would be at risk," Roger stated.

"So, you're willing to put Raine's life at risk, as oppose to mine?" I said feeling rather angry about his statement.

"Well Miss, you are the Mistress of Magic. I'm not saying that Raine's life isn't important; in fact, he's a good friend of mine to whom I hold dear. However, having you sent into the Dark Lord's death lair is really risky. I mean, how would the public handle another loss of someone of power like you?"

"No one said there would be a loss," Harry said speaking up finally.

"I feel really strongly about it, and it will happen. I know it's risky, but I personally am willing to take this risk. This is will be done, despite you all not supporting it. I will be going undercover and watching Draco's every move, the second he does something, I will have him sent to Azkaban," I said sternly.

There was silence after my statement, except for a couple of worried sighs amongst them all.

To be honest, I felt so odd being so stern. Do you remember back when I was younger, how I could hardly get two words out whenever tensions were running high?

Well this was one of those tension-packed moments. I knew that most of the people in this room thought my idea was a bad idea, however, I wanted nothing more than to have Draco locked up in Azkaban. If he was in Azkaban, several layers off stress would be lifted of my shoulders. I mean, I come in to work almost every day with word of something that Draco has done. The problem is, they have all been rumor...or at least we have never been able to prove they were true. Draco himself needs to do something in order for us to put him in Azkaban, which means we had to catch him.

I just never realized how much of that strength has grown in me. I mean sure, I do stumble over my words when I'm uncomfortable or unsure still, however, I could never picture myself a few years back saying something in a stern voice, not caring if the rest of the people in this room agreed or not.

It kind of made me feel proud, if you can imagine that.

"This evening, when Raine returns to the castle he will not be alone, I will be accompanying him. Raine you are to say you found me wandering about in Diagon Alley. This should help to ease any suspicious Draco has, and even have him make you his right hand man, which of course will be good for us because then Raine will be with me almost at all times," I said taking a pause to collect my thoughts.

"But what happens if he tries to hurt you," Harry said softly looking at me out of the corner of his eye.

I rested my hands on the table and leaned in looking him directly in the eyes, "He won't be able to," I said never being so sure about anything in my life.

Harry bit the inside of his cheek and looked away.

"Draco," I continued with my plan, "won't let me out of his sight, call it a hunch, but I know it will be a fact. If anyone is going to witness Draco doing anything, it will be me," I turned my attention towards Raine, "Draco is not to know who I really am, he will most likely question me, but if he asks you, I told you that I was simply under the Ministry's protection."

Raine nodded, "Well I'm expected back in two hours," he said looking down at his watch.

I took a deep breath, I was actually doing this, "Alright, as soon as I witness something, which won't be long, I'll report it to Raine immediately and then you can send your army in, if he tries anything on me," I said standing, "you won't have to worry about it, I'll bring him on my own."

Everyone seemed hesitant but no one objected, knowing there was nothing they could do.

"Then it's settled," I said walking towards the door, "I'll get myself ready."

I heard everyone get up after I walked out of the doors. I walked into the elevator and hit 20, which was the floor my apartment was located; apartment is a little bit of an understatement though.

It was beautiful had had a modern Asian feel to it.

It's great and all, but the only time I am in here is when I am sleeping, I'm always making various trips to all the different Ministry locations.

I walked into my room and pulled my hair of the bun I had it back in. It fell down to the mid part of my back, and was blacker then ever.

I got out of the suit I was in, and opened my closet. I pulled out a long black cloak, and laid it on my bed. I went back to closet and pulled out a simple pair of jeans and a violet cami, pulling out a black zip up hoodie to put over it.

I pulled out one of my drawers and picked out some new, simple, none lacy underwear. No I didn't dress in this sexy lingerie, but I was more comfortable with my body now that I didn't mind wearing something that was a little revealing, even underwear.

I pulled out boy-short style underwear and a plain red bra. I slipped those on quickly then Harry came into my room.

"I hope you realize this is a suicide mission," he said angrily, leaning on my wall, his arms crossed in front of his chest.

I didn't respond, but I did put my jeans on.

"Violet I am serious!" he said, pushing himself off the wall and walking towards me.

"Harry, I can handle myself," I replied bluntly, pulling my shirt over my head.

"You haven't seen Draco in two years! For all we know he could be even more powerful then your father, and I don't understand why you seem to give off the feeling that when he sees you again he's not going to want to bloody ring your neck. You left him, Vi; his ego isn't going to take too kindly to that."

I zipped up the hoodie and made my way to the bathroom.

Harry was hot on my tail and grabbed my wrist before I reached the door.

"I really think you should reconsider this, Violet," he said looking me straight into the eyes.

I gave him a sympathetic smile and cupped his face with my hands I stood on my tiptoes and kissed his lips gingerly and quickly considering we weren't romantically involved anymore.

He coiled his arms around my waist and kissed my forehead, "I don't want you to get hurt," he said into my forehead.

I laughed slightly and pulled away from him, "Really? I thought you were just jealous that I was going to see Draco again."

He rolled his eyes and scoffed, "Trust me; I will never be jealous of that Git."

"Keep telling yourself that," I said walking into the bathroom and turning the sink on. I placed my hands under the running warm water, and splashed it onto my face, in order to rid of all the makeup I had on.

"So I'm guessing you're trying to look like your old self?" he asked watching my every move.

"I have to be my old self for Draco, he can only think that I was under the Ministry's protection, nothing more, nothing less," I replied picking up a hand towel and wiping my face.

"I don't know if you could be your old self," Harry replied.

I smirked, yes that's right, smirked, "I don't know if I can either."

I walked back into the bedroom and grabbed my cloak, "Wish me luck," I said putting it on.

Harry smiled, "Why would I do a thing like that?" he said sarcastically.

"I don't know, I mean...why would anyone do that?" I replied back with the same sarcasm.

Harry smiled at me and held the door open for me as I walked out of my apartment and into the hallway.

I pressed the "down arrow" on the elevator button and waited as the elevator came up to my floor, nervously playing with my necklace.

Yes, that necklace.

The one that Draco got me on Christmas.

To be honest, I rarely ever took it off, and that's not an overstatement. I don't really know why I did, but I just never took it off, and now, it was just so natural to have it on, that I didn't even notice it anymore.

Or at least I hadn't until Harry made a comment.

"Why do you still wear that thing?" he asked noticing me twirling it around in my fingers.

I looked at him as if he was rather stupid, "Well, I, I don't know, I just like it. It's one of my nicer memories."

"Oh," Harry replied, deciding not to ask any further.

No, he didn't know that Draco had gotten this for me. I think that he just thinks its some silly necklace I got as a present and always wore.

The elevator beeped at us as it approached our floor, and we stepped into the elevator. Once the door closed, Harry pressed the button to go on the first floor, the main floor.

When the elevator opened up again, it revealed a large floor, with tall ceilings.

There were many people buzzing around the place, and everyone was working busily and efficiently.

I smiled at many of my employees as I passed them, but didn't want to distract them from their work.

I guess that before I worked here, I never realized how powerful the Ministry really was. Everyone here was devoted to their work, and the Ministry worked really well as a whole. Things were tight around here, things were strict, yet somehow, this place still kept a friendly tone to it...despite all of the bad-guys we were dealing with all the time.

Finally, I spotted Raine, who was sitting on one of the couches we had set up in the middle of the main lobby.

I started to walk towards him, but Harry quickly pulled me back.

"Be careful Violet, I mean it," Harry said pulling me into a hug.

"You're in charge _Potter,_" I tried to sound like Draco did and I wrapped my hands around Harry's waist and rocked from left to right within his grasp.

He rolled his eyes and my failed attempt.

"Bye Harry," I replied after a moment of hugging him.

Our arms fell from around each other and I quickly walked up to Raine.

"Ready to go?" he asked standing up.

"As ready as ever," I said letting out a small sigh.

By now, my adrenaline was pumping quiet strongly. I was really excited for this, and I don't really know why. I guess that, maybe, it was nerves. I mean, this was basically a suicide mission...who was I kidding. However, who would feel the excitement I was feeling when going into that?

It was as if I could feel the adrenaline pump through my legs, all the way to my toes, and through my arms, all the way down to my fingertips. It made me want to run, you know what I mean?

Raine looked at me and smiled as he put his hands in his pockets.

"Feeling a bit nervous now?" he asked, still smiling.

"Just a bit," I said running a hand through my hair.

"Do I look like myself?" I asked looking at him.

"What do you mean do you look like yourself?" he asked, misinterpreting what I asked him.

I couldn't really blame him though, it was kind of a weird question to ask.

"Do I look like the same old me?" I asked more clear now.

Raine let out a small chuckle, "Yes, believe me, he'll recognize you. He'll be pleasantly surprised, but he will recognize you."

I smiled a bit at his response.

"Raine, we're going to have to make this a little bit less obvious," I said after wondering how Draco was going to buy the fact that it looks like I just walked with Raine as he turned me in.

"How do you mean?" he asked puzzled.

"Well, this is going to look really obvious. You look absolutely marvelous...like I didn't even put up a fight for you to turn me in. Since Draco's suspicious are running on overdrive towards you right now, it's going to look especially obvious to him what's going on if you and I both look fine," I answered.

"So how do you suggest we go about that? Throwing a few punches at me or something?" he said, his last question sounding a bit sarcastic.

"Actually," I said looking innocent with raised eyebrows, "that's exactly what I was thinking."

Raine looked to the side, not really believing what I had just said, but after a few moments he understood.

"Not a few punches, just one good one to look like I gave you a hard time," I said.

He nodded his head, but chuckled, "I never thought I'd say this, but punch me Vi."

I laughed a little bit but threw my fist into his face quickly.

He doubled over and held his eye, "Bloody Hell Vi!"

I let out a small giggle, but didn't carry on about it.

"Well, it has to be believable," I said.

"It's believable," he said getting back up again.

"Oh my! Sir! Is everything okay?" a group of people asked rushing up towards us, giving me a very confused and angry look.

"Everything is fine! Don't worry!" I said speaking up trying not to laugh.

"It was something that needed to be done, she helped a friend out. No harm done," Raine said raising his hand, letting everyone know he was okay, and that I wasn't attacking him or something.

Once the confusion cleared within the group of concerned people, Raine held his eye again.

"Motrin?" I offered jokingly.

"Don't give yourself too much credit now," he said took his hand off of his face, and grabbed my hands, apparating us out of the Ministry of Magic, and to the complete opposite type of environment.

The Dark Lord's home.

I opened my eyes to see nothing but darkness and a single light. I could tell we were in a castle of some sort though.

I squeezed Raine's hands tighter as we walked down a long and cold corridor.

He stopped before we turned the corner of the corridor and put his arms on my shoulders.

"Alright, we have to make this look real," he started as he messed up my hair, "now you have to look like you put up a fight, and act like it too."

I nodded and pulled my clothes in a way that would look as if I was struggling to get away.

Raine put his hand on my arm and clenched it firmly.

"Whatever it takes, just do it," I said seriously looking him in the eye.

Raine nodded and took in a deep breath, then he started walking fast, and I mean fast.

He had an angry face on and I started struggling to get out of his grasp.

If we weren't pretending it would really seem as if he was hurting me badly, and that the last thing I wanted was to come here.

"Come on you stupid Git, get a move," he said walking up winding stairs into another hallway.

We approached a door, where two men were standing, guarding it.

"Hello boys," Raine said bowing, keeping a firm grasp on my arm.

"I need to see my Lord," he said seriously, trying to stop my squirming under his grasp.

"Now is not a good time Raine, it will have to wait," one of the men said sternly, making it seem as if they were never going to let us in or something.

"No, you don't understand. I need to see Draco, this can't wait," Raine said looking more serious than ever.

They cocked their eyebrows at Raine, and then they looked at me, and back at Raine.

"Very well then," one of them said opening the door.

Things seemed much more tight around here; things seemed more serious than I could remember when I was here with my father.

I guess that was from my, Voldemort's daughter's, perspective though. Whereas now, I was looking at this all from a prisoner's perspective.

Raine basically threw me into the room, where I saw Draco laying on the bed, completely naked with nothing covering him but a sheet. He had this dumb, smug expression on his face, with his arms behind his head.

He looked at Raine, but before he had time to do anything else, he looked at the bathroom door, which flung open revealing this tall, dark skinned woman wearing nothing but a towel.

Raine paid no attention to her, and looked back at Draco, who looked back at him.

Then, once Draco had time to look at what was going on, he looked at me right in the eye, not recognizing me at first, but after a few seconds he knew exactly who I was.

"Look who I found," Raine said rather crudely, "our beloved Violet."

Draco opened his mouth, but didn't say anything, and I averted my eyes away from him, looking towards the floor.

Maybe this wasn't such a good idea.

**Ok so this will probably be the last chapter until I get back on August 10th unless I get an overwhelming response that you all want more. Basically unless I get more reviews I'm not going to put in the effort to get one or two more out before I leave on my trip tomorrow, so it's up to you guys. It's not a punishment, I will finish the story regardless of reviews I just won't post anymore today unless more then like 10 people want me to. **

**But anywho, I hoped you liked this chapter. So for anyone who was confused over who she would end up with, as I said from the beginning this is a Draco/OC story so I hope that is clear now.  
**


	22. Who Really Has The Advantage?

**Well even with the 6 or so reviews for the last chapter, I was satisfied, plus, this cliffhanger is a better one anyways. Same agreement applies, if I am satisfied with the reviews I might be able to squeeze in another update tonight or tomorrow.**

**It's a little shorter than usual, but enough information is given in it.  
**

**Happy reading!  
**

"Well, well, well," Draco said, a sly smirk spreading across his face.

He made no effort to move out of the position he was in. "Violet Riddle, it's been quite some time hasn't it?" he asked.

You see, I would've answered him semi-sarcastically but I knew that right now that wasn't an option, so I just kept looking at my feet and bit my lip, literally.

"Ah, not so talkative I see," he said standing out of the bed. Surprisingly he was in boxers. Yes, I defiantly noticed this because well it was hard not to notice him. Let's just say I wasn't the only one in shape now.

He came within about two feet of me then stopped. I was sure that he would come closer, but since he hadn't I took the opportunity to look up at him.

The girl that had been in the room with him, didn't really say anything. She was absolutely beautiful which I guess didn't surprise me.

Her skin was a soft caramel, her eyes dark chocolate, full lips, and of course a beautiful body.

She had an innocent look to her as well, which made me sort of surprised that she was actually doing what I'm assuming she was doing. Maybe they were in a long-term relationship?

Psh, what I'm I saying? Draco in a long-term relationship.

"Something on your mind, Vi,?" Draco asked making me look back at him instead of this mysterious female in a towel.

I shook my head shyly and out of the corner of my eye I glared at Raine. Since Draco has been watching me this immediately made him look at Raine?

"Where did you find her, again?" he asked cocking his eyebrow, but still had a dumb smirk on his face.

It took a lot not to punch that bloody smirk off his face.

"She was just wandering around Diagon Alley, I wouldn't have known it was her but the hood on her cloak fell. I'm assuming she was sneaking around since I doubt the ministry ever lets her out."

Draco nodded and then looked at me, "Aw, Violet, were you trying to sneak around, I didn't think you were that type of girl. Oh, Trinity, you may leave now," he said remembering her presence. I looked at her as she nodded and made her way towards the door. She give me a very discreet look almost as though she was trying to tell me something, but walked out of the room anyways.

"Brilliant job, Raine, please take her to one of our nicest rooms, she is a special guest after all and make sure someone is with her at all times, we don't want her sneaking around while she's here."

I gave a small glare to him and in response he grinned but still didn't move closer to me, "Daddy is going to be happy to see you," he said audaciously winking as Raine pulled me forcefully out of his room.

"See you later, love," Draco called before his doors shut.

Once we were out of danger of being heard or seen Raine released his grip on me.

"That went well," I said laughing quietly as we walked down a familiar hallway.

"Yeah, I was nervous he would try to hurt you or something," Raine said taking a sigh of relief.

We then heard a bunch of footsteps, so Raine grabbed me forcefully as a group of men walked by us, each giving me a once over.

"Pigs," I whisper quietly once they were far enough down the hall.

Raine let out a small chuckle, "Well face it, you're hot," he said not letting go of my arm just in case.

"I am not," I defended feeling a warmth come to my cheeks.

"You obviously don't look in the mirror often then, you're hotter then any of the girls here, well of what girls are here."

"So there aren't many girls here?" I asked suddenly and unexpectedly becoming interested.

"No, I guess Draco, being as sexist as he is, doesn't think woman are worthy of being death eaters. He just takes a girl in about once a week and well, you know, that's about all he has to do with them." Raine said more slowly towards the end after noticing my disgusted expression.

We didn't speak another word until we reached my room...literally my room. I was surprised that I was going to get to stay in my old room considering it was huge and certainly not a room you would think a prisoners room.

"I'm surprised Draco is letting me stay here," I as Raine opened the door and led me inside.

"I'm not sure what he intends on doing to you, but I honestly don't think he wants to hurt you."

"The sad thing is, I was actually hoping he was," I said as I walked into the room.

"I know you aren't going to leave, but make sure you don't, I'll have to send someone else up here to watch you, so just make yourself at home, take a bath or whatever. Good luck," He said quickly closing the door behind him.

I looked around the room; it was almost as though it hadn't been touched since I left. I was actually pretty sure it hadn't.

Things like random things, ponytail holders, socks, etc. were still left in the same spots as I am sure I left them.

I plopped down on my bed and looked up at the ceiling. For some reason I had butterflies in my stomach. I told myself it was just because I was nervous/exciting to put Draco in Azkaban.

I knew I was wrong

It wasn't more then fifteen minutes before there was a knock at my door and the person who walked through brought a smile to my face.

That man was Dylan.

He looked a little different, but I couldn't help myself from getting off of the bed and wrapping my arms around him.

I could feel his hesitation but sooner then later he returned the embrace by wrapping his arms around my waist.

I realized how awkward this moment was so I pulled away from him and grinned slightly looking to the side.

"Sorry," I said looking back at him.

"It's alright," he replied, "how've you been?"

I wasn't exactly sure how to answer this question but I didn't take much time to think about it, "Well I've been alright, a little different now."

"Yeah I can tell," he said modestly looking me over, "Look I'm sorry Violet, but why in the bloody hell did you leave?! You messed everything up around here. You're dad for some reason locked himself in his office and came up with these ludicrous missions and all the death eaters went on a killing spree. We were all confused on why he didn't want to look for you, but he really made no effort, all he said was if we see you we should bring you back. And Draco-..."

"Dylan he killed my mother, he forced me into an arranged marriage with a guy who only tortured me mentally-..."

"You made a decision to come here!" Dylan fired back his voice raising slightly.

"Do you honestly think that I would've had a choice? And how the hell was I suppose to know that all of this would happen, I was young naive and all I wanted was a real father. I had no way of predicting this to happen nor did I have any time so don't you dare throw that back at me Dylan," I practically yelled feeling my angry boil over.

"What happened to you Violet?" he asked, "You're so much different."

"I'm not that different Dylan, I'm just older and wiser."

"Well let's just stop this," he said sitting on my bed, "you're stuck with me until someone else comes to get you so we might as well not argue."

"Agreed," I replied sitting down next to him.

"So is there any chance that you'll tell me what happened after you left?" he asked after about five minutes of sitting in silence.

"Nice try," I said smirking laying down on the bed.

"Thought so," he replied laying down next to me.

"How's Tye?" I asked not exactly sure what to talk about. For two friends who hadn't talked in two years we were certainly having a hard time finding subjects.

"He's changed," Dylan said after a long pause.

"Care to elaborate?" I pressed propping on my elbow so I could look at him, feeling suddenly curious.

"Well he and Draco have become extremely close, he's kind of like Draco's right hand man, it's weird. Him and I barely even talk anymore. I think it had something to do with his father, he had always been jealous of Lucius and he had been urging...well rather threatening Tye to become close to Draco. It was the next best thing from Tye not becoming the next Dark Lord. Draco sends him on the most dangerous of missions, which are ten times worse then your father's use to be. I never thought I would say that I wish Voldemort was the one in charge."

"I noticed things had been more tightly run around here," I stated.

"I'm not trying to put two and two together here but it's kind of weird, right after you left Draco lost all the fun that was ever in him. Well that's not true, he now finds his fun in killing."

I perked my head up more, "Has he ever killed anyone?" I asked sounding more excited about this then I intended.

He raised his eyebrow but then he answered slowly, "No…I don't think he ever has. I guess that kind of takes away from the fun of killing people, huh?"

"Yeah...I guess," I answered slowly, "So...why do you suppose that after I left he changed?"

He didn't get the chance to answer because a voice from the door did first.

"Because you completely embarrassed the Malfoy name."

I looked over at Draco and put on my best pretend nervous face.

Dylan sat up rather quickly and then stood up, "Mi' Lord," he said bowing his head slightly.

Draco just rose an eyebrow, "Come Dylan, we're taking our favorite Violet to visit her darling father."

My eyes widened, no I wasn't afraid my father would do anything to me I was however nervous out of my mind.

Draco immediately noticed this because amusement flashed in his eye.

"Come darling let's go," he said in amusement and then with a pop he disaparated. Dylan placed his hand on the small of my back and we too disaparated.

We landed in a large library/study looking room that was lit up by candles and torches.

Draco was already walking through one of the aisles of books so Dylan and I followed. There was a fireplace with a couch resting in front of it and I could see a figure sitting on it staring into the fire. I immediately recognized my father and felt my flesh heat up and I was suddenly nauseas.

"Lord, there is someone here I think you might like to see," Draco said through a smirk.

"I'm not in the mood Draco," he replied weakly not even bothering to turn around.

Draco looked at Dylan and nodded and Dylan pushed me forward in front of the couch, I glared at him and he gave me a sideways frown as though he was saying sorry.

I then looked towards my father who slowly gazed at me and then stood up slowly from the couch with help from his cane.

"Violet," he said softly as he walked forward to me. He was extremely weak looking and I'm assuming he was all skin and bones underneath the cloak.

"Voldemort," I responded out of instinct, I no longer thought of him as a father.

"That a little disrespectful," Draco spat at me his eyes turning more grey by the second.

"Don't worry about it Draco," Voldemort said, "I know how to handle my own daughter."

"I may be your daughter but you are no longer my father," I said speaking slowly, "the moment you killed my mother-..."

"Spare me, Violet, I know why you left, I should've known someone as weak as you wouldn't be able to handle it."

"YOU KILLED MY MOTHER," I screamed clenching my fists trying not to just blast him into a million little pieces.

He didn't even flinch, "Says the girl who choose to leave her mother," he retorted his mono-toned voice never fading out.

I didn't say anything after that but I felt tears forming in my eyes.

"Sir I would like to be in charge of Violet," Draco said suddenly causing me to give him a random look.

In charge of me?

What the heck?

First off why was he asking my father for permission, second of all why did he want to be the one in charge of me.

Scratch that, I know why, he probably wants to try and kill me, which I suppose in this situation is a good thing.

"Soon, Draco, soon," my father responded even more strangely, "I want her in Trinity's care right now, so she can teach her about a woman's place in your new empire."

"I assure you I can teach her those things," Draco said letting his arms fall to the side looking antsier by the second.

"I think this is something you have no choice in Draco," Voldemort responded amusement in his eyes.

I looked at Dylan who just shrugged looking as confused as I was.

"I will be seeing you later, Violet. You all may leave now, I would like to be alone," he said sitting back down on the couch.

I rolled my eyes at his dramatic attitude and walked over towards Dylan who grabbed my arm as we all disaparated again.

Dylan and I ended back in my room and Draco was nowhere to be found.

"Trinity will be up here soon, I'll see you at dinner," he said closing the door as he walked out.

I walked over to my window and looked out over the water. To me it still looked to same, it's like this world had stopped but I grew and changed. I got this strange feeling when I came here, it was less then a year, but it felt like forever. So many memories, good and bad. I got my first kiss in this house, and I lost my mother in this house.

I was starting to feel like the old Violet again, my childish innocence that I thought was gone I was realizing was just something I had forced to banish through many powerful spells.

"Knock, knock," I heard a sultry voice say from my door.

I turned and saw Trinity sticking her head through my door, "Mind if I come in?" she asked kindly.

"Sure," I replied.

She pushed the door open and she was carrying a tray, "Draco thought you might want something," she said after noticing I was looking at the food on it.

"That's rich," I remarked sitting on my bed as she walked over and took a seat beside me placing the food in front of me.

I picked up the sandwich not really caring if it was poisoned or something.

"I was surprised myself, Draco usually doesn't care about anyone...sorry I don't mean to sound so forward it's just there are very few girls here and to have Draco's fiancé who actually had the guts to leave him just excites me."

"Well we do have a history I suppose," I replied my mouth still semi full.

Trinity laughed, "Yeah well I mean after you left Draco was so cold towards women well I guess he didn't really have a choice."

"From embarrassment?" I asked.

She looked hesitant but then nodded, "Yeah," she said surely.

We spent the next fifteen minutes just talking about some changes that had been made around here. Nothing extremely shocking basically just that Draco was a dictator and anything he says goes.

Trinity and I had already become kind of close just laughing about stuff she told me. Embarrassing moments for the death eaters and all that jazz.

"Violet, I have something to tell you, that I know will boast your courage but it'll get me killed if Draco finds out I told you."

I cocked my eyebrow, "Alright, tell me."

"Well I could see the jealousy in your eyes when you saw me in Draco's room, but I assure you that we didn't do anything..." she said taking a breath.

I knew there was no point in denying my jealousy, "Okay, it's alright-..."

"That's not all," she interrupted taking a breath and then smiling, "When you left you're father caught Draco in bed with two girls from his school, he was extremely furious that Draco would dishonor the Riddle name like that so in return your brilliant father created a little spell, very complex but with very simple meaning," she paused enjoying the fact that I was on the edge of my seat...

"Draco Malfoy isn't allowed to come within two feet of any woman, he hasn't been for two years."

I could practically feel my mouth drop...and then it curled into the most mischievous smirk I have ever mustered.

This was _perfect_.

**Please review.**


	23. You've Longed For My Touch

**Strong sexual content in this one, kids.**

**Please review. I don't know when I will update next.  
**

"So when you say that he can't come within two feet-..."

"I mean exactly what I said, he isn't allowed to come two feet within of any woman," Trinity said laughing at the look on my face.

"How long was it after I left?" I asked, suddenly remembering the fact that Draco was with two girls at once.

"Hmm, I think it was about two weeks," she said looking up at the ceiling in deep thought.

"So it really has been two years," I said to myself, "Wait, so why were you in his room?"

"He uses me, well not in any bad way, people just think we sleep together, considering I am the only one who knows about the curse, so every couple of days I go in there...he takes a nap, and I just chill and read a book or something, he wakes up messes up his hair, and I either take a shower or mess up my hair."

"So he can keep up his reputation," I said figuring it out.

"Exactly, I mean could you seriously imagine everyone finding out that Draco couldn't have sex with a woman, let alone touch her? I'm assuming that's why he went crazy trying to find you-..."

"Which is why he wanted me to see my fath-...Voldemort right away," I finished interrupting her.

She laughed, "That would make sense I suppose."

"I wonder how long Voldemort will keep this up," I mused out loud not able to shake off the smile that was tugging at the ends of my lips.

Trinity smiled, "Well you and me both know that he tends to hold grudges for...at least nineteen years," she pointed out cleverly referring to Harry.

I laid down on the bed chuckling slightly.

"Come on let's get you ready to go see Draco, he ordered that I make you look nice before he spends another moment with you," she said mocking his voice.

I rolled my eyes and sat up on the bed. Trinity grabbed my wrist and pulled me into the bathroom.

Getting ready for Draco took about an hour. I took a nice relaxing bath and Trinity was just finishing up my hair and make-up. I certainly hadn't missed these formal dinners.

She pulled out a dress and my eyes went wide she gave me a sympathetic look, "Sorry I didn't pick this out, Draco did, he wants you to wear it to dinner."

"Well then I guess I'm not eating," I said rolling my eyes.

Really this dress was horrid. It was strapless; the whole thing was leather, lined with red silk, with a slit going from my feet all the way up to my mid thigh.

"Look, Violet I didn't think I had to remind you, but you know how dangerous he can be, and hes even worse now. Your father didn't put a force field on women; he just can't physically touch us."

"He hasn't hurt anyone magically has he?" I asked hoping this might be my chance.

She looked to be in deep thought, "Not that I have seen, I mean he has never hurt me, he yells a lot, but doesn't usually use his magic," she finally said.

I nodded, "Good," I said but sadness was relevant through my words.

"Alright, well you really should put this dress on, it will make things much easier," she said now sounding a little bit nervous.

She had been nice to me, and I had to be around Draco to catch Draco doing anything, so I grabbed the dress and walked into the bathroom putting it on. I felt like a whore, and I knew this was all payback, but I also in my own new little mind knew that I had some type of advantage here. This dress was supposed to be extremely tight, which would show off my undeniably great body, and it would become very difficult for Draco to stay within two feet of me.

The dress was actually too big, so after looking around, making sure no one could see me, I swiped my hand down my body and instantly the fabric shrunk to size.

Perfect.

I quickly brushed through the parts of my hair that were hanging down, and walked out of the bathroom.

"Merlin! You're a babe, I didn't know you had a body under all those clothes," she said.

"Well I don't usually show it off," I said truthfully, "I don't feel comfortable in this."

She flipped her hair over her shoulder, "Yeah, but just think how uncomfortable you are going to make Draco in it."

"I actually didn't even have to make an effort to blush, I did it easily on my own. I guess I had just realized that Draco might actually be attracted to me now.

There was a knock at the door and suddenly Trinity looked fearful, "It's probably him," she said opening the door to find Draco and two other men standing behind him, one of which I recognized as Tye.

He had this cold look on his face and didn't return the small grin I gave him, instead he walked over to me and grabbed my arm without saying a word.

"Let's go," Draco said and it was only now I noticed that he was staring at me.

Draco and the other man started walking a way, Trinity followed, Tye and I led the back.

I wanted to say something to him, because I still remember the carefree Tye that I had grown to love, but it didn't take the Mistress of Magic to realize that this was not the same teenager.

"Violet I must say you look rather ravishing tonight," Draco checking me out over his shoulder as we walked down the familiar hallway to the stairs.

I snorted quietly but Tye must've heard me because he jerked me forward which caused me to glare at him.

He glared back and I rolled my eyes turning my head the other way. The next thing I knew I was slammed up against the wall.

"Tye!" I heard Trinity yell annoyed.

"Listen to me, princess, you're lucky you aren't locked up downstairs being tortured by yours truly, how about you show some respect?" he spat in my ear. It took all of the will power in me not send him catapulting into the other wall.

So instead I just cringed in the pain I was feeling with my face being pushed into the wall and my arm twisted behind my back.

"Tye," Trinity said soothingly in his ear and grabbed his arm, "come on...please."

I have to thank her later, because he let go of me and went charging past Draco who was just smirking. Knowing what I know now, (about him not touching girls) I could probably have used that and taken him in for not stopping what Tye had been doing, but I only had this hopeful feeling that it might get worse.

Trinity placed a hand on my arm, "Sorry about that, just make sure you try to be more respectful," she whispered in my ear after we continued down the hall.

I rolled my eyes, this was ridiculous, Draco thinking he has all of this power and control and everyone just listened to him. I wondered why they hadn't all rebelled yet.

They were probably just too scared; I think that's what Trinity's problem was.

Part of me just wanted to walk as close to Draco as possible so he would go flying across the hall, but then I would have to start something I don't think I was ready to start.

"I like what you haven't done with the place," I muttered dragging my finger along a table in the hall, collecting dust.

Draco chuckled, "We have much more important things to do around here," he replied looking over his shoulder at me, "we could always make you the house keeper if you would like. We could even pull out your Halloween costume," he suggested cocking his eyebrow.

Wow, if looks could kill, Draco would be long gone. Trinity looked kind of curious with the subject, but didn't press it any further.

"I don't know if you would be able to handle it Malfoy," I taunted which he would most likely see as out of character for me, which it was.

And as expected he was taken aback by my comment but looked back over his shoulder smirking.

I crossed my arms over my chest as I felt eyes staring at me. Over 200 pairs of eyes staring at me.

I looked over at Trinity, "You didn't tell me this was a dinner party."

She looked back at me, "I didn't know," she responded but didn't really looked phased. They probably had these kinds of parties all the time.

"Oh I didn't tell you?" Draco said butting into our conversation, "This is a party for you."

I didn't move my arms from my chest, "What for?"

"Your homecoming of course," he replied rather sarcastically.

I continued to glare at him, knowing this whole party was planned just to try and make me uncomfortable, I was in a room full of people who probably hated my guts in a dress that revealed much more then I would have preferred.

As we reached the bottom step everyone got down on one knee and bowed their heads.

Again, I rolled my eyes, god did I hate these stupid dinners and I hated Draco too.

"Welcome," Draco said making his voice magically loud, "you have all been brought here for a very special occasion. You see our beloved and missed Violet has finally been found and brought home to her family. I know we will all welcome her with open arms," he paused when the crowd chuckled which made me nervous, "I thought it would only be appropriate to throw her a welcome back party just to show her how much we care and how happy we are to have her home, so please enjoy the party!" He finished with a mocking tone to his voice.

I really don't think I can take on all of these death eaters, but believe me when I say that I wanted nothing more. I spotted out Raine in the crowd and discreetly raised my eyebrow at him.

I could make out what he was mouthing to me, which was, calm down. I swear the boy knew me all too well.

I looked back at Draco taking a deep breath only to find he was looking at me, "Well come on then," he said as he starting walking through some of the people.

Trinity placed her hand on my shoulder and led me along to a table like the one my father used to always sit at. It had a throne-like chair in the center with smaller chairs spread out on either side of it.

I searched about the room, subconsciously looking for my father, and I was hoping I wouldn't find him.

He was one of the last people I wanted to see.

Unfortunately for me, I still had my terrible luck and walking towards Draco and me was Voldemort.

Draco immediately walked towards him and whispered something quietly to him. My father just smirked, "Now Draco threats are no way to get your way...well in this situation anyways," he said chuckling loudly.

I looked at Trinity smirking now knowing what they were talking about. She gave me a discreet grin.

"Come on let's make our way to the table," she said trying to cover it up.

She gave Draco a sympathetic look as we passed him, within two feet of course. I had to do everything in my power to not smirk.

Raine was already sitting on one side of Draco's chair, and Tye was on the other.

I was hopeful that I might sit next to Tye, he had this permanent scowl on his face and it wasn't very tempting.

Draco sat down between both Raine and Tye, and I ended up sitting next to Tye; Trinity beside me to the left.

I stared up at Tye, his face looking completely different than he had ever looked before. His once cheerful and outgoing personality used to reflect on his face; his eyes shimmering with excitement. But now, he looked cold. His personality dead. His eyes were black and shown no reflection, nor did his expressionless face.

He looked at me out of the corner of his eye, after sensing my stare, and I quickly averted my eyes to the plate that lay in front of me.

I wonder what happened to him.

"Violet, it's rude to not eat, when such extravagant foods have been placed in front of you. You wouldn't want to be ungrateful now, for I could have given you no food," Draco said in sort of a sarcastic manner.

I glared at him, but looked at Trinity when she tapped my leg under the table and mouthed, "Just eat it."

I let out a sigh and looked down at my food, grabbing my fork and giving in to the rumbles in my stomach.

I felt a cold, cold hand on my shoulder, "How nice of you to return," I heard the raspy, almost dead, voice call from behind me...sending chills up and down my body.

My father took his hand off my back and sat down next to Raine.

I quickly shook off the look I had on my face, and eat as if nothing happened.

Raine leaned backwards and gave me a look of reassurance as he shoved another forkful of food in his mouth.

"Are you alright?" Trinity questioned.

"Oh, yes, I'm...fine...just a little uncomfortable in this dress is all," I replied half truthfully.

She giggled, "Don't worry, you look fine."

I let out a small smile and looked away, continuing to eat.

This could be a good time to talk to Tye.

"Salt please?" I asked of Tye.

He shifted his head and eyes so he was now looking to me coldly. He averted his eyes upward, as if he were annoyed, and grabbed the saltshaker, handing it to me roughly.

"Thanks," I said perkily, "So how've you been?" I questioned trying to sound as if I was unaware of the fact that he has changed, hoping that maybe he would start being well, himself, again.

He didn't say anything, all he did was look at me, annoyed, and looked away.

I looked down at my food again and continued eating.

Draco had already finished, as had Trinity, and Raine, and fortunately...my father. They were all off talking and Trinity had left to go greet some of her friends that were there.

All that was left was myself and Tye, who was only there to look after me to make sure I didn't escape or something.

Like he was going to hold me back anyways.

"Tye, let's go dance," I said tapping him on the shoulder.

"I don't dance," he replied nonchalantly.

"I know you do, come on," I said standing up.

He looked up at me lamely, "I said I don't dance."

"Please come one, you're the one who taught me to dance!" I said nicely, remembering that he always had this soft spot, where if you asked nice enough you could get him to do anything for you. I was hoping he still was like that.

He rolled his eyes, "Fine."

I grabbed his hand and walked out onto the dance floor.

I put my arms around his shoulders, and he put his hands on my hips.

"So what happened to you?" I asked looking up at him.

He looked at me as if he were utterly insulted, "Excuse me?"

"I asked what happened to you," I repeated.

"Nothing's happened to me," he snapped back.

"Yes, something has," I said sternly.

He took his hands off my waist and backed up, but I grabbed his hand and pulled him closer.

"Obviously something has happened to you Tye. You've completely changed from when I last saw you. Care to tell me what happened?" I said more seriously, looking at him sternly.

"Nothing happened," he insisted, obviously lying.

"Was it something Draco did?" I asked, sort of feeling hopeful that I could catch something that Draco had done.

"No, it's something the ministry did," he said quietly, hatred brewing in his voice.

You could tell he wished he hadn't said that.

"What?" I asked growing about ten times more curious as soon as he mentioned the ministry.

"Nothing," he insisted, trying to pretend like he didn't say anything.

"Tye, stop acting like this. Bloody hell, you already told me part of it, might as well finish," I said getting rather annoyed, but still trying to act like the old me.

He cocked an eyebrow at my sudden burst of confidence, but choose to let it off. "My father, he was," he paused, "killed...by the Ministry of Magic. He was on this mission and they came in, and the next thing I know...he's dead," he said coldly. You could sense the anger that was built inside of him.

He hated this ministry, with everything he had.

"Tye, I'm so sorry. If I had it my way, they would all pay for that," I said acting like I was angry with them...well really myself, but that's beside the point.

"Yeah, well, I've always hated the Ministry, but now I hate them even more. All I want is redemption for my father's sake, I'm willing to do anything to get there," he said fiercely, anger in his voice.

I nodded, "I'm so sorry about everything Tye, I really am."

He nodded but didn't say anything.

Raine walked up to us, "I hate to interrupt, but someone would like to see our beloved Violet," he said sounding mean.

Tye smirked, "No need to apologize."

Raine grabbed my arm and pulled me out of the ballroom if you will, and into an empty corridor.

"What?" I asked wondering what the hell he was doing.

"How's everything going?" he asked quietly and sincerely.

"It's awkward but okay I suppose. Tye has changed a lot," I whispered quietly.

Raine nodded, "Yeah, he has. Anything yet?" he questioned, lowering his whisper level about ten notches.

"Come again?" I heard from around the hallway, sending both Raine and I into shock.

"Oh, my Lord," Raine said smoothly, "Is everything alright?"

"No, it's certainly not," Draco said coldly, looking at me and then back at Raine, "Come with me please."

Raine looked at me but followed Draco's command as three other men came up behind him.

They grabbed Raine forcefully by the arms, "What is going on?" Raine practically yelled.

"That's what we're going to be asking you," Draco said as he stormed out of the hallway.

Once they had gotten far enough away for them not to notice, I followed quietly.

I peaked around the corner that they had just turned and the two double doors I knew so well slammed shut.

That room was my father's old office, the office where he used to torture people.

I looked around the small open space that led down many other halls, seeing the coast was clear I took off my high-heeled shoes off and rushed over to the dumbly unguarded doors.

"You know Raine," I could hear Draco's voice say from the other side of the doors, "I always knew you had this thing with my fianc, but I never thought you would double-cross me. Well actually, come to think of it I did think you would."

I grabbed the handle of the door, and slowly pulled it opened looking through the small crack that was formed.

Raine was pressed up against the wall and Draco, to my pleasure had his wand pointed directly at Raine.

"My Lord, if I was involved in the Ministry then why would I have brought Violet, their most cherished treasure, back to you?" Raine said nervousness shinning through his voice.

Draco smirked, "I know there is some kind of plan going on here, and I will find out what it is, but I won't need you to do it," he said raising his eyebrows.

I felt my pulse race, he was going to kill Raine...oh my god he was going to kill Raine. Part of me said to just let it happen, and then I would be able to take Draco in and lock him up so he would never be able to do this again.

Then the other half of me, the old me, said I had to go in there; I couldn't let one of my best friends die, just to put someone who I loathed into Azkaban.

"AVADA K-..."

"Expelliarmus!" I yelled swooshing my hand as I pushed the door open causing Draco's wand to fly out of his hand.

I decided however that I didn't want Draco to know who I was exactly, but I could have some fun, right?

"Ah, Violet, I should've known you would follow us, I just didn't think you would have the balls to intervene, looks like I was wrong."

"Something that you're already used to," I replied, "You see, normally I would love to watch death eater scum like Raine here get killed, but to watch him get killed by even bigger scum just isn't as exciting."

Draco let out a loud and deep chuckle, "Your changes, I must admit, seem to be for the better."

"And you haven't changed at all, which is really a pity," I snapped back.

"Leave us!" Draco yelled not taking his eyes off of me.

"But sir," one of his lackeys said.

"I'm not speaking bloody Chinese here! LEAVE US!" he boomed again looking over his shoulder. I stepped into the room more as his goons passed me by.

"You too Raine, if you expect me to believe you, I suggest you go back to the party and help entertain the guests in my absence."

Raine quickly nodded and hurried out of the room, not looking at me on his way out, which was probably a smart move.

As I looked over my shoulder as the doors shut and then looked back at Draco, "Are you going to tell me exactly what the deal is with you, and what you were doing the last two years or am I going to have to pry it out of you," he said rather suggestively.

"Funny," I said advancing towards him, "I would actually like to see you try," I responded, still walking towards him.

Once I came into the about four foot range, he began looking slightly nervous and slowly inched backwards, "Yes, Violet, that is funny, but of course I can't say I don't like the challenge."

"I expected as much, which is why I'm wondering why you are backing up away from me," I said with a sideways tug at my lips pretending to be disappointed.

"Enough of this," he said angered, "Accio wand!" he yelled and his wand instantly flew in his hand.

"Aw, Draco, I thought we might make this a little more physical," I said pretending to be disappointed. He looked angry and I smirked, "have it your way...love," I said swooshing my hand and he immediately went flying into the wall at least fifteen feet behind him.

"I see they taught you a few tricks at the Ministry," he said stand up straight and dusting off the non-existent dust off of his robes.

"That and then some," I replied.

"Flagrate" he said drawing a circle of fire around me.

"Finite Incantatem" I said quietly and the fire diminished.

"So, I guess you don't need a wand anymore," he said then tossing his to the side, "neither do I."

"And I am supposed to be impressed?" I said placing my hands on my hips.

He let out a low growl and then made a swipe move with his hand and I felt a sudden pain in my face.

I reached up and touched it I felt a liquid and when I looked at my hand, sure enough there was blood.

"Invisible fighting," I said to myself remembering when the minister taught me how to do it.

"Yes, very few wizards can actually do it," Draco said puffing his chest out.

I rolled my eyes, "I don't see why you can't just come over here and hit me yourself," I muttered pressing my hand against my cheek.

He didn't respond, he couldn't, so instead he punched me, well invisibly.

I then backhanded him, if someone walked in right now, they probably would laugh at how weird this looks, but this wasn't for comic relief we were physically fighting, well sort of.

He looked shocked, "Who taught you how to do that," he said pretending he wasn't hurt.

"The best," I replied simply.

***

We continued fighting like this for a good fifteen minutes, both of us getting bloodier.

My dress was ripped in random places, luckily not in a place that would cause me to be concerned, Draco had taken off his dress robe, and also had a ripped shirt in which was getting bloodied up.

"What's the matter Draco?" I said noticing his hunched over, heavy breathing form, "tired?"

He looked up, his eyes glowed this terrible red and then returned to their usual grey. I felt my eyes widen slightly but I refused to look too scared.

He then began to charge towards me, so I just stood still, well sort of still I was slightly hunched pressed on a gash on my hip.

"Draco, I know that you aren't allowed to come within two feet of me," I said with my eyes closed and my head thrown back annoyed.

"Oh really," his voice whispered into my ear.

I dropped my head back to its usual place and shot my eyes open. There he was, just a few inched from me.

"H-H-How?" I stuttered taking a step back, only to have my arm grabbed by his hand to keep me from moving any further.

"Your father, I'm assuming, pulled through for once," he said smirking and then a look came into his eyes that made me nervous, a look of lust.

"Let go of me!" I said struggling within his grasp not wanting to use any magic.

"Oh please, Violet, you can stop pretending you don't want me-..."

"Get over yourself!" I yelled in his face cutting him off.

He laughed, "Oh, but its so much more then that, he then brought his hand to my chin and slowly dragged it down my neck, sending chills down my spine and causing me to involuntarily close my eyes and tilt my head giving him easier access.

"You've longed for my touch, haven't you?" he asked rhetorically.

He then landed his fingers on something that caused me to open my eyes...my necklace.

Crap. I didn't take the necklace he gave me off! How could I have been so stupid! Easy, I'm Violet Riddle, that's all you need to know.

Draco could sense my panic which only caused his smirk to grow, "No need to be embarrassed, darling, I know that you wear it every day, you don't honestly think I would've just given you some cheap necklace do you?"

His face dropped when I didn't answer, "Oh come on, love, I put a bloody charm on it, I thought you would figure it out considering you are so bloody bright. I've known where you were all this time but, shh," he said putting his fingers to his lips.

"So why not just come and get me?" I asked nervously still not sure how I felt about him being so close to me.

"Simple. I knew if you came back to me, then it would prove something to me."

"Oh really? And what exactly is-..." I didn't finish because I felt his hand on my lower back.

My legs felt like jelly and I didn't like it, as a matter of fact I tried to fight it, but it was no use, I couldn't fight my emotions.

He pulled me into him and lowered his lips to mine; I could feel my cheeks burning up.

I could feel his smirk even though my eyes were closed, and I soon felt his lips press against my own.

I didn't respond at first, I mean really...would you? Draco has cheated on me, he's been a jerk to me, and he's never respected me I'm here to take him to bloody Azkaban, not make out with him.

He didn't deepen the kiss, but he started to move his lips around my face, kissing my eyes, my forehead, and the again pressing his lips to mine.

I looked up at him hesitantly, but after seeing his eyes were closed, I kissed him back.

He deepened the kiss and brought his hand to my cheek, cupping it with his fingers.

He put a hand on my hip, sending an almost unwanted pulse to tingle through my skin.

He kissed me gently again, but passionately, and he picked me up by the butt, and I instinctively wrapped my legs around his hips.

I put my hands on his face and he lifted me up higher, I was above him.

I bent my face down, and brought his lips up to mine and kissed him deeply.

I didn't know what was happening to me.

I had honestly never felt this way before, and it sent butterflies throughout my stomach. I don't know if it was good, or if it was bad. But I couldn't help my actions anymore; the heat throughout my body was almost controlling me.

I paused from the kiss, squinting my eyes as I expected Draco to make some snot ass remark.

But much to my surprise, he didn't. He didn't say anything.

He placed me down on his desk and stood in front of me, leaning into me and sharing a heated and intense kiss.

These series of heated kisses continued, only now his hand was making its way up my thigh, slowly, and blissfully.

He worked his fingers in a slow motion, caressing every inch of my skin with each touch.

I let out a quiet and soft moan as the heat within my body continued to rise.

I kissed him fiercely and entwined my fingers in his hair.

Sweat began to build on the surfaces of our skin, and we broke from the passionate kiss and he took a moment to catch his breath, looking down at my chest, his heavy breath blowing against my skin.

I know that deep down, he wanted to go further, and I did too. But he looked unsure.

For the first time, I believed I was ready. Truly ready.

I placed my hands on his torn and tattered shirt, and began to unbutton it slowly, trying to hide the fact that my hands were shaking.

Draco looked up at me and cocked an eyebrow, he hadn't seen that coming.

I continued to unbutton his shirt, and tossed it to the floor once it was completely unbuttoned.

Draco leaned into me again and kissed me hungrily.

He unzipped my dress in the back, and I quivered as things got more intense.

We took time taking off each other's clothes, leaving nothing on but his boxers and my bra and underwear. I could tell Draco was ready to go by the bulge in his boxers, and slowly I was getting up to that point as the heat between my leg rose.

There was nothing on the desk, but Draco picked me up and moved us to a bedroom that was attached to the office.

Many times, my father would be in here for days, plotting new ideas and missions. It only took a few months before he ordered a bed to be placed in here for comfort. He refused to leave this room until he had figured things out.

Draco gently laid me down on the bed and looked at me for a moment. He unclasped my bra and threw it onto the floor.

He lay on top of me and began to kiss my stomach, leading up to my bare breasts.

Goosebumps began to rise over my skin as he kissed and tweaked my chest.

I took in a sharp breath, this was something that was completely new to me. And it was obviously something that he was an expert at. Of course the bad side of that thought didn't occur to me, it couldn't.

I closed my eyes and tried to suppress a giggle as his lips touched the sensitive area on my breast.

"Look at me, Violet," he growled into my skin. I opened my eyes and gazed down at him gently sucking my nipple.

"You saved yourself for me, didn't you?" he asked kissing up my neck.

I hadn't to be honest with you, really thought about it, but I didn't have to, the answer had been inside me, of course I was waiting for him.

I didn't respond but I placed my finger under his chin, pulling his head up so he would look at me. I only smiled and he smirked then brought his lips back to mine.

I placed my hands on his waist as our kiss intensified. I pulled his mid section closer to mine, natural instincts taking over.

He moaned involuntarily into my mouth as our hips made contact. I reached up and took a handful of his hair into my hands, kissing him rougher, if that was possible.

I froze up for a minute as I felt him get harder on top of me. I really didn't know what I was getting into, but I knew this was right, there was no doubt in my mind.

I placed my hands on his boxer line, and began to slowly take them off. He smirked into my lips, but continued to kiss me hard.

He kicked his boxers to the floor, and ran his hand up my thigh, slowly caressing my skin.

I wrapped my legs around him, letting him know that I was ready.

He knew this well, and answered my call.

He slowly made his way into me, looking up at me sympathetically as my face showed pain, "I promise, it gets better," he said.

He slowly began to pump in and out of me, and worked up his pace as my pain faded.

Soon things were going smoothly, well, more roughly to be quite honest.

I moaned in ultimate ecstasy as our hips clashed and he continued to pump in and out of me.

I finally felt confident enough to take charge, and I flipped him over, I was on top now.

I began to ride him, shockingly sending him into bliss.

He moaned loudly, and I kissed him roughly, hungrily.

He rolled me over, so he was on top of me, and continued pumping in and out of me until we both reached our climax, me first and he shortly followed after my muscles tightened around him and it became too much.

Breathless and weak, he slowed down, and soon he was resting on top of me; the both of us breathing heavily.

I calmed down my breathing, and ran my fingers through his hair soothingly. He looked up at me with his grey eyes, which were familiarly speckled with ice-like shapes and freckles. He kissed my chest and ran his fingers over my sweaty stomach.

I rolled him off of me gasping slightly as he pulled out and smirked, pulling the covers over the both of us, and collapsed into his welcoming body, which embraced me tightly, kissing Draco once more before we closed our eyes and slowly dozed off...the both of us smiling to ourselves.

Well until he had to ruin the moment.

"We need to get back to the party," he said into my ear.

Well this changes _everything_.


	24. You Shouldn't Love Me

**Sorry that you guys had to wait so long, I hope this chapter makes it worth it. All you hopeless romantics should be happy with this one. **

**Thank you for all the wonderful reviews and I hope you keep them coming. Just as a warning there are only a couple more chapters left so I would really appreciate reviews from those of you who haven't done so yet. **

**Happy reading!**

I can't, can't, can't, CAN NOT, believe I did this.

This ruins everything!

So my mind was racing but my body was frozen solid, I didn't want to move.

Or...well I couldn't move, my body was a little sore which only made me hate myself even more.

I finally mustered up the courage to get up out of the bed, taking a blanket with me.

"Not as brave as you put on, eh?" Draco asked, his hands behind his head and a smirk plastered onto his face.

I glared at him, "I'm still a modest woman Draco, I will not be seen walking around without any clothes on."

"A little sore?" he asked changing the subject completely.

I picked up my tattered dress, without much thought, I snapped my fingers and all the rips in the dress were fixed. I didn't bother looking at Draco for I refused to answer his question.

"A nice little trick your teacher taught you I presume?" Draco asked rhetorically.

Not responding I looked over my shoulder at him and walked out of the room into my dad's office, connected to the bedroom.

I rummaged through the drawer, wincing at the pain between my legs, until I found the flask I was looking for. I opened it up and smelt it just to make sure it hadn't been replaced with something else.

Hopefully it still worked.

I took a swig of it and watched all the cuts and pre-bruises slowly disappear from my body.

Nifty little potion.

I took a sigh of relief and then walked back into the bedroom where Draco still laid in bed watching my every move. I tossed the flask to him which he caught and looked at me questioningly, "Now darling, I can assure you, you don't have to get me drunk in order to have another go, we've already done it s-"

Of for the love of Merlin.

"Shut it Draco! It's a healing potion," I explained motioning towards my body. He noticed all my cuts were gone, "how did you know that was there?" he asked curiously.

"It's really none of your business, just drink it, unless you want everyone to know that I kicked your ass," I finished grinning. The truth is my disturbed father was known for torturing his victims, then giving them a healing potion just so he could do it all over again. I just didn't want to give Draco any ideas.

He cocked an eyebrow but put the flask to his lips, "cheers," he said before tipping it up and letting the liquid enter his mouth.

A large gash across his chest closed itself up and healed completely.

He threw the covers off of him and I didn't bother to watch him get out of the bed, because I already felt myself blushing, I just held on tightly to the sheet around my body and grabbed my underwear that was lying on the floor.

I quickly put on my underwear and picked up my bra. I could feel Draco's eyes on me so I repositioned myself ensuring my back was facing him.

Slowly I let the sheet fall to the ground and placed the bra cups on my breast and reached back in order to snap it.

I know you all saw this coming, but hey, I haven't changed that much, I was having some trouble snapping the darn bra. I can never seem to do it right.

I continued fumbling with the thing and immediately stopped when I felt cold hands on my waist. Immediately a sensation shot through my body and instinctively I closed my eyes savoring it.

His fingers crept up my back, enjoying the reaction they were receiving from me. He finally put his hands over mine, which were surprisingly still holding tight onto the elastic band of the elastic bra.

"I must say I like taking these things off then putting them on," he whispered in my ear.

He snapped it quickly and I turned around to face him, "You're so into yourself."

He was about to fire back but I already knew what he would say to that, so I placed my finger to his lips and surprisingly he closed them.

My eyes averted to his bare torso and something made me want to run my fingers down him. And before I even knew what I was doing, I was running my fingers up and down his abs.

They were perfect, the definition was there, but it wasn't bulging, just smooth indents all the way down.

As soon as I came to my senses I stopped immediately and hesitantly looked up him, expecting a smirk or some mocking face. I was thrilled and also slightly confused to see that his eyes were closed peacefully; he was relaxed.

There was no way he had actually been enjoying it...right?

I had so many questions, but I didn't feel like now was the time to ask them. I quickly looked into his eyes and then I reached down at grabbed my hooker outfit...I mean my dress and thank god Draco had snapped out of his trance and walked over to put back on his dress robes.

We both finished dressing in minutes, "Are we walking out together?" I asked dumbly.

"You're not walking out that like," he said chuckling.

"Hey you're the one who picked this dress out," I commented hoping he might let me wear something else.

"It's not the dress that's the problem, love," he said walking towards me.

My face dropped here we go, he's going to insult my looks or something. This really isn't something you want to hear someone say after you have sex with them. I mean they shag you and then it's like "you're hideous babe" how romantic right?

"You have sex hair," he said smirking.

Oh.

Okay so I overreacted, what else is new? At least this time I didn't say it out loud.

I couldn't help but smile, I, Violet Riddle, actually had sex hair, the irony.

I was taken by surprise when he put his lips onto mine. I don't even think he realized what came over him because this kiss wasn't a demanding one that said "I own you" or one that said "I want to rip your clothes off right here," this was kiss that was gentle and actually showed dare I say...compassion?

For once he didn't force his tongue into my mouth like he always use to do, this time all he did was press his lips to mine and move them slightly and I found myself doing the same.

But then he pulled away, looking right into my eye he quickly stopped looking at me and waved his hand over my hair, instantly it was done back up into perfection.

"I wonder how many times you've took advantage of that power for your own hair, lord knows you spend more time doing yours then I do, doing mine," I joked trying to lighten the mood.

He sneered, "Funny Riddle, you always were a comedian," he retorted sarcastically causing me to return the sneer.

"Just as you have always been a jerk," I came back, dumbly.

"Ouch," he said putting his robe on.

And here we were back at square bloody one.

I let out a frustrated sigh and zipped my dress up, without needing any help I might add.

"Let's just get this over with," I suggested looking in a mirror on the wall, wiping off some makeup that was smeared.

"Just remember darling," he said causing me to jump slightly considering he was right behind me, "I own you," he finished grabbing my hips and with a quick thrust made my behind collide with his front end.

I bit my bottom lip wanting to punch him. He wishes he owned me.

"Don't touch me," was all I allowed myself to say as I placed my hands on his in order to remove them from my waist.

"You know you're a little feisty for a woman who just got pleasured by a Malfoy, maybe we should give it another go" he said chuckling grabbing my hands.

"You're so egotistical it's disgusting," I screeched...I was back to hating him again and I couldn't wait until I put his ass in Azkaban.

I just couldn't let Raine die in order to do so.

I grabbed my shoes and stormed out of the bedroom, into the office and out into the main hallway.

Someone grabbed my wrist before I reached the ballroom. I turned around quickly to see Raine.

"What happened?" he asked sternly, yet quietly, ensuring nobody else would hear.

"Raine I don't think it would be a smart idea for you to be seen talking to me right now, do you?" I said looking behind him waiting for Draco to come out of the office.

"Well we do need to talk later, you were in there for over an hour," he said letting of my arm.

I nodded solemnly and turned away from him continuing towards the party.

"Violet!" I heard him yell after me. I turned around still walking towards the party.

"Thank you," he said seriously. I smiled at him, "You're welcome," I said sincerely, turning back around, the sounds of drunken death eaters becoming more clear as I got closer.

"Violet," Trinity said running up towards me as I walked into the large ballroom.

"What happened? Tye told me that they were in the middle of...well...he didn't say exactly and you came bursting in the door and you sent Draco flying across the room," she spoke extremely fast, like an excited teenage girl.

"Raine and I use to be friends, I couldn't let Draco kill him, so we got into a slight magical duel, I lost of course and he lectured me, I yelled at him, he yelled back and here I am," I said honestly...well sort of, I left a few parts out and also the him winning things was wrong as well.

"Oh...Draco tried to kill Raine?!" she practically yelled, catching the attention of a couple near death eaters.

"Trinity!" I whispered trying to quiet her down, "he thought Raine was a double agent."

"Is he?" she asked suspiciously.

"How much have you had to drink?" I questioned raising my eyebrow.

"I lost track...but DON'T CHANGE THE SUBJECT!"

"I don't know if he is or not, the ministry had talked about him attacking a member before, so I'm guessing he isn't," I lied covering for Raine.

"My Lord!" Trinity exclaimed looking over my shoulder, then bowing her head slightly.

I just looked over my shoulder and then looked back at Trinity, rolling my eyes.

"You left in quite a hurry, darling," he said into my ear, causing a look of shock to erupt onto Trinity's face.

Draco turned his attention to her, "That's right Trinity, spell's off, isn't that right, Violet?" he purred, placing his hand on my waist.

I knew Trinity was staring at me in disbelief, but I didn't look at her. My eye caught my father's and immediately a glare was plastered onto my face.

He raised his eyebrows at me and then smirked. I forced myself to bite my bottom lip if I didn't my father might be dust right now.

Did he know what we had done, or was he just smirking at the fact that Draco could touch me right now?

Draco pulled me in closer to him, "Trinity," he began causing her to look at him, "be honest with me; do we make a good couple?" he asked pressing his lips to my neck, briefly.

I looked at Trinity completely un-amused with the situation. She let a smile tug at her lips, "Sorry, Violet, but you guys do look pretty cute together," she confessed.

"Gee thanks Trinity," I said sarcastically, pulling myself from Draco, which didn't work because he just held on tighter.

"Let go, Draco," I said through gritted teeth, looking over my shoulder.

"I'd rather not," he said breathing down my neck.

I really didn't know what was with him lately. He used to be disgusted with me and now he didn't want to even let go of me.

I struggled to turn around, "I don't care what you want to do, Malfoy, let me go!" I said gritted my teeth.

He smirked at my attitude but released his grip on me.

I narrowed my eyes at him and leaned in to whisper something in his ear, "You might think that I'm just a play thing, but you have no idea what I am capable of," and with that I walked away from him, smiling to myself at the fact that he was speechless.

I walked upstairs, not even looking back at anyone who might be watching, I headed down the halls and back to my room, slamming the door behind me. I locked the door, knowing that wouldn't stop anybody who really wanted to get into my room, but it made me feel better.

I felt my breathing become sharper and staggered and tears welling up into my eyes, I let the tears fall freely as I walked into the bathroom. I quickly got my dress off and turned on the shower. I stepped in quickly and let the warm water hug my body. I didn't waste much time grabbing the soap. I scrubbed my body with quite a bit of force. I had to get his scent off of me. I continued to scrub and scrub and scrub practically using the whole bottle of soap. I finally let the water rinse my body off. I rested my forehead against the cold tile and forced myself to calm down.

Now I don't cry nearly as much as I use to, and I didn't want to start now. I figured he would be coming up here soon, and I didn't want to give him the pleasure of knowing that he got to me.

I needed to figure out a quick way to catch him in the act so I could just take him to Azkaban before this situation got any further. I didn't come here to fall in love with Draco Malfoy, and I certainly didn't come here to have sex with him.

I know that I was in love with him; there really was no point in denying that now was there? I just knew that there was no possible way that he loved me, which is why I had to keep telling myself I didn't love him, so I was less likely to show it.

I turned the shower off, opened the glass door and grabbed the towel off of the rack. I wrapped it securely around my body and walked back into my room, which to my pleasure was empty.

I quickly put on underwear that I found in my drawers and I grabbed a pair of pajama bottoms and a button down pajama top. They were printed with clouds and extremely warm.

I brushed through my wet hair and ran my fingers through it to magically dry it. I made my way over to my bed, wiping my eyes off one more time, before drawing back my sheets and climbing into bed.

It was then I heard a knock on my door, "Violet," Draco's voice drawled from the other side.

I put the covers over my head ignoring him entirely.

"Oh for Merlin's sake," I heard him say and it was followed by an, "alohamora" and then the door opened up.

"Yeah I'm really sure you're sleeping," he said waling towards me. I rolled my eyes, but I didn't move.

His hand reached onto the covered and pulled them back looking down at me.

My back was turned to him and I didn't move.

"You know it's rude to leave a party that was in your honor before it is over," he said sitting next to me.

Again I didn't respond or move, my eyes weren't closed, I wasn't pretending like I was sleeping I just didn't want to speak to him.

"It's even ruder not to respond to someone when they are talking to you," he lectured becoming closer to me.

I swallowed hard, feeling my body tense. This was getting ridiculous, why did he have this affect on me?

"Go away," I said softly once I felt him lie down next to me. He placed his head on my pillow and wrapped his arm around my waist.

"Draco, please, I'm serious," I pleaded feeling my emotions surface.

"Why? I know you're enjoying this," he replied lightly kissing my neck.

I pulled myself away from him, and crawled out of the bed, running my fingers through my hair, "Will you just go, Draco, I can understand that you want to be in some physical company of a female, but I'm sure you can find somebody-"

"Is that all you think this is?" he said suddenly sounded very insulted, I turned to look at him surprised that he said that. He seemed to look shocked as well.

"Of course that's all I think this is," I snapped back. And it was true, what the hell else could this be to him?

"Um...of course that was all it was," he said regaining his composure, but he didn't sound too sure of himself.

I felt my sinus becoming clogged because I know I was going to cry soon.

Damn it!

I hugged my body with my arms, and turned away from him, doing everything I could possibly do in order to not cry in front of him, that wasn't me anymore.

He didn't say anything for a while; he seemed to be battling with himself.

"Could you please just leave?" I asked not in the mood to argue with him, and not wanting to fight him knowing what happened last time.

"Violet, I-"

"Draco just get out!" I practically demanded raising my voice.

"Why?" he asked, "Why do you love me, Violet, you know who I am, you and me are complete opposites."

I felt my eyes go wide, just fabulous, now my first instinct is obviously to deny the whole thing, but like I said earlier, there is really no point. So I decided not to say anything at first.

"You have _no_ idea how opposite we are," was all I said wiping my eyes.

I heard him walking towards me, "I know, which is why I don't understand it, I mean I know I am completely irresistible...but" he didn't finish, instead I felt him wrap his arms around my waist and he rested his chin on my shoulder.

"I don't know why," I finally said, which caused the blasted tears to come flowing again. I figured if worse came to worse and he laughed in my face, I could just go back to the ministry and tell them that I was found out or something.

He placed his hands on my shoulders and turned me around to face him. For once in my life I didn't see a smirk on his face, it was a look of pure seriousness, which was similar to the one he gave me just before he took my virginity.

"Well you shouldn't," he said wiping away some of the tears that were falling down my face.

"Like I don't know that," I said almost angry. He then wrapped his arms around my shoulders and pulled me into his chest, I allowed my head to rest against his chest and after a few seconds I wrapped my arms around his waist and pulled him to myself tightly.

He kissed the top of my head, "You shouldn't love me...and," he took a deep breath, "_I _shouldn't love you either."

I think I could've just about have died when he said that.

And no... I didn't imagine it.

This puts us in quite the pickle now doesn't it?


	25. Deceit

**Only two more chapters plus an epilogue. Thanks to everyone who reviewed "You've Longed for My Touch", I'm expecting a lot of confusion after you read this one, so go ahead and message your thoughts. **

I looked up at him, "Draco I swear to Merlin, if you are lying-"

"I'm not," he said quickly, yet simply. He was completely serious. I began to cry harder, this really was the first time I had cried this hard since my mom died. This time though, I was happy and scared.

He looked down at the ground, as if he didn't know what to say. He began to rub his thumb against my hand soothingly, both of us looking into each others eyes, tears rolling down my cheeks and onto my neck.

"How is this ever going to work out?" I asked in a rather choked up, trembling voice.

"We'll figure something out," he said pressing his lips against my own softly.

"No, you don't understand Draco; this isn't going to work out!" I said a little louder and clearer this time.

"Why not? You're home again, all we have to do is just get married like we were supposed to, and we can just live here. What's the conflict in that?" he said calmly, furrowing his eyebrows with confusion.

I let my head drop so that my chin was touching my chest. I took a very deep, deep breath in, trying to think of what to say next.

Should I tell him who I really am? How can I keep this going?

"Violet...?" Draco said trying to get my attention, which was obviously consumed in thought.

"Draco, I have to tell you something," I said looking up at him finally. Another tear rolled down my cheek and I took a sharp breath.

I looked into his eyes, which were staring back at me, urging me to continue. "I'm not who you think I am."

He looked at me puzzled, but didn't say anything.

"I can't just marry you and pretend everything is back to the way it was before. I've changed a lot Draco. You don't know who I am anymore," I said sniffling.

"Well sure you've changed, hell I've even changed, but what does that matter?"

I had had enough of beating around the bush so to say. I had to tell him, because he obviously didn't really comprehend what I was saying.

"You know how the past few years I've been under the protection of the ministry?" I said, waiting for him to respond, he nodded. "Well I haven't just been under protection of the ministry...I'm with them," I paused and looked at him, he looked like he was kind of angry looking making me more uneasy, but I continued. "Draco, I am the Mistress of Magic," I said closing my eyes and letting a tear roll down my cheek.

"You're what?" he asked in disbelief.

"That's why I know all the magic I do...not just for the hell of it, but because I needed to know it's in my blood now."

He walked backwards and sat on the edge of my bed, completely dumbfounded.

"So you were here to set me up then?" he asked putting two and two together.

I sighed deeply, "Yes. I came here to catch you doing something illegal because apparently being the Dark Lord isn't enough to put you into Azkaban," I said with a hint of mockery.

He grunted and stood up, "So then you should've just let me kill Raine. I was going to, that would've been enough for you," he was angry now.

"I couldn't let you kill Raine," I said not sure if I should blow his cover.

I walked over to him and grabbed his hands, "I'm not taking you to the Ministry if that's what you're wondering."

"You wouldn't be able to even if you tried," he said smirking.

Well at least the old him was back.

I turned my head to the side, scoffed and turned my head back towards him about to say something but he caught my lips with his before I could.

"I can't believe you set me up," he said against my lips.

"You say that like its hard," I responded slyly against his lips.

He let out a low growl and pulled me into him making our bodies collide.

I let out a small squeal out of shock and then laughed into his lips.

"You know, I find you so much hotter knowing that you have all of this amazing power bottled up inside you," he said after he pulled away from me, running his hands up and down my sides.

I rolled my eyes, "Whatever, I'm not like this completely different person or anything."

"I know; you still blush when I kiss you," he noted running his thumb along my apparently red cheek.

"We still have to talk about what we're going to do," I said trying to ruin the mood we had both set for ourselves.

He sighed, "We'll figure it out, but it can wait until tomorrow," he replied smirking and then suddenly lifted me up and walked me to the bed lying me down.

I couldn't help but laugh and brought my lips to his as he yanked off my pajama bottoms.

***

**Back at the Ministry**

"We never should've let her go," Harry said pacing back and fourth in the conference room hoping that at any moment there would be some kind of word.

"Harry, it was probably the only and most sufficient option we had and there is no way we would've been able to stop her," Ron said reclining in his chair, he had confidence in Violet, she wasn't the same girl he had once known or didn't know.

"What if he hurts her before she has a chance to defend herself!" Harry worried suddenly turning towards Ron.

"You aren't giving her enough credit! I doubt Malfoy would even be able to land one hand on her if she didn't want him to," he chuckled leaning back forward and placing his hands upon the table.

Harry did have to agree with that, but he couldn't help the feeling that was nagging him the feeling of...jealousy?

No, there was no reason for him to be jealous he should be happy. After all Violet was trying to bring Malfoy back so he could spend Merlin knows how long in Azkaban it was perfect.

But something wouldn't let him feel happy. He was still worried and still jealous.

A pop by the door caught his attention and immediately shot his head in that direction. He was thrilled to see Raine.

"Raine, where's Violet?" he asked immediately after noticing that Violet was not with Raine.

"She's still with Malfoy," Raine answered closing the door.

A look of panic and confusion flooded over Harry's face. "Then-..."

Raine interrupted, "Draco tried to kill me, Harry."

"Well...why didn't he?" Harry asked not sure what Raine was trying to accomplish by telling this information.

"Violet stopped him," he said apprehensively.

Harry immediately knew what this meant but again he wanted to try and make different excuses.

"Well she didn't want you to die, so of course she stopped him," Harry defended causing Ron to raise his eyebrows.

"Yes, but the way she stopped him involved her bursting into the study and sending Draco flying across the room...they were in there for a couple of hours, I didn't have much time to talk to her when she finally came out because she didn't was to raise suspicions on my part, but I think something is going on, they looked…cozy."

Ron stood up and slammed his fist onto the table, "That is enough Raine; you cannot and will not speak about our leader that way. Violet has sacrificed everything for so many people, and I will not have you speak about her in such a manner." Ron's face and ears were crimson from an outburst that was very rare.

Raine looked taken aback, "I didn't mean any disrespect, Ron; you know I love Violet, however with all due respect you were not there when she was living with us two years ago, it was clear that Violet had feelings for Draco he just didn't return them in a way she would've liked."

"Well, what do you suggest we do about it? You can't honestly think that she might ally herself with Malfoy" Harry snarled running his hands through his hair.

***

**Back at the Castle**

I awoke to someone stirring next to me. I tried to ignore it and fall back asleep until an arm feel across my head.

"Draco," I whined and reached up to grab his arm.

I placed it on top of his chest and rolled onto my side gazing at his still sleeping form.

I smiled to myself and wrapped my arms around his waist and draped my leg across his lap.

I slightly blushed involuntarily at the feeling of his manhood on my leg. I pulled myself as close as I could to him, snuggling up to him which created a smile onto my face that would not fade.

"Stop moving," I heard a horse voice say from above me.

"You're the one who woke me up," I defended softly running my finger along his stomach.

"You are aware that your leg is on my dick, correct?" he asked through a smirk.

I started to move it, "Yeah I did, sorry..."

He grabbed it and put it back where it was, "I just wanted to make sure."

I smiled and titled my head back to look at him I puckered my lips causing him to cock his eyebrow.

"You're bloody insane," he commented giving into my demands and giving my lips a quick peck.

"One of the many reasons you must love me," I replied reaching under the sheets running my fingers down his stomach.

He closed his eyes as my fingers descended lower and once they reached their destination he took in a sharp breath.

I watched him the entire time, feeling powerful at the control I had over him.

He was starting to grow hard with my touch as my fingers violated him.

He moaned my name, which caused me to smile brightly.

"Violet," he moaned as I began to quicken my strokes.

He grabbed my side as ecstasy overtook him, "go faster," he practically commanded as he became more and more aroused.

"Draco I don't think you're in any position to be telling me what to do, now are you?" I mocked him by giving his shaft a squeeze which caused a sharp breath intake on his part.

He let out a low growl as I defied him, slowing my pace.

I was caught off guard when he grabbed my waist and lifted me up and forced me down onto the empty part of the bed next to him.

He got on top of me pinning me to the bed, "You're such a fucking tease," he spat.

He waved his hand and my hands were thrown to the backboard and I couldn't move them. He smirked and pushed a finger inside of me sending a shock feeling through my stomach and giving me chills down my arms.

"You like that, Riddle?" he asked slowly pumping his finger in and out of me.

I nodded biting my bottom lip and I let out a gasp as he stuck another into me, his thumb massaging my clitoris.

"Now next time you're giving me a bloody hand job and I tell you to go faster I mean for you to go faster, understand?" he asked rather rhetorically still pumping two of his fingers in and out of me.

"Please," I begged wanting him to go faster so I could reach a nirvana.

I tried to release my hands from the magical grip they were held in but it was to no avail.

I was about to reach a climax and then he pulled out.

He released the magical grip on me and immediately my hands knotted in his hair and I pulled his lips to mine catching him in a deep passionate kiss.

He started to position himself to enter me, never removing his lips from mine, I wouldn't have allowed it anyway.

I bucked my hips against him encouraging him to devour me and fast.

With one thrust him pushed himself inside of me. He bit on my bottom lip which only made me giggle. He started off by slowly going in and out of me, his kisses moved to my neck.

My breath became heavy once he brought his thumb to my clit and rubbed it slowly.

"Oh my God Draco," my voice was low and seductive earning a husky grunt from Draco as he started picking up his pace.

Then the door opened, fab-u-lous.

"God Violet it's like 11:30 in the morning you can't possibly- OH MY GOD! I am so sorry," Trinity's voice said which immediately caused my door to slam shut.

Draco instantly pulled out of me when he first heard her voice but didn't get off of me.

"I'm so sorry my Lord, I just wanted to see if Violet knew where you were, but obviously she does. This is why they make doors Trinity, to close them so people have to knock before entering-" she continued to ramble to herself from behind the now closed door.

"It's alright Trinity," Draco said through gritted teeth, "is there something you need?"

"Um- no I just was here to ask Violet if she had seen you because you kind of disap- you know what, it doesn't matter, breakfast is ready then you are," she explained stuttering on almost every other word.

Draco sighed and rolled his eyes, "Alright, thank you," he answered trying to keep his patients in check.

I doubt she heard him though, because if she was anything like me she would've been long gone.

I bit my bottom lip trying to suppress a laugh, I have had a lot of firsts in the last what, day or two? It was pretty mind-boggling.

Draco finally looked down at me noticing that I was about to burst out laughing.

"You think it's funny, huh?" he asked kissing my forehead.

I couldn't hold it in any longer so I just released it my laughter filling the room.

"Is there any chance you would want to continue from where we left off?" he questioned hope filling his face.

I pretended to think about it brushing a piece of hair that fell in front of his grey eyes, "Not a chance," I finally responded, causing his face to drop.

"I figured as much," he said giving me a peck, "no matter there will be plenty of time for us to finish later." With that he got off of me and out of my bed he held out his hand and I looked at it skeptically.

"Relax, Riddle, I just want to take a shower with you," he explained smirking mischievously at me. I smiled at him and took his hand allowing him to pull me out of bed.

He led me towards the bathroom but stopped suddenly and turned towards me. I felt like a little kid considering I couldn't look below his waist without feeling myself blush at the thought.

He grabbed my other hand and pulled me towards him, resting my hands on his shoulders he then wrapped his arms around my waist pulling me into him so every part of out bodies were touching each other.

I wrapped my arms tightly around his neck allowing him to hold me, ecstatic that he wanted to.

"I love you," he reminded me, "I love every part of you, Violet, and I want to be with you forever."

I just couldn't stop smiling after that.

***

"Oh my god!" Trinity kept repeating as she made her way back to her room. Sure it's not like she had just walked in on her parents or something, but rather her boss and a girl that Trinity thought he wanted dead.

She burst through her own door stopping in the doorway when she saw Tye was standing there looking at some pictures she had on her shelf.

"There a reason you're here?" she asked trying to avoid the excitement she was feeling in her stomach.

He quickly looked at her as though he was startled but you wouldn't really be able to tell because he regained his composer so quick it was hardly noticeable.

"I just wanted to know if you found him," he said referring to Draco.

Trinity felt her cheeks blush, "Yep, I found him," she couldn't look at Tye as she said it embarrassed by the image that popped into her head.

He raised an eyebrow, but no emotion showed on his face, "Where was he?"

"I don't think I am in a position to say," she responded trying to stay loyal and mind her own business.

Tye was on her in an instant holding onto her wrist, "Trinity, I am his personal advisor you are obligated to tell me," he instructed through gritted teeth.

"He was with Violet, he stayed with her last night," she said avoiding detail.

Tye sneered at her words, obviously not satisfied with them.

"Tye what's wrong?" she asked taking out of a deep thought state he was in. She could sense he was more moody then usual and hoped he might tell her why.

He didn't answer her, just let go of her wrist and started to walk out of her room. It then suddenly clicked to her, "Is it because it's the anniversary of your dad's death?"

He stopped and turned to her, his stern face now full of shock, "You remembered?" he asked rather quickly, his eagerness showing through.

"How could I not?" she responded.

"You're the first one."

"I don't believe that."

He walked over to her, something was taking him over, and as much as he didn't want to, he had feelings for this girl. He tried to push them away; afraid that something might happen to her and then he would have no one and be left in the same place he had started with the death of his father. He cupped her face with his hands and she felt like crying. She had thought it might have just been a hopeless crush, but the light was breaking through the brick wall that he had put around him, and his true feelings were flashing through.

She didn't know what came over her, but she pressed her lips ever so gently against his. She was in that instant afraid he would pull away, not able to face rejection she quickly pulled away so he wouldn't have the chance.

He looked at her, slight surprise shown onto his face. The kiss she gave him wasn't more then just a couple of seconds but it was a kiss he wouldn't be able to forget. He wasn't sure what was coming over him, but he wanted that feeling again. He ever so cautiously leaned in closer to her almost as though he was afraid she would run away.

Once she leaned in, he knew he had her, and more forcefully leaned his lips into hers. She wrapped her arms around his neck afraid he might leave her at any moment.

He ran his hands up and down her arms running his tongue along her bottom lip. She opened her lips right away and his tongue entered massaging hers.

She let out a slight moan into his mouth and he grabbed her waist pulling her even more into him.

Their kiss continued to intensify until they were both breathless and were forced to pull away.

He rested his forehead against hers, both of them breathing deeply.

"Let's go get breakfast," he suggested to her.

She nodded pulling her forehead from his, and a smile came upon her face when he grabbed her hand led her out of the room.

**Back to Violet's Point of View**

Breakfast was awkward; I looked over at Raine from across the dinning room table noticing that he was eyeing me suspiciously.

I raised my eyebrow subtly and picked up a piece of toast putting some jelly on it.

I gazed over at Draco who was glaring at Raine, he never got to finish his punishment.

I put my hand on Draco's knee discreetly, I didn't want Raine to see, but then again he already seemed to know something.

Draco's glare subsided and he continued eating his breakfast, glancing at me out of the corner of his eye as I removed my hand from his knee.

I continued to exchange looks with Raine who seemed to be almost angry with me.

I guess I can understand why he'd be a little bit shaken up, but is it really right for him to be angry with me.

"So, my Lord, is there any missions or anything scheduled for today?" Tye asked.

"No, I'm afraid not Tye, however we will be having a meeting later this evening," Draco said, not lifting his eyes from his plate as spoke.

"What the meeting going to be about?" he asked casually.

"Finishing a war with the Ministry," Draco replied equally as casual. Raine immediately looked at me, but I was too busy looking at Draco to notice.

Tye started to laugh, "What's wrong Violet, afraid that means you actually have to stay here? From what I hear you wouldn't mind so much," he snapped.

Draco looked up at Tye as did I, "I suggest you learn to keep your tongue in your mouth unless you get off on punishment, Tye, but as you already know, I don't swing that way," Draco retorted causing Tye to glare at him.

I rolled my eyes and took a sip of orange juice, "I'm leaving," I announced pushing my chair back and standing up.

"I don't believe you were excused," Draco said smirking at me.

"I don't believe I need your permission, Malfoy," I spat back pushing my chair in.

"Watch yourself, Riddle," he warned not very convincingly though.

I rolled my eyes more to myself than anyone else and walked out of the dining hall.

I had forgotten how huge this house was, and walking back through it kind of brought a sick feeling to my stomach.

I mean sure, things are different now, and if anyone were to try and hurt me I could kick their asses. Whereas before, I couldn't defend a fly in my toughest moments.

But really, can you blame me for being a little creeped out in this house?

Last time I was here my mother was killed and Draco hated me...well, at least he acted like he did, and vise versus.

I walked upstairs into my old bedroom, and paused at the doorway.

It was a sick feeling, but I really couldn't help myself. I was so tempted to look back at everything I was.

I opened the closet door, which was still filled with all of the clothes I used to wear, and sat down on the floor.

I was about halfway through my closet, sitting on the floor, and I reached into a pile of clothes.

I pulled out a shoebox that I had once kept old photos in, mostly ones of my mother and the man who I thought was my father. Fortunately my father never knew about it, because I'm sure that if he did it wouldn't be hidden in the same spot in which it was today. It was the only thing I took home with me from Hogwarts.

I grabbed a picture out of the box and it was of all of us; Tye, Draco, Blaise, Flint, Goyle...all after playing ice hockey. I smiled remembering that day and how irritated Draco was getting because I couldn't move two feet on those stupid skates.

I put that picture down next to me and grabbed another one out of the box, it was of Raine and I in the same year as the other picture. We looked so young and cute, I had to admit that he looks the same as he does now.

I let out a small giggle but flinched when I heard someone knock on the closet door frame. It was Raine.

"Good, I've been wanting to talk to you," I said sternly; my authoritive tone kicking in.

"Same here," he replied, little respect shown in his voice.

"Raine I suggest you ditch the attitude, I don't care what your problem is with me; I am still your leader one of which you must always respect."

"Well...your _majesty_...I don't see why I should respect someone who is sleeping with the enemy and seems to forget why she is here. I already told Harry and the rest of the board about this, and they are discussing overthrowing you, however they want to hear your side of the story first," he stated smugly, crossing his arms over his chest as though he was proud.

I immediately stood up and walked over to him, "How dare you question me! You honestly think that I might be committed treason?! You obviously have no faith in me; and once this is all over I will make sure you are punished!!!" I practically screamed at him, I was angry but more importantly hurt. Sure, in a way I had committed treason, but Raine didn't know that Draco had as well.

How could he actually believe that I would choose Draco over my life, of course being the Ministry of Magic. They pulled me out of Dracos mess in the first place, I couldnt about to go back with Draco just like that.

"You better find a way to distract Draco, Raine, I'm leaving to talk to the board and you better hope for your own sake that they haven't been completely brainwashed," I said in a hushed tone and then with a pop I was gone.

***

When I appeared at the Ministry conference room, as expected, everyone was sitting around the table. They seemed shaken by my sudden entrance.

I casually walked over to my normal seat and out of the corner of my eye I saw sitting in front of Harry was a file...my file.

I could feel the water swelling up in my eyes. As much as I loved Draco, this Ministry had been my greatest passion for the last two plus years. I had devoted everything into it, not only because of the vengeance boiling in my blood, but also because of how much I believed in it. And now, my love for the enemy was going to ruin all that. And the people I loved and trusted the most had no trust in me.

I grabbed the file and began looking through it. I refused to cry in front of them; for it showed weakness, so I kept the toughest facial expression I could muster. "Any thing interesting in here, Harry? Did you just feel like looking through my file? It would have been more polite to ask of course, but then again I know you were never taught the best manners."

Harry's face looked hurt and his buddy was quick to jump on it, "Mistress that was a little out of line."

"Really, what do you call this Weasley?" I asked causing his face to turn red knowing that I had a point.

"Miss, we weren't trying to question your authority, we just heard some things from Raine that led us-"

"Led you to what? Question where my loyalty lies? If I would've known that sparing Raine's life would cause this, then I would've just let him die. I hope you all understand how much this ministry means to me, I would do anything for it, but I must be honest that I feel betrayed by all of you right now. I don't know what I could possible do in order to settle this-"

Harry cut me off, "Well actually, there is something you can do, and if you are truly as passionate as you claim about the ministry, then you should have no problem doing this."

I sighed, "I'll do anything Harry," I replied as serious as...well someone who is serious.

"We are going to war with the Deatheaters tomorrow, and when we do, you're expected to_ kill_ Malfoy."

I couldn't help but smirk, "**Done**."


	26. My Way Our Way I

**First and foremost I am deeply sorry for the wait on this chapter, I was house sitting last week and these people didn't have wifi so my laptop was useless. Secondly thank you to everyone who reviewed I still would love a lot more reviews are like food to me and they make me really excited. **

**This chapter is very short but every important, it is two parts mainly because of length and because the title applies largely to both. There is a lot of foreshadowing but it's not straightforward. I questioned rewriting it, but didn't want to completely change the story around, so I kept it as is, but I'm not loving word choice and all that, it could've been better, but I think you'll enjoy it anyway.**

**Happy reading!**

"My Lord, do you feel as if we are prepared for tomorrow's battle?"

"How dare you doubt our power," I answered Raine, slamming a fist on the table. If Violet wouldn't have stepped in, I would have killed his bloody ass days ago.

Tomorrow we were to go to war against the ministry. I had no doubt in my mind that we would be able to take them over. But honestly, the other part of me didn't even care. I could've honestly cared less what happened.

And that was the first time in my life I could say that.

"The war will take place in a very isolated location; the Cave. Now, I know that some of you are a bit _slower_ than others, so I will briefly describe the area. The cave is just outside a small village that resides near a sea. You cannot reach this place without magic, and very few people know about where the cave is specifically," I paused to acknowledge the nods of agreement, "but to be vague it is an enormous space of sheer rock beneath a cliff. It is surrounded by an enormous body of water, which is too rough for boats and any other vessel to reach. So being caught, or having muggles getting involved is not going to be an issue. The only people that are going to be injured are killed is the bloody Ministry!" I said in attempt to pump up my followers.

I smirked as a lot of them clinked their water glasses and cheered. All except one; Raine.

To be honest, I'm growing quite suspicious of him. I have been on to him for a while, which is why I intended to kill him, but that didn't get finished.

"My Lord, isn't there a house somewhere in the Cave?" Raine questioned, "Aren't there civilians there?"

"Well, _Raine_, the house that stands there has been abandoned for many years. It lies towards the oceanfront. It used to be a meeting house for the Ministry, that is until we invaded it many years ago," I responded smirking with satisfaction.

"Oh," was all Raine could come up with in his bloody little head.

"So tomorrow I want you all ready to go and in the foyer by 17:00. Don't forget your wands; I want everyone to prepare themselves for tomorrow; duel each other tonight. I don't even want the Ministry to come close to us." Everyone nodded and I could tell they were ready. The hate for the ministry was in their eyes, and that told me we were ready.

"Are there any questions?" I asked them, standing up from the head of what was our conference table.

"No takers?" I questioned after not receiving any questions after a couple of seconds. "Alright then, that'll be all. Get some rest, we've got a lot of Ministry ass to kick tomorrow."

Everyone began to leave the conference room, chit-chatting excitedly on their way out about tomorrow's festivities.

I gathered a file that was on the table, and began to walk out once everyone was gone.

That was until I was tapped on the shoulder just before I walked out of the room.

"Lord, can I ask you something?" I heard the shaky voice of Raine call from behind me.

I let out an annoyed sigh quietly, "Go on."

"Alright, well, I was just wondering...where's Violet?" he asked crossing his arms over his chest.

"I don't know, wasn't she here?" I bullshited.

Raine pursed his lips, forming a very small and discreet smirk. "Is that all?" I asked wanting to get out of there.

"That's all," he said.

I rolled my eyes and began to make my way to the door.

"I know you know where she is you son of a bitch," I heard Raine mumble _very_ quietly.

I threw the file on the floor and turned around, grabbing Raine by the throat and pressing him up to the wall.

Once I had him in a tight grip, I used my other hand to magically shut the door and lock it behind us.

"You know what Raine? I've had enough of you," I yelled into him as he struggled to break free from my choking grasp. "You walk around here like a smart ass, and I know you're working for the ministry. It's time to finish what should've been done days ago." I said as I tightened the grip around his neck.

"Draco, please don't do this!" he tried desperately to yell.

"Crucio!" I yelled before letting go of him and letting him fall to the floor in pain.

After watching him squirm on the floor for a few moments, I let him crawl to his knees as he spat up blood.

"It's a shame this has to happen Raine. After all, we were such good friends when we were young," I said in sort of a sarcastic farewell kind of demeanor, "Avada Kedavra!" I screamed, letting him fall to the ground, wallowing in his own death.

I walked over and stood above him. "It was nice knowing you," I said before stepping over him and walking out of the room.

As I had expected, many death eaters were standing outside the room, listening and trying to catch a glimpse of what was going on.

"The shows over my loves, I hope you enjoyed it. Henry, get rid of him," I ordered as I pressed through the corridor. My head was held up high.

My darling Violet wanted to have war, and she was going to get one.

I smirked to myself, looking forward to what was to come later.

Oh it would be interesting.

***

**Violet's Point of View**

"So that about sums it up, we'll attack the conquered death eaters head quarters at the Cave at 17:00 tomorrow evening; Raine is making sure they are there. Understood?" I asked looking around the room, "Harry, are the Aurors ready?"

"Yes they are just waiting my orders," he replied not trying to be subtle about his excitement to attack the death eaters.

"What about Raine?" Madison, one of my advisors questioned.

"He'll arrive with Draco and the other death eaters tomorrow, don't worry about him, he'll be fine," I said reassuringly.

"Alright, since there are no further questions to discuss, I'm going to declare this meeting over. Make sure you all prepare yourselves well, we need to win tomorrow, for your own sake's," I said looking dead serious. I didn't couldn't let them loose, and death eaters obviously knew magic, but we had to dominate, and that meant we needed focus.

"You are dismissed," I said as I stood up.

I let out a sigh to release some of my excitement. Tomorrow was going to be exciting, it was hard to hold everything in.

Once everyone had left the room, I apparated back to my apartment.

I walked into my kitchen and opened up the fridge, taking leftover spaghetti out of the refrigerator, and proceeding to heat it up magically.

It was about 10:00 in the evening and I couldn't have been more tired...and unusually hungry.

I sat down at my kitchen table and started to stab at my spaghetti...swirling it around on my fork absent-mindedly.

Tomorrow was going to be HUGE. Draco and I were going to war. I was going to defeat the people that were once against me. I was going to be on top, and not to sound power hungry, but I wanted nothing more than to beat those gits.

There was some guilt in my heart, but I knew my army was strong and prepared and I had no doubts they would prevail.

I smiled at the thought of Draco and myself. Saying our last goodbyes to each other, each of us smirking as thoughts of our own sides beating the other came to our minds.

I finally stopped twirling my spaghetti and took a bite...it wasn't very good but it would subside my hunger.

I finished washing my dish magically and put it back into a cupboard.

I walked into my bedroom and turned on a small table light before changing into a pair of boxers and oversized t-shirt.

Sexy, wasn't really what I was going for.

I had a very big day tomorrow, I needed to relax and I needed to sleep well.

...Which is what I hope everyone in the Ministry is doing right now.

...And was also very hard for me to accomplish.

I had so much running through my mind at the moment. In fact, I always have so much going on, it's hard to take a breather every once and a while.

I was desperate to get thoughts and worries and anticipation out of my head, so I finally turned to something that I haven't turned to in a long time.

**A book.**

I can't remember the last time I read a book, which really was something I quite enjoyed years ago. It always took me to a different place, which is what I sort-of needed at the moment.

I walked over to a bookshelf that was in my living room, grabbed a book, and walked back into my bedroom; plopped down on my bed and began to read.

I was unusually calm for the events that were about to occur...well maybe calm wasn't the word I was...

_...excited._

I began scamming through the book still having the talents of reading and understanding quickly.

I heard the front door open and I knew that Harry had just arrived; well at least I hope it was him.

"What exactly made you all the sudden want to start a war with the death eaters?" he asked from my door.

"Well since **someone** question where my loyalty might lie at I figured we might as well start the damn war you are so anxious to be in," I muttered rather harshly not straying away from my book.

"What else was I supposed to think? Draco almost killed Raine and you-"

I closed my book with such force it would be a wonder if it ever opened again, "I didn't want Raine to die, it was only a matter of time before Draco screwed up again, but I guess you were too impatient to wait for that so know you're getting the bloody war you wanted, so stop whining."

He looked back at me blankly, I don't think it was because he thought I was right but just because he was surprised at my sudden outburst.

I looked back down to my closed book and sighed, it never felt right being angry, "Now you should be off to bed, you have a big day ahead of you tomorrow and there would be no success for you if you are drowsy," I lectured looking back up at him.

He walked over towards me and sat at the edge of my bed, "Violet I know you must be nervous-"

"I'm not nerv-"

"...let me finish," he said sternly looking at me through the top of his glasses, "as I was saying, I know you must be nervous because no matter how much you want to deny it, I know you had feelings for Draco...you told me yourself, remember? When you asked me to kiss you, you were trying to find out if a kiss always felt like that or if it only did with Malfoy, I knew it, I've always known it."

I looked up into his eyes, which were blurry from the water flooding them.

***

**Draco's Point of View**

It was late, but I couldn't get myself to leave my study. I could hear everyone preparing for tomorrow's battle which gave me the lovely feeling of adrenaline pumping through my veins. It was pure power which I would be able to exercise tomorrow. I couldn't wait, it would be a wonder if I slept tonight.

My thoughts were cut short by a shallow knock onto my door.

"I'm sorry to disturb you, my lord, but we would like to know if you want to keep some troops here tomorrow just incase the supposed attack in the cave tomorrow is meant to be a distraction," Tye asked only taking a couple of steps into my study.

"No, everyone should be out of the castle tomorrow so if they attack here they will find nothing, there is nothing here that they want, we need full force at the cave tomorrow if we want to be successful," I replied leaning back into my chair.

"If you don't mind me pressing sir, I'm wondering why you seem to be so calm, you do not fear defeat do you?" he asked making his way over to me. He sat down in the chair across from me waiting for a reaction.

I let a smirk spread across my face, "Quite the contrary, Tye, I couldn't be more confident about tomorrow's attack, I know that everything would go my way. I will finally get to duel my precious Violet, and this time it will be to the death."

Tye returned the smirked, "Very well, I will see you tomorrow morning."

I nodded him off as he slowly exited my room.

It was certainly true, tomorrow would go my way..._our_ way.

And that was the way it always has to be.


	27. My Way Our Way II

Harry and I fell asleep together last night after having a long, yet meaningful, talk. I woke up with a smile on my face and yet I had butterflies in my stomach. Just three years ago I would never have even dreamt of myself doing something as risky as this.

I was going to **war.**

That word made me shiver, but I wasn't having any doubts, this is what had to be, for once in my life I was going to be selfish, I deserved this.

I kissed Harry on the forehead and climbed out of bed as he began to stir. I walked into the bathroom, closed the door, and began taking a shower. I felt the need to look nice and respectable on this day, for this was the day when my enemy would find out who I was; the most powerful wizard was, no matter what Draco Lucius Malfoy thinks.

I couldn't help but feel anxious, I wished it was already time to go, but there were still things that needed to be done.

I didn't take much more then 10 minutes in the shower before I turned it off.

I wrapped a towel around myself and ran my fingers through my hair, I completed my normal morning routine which includes the brushing of teeth, applying of make-up, drying of hair, and then of course getting dressed. Harry was already out of room; probably getting ready himself. I grabbed my wand and lifted up my pant leg and stuffed it into a hold placed around my calf. I wasn't going to need it until I got to Draco, so it was best hidden.

I put on my shoes and walked out of the bedroom. Harry was sitting in the kitchen drinking pumpkin juice and eating a bowl of cereal.

"All ready to go?" I asked him as I opened the refrigerator pulling out some milk.

"As ready as I'll ever be," he replied looking up at me, "Are you sure about all this? It's a little risky now that I really think about it."

"It'll be fine Harry; I know it's crazy but it will work out for the best. I told you last night that killing Draco is the only way to bring down the death eaters."

"Too bad they feel the same way about you," he replied.

"They won't kill me," I started, "I'm not planning on giving them the chance."

"And how can you be so sure of yourself?" Harry questioned as he held the door to my apartment open for me.

"Because today is going to go my way, and I'm not letting anything get in the way of my mission. For once, Harry, I have confidence," I said before locking my door.

Harry sort of half-smiled and grabbed my hand; sending the two of us to the Ministry of Magic.

"Everyone should be in the conference room," Harry commented.

I looked at him cocked an eyebrow at him.

"The big one," he said referring to the large, and I mean LARGE conference room. It was more like a gymnasium with a stage in which I, Harry, and the Head Auror's sat when we had meetings.

"I just hope there's enough room," I said biting my lip.

Harry didn't speak, he just nodded in agreement. You could tell he was nervous. I smiled to myself by the fact that I wasn't nervous, I was anxious, and since when was I ever like that?

I stepped up to the podium and adjusted the some papers on it so it was centered. I put my hand on my throat in order to amplify my voice, "Hush please," I said into the crowd, pausing for a moment to let the room silence.

As soon as the noise had dulled, I began to speak, "Welcome everyone. First of all, I'd like to thank you all for coming. It's a brave thing you are doing today. Today might quite well be the toughest day of our lives. I'd like to ask you to look around, take in everyone around you. Some of us might loose friends today, for we cannot ignore the truth that we will not all be returning home tonight. However, for those who have the strength and will to return, they will find that things will be very different. We will have finally conquered the Deatheaters, which could quite possibly turn the entire wizarding world around, for the better. I bid you all the best of luck, and I know that everyone in this room will succeed in they're very own way."

I paused for a moment, not only to take a deep breath, but to let my words really "sink-in" if you will.

"I know that Harry has talked to all of you about our means of attack, and I hope that you all got good rest and are ready to fight. We need all the strength we can get. The Deatheaters are strong, powerful _but_ I know we can defeat them. Again, I bid everyone the best of luck," I paused and looked at Harry, "Harry, would you like a word?"

"Sure, of course," he said bowing his head in thanks as he took my place on the podium.

"Thank you," Harry said as he scanned the room with his eyes.

"I don't really have much to say, honestly, and I know that we've been over our plan of attack many times, and for our plan's protection, I won't repeat myself. However, I do want to say that today is a very important day. We have a mission to fulfill and no matter how hard this may be on us today, we can't let anything -- our minds, our hearts, our fears -- get in the way today," Harry paused and looked at me, then began to speak again, "So I wish us all the best of luck, now let's go out there and win!" he yelled.

I smiled at Harry and everyone stood up and cheered with excitement.

I couldn't help but wipe the smile off my face but I also couldn't shake a certain emotion in me, a bad feeling in my stomach..._guilt_.

***

**Draco's Point of View**

"Is everything ready?" I asked Ty as he approached my office.

"Yes, everyone is prepared and waiting for your next command," Ty said as he stood in front of my desk. I could tell he was nervous; his face was whiter than a ghost and he was quiet...for him anyways.

"Alright then, round everyone up, I'm going to be giving a speech and then we'll get on with this thing," I said as though it was nothing.

"Pardon my question, my Lord, but how are you not nervous right now? You don't seem like you're the slightest bit upset, and I can't fathom how you're even attempting to keep your cool," Ty said with a quivering voice.

I chuckled, "Well, Ty, I have faith in us. Everything is going to go as planned today, no need to worry. I'm going to win, case-in-point."

Tye nodded unsurely and then followed behind me as I walked out of my office.

**Tye's Point of View**

I continued to follow Draco, my Lord, out from his office into the library. Most of the

Deatheaters were congregated in the "main hall" if you will.

"My Lord, I'll go check to see if there are any more of us about the castle," I said stopping once we got out of the library.

"Very well then, tell them to hurry up," Draco murmured without stopping his walking pace.

I walked through the foyer and found few Deatheaters talking amongst themselves, "Come on, it's about to begin."

They smirked at me and followed as I continued to move about the house, checking to make sure everyone who was _anyone_ was in the Main Hall.

"I can't wait to get this over with," one of the men behind me commented.

"Get what over with?" I asked, sort-of knowing what he was talking about already.

"The war! I can't wait! We finally are going to bring down the bloody Ministry which we've been trailing behind for ages!" he said smiling from ear to ear.

"Well, that sounds lovely, but I must admit I am a bit nervous," I said as I walked down the corridor that led to the Main Hall.

"Don't be, today's going to be the best day of our lives! This is what we've always wanted! And now, it's right in front of us!" he replied, patting me on the back before leaving my side and pressing towards the front of the hall towards the stage.

"Good afternoon everyone," Draco began, pausing briefly for everyone to bow.

After bowing myself, I scanned the room looking for a single face.

_Trinity._

Before I could find her, someone grabbed a hold of my robe and pulled me out of the corridor.

I didn't even have to question who it was. I just knew it was Trinity.

She slipped out of the door and pulled me out along with her; we exited quiet enough to the point that no one even noticed.

I smiled at her and leaned her against the wall gently, and she smiled back before pulling my chin into a kiss.

"You know how much trouble we are going to get in, don't you?" I asked, not resisting her attempt to pleasure me.

"I'm sure he'll understand, I want to be with my man before he goes off to war," she prompted, kissing my neck.

I didn't respond to her comment, but rather threw my head back as she continued to kiss my weak spots.

"Now Trinity you I like to be the one in control."

"Well then take it," she said suggestively her kisses at the crook of my neck.

Before she finished her sentence, I grabbed her shoulders and lifted her higher on the wall.

"Tye!" she squealed quietly at my sudden...yet strong...actions.

I smirked at her, grabbing her thighs and wrapping them around my waist, she secured them, allowing me to let go of her.

I tore off her robe and started tugging on the end of her shirt.

"Tye, not right here!" She exclaimed grabbing onto my hands.

"Why? Draco's speeches take at least an hour and right after it is time for war," I brought my lips closer to her ear, "I want you to make a man out of me before I leave."

I pulled my head back to look at her blushing cheeks and pressing my lips feverishly to hers, and only pulled away when I threw her shirt over her head.

**Forty-Five Minutes Later**

I kissed Trinity's clammy forehead the both of us lying on the floor of the hallway completely naked.

"That was bloody brilliant," I breathed to her, my hands skimming her caramel skin.

"Tye, do you promise that you'll come back to me?" she asked looking up into my eyes.

I wiped a piece of hair out of her face, "Well I'm going to have to come back."

She looked at the serious expression on my face and became puzzled. I smirked at her,

"Well how else are you going to marry me?"

***

There we were; all of us, marching towards the middle of a humongous rock cliff where the enemy, the Ministry was marching towards too.

I can't even describe how nervous I felt, but as I drew closer I started to feel more anxious than I had expected.

"Wands ready!" I yelled loudly.

"I have to go, keep things in order for me Tye," Draco said to me.

"I shall keep everything normal until your return my Lord," I replied before Draco apparated out of sight. I'm not saying that my job today is a cakewalk...no, it's going to be hell trying to beat so many people, however, Draco has to beat quite possibly the second most powerful wizard (most powerful witch) in the world, how he is going to do that...I can't even fathom.

**Draco's Point of View**

"Violet, my love, how nice to see you. Lovely day isn't it?" I said smirking as I apparated into the upstairs of a very old, very dirty, very _abandoned_ house that still remained on The Cave.

"The pleasure is all mine," Violet said cocking an eyebrow.

I crossed my arms over my chest and felt for my wand discreetly on my forearm.

"This is it," she said drawing closer, "You know, I've been waiting for this for a long time, Draco."

"You have no idea, love," I said as our lips became only centimeters apart.

I touched my lips against her own and kissed her roughly.

**Violet's Point of View**

I returned the kiss and pointed my wand out at him as we kissed.

"Now now Violet, wouldn't want to ruin the fun would we?" he said sarcastically.

I glared at him and he kissed my lips lightly one last time.

"Cru-..."

"Expelliarmus!" I yelled after he tried to use the unforgivable curse on me.

"You didn't think it'd be that easy did you?" I said whilst cocking an eyebrow.

"As a matter of fact, I did," he said before picking up his wand.

"For Merlin's sake, let's do this the right way," he said.

I cocked an eyebrow, "Come again?"

"On the dueling podium you bloody idiot," he said while raising his wand.

"Fine," I said, keeping my wand raised just in case.

I had no doubt in my mind I was going to kill him, right here, right now.

"Put your wand down, we're making this fair," I said to him to make sure he wouldn't surprise me with something.

He smirked, "Is that fear _Mistress_?" he mocked.

"Not unless you're the one who's scared," I commented back.

He rolled his eyes and we both placed our wands on the podium before getting onto it.

We both bent over to grab our wands, and when we stood back up we took our positions on the dueling table.

"On your mark," he said laughing, "get set," he paused for a moment but continued to laugh, "go."

I began without hesitation; might as well have a little fun while it lasts.

I shouted the hair growth jinx, which inevitably caused Draco's hair to grow extremely long, it began to grow down to the floor, "End!" I yelled once it was long enough.

"Funny, Riddle; hilarious," he said sarcastically, reversing the charm.

I smirked at him, and didn't stop smirking because he yelled, "Immobulus," which caused me to freeze in place for a brief second.

"Not fast enough to backfire that one, huh?" Draco said smirking as the charm wore off.

**Draco's Point of View**

"Locomotor Mortis!" I heard her mumble underneath her breath.

Instead of backfiring the spell, I just simply moved out of the way, so therefore she locked the fireplace's legs up, not mine.

"Nice try poppet, but that's not cutting it," I said smirking.

She walked up to me and grabbed my throat holding her wand up to it.

"Do it; I **dare** you," I said smirking.

"Oh? You don't think I'm capable?" she said letting go of my throat.

"I _know_ you would never kill me," I said cocking an eyebrow, "You could never kill me. Face it, you don't have the guts to kill the one you love," I said bringing myself inches from her.

"Watch me," she said bringing her wand to my neck again.

I smirked, "It'll be my pleasure."

**Violet's Point of View**

I walked backwards as did he until we reached opposite ends of the podium from each other.

"One," I yelled.

"Two," he said smirking, "See you in hell sweetie," he said sarcastically.

I rolled my eyes at him and screamed...

**Draco's Point of View**

"...AVADA KADAVRA!" I shouted with her in unison.

**The End**

**Don't totally freak out there is an epilogue which explains pretty much everything. I would really appreciate reviews because as of now, I got none for the last chapter. Kind of bummed about it. **


	28. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

The wizarding world seemed to stand completely still. Aurors and Death Eaters were sprawled out across the land...few survived from either side.

The spell had set off an explosion that blew up the house and sent a fiery mess throughout the cave taking out everything and everyone in its path.

Anyone who survived was sure that both leaders were dead.

And they were...

_...To the wizard world._

***

**Around 16 Years Later**

"Collin! Hurry up you're going to be late for school!" Violet yelled up the stairs to her sixteen-year-old son.

"Mom, I'm right here," a male voice whispered in her ear.

She instantly jumped and faced her black haired, blue eyed son, "What did I tell you about apparating in this house?" She lectured placing a hand lazily on her hip.

She was thirty-five years young now and still looked the same. Her black hair was still long and her violet eyes still glowing.

Collin, her oldest, was two weeks from his sixteenth birthday. She found out she was pregnant right after the battle.

Eight months later, Collin emerged from a small muggle hospital in a town called Traton just 30 miles outside of Boston.

It was a small, yet lively, town that in which the wizard population consisted of five.

Which was made up from her family.

"But mom, it's not my fault I have these powers, I can't use them anywhere else, so why not in here?"

She let out a frustrated sigh, she had gone over this with him since he was five and realized he had powers.

"Collin, I told you a million times, this family is special which means that we are different, no one else is going to understand us so we have to keep our gift hidden, if you continue to not understand that then I will bind your powers, end of discussion!"

Her son sighed in defeat, he was annoyed with her but at the same time he understood.

"Now go in the kitchen and get yourself some cereal, you're not missing the bus again." She wasn't much different, she didn't like giving instructions but she did realize that she was a mother.

"Charlie! Tyler! You have ten minutes until the bus comes, you miss it and you're grounded!"

Instantly, a thin framed blonde haired fourteen-year-old girl came downstairs followed by her eleven-year-old, brown haired brother.

"Mom, it takes a long time to look this desirable." Oh yes, Charlie was much like her father; she looked like him and had an ego the size of his. Her name was Charoline, but since it was a rather odd name, she was nicknamed, Charlie.

Tyler was much more like Violet, rather shy but for some reason it happened to get him even more attention, this was probably because he was very impressive looking.

Violet gave them both kisses on their forehead before they headed off towards the kitchen.

"She takes forever in the bathroom," Tyler muttered as he walked past his mom.

"I heard that you twerp," Charlie commented shooting him a glare.

Violet couldn't help but grin at their harmless sibling rivalry, "Enough you two, now I'm serious about missing the bus, that would mean no dates this weekend, Charoline."

"Like I'd let her go on one anyways," a gruff voice called out from the top of the stairs. Violet grinned at her husband as her daughter pouted to her father.

She smiled at the love of her life, Draco, as he came down the stairs, fixing up his tie as he made his way into the kitchen.

"Good morning," she said as she wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a peck on the lips.

"Ewww," said Tyler in an almost predictable manor.

Draco rolled his eyes but smiled at his child.

Draco was still the same man deep down, but since he had children, his evil, or more _egotistical_ side had calmed down a tad. Well, at least in front of the children. For example, no longer would he brag about his sexual skill. Good thing too.

Draco and Violet had a secret life that not even their children were aware about; and they intended on keeping it that way for their protection.

Almost exactly 16 years ago, Draco Malfoy, and at the time, betrothed enemy Violet Riddle, secretively pulled off the biggest hoax of the wizarding world...and got away with it! At the time, the Death Eaters had just gone to war with the Ministry of Magic, only after years of fighting and desperately trying to bring the opponent down.

It was known to everyone that whilst the armies for both Death Eaters and the Ministry battled it out in the then secret location of The Cave, the Dark Lord would battle the Minister (or Mistress) of Magic himself. Every soul that was a Death Eater prayed that their precious Dark Lord would make it out alive, and of course every soul hoped for the Mistress to survive from the Ministry. Little did anyone know that both would be destroyed in the battle.

...or were they?

**Flashback to Sixteen Years Ago -- Days Before the War (If you're confused look back at Part 25, that's when this takes place)**

"Relax, Riddle, I just want to take a shower with you," Draco explained smirking mischievously at Violet. She smiled at him and took his hand allowing him to pull her out of bed.

He led her towards the bathroom but stopped suddenly and turned towards her.

He grabbed her other hand and pulled her towards him, resting her hands on his shoulders, he then wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her into him so every part of their bodies were touching each other.

She wrapped her arms tightly around his neck allowing him to hold her, ecstatic that he wanted to.

"I love you," Draco reminded her, "I love every part of you, Violet, and I want to be with you forever."

She just couldn't stop smiling after that.

"Come on Riddle, you smell like me," he said mockingly, "...not that that's a bad thing. I smell quite nice if I do say so myself," he continued with the same egotistical side of himself.

Violet rolled her eyes and pushed his chest so he stepped back into the glass shower.

He turned on the water and hopped in as it warmed up. He pulled Violet's hand and led her into the shower.

She walked under the water and pressed herself up against him, wrapping her arms around his strong shoulders in such a familiar way.

She ran her hands through his platinum hair, letting the water soak in as he did the same to her under the showerhead.

"Violet, we need to figure something out," he said rather seriously as he brought his lips down to her own.

She looked at him dead in the face and bit her lip, "I know."

He poured some shampoo in the palm of his hand and began to massage her scalp with it, working the shampoo into a lather.

"I don't know what we should do Draco, but one thing is certain, eventually the Ministry will be going to war against you, and that means that one of us will die -- or at least we'll be separated," she said grimly, tears filling up in her eyes.

He didn't say anything but kissed her neck gently.

"Draco," she paused, "I honestly don't think I can live without you again."

He pulled her lips up to his own and let the water cascade down from her hair, sending suds to the drain.

He kissed her momentarily with passion, "We might not have to."

She looked at him, a bit taken off guard by his statement.

"Do you have a plan or something?" she whispered, subconsciously trying to be extra quiet so no one could possibly hear.

"I always do love," he whispered in her ear.

She turned towards him and began to wash his body with soap gently.

He closed his eyes in ecstasy but continued to talk, "We're going to cheat out the most deadly of curses ever."

She stopped moving her hands on his chest. She looked up at him as though he was crazy there was no way to cheat out Avada Kadavra.

Sensing her confusion he smirked, "There is something called an immunity charm, it was something your father had created, it's pretty brilliant but extremely dangerous, no one has ever actually tested it before."

"So you want to set up a battle then?" She asked catching onto his brain waves.

He smirked at her, "I think the cave would be a perfect place, since you are the Mistress of Magic, my death eaters will easily believe that you have escaped, you can then inform your aurors that you want to attack the cave."

"I still don't understand how a charm is going to save us both from Avada Kadavra, I don't even think my father could come up with something that would be able to save us from that."

Draco trailed a finger along her cheek, neck, and then chest stopping in between her breasts, "We aren't going to cheat out the spell, love, we're going to cheat out the explosion the curse is going to cause when we both say it at the same time."

She stared down at his finger and then back up to his face, "I took a test today a pregnancy test, I got pregnant yesterday evening."

Draco knew she wasn't lying, for wizarding pregnancy tests were much more advanced then any muggle ones. He couldn't help but smile soon there would be a younger version of him running around. He wrapped his arms around her bare, wet, shoulders and kissed the top of her head. "Just think," he began closing his eyes as if he was actually imagining it, "it just a mere day or so we'll be out of this place."

"Draco you do realize that we need to not just move away from here, we need to move far away from England."

"Of course I know that, there are some fine, very exclusive wizarding towns in France, or Germany, I would even settle for some random place like Norway, I know they have wizards there-"

"Draco! If you want to say safe and if you want to raise a family then we need to get away from wizards and witches all-together. We need to move somewhere where there _isn't_ magic, I was thinking of a small town in America."

He gently pushed her away, "You expect me to live in a **muggle** town."

"Well you didn't expect me to let you get away with all the hell you put me through that easily now did you?"

He grunted and began to pout like a child, "Draco it's the only thing we can do if you want to have a family."

"It's just a good thing none of my friends are going to find out about this."

She laughed at him and then started giggling as he got onto his knees and kissed just below her belly button, "This is all for you and the baby, I hope you realize."

"I would call it finally getting what you deserve."

**Back to Present in Violet's Point of View**

"Dad! This is ridiculous! I should be able to go out with Brian, he's a nice guy!" Charlie whined following Draco as he walked through the kitchen.

"He's a year older then Colin, Charlie, you're fourteen years old, you just entered your freshman year and he's a senior!!!"

"But ddddddaaaaaadddddd do you have any idea what dating a senior, _who's in a band_, will do for my reputation! It will make me the most popular girl in school!"

Collin snorted winning him a glare from his younger sister, "She's right dad, she'll fit in...with all the suicidal emo people in the school," he explained mumbling the last part.

Draco shot Colin a look and then looked back at Charlie, "You're not dating him!"

"Ow!" Collin exclaimed looking up from his cereal and placing a hand on the spot of his head where his sister had hit him.

"I HATE you!!!" she screamed at him and grabbed her shoulder bag storming outside.

Colin rolled his eyes and scooped another spoonful of lucky charms, smashing it into his mouth.

"Colin, how many times do I have to tell you to stay out of your sisters battles," Violet lectured entering the kitchen, changed into her work attire.

"I'm just looking out for my baby sister, is that so wrong?" He asked batting his eye lashes innocently.

I cocked my eyebrow at him, "Go to school," he slammed his head on the counter, stalling, "NOW!" I said raising my voice.

He sighed in annoyance and grabbed his backpack and car keys, "Bye," he groaned walking out of the kitchen.

I rolled my eyes and looked over at the table where Tyler was reading the comic section of the newspaper, Draco sitting across from him reading the paper as well.

"You know she's going to go out with him anyways, it's what you would've done."

Draco looked up from his paper, "She won't if she knows what's good for her."

"Tyler, how about you go to your bus stop now," I said, not wanting to have this conversation in front of him.

He didn't say anything, but picked up his backpack from the chair next to him, put on his headphones and headed towards the door.

"Are you sure that boy is my child?" Draco said watching his oddball son walked out the front door.

"Don't talk about him that way, just because he isn't conceited like you doesn't mean he isn't yours; it takes two sets of genes to make a child in case you didn't know."

He placed his paper down and grabbed his plate he walked passed me and placed it in the sink, "You know I do remember hearing that somewhere." He placed his hands on either side of the counter, "trapping" me, "how about you remind me how that works."

I grinned and let him kiss my lips hungrily before pulling back slightly, "Now stop trying to change the subject about your daughter."

His smirk turned to a frown, "I don't want her dating a seventeen-year-old, end of discussion."

"I don't want her to either but you know it isn't that easy. If she likes him enough she's going to see him whether we like it or not."

"How could she possibly go out with someone who she's banned from seeing?" he said as though he was aggravated.

I laughed and cocked an eyebrow at him, "We did."

He didn't have anything to say after that statement. I mean, after all, we're **still** together even though if the Ministry or if the Death Eaters found out there would be chaos.

I put my hand on his chin and pulled it ever so slightly into a kiss.

He put his hands on my butt playfully, and I couldn't help but _giggle_ still.

He smirked into my lips and I kissed him again with more passion.

He slipped his tongue into my mouth and as I was wrapping my arms around him he stopped, "I've got to go to work, love," he said smirking.

"You're going to just stop?" I whined not wanting him to go.

"Well, it was _your_ idea to move here and get jobs, so really you're the one stopping," he said cocking an eyebrow.

I rolled my eyes, "You knew it was for the better. I think life here is just fine, and I'm one hundred percent sure you'll survive," I said back.

He rolled his eyes but kissed me once more, "I'll be home later."

"Have a good day," I said smacking his butt playfully.

He stopped in his tracks and turned around giving me a sad face, "Must I go?"

"You must," I said curling my lips into a sad face as well.

He put his head down and shook it with disappointment before walking out of the kitchen and into the garage.

I grabbed some glasses and plates off of the kitchen table, and placed them in the sink.

After cleaning up the kitchen a bit, I went to the bathroom and fixed my hair into a bun, adjusted my business suit, and after giving myself the look over and becoming satisfied with my final result, I flicked off the light and walked out of the bathroom.

Even after going through three pregnancies, raising three children, and aging another whole 16 years, I still had about the same frame of body. I was still thin, and both Draco and myself made it a point to stay in shape. Maybe it's because of our past jobs, which required ultimate fitness, or maybe it was because we both wanted to still look attractive.

Our family was very much set money wise, so technically I didn't have to work. But I choose to keep working once the kids had grown up enough to be a bit more independent. Draco's job was very demanding, but he makes lots of money and is doing well in the business world as a lawyer.

Me?

Well awhile I stayed at home, it's would've been hard for us to both have demanding jobs and three kids. So as soon as Tyler hit three and we put him in preschool I decided to open a...well can you guess?

No?

Okay I opened up a new library/coffee and tea shop.

It's in Boston, which is only a forty-five minute drive from our house. I open at 8:00AM and then the manager closes it at 11:00PM. I wanted it to stay open late that way more teens and young adults would use it and not just business people. It has become extremely successful and I'm in the works to open up a chain of them all across the United States. It would be a multi-million dollar deal but I haven't told Draco that, he thinks he's the bacon bringer in the house.

Which he believed because could you honestly picture Draco Malfoy paying bills and balancing a checkbook?

All in all, we're happy. Draco constantly wants to pull his hair out with his daughter because she is the female version of him.

When he told me that he had lost his virginity at 14 I almost passed out. Now I think it's funny because he is constantly checking on her when she's sleeping just to make sure she is still there.

I looked at the clock and it read 7:15AM, I grabbed my purse and car keys, I made sure everything was straightened and turned off and head out to the garage myself.

I drove a black Lincoln Zephyr, it was a nice luxury car that fit the family comfortably since Draco insisted on a small four seated sports car.

I pulled out of the driveway and drove down our street, I saw some body that for a moment I thought could've been...

_Harry_

**Another Sixteen Year Flashback in Violet's Bedroom (A serious talk with Harry)**

He walked over towards me and sat at the edge of my bed, "Violet I know you must be nervous-"

"I'm not nerv-"

"...let me finish," he said sternly looking at me through the top of his glasses, "as I was saying, I know you must be nervous because no matter how much you want to deny it, I know you had feelings for Draco...you told me yourself, remember? When you asked me to kiss you, you were trying to find out if a kiss always felt like that or if it only did with Malfoy, I knew it, I've always known it."

I looked up into his eyes, which were blurry from the water flooding them.

"Why didn't you say anything?" I asked keeping my breaths calm because I didn't want to cry.

"I knew you didn't want me to know, I figured if you weren't going to tell you're best friend, you weren't going to tell anyone."

"It wasn't exactly something I could shout out to the world," I defended, but I didn't raise my voice.

"I know, I'm not angry, I mean I wish you could've trusted me back when you first knew."

"I didn't want to admit it to myself and Harry I honestly didn't think it was going to happen this time either, I had put so much hate into him."

"So are you going to tell me what's really going on tomorrow?" he asked looking at him over the brim of his glasses.

I took a long pause and stared at him, I was trying to figure out if I could really trust him, after all if they find out that he knew information like this and didn't tell them he would be in just as much trouble as I would.

"Harry I don't want to put that on you."

"I don't care if you want to put that on me or not, I want to know. I would hope you know that you can trust me."

"It's not about that! It's about you having to carry that information for the rest of your life and not be able to tell anyone."

"Vi, please, just tell me I will help you, I promise."

So I did. I told him everything I completely spilled my guts.

"So the both of you will still be alive then?" He asked after I told him about the plan. His head was resting on one of my pillows and my head resting on the other.

"Yes, and we're leaving the country to hopefully start a family."

"Are you going to tell me where?" he asked as he was yawning.

"Probably somewhere in the States, we're thinking east coast," I was practically asleep so maybe I shouldn't have said all those things but at this point I just really didn't care.

"I'll make sure no one finds you," he promised rolling onto his side to face me.

I turned my head towards him and smiled, "I know, let's just go to sleep now."

He took off his glasses and placed them on the nightstand.

I didn't comment on him staying with me, I didn't care, I just rolled on my side and feel fast asleep.

Yes, Violet and Draco's new world was quite the challenge for them and yet it was one they started a long time ago. But this seemingly new and strong love wasn't only felt by young Violet, but Draco had expressed his love one night after a certain Slytherin party.

**19 Years Ago, Violet's room, Draco's Point of View (Chapter 16)**

"Am I shaggable?" She asked with a hiccup

I couldn't help but laugh at her she was so drunk she just hiccupped. Then I sort of realized the question she asked me. Instead of answering though I decided to change the subject.

"Go to bed" I said simply.

"ANSWER THE QUESTION?!" She screamed back at me.

I watched her in shock, the bloody girl had just taken off her shirt.

I should have her drink more often.

I couldn't help but let my eyes linger to her half exposed chest, Merlin did I want her.

Focus Draco, focus.

She then started to unbutton her pants and at this point I felt my heart begin to race. I couldn't even deny myself.

She started to stumble and it wasn't long before she fell on her arse. I however couldn't help but to laugh, I cupped her face with my hands. She looked me into the eyes and I left her gaze to long as I brought my lips to hers. She didn't struggle when I laid her down onto her back and I crawled on top of her. My tongue played with hers for a few minutes and I smirked into her lips enjoying her pleasure reactions.

My lips slid there way to her ear, I almost couldn't control myself any longer, so I answered her question.

"I would shag you, any minute of any day."

I felt her hands on my shirt, she started to pull it up.

I really did want her to take my shirt off. I wanted so badly to be inside her, to become a part of her, but even I knew now was not the right time.

I sighed and sat up on her hips, I patted her waist and got off of her, "As much as I want to, we aren't going to do this tonight. I don't have you're dad's powers yet, he can still kill me. Plus I want you to be sober the first time we do it."

Part of me couldn't believe I had said that, however I also know that she would hate me in the morning, I guess that could've been best for both of us, but I couldn't bring myself to do it.

I was torn out of my thoughts when a pillow hit my face..._hard_.

I laughed at her childish behavior, but I guess I couldn't blame her, I would want to shag me too.

I walked over to her door and closed it, I wanted to stay with her tonight no matter how mad she was at me.

I snuggled close to her, struggling for a moment as she held onto the blankets, but she soon gave in and laid still. I spent a few moments looking at her almost passed out form. I had to tell her tonight I couldn't hold it back any longer.

_"_I _love_ you Violet_"_, I whispered in her ear.

She wouldn't remember it in the morning anyways.

**The End.**

**Ok well that really is the end. I want to thank all of you who stuck long enough to read this chapter. Special thanks to everyone who reviewed and favorited (I'm making up my own words) this story. I hope you enjoyed how it ended, I'm a hopeless romantic so all of you who were hoping for a tragic ending…well wrong author, sorry. **

**I do have another story "When a Malfoy Loves a Muggle" that I am considering editing and placing on here too. If you're interested let me know, I also hope you'll take the time to review this, it would mean a lot to me. **

**Thanks again guys um…girls. **


End file.
